Veilstone High
by Forest City
Summary: A very humorous and satirical story of TakashiRika's "Bluebells and Lavenders". If you like dark and crude humor, this is just for you! Rated T  15   for course language and ecchi


V**IELSTONE **H**IGH**

* * *

><p>Summer has ended and the cold Sinnoh fall is about to arrive. Ash's, Brock's, and Dawn's seasonal journey around Sinnoh has came to a close. But their experiences over the summer have prepared them all to start pursuing their dream careers, especially Dawn. Having participated at all Sinnoh Pokémon Contests and holding the title of second place at the Grand Festival; she aspires to become a Top Coordinator. But now that school is starting soon, the ambitious fifteen year old must keep her dreams on hold. As a new student in the prestigious Veilstone High, she and Piplup must prepare for the upcoming year. Join Dawn, Piplup, and friends for an adventurous – and romantic – semester!<p>

* * *

><p>I am in <strong>no way<strong> affiliated with Nintendo Co. Ltd., Nintendo of Canada, Game Freak Inc., or the Pokémon Company. Based of TakashiRika's "Bluebells and Lavenders".

**~CHAPTER ONE~**

Amidst pink skies and the September breeze, the sun extending his enveloping rays. A young blue headed girl was lying in her bed. She was sleeping soundlessly until her alarm rang.

"Plup?" her Piplup chirped

"Huh...what?" She looked at her alarm clock.

"My first day of school!" The girl happily put on her outfit. She wore a black tank top with a white undershirt and a short pink skirt. She put golden triangular clips in her hair and put on a white beanie hat with a pink circular logo in the front. She pulled up her black socks which reached above her knees, then she placed her feet in two pink go-go boots. It was her favourite outfit.

"All done!" said the girl. She ran down stairs, but came back up because she forgot her yellow back pack.

As she scampered downstairs, a woman with the same hair colour as the girl was sitting at a table sipping tea.

"Good morning, Dawn. I have cinnamon buns, donut holes, and mango nectar juice prepared for you. It's your first day, and you should go with a full stomach," said the woman.

"Good morning mom," replied Dawn. She placed her back pack on the chair and sat down. Dawn seemed to have momentarily forgotten about the time.

Her mother looked at the clock on the wall, "I suggest you eat quickly. It's seven fifty. You only have fifteen minutes to get to school, sweetheart."

Dawn had a cinnamon roll in her mouth, she looked at the clock and her mouth widen, causing the roll to fall.

"Oh snap!" Dawn took her cinnamon roll and put it back into her mouth. She then proceeded to put on her cherry coat. Grabbing her back pack she headed out the door, grabbing her bicycle.

"Bye mom!" Dawn cried.

"Don't choke! Have a safe trip Dawn!"

"No need to worry!" Dawn replied, looking back. That was Dawn's signature line. Putting Piplup in the back seat, she then turned her head back to the road and peddled off.

Her mother sighed, "that's when I worry the most."

**~oOo~**

The classroom was roaring with conversation.

"I heard there's going to be a new chick coming here to Veilstone High."

"Really? I hope she's kawaii."

A boy with lavender coloured hair walked into the room. The classroom fell silent and all eyes were on him. As he passed by students in their seats, he could hear them whisper.

"Hey, that's Paul Shinji, he's so cool!" cried a girl named Lyra.

"I hope he'll _finally_ notice me today," said another girl named Ursula.

"Hey Paul!" said a boy with dark blue hair. His name was Lucas. Paul only grunted.

"Paul, can we have your autograph?" asked a couple of girls. Paul looked at them angrily.

"No, now go away," Paul said harshly. The girls didn't really get the message, and instead, they squealed like pigs.

Paul groaned and slammed his face to the desk without mercy.

"Oh my! Paul face palmed into the desk! How tough!" The girls continued to chatter and talk about Paul.

"Hey Paul." Paul turned around and saw his acquaintances.

"Oh, it's only you three," Paul replied uncaring.

"Wow Paul...lighten up will you?" said the boy with brown spiky hair.

"Why should I, Okido?" spat Paul.

"Because, my grandfather, _Professor_ Samuel Oak, is sadly a teacher here."

"...why should I care? Professor Oak has nothing to do with me. Doesn't he embarrass you every single class during Physics?" Paul asked, smirking.

"Sh-shut up Shinji!"

"Oh come on Gary. Paul's just being an arrogant douche bag like every single day. Moving on, I'm glad this school provides dormitories," said the guy with green hair. He looked like he could be a narcissist.

"Well if it isn't Drew...how long did it take you to get ready huh? Eight hours?" Paul mocked. Drew just shrugged his words off like dust.

"Actually, I was too busy giving a rose to May," Drew said, flicking his hair.

"As always...do you have the hots for her or something? It seems that you never give the rose to anyone but her," said Gary.

"As if. May's just a pawn you see. I just give her those roses as a little...memento...I mean, a rose with thorns can also mean death," Drew replied.

"Uh...no it doesn't...the rose you give her never have thorns..." Gary pointed out. Drew's eyes widen and just stood there.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Asked a boy with black hair. He was wearing a baseball cap and had a Pikachu on his sholder.

"Hey Ash. We were just saying how Drew here never gives May roses with thorns," Gary said.

"...roses have thorns?" Ash asked dumbfounded.

"...yes Ash...they do..." Drew said.

"Pikapi…" Pikachu covered his face, ashamed by his master.

Just then, the classroom doors swung opened. There stood two girls. One with orange hair that was put in a side pony tail on top of her head. She had huge cerulean coloured eyes that are like the sea. The other girl was a brunette. She wore a bandanna on top. Her cocoa hair was in a weird pig tailed shape. Her eyes were shimmering navy blue.

"Look! It's Misty and May!" cried one of the boys.

"Well, if it isn't the princesses," Drew said, flipping his hair to the side. One girl shrieked and fainted.

When May turned to look at Drew, she made a disgusted expression and turned her head around in a snobbish way. Drew saw this and looked angry.

"How _dare _she turn her head like that! Any girl would fall to their knees!" Drew said through his gritted teeth.

"Come one Drew, let's go greet them," Gary said, dragging Drew's shirt collar.

Both guys were now standing close to the girls. Gary released his grip on Drew's shirt collar while Drew and fixing his hair.

"Hey Misty," Gary started. Misty turned around and saw Gary smiling his usual casual smile.

"Oh, hello Gary," Misty calmly replied, smiling. The two of them was engulfed by their little conversation and having fun. May and Drew on the other hand were arguing again.

"What's the matter with you!" May shouted.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you! I'm just being nice here and giving you a rose!" Drew yelled back.

"Oh_ really_? I was sure hoping you were planning to give it to my Beautifly!" May cried.

"Pu-lease! You dare believe such things? If your Beautifly was here, I'd most definitely give the rose to her instead of such a _Snorlax_ like you!"

"I'm a Snorlax?" May shrieked.

Paul didn't bother stopping them from their daily fight. He pulled out his iPod Touch and began listening to Esham; drowning every other sound but the rapper's.

Just then, the door swung opened again. This time, Dawn and Piplup entered breathless.

"A-am I l-late?" Dawn asked, panting. Piplup was practically exausted. Almost everyone else was in uniform except her. The classroom had about thirty students, and was filled with Grass Pokémon such as Treecko and Bellossom. She saw the students look at her, Gary and Misty stopped their conversation and turned towards her. Drew and May continued to fight, oblivious. Ash and Pikachu were sleeping was sleeping.

"Look! It's the new girl!" cried a boy.

"She's so pretty!" said a girl.

"She might even join the Veilstone Princesses!" squealed another girl.

"Veilstone Princesses?" muttered Dawn. Misty and Gary headed towards her.

"Hello, I'm Misty Kasumi." Misty greeting rather warmly

"I'm Gary Okido Oak But most people call me Okido."

"O-oh...I'm Dawn. Dawn Hikari!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dawn!" Misty said cheerfully.

"Thanks! Um...what did those people mean by 'Veilstone Princesses'?" Dawn asked, she was quite curious, especially since it had something to do with Princesses.

"Oh that? It's what the students here calls me and May...May is the girl over in the corner arguing with Drew," Misty said, pointing to both of the arguing teens.

"Why are they –" Dawn was cut off.

"Fighting? It's a regular routine they do every morning," Gary explained.

"Oh, okay..."

"Come one, I bet May would be glad if you sat next to us!" Misty said.

"Really! Wow! Already I made friends during my first day at school," Dawn said.

"Yeah...Veilstone High also provides dormitories for students who lives in different regions or lives far away. Usually the students here are either from the Eastern half of Sinnoh. But we also get students from other parts of Sinnoh and even other regions. Misty and I, for example, are from the Kanto region" explained Gary.

"Wow! I wish I lived in the dormitories," said Dawn.

"You can! You just need to sign some papers and applications," Misty said.

"Awesome! But, I just moved here from Twinleaf Town..." replied Dawn, sadly.

"Twinleaf Town...that's close to Sandgem Town, Jubilife City, Oreburgh City and Canalave City am I right?" Gary asked. Geography was his favourite subject.

"Yeah. I used to go to Jublife Secondary. Unfortunately my Grandmother fell ill, so my mom and I had to move here," Dawn said.

"Aw, well, I hope your Grandmother will feel better," Misty said, placing a hand on Dawn's shoulder. She was always rather motherly.

"Yeah, thanks."

Brock came over.

"Oh hey Brock!" Dawn waved. "How's everything going?"

"Pretty good, I must say" said Brock "Grade 11 University Mathematics and Physics seems like a killer combo, but luckily I have Phys. Ed third period. Just imagine…all them girls in their short shorts and ponytails…hehe" Brock chuckled and licked his lips lasciviously. Suddenly, Croagunk burst out of his Pokéball just in time to Poison Jab him in the crotch. Brock collapsed on the ground in pain.

"Oh, silly Brock…Always flirting with girls..."

"How do you know Brock?" Misty asked. May was also curious.

"Oh, we chilled together during summer vacation, along with this other dude named Ash Ketchum. I think he goes here. You know him?"

"Yeah, of course!" Misty said

"He's in _this_ class actually" May joined

"Oh, sick." Dawn said. Gary nodded.

Misty, Dawn and Gary went over to May and Drew.

"You're such a _girl_! Maybe you should be Veilstone's Princess!" May shouted.

"At least I make a better girl than you. I mean, _Harley_ made a better girl than you. Don't you remember last summer?," Drew said coolly.

"Why you –" Misty cut off May. Both of the two looked at the others.

"Remember me? I' –" Dawn cut May off.

"May right?"

"Yeah! May Haruka!"

"Well, good thing we have another pretty girl at school," Drew said, flipping his hair. He took out a rose and gave it to Dawn. She uncertainly took the rose.

"Uh...thanks?"

"Drew!" May shouted. She whacked the back of his head with her hand.

"Ow! What the hell was that for you hoe!" Drew yelled.

"Stop trying to make the new girl fall for your charms! It's obvious you won't have a chance to sleep with her!" May barked.

"Please! At least I've _tried_," Drew said coyly. With that, May turned green as her bandanna.

"You freak!" May cried, kicking Drew in the shins.

"...are they always like this?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah...they used to go out two years ago, but it wasn't working out...Drew did something so unforgiving, it made May do the same thing," Gary whispered.

"What was that?" Dawn asked, whispering back.

"You're too innocent to know these things," Gary said, ruffling up Dawn's head.

"Ah! My hair!" Dawn said, giggling. She blushed a light pink.

The bell rang and all the students went to their seats. The biology teacher, Ms. Natane came in the door, along with her Roserade, and looked around.

"Hello class, as you can see, we have a new student today. _Miss Dawn Berlitz Hikari_, would you care to stand up?" she read off her agenda

Dawn tensed up, but slowly stood up, "hello...I'm Dawn Hikari...I moved here from Twinleaf Town and I used to go to Jubilife Secondary..."

A boy raised his hand. The teacher took noticed.

"Yes Brendan? And please, no hats during class," said the teacher. The guy, Brendan, sighed and took of his weird hat. May took notice of this, and also removed her bandana.

"Why did you move here?" asked Brendan.

"J-job opportunities. Mom got laid off after the automotive industry crashed in Jubilife. But she got a call from a plant here so..." Dawn said quietly, blushing.

Paul, no longer zoned out, noticed that Dawn was talking. He paused his music and took off his headphones. It's a good thing he sat way at the back of the classroom. Paul scoffed. He hated girls like Dawn. He hated practically everyone. Dawn's kind was the most annoying kind of the human race that he strongly despised.

The happy-go-lucky, the whimsical, the bubbly, the optimists, the unrealistic, the suicidal, the liberals, the spoiled, the wealthy, the pseudo-intellectuals, the fake, the greedy, the pseudo-thugs, the overzealous, the bigots, the gluttonous, the lustful, the religious,...he hates them all. He was an atheist libertarian, and very self-righteous for that matter.

'_Great...another spoiled princess. She'll probably be taken in by the stupid Veilstone Princesses...' _thought Paul bitterly. He was about to put his headphones back on and listen to his music when the teacher called on him.

"Paul Shinji. I do believe that listening to music during classroom discussions is prohibited. Please bring your music device up here and hand it over," said the teacher, sternly.

Paul groaned angrily. He got up, clutching his iPod and headphones. He made it to the front of the classroom and slammed them onto the teacher's desk. The teacher sighed and took the device and put them into a file cabinet with a lock.

"Might I remind you all class, that listening to music, excluding independent work, and hats are not allowed during school hours."

Dawn looked at Paul, he turned to her direction and scowled. She remembered him from the summer. He got back to his seat and slumped there. Dawn, now quickly sitting back down, felt scared and nervous.

**~oOo~**

It was next period. Dawn, Piplup and May were in the next class together. Both girls were walking to physics, chatting away. Piplup was chirping about.

"So, what are the boys in Jublife Secondary like?" May asked, her blue eyes shining under the sunlight.

"Well, they are very cute. Not _hot_ hot or big in the pants or anything…but sweet and kind," Dawn said slyly. She was fondly remembering her ninth grade.

Paul brushed past the girls, bumping into Dawn roughly into her shoulder, causing Dawn to lose balance.

"Hey! Watch where you're going you ass!" Dawn yelled. Paul stopped and turned around, he was staring at her straight into her eyes.

"_What_?" Paul hissed. Dawn felt a chill go down her spine.

"N-never mind..." Dawn said timidly. She got up, brushing the dirt off her skirt. Paul huffed and stomped all the way to his next class, which happens to be with Dawn.

"Don't mind Paul. He's just a moody teenage boy who has hormones," May said.

"Doesn't everyone have hormones?" Dawn asked, smiling.

"Yeah...I guess you're right," May said, laughing at her stupidity.

May and Dawn entered the classroom. There were different types of Pokémon here, but mostly of the Psychic type such as Abra and Wynaut. Dawn looked around and saw two familiar faces.

"Kenny! Zoey!" Dawn cried. The two people turned around.

"Dawn!" Zoey cried joyfully.

"It really _is_ you Dee Dee!" Kenny said. Dawn gave him a small glare but quickly brushed it off. Both of them ran up to her and hugged her.

"You know Kenny and Zoey?" May asked, astound.

"Yeah, I knew Kenny back in Twinleaf Elementary." Dawn explained

"And I met Dawn in Jublife Secondary, and at the Wallace Cup," Zoey said.

"Wait...isn't there a Twinleaf Secondary as well?" May asked.

"Not anymore," Kenny said. "The school board cut funding and several schools closed down."

"Oh..." replied May.

"It's so good to see both of you again!" Dawn said, still hugging both of her friends.

"Gee, thanks Dawn," Zoey said.

"I-I can't b-breathe Dee Dee!" Dawn let go of Kenny and turned to him.

"Don't call me 'Dee Dee'!" Dawn yelled.

"Why? It's _such _a nice nickname," Kenny said, smirking. Dawn twitched.

"Fine, whatever Pearly," Dawn replied.

"...don't call me that..." Kenny said, glaring at Dawn.

"Why? If you're not going to stop calling me by that horrible nickname, I can call you 'Pearly', can't I?" Dawn asked, poking his chest.

"At least there's some **meaning **behind 'Dee Dee'. There's none for 'Pearly' What the frickin' hell's a Pearly?," Kenny asked rhetorically, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Pearly, don't say such ridiculous things!" Dawn said, gritting her teeth.

"Make me," Kenny replied, also gritting his teeth with a rough smile.

"...let's pretend we don't know them," May suggested.

"Yeah..." Zoey replied. May and Zoey walked to their designated seats, leaving Kenny and Dawn to have an unnecessary staring contest.

The teacher walked in. He had short, fading hair – much like Gary's - and was wearing a lab coat with a Kirlia walking right by him. It was none other than Professor Oak. He walked up to Kenny and Dawn, she put her face close to both of theirs.

"Excuse me, but I do believe you two should go to your seats," he said.

Dawn and Kenny yelped and fell back. Dawn stumbled and fell onto the ground while Kenny just fell back into a desk.

"Ow..." Dawn said. Kenny offered to help her up. Dawn glared at the hand, then to Kenny, and back to the hand. She took his offer and was pulled up. The teacher smiled and shook her head, going to her desk.

Kenny too went back to his desk, which was behind Zoey's. Dawn was about to go find an empty seat, but the only seat that was empty was next to Paul. She did not like the way he was looking at her. It seems like he loathes her to the ends of the universe.

Dawn drew a big breathe and exhaled. She walked over to the empty desk and sat down with her back straight. She turned her head around to glance at Paul; he was looking out the window. She twitched a little but decided that she's not going to bother with a rude guy like him.

"Okay class, I guess some of you all know we have a new student, Dawn Hikari. Please give a warm welcome to Miss Hikari," said the teacher.

The students were cheering and some where introducing themselves to her. Lucas whistled, and even his Politoed clapped along. Dawn was smiling brightly and blushed. She took another quick peek at Paul, he was staring back at her with the utmost anger. His coal black eyes looked as if they had no life. His lavender coloured hair looked pale dark purple from the angle of the sunlight.

Dawn gulped and bit her tongue. She went back to talking with her classmates.

"You will probably be one of Veilstone Princess!" said a girl.

"Oh...thanks..." Dawn said.

"She already is. Dawn's officially mine and Misty's friend!" May chirped. The girls were in awe. The boys were licking their lips.

"This is why I want nothing to do with you scum. Inferior, trash creatures."

Dawn turned to face Paul. He was looking at his desk with his armed cross.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Dawn asked. The students quiet down to view this scene.

"People like you just crave for attention. Sexual bigots appealing to sexual bigots. They don't use their own personality traits or anything given. They complain about getting fat and they obsess over who they slept or have not slept with. And get abortions. Bitches and whores like you should just disappear." Paul turned his head and stared at Dawn, narrowing his eyes.

Dawn's eyes widen, she was speechless. She grabbed a fistful of her skirt fabric and bit on her bottom lip.

"Yeah? Well I hate people like _you_! You think you're all that and know a lot about girls like me? Well news flash, asshole. Girls like me have a _wonderful_ personality! Not all of us use our looks to get whatever we want! Some of us actually have to work. Oh, which means I play the game fairly because I got two jobs since I moved here in Veilstone City. People like you who makes assumptions, jump to conclusions and thinks they know a lot about someone, but really, they don't. I hate those types of people. Oh and guess what? I also hate you," Dawn said, sneering at Paul.

The students silently whispered and gasped. Paul and Dawn were picking a fight with each other. Professor Oak didn't intervene; he wanted to see what would happen next. Paul says that girls like Dawn should disappear from the world, while Dawn says she hates him straight out.

"Dawn," Kenny said worriedly, "don't pick a fight with him. The last guy who did that – Lucas – he came back to school with a broken leg and arm..." Lucas sweatily slumped down in his seat to avoid further embarrassment. Dawn was not listening to Kenny's word of advice.

"Yeah? Well I hate you too, bitch," Paul added coldly.

Tears were forming in Dawn's eyes. She blinked them away, but some of them rolled off her cheek.

"Oh, is the princess already crying on her first day of school? Can she not handle all the big bad words I'm using? Do you need the Urban Dictionary?" Paul mocked.

**~oOo~**

"No. What I need is a battle. Togekiss, I choose you!"

"Togekiss!" the Jubilee Pokemon chimed

The class cleared away, allowing room for battle. Paul took out a Pokéball from his pocket.

"Torterra! Stand by for battle!" Paul summoned

"Torterra!" the tortoise Pokemon roared

"You think a _ground_ type is gonna to hurt _my_ beautiful Togekiss?" Dawn smirked "Togekiss use Air Slash!"

Paul quickly responded before Togekiss could do anything.

"Torterra, use Stone Edge!" Paul commanded

"Huh?" Dawn was bewildered

Torterra sent an array of sharpened rocks that hit Togekiss dead-on before she could make a move. It was a critical hit. It was glaringly obvious that Paul was definitely no greenhorn trainer – having participated at the Lily of the Valley Conference.

Togekiss collapsed on the ground but attempted to lift herself up.

"Uh..uh..use Aura Sphere Togekiss!" Dawn was frantic

The move pulled off perfectly and hit Torterra, but it seemed he took the hit rather well.

"Now Torterra. Finish it off with Hyper Beam!"

Togekiss tried to dodge the move, but it was so badly cut by the Stone Edge that could not do so. The flashing beam hit Togekiss right in centre, knocking her out. Dawn was on the brink of crying.

"Togekiss, return." Dawn and Piplup were quite crestfallen.

**~oOo~**

Dawn stood up abruptly and slapped Paul. The classroom was filled with people gasping and people talking.

"Dawn!" cried May.

"Why you fucking –" the teacher cut Paul off.

"Paul Shinji, Dawn Hikari...please go to the Principle's office. **Now**." Profeesor Oak said strernly.

Paul grunted. Sandslash returned to his appropriate Pokéball. He stood up and knocked into Dawn's shoulder once again, his hands in his pants pockets. Dawn played with the hem of her skirt and followed after.

"Professor Oak, Paul's the one who started the whole thing..." Dawn could hear May explain to the teacher, but it seems Professor Oak was not buying it.

"An eye for an eye and we both lose our sight." was all he said

Dawn was silently following Paul. She could see Paul's back.

'_You know, if he wasn't such a cold-hearted bastard, I would totally screw him...but _NO_, he just _has _to be such a –' _Dawn's thoughts were interrupted. She saw Paul walking to another corridor. She looked to her right and saw a sign that said the Principle's Office which was just straight ahead.

"Hey! What are you doing? The principle's office is that way!" Dawn cried out. Paul continued walking, chewing gum. Dawn furrowed her brow and pursed her lips. She decided to follow him. Whether he likes it or not. Of course, on the other hand, not following the teacher's order is something she's too scared to rebel against.

"Fine...you win this time Paul Shinji..." Dawn mumbled. She continued to the Principle's office.

Dawn arrived at the office. She looked around the room. Nothing much was in here. Only a big desk, a couple of chairs and different rooms.

Dawn sat down on one of the chairs. She looked beside her and saw some students in Team Galactic attire. They were probably in trouble. She sighed and slouched. She closed her eyes for a brief second before the vice principle called her.

"_Mademoiselle_ Dawn Hikari? _Le directeur_ Rowan would like to see you now." Dawn stood up and saw the vice principle. She had purple hair, and she had a bit of a foreign accent. Her Mismagius was helping her with the attendance.

Dawn rose up from the chair and followed the vice principle.

The vice principle knocked on a very fancy looking door. She then opened it.

"Monsieur Rowan, I brought Dawn Hikari."

"Thank you Mrs. Fantina," said Professor Rowan. Fantina nodded and made way for Dawn to enter.

The door closed behind Dawn, she nervously headed towards the principle and sat down on the chair.

"Hello Dawn," said Rowan.

"H-hello..." squeaked Dawn. She knew Rowan was a nice man, for he gave her her Piplup. But he still had this frightening aura that always emitted from him.

"Let me ask you something Miss Hikari."

"Y-yes?"

"Where's Mister Shinji?"

"Oh...he went into this other corridor on the left. It was near the sign that directed me to the office..." Dawn replied, "I wanted to follow him, to see what he was up to, but I couldn't disrespect the instructions Professor Oak told me to do..."

Rowan only nodded, "good...well, since it is your first day of school, you should be aware that we will bring you your own school uniform."

"Oh! Okay!" Dawn said, her wariness was replaced by happiness.

"We'll deliver them in about two or three days," Rowan continued.

"That's excellent! Thank you very much Professor!" Dawn said.

"You're very welcome," Cyrus replied, giving off a half-smile. "You should go back to class now. If you see Mister Shinji, tell him to meet me at once. He's never wearing his uniform...we must keep the student body in tact and be strict on them."

"I agree," Dawn said, trying to get on the principle's nice side.

"Good, now go back to class."

"Y-yes!" Dawn said, she got up from the chair and headed to the door, she opened them and walked out of the room.

**~oOo~**

Paul was in an abandoned classroom. He was sitting on the heater petting his Torterra at the same time chewing a stick of Cherubi gum. He always goes there to either skip class or skip seeing the principle. Something about Dawn ticked him off. He didn't know what, but it made him despise her even more.

"Hmph, a bitchy girl like her should just go to some snobbish school," Paul said to himself.

He heard the door slide opened, he quickly got up and turned towards the silhouette.

"Who are you?" Paul demanded.

"So, this is where you go huh? I knew a guy like you would skip."

"What do you what Troublesome?"

"My name's _Dawn_!"

"Whatever. That's your new nickname from now on, considering you are nothing but trouble to me," Paul said, lying back down. Dawn stepped into the dim light room.

"Why are you even in here? The Principle wants you to go see him. He says that you should wear your uniform. And isn't weed _illegal_?," Dawn said.

"Does it look like I care?" Paul asked hotly.

Dawn winced, "no, but you shouldn't be rude to girls!"

"I don't give a damn."

"Yeah? Well with that attitude, you won't be able to get a girlfriend," Dawn snapped.

"Who needs one? All the girls here are complete bitches who needs to learn to be independent."

Dawn growled, "yeah? What about me huh? Am I the 'queen of all bitches'?"

Paul turned his head towards Dawn, his eyes showed nothing but the darkness. His face was expressionless.

"As a matter of fact, yes. You are the 'queen of all bitches'."

"Okay, _that _does it! I'll show you that I'm a nice person! I'll show you that I'm not who you think I am!" Dawn cried. Paul cocked a brow.

"Really now? Care to tell me how then?" Paul mocked.

Dawn's shoulder tensed up, "I'll show you Paul Shinji! Mark my words!" Dawn yelled, she exited the room and slammed the door shut. Paul could care less, but what Dawn said made him quite interested.

Dawn was already walking back to Professor Oak's class. Mumbling to herself.

"Why that little cocky bastard...I'll show him that I'm not who he thinks I am...I'll make him eat his own words."

**~CHAPTER TWO~**

**~oOo~**

It was lunch, and the trio was eating in the snow covered baseball field outside. Dawn was preparing her strategy to make Paul eat his words. May and Misty looked worried.

"Dawn, sweetie...are you alright?" Misty asked.

"I'm positively alright Misty!" Dawn replied.

"She and Paul got into a very very heated argument in Professor Oak's class this morning...was not pretty," May whispered into Misty's ear.

"Dawn, don't listen to Paul. He's just a moody teenager. Don't let his words affect you,"Misty said.

"I'm just trying to make him take back the words he said about me! Is it that bad to try to defend your rights and beliefs?" Dawn asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"No...it's just that...don't hurt yourself..." May said quickly. Dawn tilted her head, looking very confused.

"Hurt myself? How can I do _that_?" Dawn asked. "Okay, I'm planning to act completely opposite of the me I am right now,"

"All this just because you want to show Paul that he's wrong?" Misty asked.

"Yes! Someone needs to give him a taste of his own medicine!" Dawn spat.

"She also slapped him during class..." May whispered again.

"Oh..." Misty said.

The boys walked by where the girls were eating.

"Hi Misty!" Ash said.

"Oh, well if it isn't the Veilstone Princesses. Why are you three sitting here when you could be in the cafeteria and getting the royal treatment?" Gary asked, smirking.

Misty rolled her eyes, "because, if its one thing we need, it's a mob of the student body bombarding Dawn with questions."

"Ha, so true Mist, so very true," Gary replied, laughing.

"Drew."

"Snorlax."

"Narcissist."

"Marshmallow."

"Okay Drew, that does it! I'm going to beat the living day lights out of you!" May yelled, standing up.

"May calm down!" Misty said, trying to hold back May.

Dawn and Paul locked eyes. Paul with the same blank look, but Dawn had other plans. She smirked and stood up.

"Why, hello Shinji, Okido, Ash and Gary. It's so lovely to see you _four_," Dawn said in a lady-like manner.

Paul was taken aback. Dawn really did do what she said she was going to do.

"Oh, well it's a lovely time to meet you too Dawn," Ash replied.

Dawn smiled and bowed before sitting back down.

"Care to join us for some lunch?" Dawn asked.

"Well, I would love to but I have to finish my biology homework..." Ash said, sadly. Pikachu also wanted to hang out with Dawn and Piplup. But with Ash's biology homework and lack of studiousness, Pikachu also wouldn't practice its new Wild Charge move.

"I'd want to also, but I have a soccer club meeting. Plus, Kirlia needs a little more training…sorry Dawn," Gary said.

"I would be honored, if May wasn't here," Drew spat.

"What about you Shinji?" Dawn asked politely.

Paul just looked down at her. She's actually pulling it off. Though Paul's not going to fall for her dirty little lies.

"Whatever." He flew back his hair

Dawn smiled brightly, "Oh joy! Now we can eat together!"

May glared at Drew as he walked off. Misty sighed at May and Drew's immaturity.

"Bye Mist," Gary said.

"See you in Law, Misty!" Ash said, walking in the other direction.

"Bye Gary, Ash!" Misty cried.

Paul sat down in front of Dawn. Dawn only continued to smile.

_'Damn, this is harder than it looks. I have to actually be polite and _nice _to this bastard...' _thought Dawn.

"Well, I'm going to eat now," May said, she plopped down onto the bench and took out her lunch from a paper bag. She had a BLT sandwich. The bread was perfectly toasted, the lettuce was very crisp, the tomatoes were rather plump, and the bacon was crispy.

"That looks very delicious May," Misty said.

"Thanks! I made them with my little brother, Max!" May replied, taking a big bite.

Misty took out her lunch as well. She had a lunch box with a Milotic on it. In it was a bunch of seafood ranging from Corphish to Shelder.

"Yours looks wonderful too Misty!" May said, a bit of drool could be seen from the corner of her mouth.

Dawn took out her lunch. It was strawberry Pocky. Dawn had a sweet tooth. Piplup ate some Poffins from his bowl.

"That looks like a dessert to me. Aren't you afraid you'll get _fat_?" Paul taunted.

Dawn suppressed a twitch, "Oh of course not Shinji. And I love strawberry Pocky!. It's my favourite snack. OMNOMNOMNOM."

" Cool!," May said, looming over Dawn's tart.

"Why, thank you May," Dawn replied, giggling and winking.

Paul stared at the raw sight before him. Did she really think she can make him eat his own words? Paul snickered. He took out an apple and ate it.

"Is that all your lunch Paul?" May asked.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Paul asked in an intimidating way.

"N-no..." May replied quietly.

"Excuse me Paul, but I do not like the way you are talking to my friends," Dawn said, her eyes narrowed, her shoulders relaxed. Dawn showed no signs of fear.

"What about it hoe?" Paul replied.

"Well, I would appreciate it if you would act more of a gentlemen Paul."

"So? What's that got to do with you?"

"It's got everything to do with me. May is my friend, and if you cannot treat them properly, then maybe you should leave," Dawn said curtly.

"Well boo hoo princess. You're talking to someone who could care less about other people."

"Dawn, just leave it," May begged.

"No May. I will not leave it," Dawn replied, still staring at Paul.

"Well, it's clear to me that you're just acting your little part out. Now, if you'd excuse me, I'm going to eat somewhere that doesn't smell like fish," Paul said, standing up. "And I'm not talking about your lunch Misty, by the way. Learn to clean it once in a while." Misty blushed even though that statement was very ludicrous. Dawn winced in disgust.

"Lastly, Dawn if you really want to prove me wrong, you might want to start with wearing a longer skirt and a long sleeved shirt. If you don't want some perv to flip your skirt, I mean," Paul smirked. He walked away with his apple.

It took sometime for Paul's words to sunk into Dawn's thick skull.

"What did he mean by that?" Dawn asked, turning towards her friends.

"I think he meant...that if you don't want some guys to flip your skirt and see your panties, you should wear longer skirts, or pants..." Misty replied.

"What! How dare he insult me! There will be no way any guys would want to flip my skirt! Damn you Paul Shinji!" Dawn cried.

"I think she's way too over her head..." May whispered.

"Agreed," Misty replied.

**~oOo~**

There was still time before the next period, so Misty and Dawn decided to go to the school's swimming pool. Misty had navy blue swimwear but Dawn did not bring her swimming gear.

"We never had a pool in Jubilife,," Dawn said, spinning around.

"Really? Wow...well I can't way until we go into grade eleven, no PE for us! Meaning I can concentrate on my swimming instead of other sports..." Misty said.

"You swim? That's amazing!" Dawn said.

Misty blushed from embarrassment, "oh gee, I may be a water Pokémon expert, but I'm not _that _good at swimming."

"Oh don't be so modest Misty."

Misty and Dawn turned around to see a girl with long brown hair. She had a orange and white bandanna on her head like May's, except two ribbons of fabric came down to her mid-back.

"What do you want Melody?" Misty sneered.

"Oh, I'm just saying how you're too modest. I mean, even though you've lost to me three times during the swimming competition on Orange Island in ninth grade," Melody started.

"Get on with the point already!" Misty snapped.

"My my, pushy today aren'twe _Ginger_?" Melody replied snobbishly.

"Come on Misty...let's go," Dawn said quietly. Misty gave one last huff and stalked off, Dawn scampering behind.

"Who's she?" Dawn asked.

"She's Melody Fleura. She's from Shamouti Island, its part of the Orange Island region..." Misty hissed.

"Oh..." was all Dawn could say.

She saw them each glaring at each other, Pokéball in hand. It seemed another battle was to start.

**~oOo~**

"I'll show you! Go Seaking!" Misty yelled. Out of Misty's Net Ball came a Seaking.

"Pff. Give up. You'll never beat me, ginger. Go Walrein!" responded Melody. A shiny Walrein appeared on the field.

"_Shiny_? Err..Seaking use Megahorn!" said Misty

"Walrein! Don't let it hurt you. Use Blizzard!" countered Melody

Misty tried to get Seaking to use a Megahorn attack but the Walrein evaded with a Blizzard attack.

Misty was obviously furious..

"Damn it. Seaking, use a Double-Edge/Ice beam combo!"

The Goldfish Pokémon went in for an assault.

"Walrein, dodge it and use and Ice Beam of your own!"

Walrein dodged the attack, causing Seaking to slam against a wall and receive recoil damage. As she tried to turn to face her opponent, she was then hit again by a powerful Ice Beam attack. It collapsed on the ground. It wasn't fainted, but it _was_ nearly frozen solid.

As time progressed, Dawn only witness the heavy competition between Melody Fleura and Misty. She tried helping Misty out, but she had a feeling she would refuse. Dawn sighed. She continued to watch the ongoing battle. Suddenly, someone tapped her shoulder. Dawn turned around and saw Gary, Drew and Ash.

"Hey you three," Dawn said, pleased to see people who aren't trying to kill each other.

"Right back at ya Dawn. So, are Misty and Melody going at it again?" Gary asked.

"Um, by 'going at it', do you mean trying to win every single game while the rest of their team just lose and stays out of it, then yes. They are going at it."

"Misty!" Ash cried. Misty swiftly waved to Ash and resumed back into the game. Seaking had to get up or she would not be able to live this down.

"Hey Melody!" Ash cried out again. Melody, unlike Misty, got distracted.

"Hey Ash! You look really cute with that Pikachu of yours!" Melody winked.

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu was confused but slightly infatuated

"Uh, thanks" Ash was completely oblivious.

Misty took advantage.

"Now Seaking! Use Horn Drill!" Misty bellowed with all her heart. The Pokémon leaped from her position and went straight to the Ice Break Pokémon's skull with its massively rotating horn. Melody looked back just in time to see her Walrein get hit from the One Hit Knock Out Move.

"No! Walrein!" Melody screeched. But it was too late. The Ice break Pokémon had already collapsed.

**~oOo~**

"Looks like _I _win Melody," Misty said, stretching out Melody's name as she talked.

"Why you...I'll get you back ginger! If it's the _last _thing I do!" Melody yelled. She withdrew her Walrein and stormed off to her friends.

Dawn, Gary, Drew and Ash all ran towards Misty.

"You were amazing Mist!" Gary said, placing an arm around Misty.

"Thank you Gary," Misty replied.

"What an excellent win! We should celebrate," Dawn suggested.

"Great idea! We should all come to my home," Gary said.

"Wait, aren't you from Kanto, Gary?" Dawn asked, confused.

"Yeah, but gramps, Professor Okido, is the biology teacher here. So we have our own place...basically we have our own place in every region."

"Wow...you guys must be like...rich..." Drew said.

"Meh, it's okay I guess...my house, which was built by my people, isn't as big as my house back in Kanto..." Gary explained.

"Well, then we should go to your place and celebrate! Even if it's really petty!" Ash said.

"It's not _petty_! I totally beat Melody! And I'll do it again during the **next **swim meet in Pastoria!" Misty boomed, laughing crazily.

"I think we shouldn't test it anymore...Misty might blow up..." Gary whispered. Drew and Dawn giggled. Ash only heard the word "test".

"We're having a **test **today!" Ash screamed. He didn't let his friends explain it to him. He ran around screaming obnoxiously and ended up leaving the gym. Pikachu tried to doze off to sleep to drown away his master's idiocy.

**~oOo~**

"So, when should we throw the party?" Dawn asked.

"Hm...how about during Saturday?" Misty suggested. She turned towards Gary.

"Sounds good to me. I'll just ask gramps not to come in during the next few hours or so..."

"I have an idea! Why not a sleep over?" Dawn piped.

"A sleep over?" Misty and Gary asked simultaneously.

"Yeah! We can have a three day sleep over, since Monday is a holiday..." Dawn said, checking her agenda book.

"That's actually a really good idea Dawn," Misty said.

"Yeah, I mean...are you sure having a sleep over with guys is a smart idea?" Gary asked slyly. Misty whacked Gary's arm.

"You perverted little bastard," Misty scowled.

Gary rubbed his arm up and down, "no need to get all sour, geez."

"Who shall we invite?" Dawn asked.

"Drew, May, Ash...Paul...?" Gary asked. Dawn twitched at the last name.

"Why him? He's nothing but a **bucket **full of _sunshine_!" Dawn yelled sarcastically.

"Well, maybe...um...I don't know...but Paul's our friend too," Drew said.

"Fine..." Dawn grumbled.

"It's settled, how about, instead of Saturday, it'll be on Friday night until Monday in the afternoon?" Misty asked.

"That's a good idea," Misty said.

"Yeah, making that four days. Wonderful!" Drew spoke. Suddenly, May pops by.

"Hey guys, what are you all talking about?" May asked innocently, ignoring Drew's presence.

"We're having a four day sleep over at Gary's house to celebrate Misty's victory against Melody," Dawn explained.

May clapped her hands to her mouth with wide eyes, "oh my god! No way! No freaking way! Awesome! How was it Misty? Do you feel happy? Energetic? What?"

"Whoa there Snorlax, Misty needs a break you know," Drew said.

"Shut the hell up you girly-boy," May retorted.

"You cunt...never mind, it's not worth it."

"Are you saying I'm not worth the time!"

"I'm saying you're not worth living for," Drew replied calmly. May gasped in horror.

"Why you motherfucker...it's your fault you know! If you hadn't slept with that slut..." May was on the brinks of tears. Her lips were quivering.

"Yeah? Well I told you. _She _was the one who was seducing me!" Drew snapped.

"Ha! Like hell I'd believe that shit. I saw both of you! Saying that she's the one to blame? You're the one to blame as well! Instead of always thinking with your penis!" May shouted.

"So? What about you? You humiliated me during lunch that afternoon! You went down on Brendan for crying out loud! Let's see, I guess he heard the news that I slept with the whore right? So he thought now would be the good time to get a blow job. In the chapel! So you're no better!" Drew retorted

**~oOo~**

May pulled out a Pokéball from her pocket. "You're gonna regret this," she threatened "Venusaur! I choose you!"

The Plant Pokémon leaped out of its Pokéball. "Saur!" it roared

"Hmmph..if that's the level you want to stoop down to, then fine. Go! Flygon!"

"Flygon!" the Mystic Pokémon cheerfully greeted

"I'll put an end to both their smirks," said May "Venusaur! Sludge Bomb!"

"Flygon! Deflect it off with Iron Tail!" replied Drew

Venusaur aimed the very powerful Poison move at the Dragon, but being Iron Tail a Steel move, Flygon was completely unscathed.

"Fuck!" May yelled "Err…Venusaur! Use Pedal Dance!"

"Flygon, dodge and counter it with Flamethrower!"

Flygon flew and crept up behind Venusaur. Just when Venusaur took notice, the Flygon's Fire attack completely ravaged the Seed Pokémon. Venusaur was hurt and burnt, and whatever energy it had left to battle was taken away from the pain of the burn.

"No! Venusaur!" May frantically screamed, hugging her fainted Pokémon.

**~oOo~**

"What's going on?" Dawn whispered.

"They're at it again...this time...they're bringing up the past...this is the 'unforgivable' thing," Gary replied quietly.

May withdrew Venusaur, wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm no better? You're the one who started it first! Like I said, you could have ran out that door when you were getting hard! I mean, honestly! What kind of a boyfriend who gets horny when some slut tries to seduce you!" May shrieked.

"Hello! I'm a _guy_! We guys have needs! But that's just shit _you_ can't fulfill." Drew retorted

"Oh really? What's your need then? Getting laid with some girl who BTW, is my _ex_-friend!"

"I'm a guy! What do you expect me to do? Just say 'Oh sorry, I'm actually gay'? I don't think anyone would buy it since they can practically see a freaking lump in my pants! Fuck off, you fat whore!" Drew yelled louder. Soon, everyone in the room stopped and watched.

"You...I _hate _you! I don't want to see you! I hope you go to jail and get raped by a man…and die of AIDS! Maybe someone from Team Galactic!" May cried She wanted to kick Drew in the crotch, but she was so crestfallen that she couldn't even do that. Tears were running down her pale-white skin. Her eyes became a darker shade of blue, almost turning black. She ran into the women's washroom, pushing her way through the crowd.

Drew was left standing there, pissed as hell. He withdrew Flygon and clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles turning white. He turned to the lockers and punched it as hard as he could.

"Damn it!" Drew cried, the locker he kicked was left with a dent. He didn't care if he got ratted out.

"Okay people, move along, nothing to see here," Gary said, shooing away the students. The students grumbled and left the area. Soon, it was just Gary, Drew, Misty and Dawn.

"Oh my..." Dawn said.

"You going to be okay Drew?" Gary asked.

"You think I'm going to be _okay_?" Drew replied hotly, "it's not easy having been told to get raped from a girl you still have feelings for you know!"

Everyone was silent, not knowing what to say to comfort their friend.

"Whatever, if she wants me to find some bitch to play with, then that's what she'll get," Drew said curtly. He stalked off, leaving his friends worried.

"This isn't good..." Misty said.

"Of course it isn't good Mist..." Gary said.

"We need to get May and Drew on good terms again...or else they'll hate each other for the rest of their lives!" Dawn cried.

"How can we help? We don't know what both of them are going through," Misty said, doubting Dawn's idea.

"Good point..." Dawn said.

"Maybe, Paul and I can talk some sense into Drew while you two talk to May. She can't be far. I'll go and find Paul," Gary said, running off.

"Okay, you heard him Dawn, let's go," Misty said.

"Yeah..." Dawn replied.

_'I hope we can fix their broken relationship...'_ Dawn thought.

Both girls headed out back outside to find their friend. They spotted rose petals on the ground. They looked up and saw May perched on a snowy branch.

"May," Misty said. May looked down, tear drops fell onto Dawn and Misty's face.

"Do you want to talk?" Dawn asked.

"No! Just leave me alone!" May shouted.

"We're not leaving until you talk to us," Misty said. May didn't reply. Misty and Dawn climbed up the tree and sat on the same branch.

"Look, we may not know what you're going through, but please, talk to us...it might help you feel better..." Misty said, reassuring her friend.

There was a very long silence. No one talked. After a couple of minutes, May spoke.

"I...I just don't know what to do!"

Misty placed an arm around May's shoulder.

"It's going to be alright May..." Dawn said.

"I told him I hate him...and to go to jail and get raped by a Team Galactic grunt! What kind of a person says that!" May sobbed into Misty's arm.

"Well...I think we should have you guys mend your broken friendship. Not relationship, friendship," Misty said, patting May's back. May looked up.

"How? I mean...he might as well go back to _her_..."

"How about you make him jealous?" Dawn asked.

"Jealous...great idea! Maybe Brendan can help me!" May said.

"Whoa there girlfriend...using a guy to your benefit is wrong," Misty said.

"True...how about this...I forget about Drew, and also try to make him jealous, but also having feelings for Brendan!" May said.

"That...could work I guess...let's go," Misty said. She was slightly confused. The three girls jumped off from the tree and landed safely on the snowy ground. They began searching for Brendan.

There they spotted him lying on in the snow, blunt in hand. A sleeping Manectric was also lying at his side.

Misty and Dawn hid behind a tree and left May to work her charms. She even unbuttoned her shirt a little.

"Hey Brendan."

Brendan scrambled about for a second, but remembering the familiar voice, sat up and looked straight into May's eyes. That is of course, after taking a quick glance at May's chest. "oh, hey May."

"So...what are you doing?" May asked, sitting down.

Brendan knew something was up. "If you want me to help you make Drew jealous, I would be happy to oblige."

"What? I don't use people for my own gain!" May said, fake shocking.

Brendan rolled his eyes, "May...I don't really care if you use me or not."

"...okay fine you caught me...but I was thinking we could have something more than just...using you..." May said honestly.

"That's awfully sweet of you May..." Brendan said, he leaned towards her, almost kissed her, but decided at the last moment to quickly squeeze her breasts. May blushed furiously and grabbed them.

"Eek!" May squealed

"Anyways, if you need anything, or even go out on a date, call me. Gotta go!" Brendan chuckled down the hill with his now waken Manectric, flashing May a smile before running down to the bottom of the hill. After he left, Misty and Dawn came out of hiding.

"Oh my gosh May! You're quite slick with getting a guy. What's your secret?" Dawn asked.

"Boobs, that's her secret," Misty said, laughing.

"H-hey! My boobs has nothing to do with getting a somewhat close date with Brendan!" May said, covering herself with her arms. Dawn and Misty continued laughing.

The three girls walked back into the school building and off to their last class of the day.

"We'll see you after school Dawn..." May said, hugging her.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. She watched her two friends go to their class.

_'This stinks...I don't even know where my next class is...'_ Dawn thought. She began asking people out in the halls to direct her to her next class.

"Thank you very much," Dawn said.

She finally arrived at her class. Third period class. It was English, not one of her strongest subjects, but she enjoys it.

Dawn took a seat at the front of the class, hoping she's not sitting in someone's seat. Apparently, she was; it was Paul's seat.

"P-Paul!" Dawn cried, surprised.

"Get the fuck out of my seat," Paul said harshly.

"I...I'm sorry..." Dawn said quietly, scared that he might hurt her if she didn't.

Dawn got up quickly, trying to find a seat at the last minute. She was too late, the bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Alright class, take a seat. Miss Hikari, please take a seat next to Mr. Shinji."

"Y-yes ma'am..." Dawn said, slumping down into the seat next to Paul. She moved her chair as far away from his as possible. Piplup sat on the desk.

The teacher had long blond hair. Her bangs covered some of her face. She also had four weird, black clip-like objects in her hair. Two on one side, and another two on the other. She also had a Garchomp which stood by her side at all times.

"Good afternoon class. My name is Professor Cynthia Shirona." she said warmly

"H-hello..." Dawn said quietly.

"Ms. Hikari, you are a new student at Veilstone High, no? Why you care to introduce yourself to the class and a brief summary of your summer holidays?"

Dawn got up and introduced herself. She talked about her previous school, and how different it is from Veilstone High. She then talked about how she traveled across Sinnoh with her friends and Piplup, helped Officer Jenny arrest a Pokémon Poacher, and how she won second place at the Wallace Cup.

"Splendid. It seems you have had quite the memorable summer. Now that introductions out of the way, I would like you all to take out your novel study homework from over the summer," said Professor Shirona.

As the she walked by doing a homework check, Paul took out his homework. His writing was fairly neat for someone like him. It was nice and organized. The headings and date were underlined in red pen, the lists were properly bulleted or numbered, and the paper was without any fold or wrinkles. It looked so professional.

Dawn leaned over to Paul's homework.

"What?" Paul snapped.

"N-nothing! You write really neat and organized..." Dawn said. Paul rolled his eyes.

Professor Shirona stopped at Paul and Dawn's table. Knowing that Dawn was not here in the previous year, she did not bother with Dawn.

"Very good Paul! Just as expected from an _honour roll_ student like you," Professor Shirona said, smiling, patting his lavender hair. Paul slightly blushed. She went back to the front of the class.

"You're an _honour roll _student?" Dawn whispered, dumfound. Piplup was also surprised.

"Yeah, what's that to you?" Paul replied.

"N-nothing...I thought you'd be the type who would fail...n-not that I think you would..." Dawn said quickly.

"Whatever."

"Okay class, now its time for silent reading. Take out a book and begin reading."

Dawn put up her hand.

"Yes Dawn?"

"I-I don't have a book..." Dawn mumbled.

"It's okay. You can come up here and choose a book from the shelf, just remember to sign it out and sign it back in after."

"Thank you," Dawn said. She got up and headed to the book shelf and began picking.

_'Hmm...what looks like a good book to read...' _thought Dawn. Suddenly, one book caught her attention. She grabbed the book and was looking at the front cover.

_'SaiKano__...? Isn't that a 2deep4u?' _Dawn thought quizzically. She flipped to the back and read the blurb.

_'...Yeah, it's definitely deep. Only someone like Einstein would enjoy it. Not for me!' _thought Dawn. She put the book back and saw another book. She took it and looked at the cover. It was a graphic novel.

'_Arceus and the Jewel of Life__? Hey, Piplup and I are in this! Oh cool, I never knew they had a novel about me! And..what the hell? They messed up my hair! And my skirt is __**so**__ short! I look like a slut! Oh, now I don't want to read it anymore!_'

Dawn put the book away, rather angrily, and picked up another.

_'Oh! This looks interesting..._Higurashi_...aww, look at these girls! They are soooo cute!...maybe I'll read this...' _Dawn took the book and signed it out. She went back to her desk and began reading the first chapter.

Twenty minutes later Dawn finished the book. Just in time as well, because silent reading was finished. Dawn put the book back and signed it back in.

She came back and sat down in her seat with a bright smile.

"Holy fuck. Rika is worse than Ted Bundy!" Dawn whispered to herself.

"What are you babbling about?" Paul asked.

"I finished reading the first volume of Higurashi, it's really good! Rika is just plain adorable! And Satako too!," Dawn said.

"...you finished the book in twenty minutes...? Are you some sort of freak?" Paul asked.

"Hey! I am not a freak! I just read books really fast if I enjoy it! That and I know how to _speed read_," Dawn said, smirking. Paul showed nothing but blankness.

"Aren't you going to comment how awesome I am to read a book in twenty minutes?" Dawn asked.

"No...the first book is short so it doesn't make a difference."

Dawn twitched. She huffed and turned her attention back to the teacher.

"Now, I'm going to hand you a copy of a sonnet and I want you all to try and find the theme," said Professor Shirona. She began distributing handouts to the class.

"You can also work with a partner."

Dawn turned to Paul, he was already scribbling away.

"Hey...Paul..." Dawn started.

"No, I will not help you. Do it on your own," Paul replied, still working.

Dawn sighed heavily and began reading the poem.

After a very long time, class was over. Dawn sighed, she just made up what she thought the theme was. She handed her work in and left the classroom. She was supposed to have drama next period, but instead they had a back to school assembly. At 2:45 PM, the school bell sounded. School was over for the day. She went to her locker to put some of her text books away. She felt someone tapping on both her shoulders. She turned around and saw her friends.

"May! Misty!" Dawn said happily.

"Hey, how was your class?" Misty asked.

"Ugh, it was hard...but on the bright side, I finished reading the first volume of Higurashi in twenty minutes. Ryukishi07 is such a great writer..."Dawn stated.

"She is," May replied.

"Wait...you had Professor Shirona am I correct?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dawn asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, she is a demanding teacher I can tell you that..." Misty said. "Well, except to Paul…" the latter she muttered quietly

"...oh god..." Dawn said, burying her face.

"Don't worry Dawn, it'll be fine if you work twice as hard!" May encouraged.

"That's the problem...I _can't _even work twice as hard, let alone try my best..." Dawn said, frowning.

"You know what you need? Some girl time," May said.

"But...don't you guys need to go back to your dorms?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, but the gap between after school and going back to our dorm is like...pretty big," Misty explained.

"Yeah, since it's only three fifteen, we should go shopping. At Veilstone Mall! That leaves us plenty of time to go back to the dorm before seven fifteen.," May said.

"That's four hours! Wow..." Dawn said.

"Yup, so come one! Let's go shopping!" May said.

"Okay, let me call my mom first," Dawn said, taking out her iPhone.

The other line picked up, "hello? Mom?"

"Hello Dawn, is school over already?"

"Yes, I made friends too! And, I was wondering...can I go shopping with them?" Dawn asked.

"Sure thing honey! Be back by seven though," said her mom.

"I will!" Dawn replied. She hung up and put her phone back into her bag.

"My mom says I can go shopping. I just have to be back by seven."

"Wonderful! We need to buy some outfit for the celebration party for Misty," May said.

"Yeah! Lets go!" Dawn cheered.

"Pipi Piplup!" Piplup cheered as well

**~oOo~**

Meanwhile the Team Rocket trio was wandering about the streets of Veilstone City.

"Well this is just fucking great! We are still stuck in Sinnoh for a whole month!" Jessie cried out

"I know, right! Boss says we can't leave for Unova until our plane arrives." James replied

"So what are we to do now? I'm tired!" Meowth piped up

"And I'm **hungry**!" Jessie yelled out loud

"Wobbuffet!" joined Wobbuffet, jumping out of his Pokéball.

"Shut the fuck up!" the other three screamed; Jessie then withdrawing Wobbuffet

"So what should we do?" Jessie said "We NEED money."

"Yes, but the twerps aren't anywhere in sight. So we can't stalk them anymore." James replied

"It's too bad their not. If I had my hands on that motherfucking Pikachu, I'd sell him on the black market!" Meowth snarled. Jessie and James looked at each other and then stared at Meowth. "What? What are you looking at me for?" Meowth asked

"Meowth I think you're a genius!" Jessie exclaimed

"What? You want to get Pokemon and sell them on the black market?"

"Similar concept." James explained "But replace 'Pokémon' with 'weed'…" James and Jessie smiled. And in just a few moments, Meowth as well.

"Well, I guess I _am_ a genius!" Meowth winked, proudly

"And with Team Galactic disbanded, we can surely pull it off!" Jessie clapped

"Yeah!" James and Meowth joined in on the clapping. "Plus, I hear there are wild Venusaur on the north end of town. Let's get some of that shit!" James added

"Yeah!" this time it was Jessie and Meowth who cheered. They high-fived before heading off to their destination.

**~oOo~**

All three of the girls arrived at the Veilstone Mall, the largest mall in the Sinnoh region. Once a department store, the local city government and the Pokétch company completely redesigned over the summer. They headed to Erika and Co., where they sold dresses, kimonos, and formal wear. Like in biology class, there were a lot of grass Pokémon wandering about.

"There we go! This is the store that sells really pretty dresses," May said.

"It's huge!" Dawn said, entering the store. Everywhere she turned had dresses and tuxedo's.

"We're planning to come here to find the _perfect _prom dress in grade twelve," Misty said.

"This is so cool. Maybe I will buy one when I go to Hoenn," Dawn said, her blue eyes shinning under the fluorescent light.

"May I help you three?" asked the employee.

"Yes please, we're looking for some dresses that are for celebration," Misty said.

"Ah yes, come this way."

The girls were led to a rack of casual dresses.

"Wow, I like this one," May said, holding a dark red satin strapless dress. It came mid-thigh with some black lace on the bottom.

"That's so pretty," Dawn said.

"I'll try these on," Misty said. She was holding two dresses. In her right hand, she was holding a sky blue dress with sequence. Drapery came from the waistline of the dress to the bottom, ending it above the knees. The straps came from the front to the back and going around the bust area.

In her left hand, she held a dress that matched her eyes. It had a darker cerulean coloured sash around the waist and a big bow at the back. The dress was also mid-thigh. The straps were thin.

"Okay, come right this way please," said the employee. Dawn was left picking out her own dress.

She found a nice pale-pink dress. It too had a sash, but was creamy-white. The dress was long, but not too long as well. It ended below the knees. The dress was strapless and the back of the dress was like a corset. It had white lace go around the dress.

"That's a one of a kind dress. Would you want to try it on?" Dawn turned around to see the worker behind her.

"Oh, yes please," Dawn replied. The employee smiled and led Dawn to the changing rooms.

Dawn entered the changing room and began putting on the dress.

Several minutes later, Dawn came out. She saw May and Misty in their dress as well.

"Oh my gosh Dawn! You look so hot!" May said.

"Thanks, you don't look half-bad yourself," Dawn replied, laughing.

"I think I like the first dress better..." Misty said, looking down at her second dress.

"Well, then we should get it the dresses," May said. The three girls nodded and went back to change back into their regular clothes.

They came back out and walked to the counter. The cashier nodded and began tallying up the price.

"Thank you, have a wonderful time ."

"You're welcome," all three of the girls said at once.

They went their separate ways to browse around the mall, but made plans to meet at the food court within an hour. Dawn went to Pokétch World and bought an update as well as minutes for her Pokétch phone. May and Misty went to the bank and pharmacy respectively, before coincidentally meeting each other at Platinum Berlitz jewelry store. Golden Luvdisc, highly revered and something that both girls had ever so craved, were on sale for円2300; but neither could afford. They left the store and went to the Food Court to wait for Dawn.

Misty went to Red Corphish and ordered a Magikarp sandwich with a Sealeo salad on the side. May went to Torkoal Bell and ordered a soft taco, and a Lava Cookie. Dawn went to Snorunt Queen and ordered a Pecha Berry Smoothie as well as a vanilla ice cream. They also went to PokéSmart and bought food for their Pokémon.

"It's already four twenty! Time sure flies by huh?" said May, looking down at her watch.

"Yeah, well, I can't wait for this Friday anyways!" Dawn said excitedly. She went to take a sip of her smoothie but discovered it was half finished. Piplup took a big gulp of her smoothie without her knowing.

"I know what you mean! For all my life, I wanted to beat that little Melody and make her suffer, and I did," Misty said.

"Well, I think Melody likes Ash. She got extremely distracted by him during that Pokémon battle," Dawn said.

"Of course, the complete bitch has to have the hots for the dense one," Misty said, sighing.

"Well, it's okay Misty. You always have Gary!" May said, reassuring her friend.

"W-what! Gary! Why _him _of all people to have? I don't like him!" Misty said defensively.

"You're in denial," May said.

"I am _not _in denial," Misty replied.

"I don't get it," Dawn said, confused.

"Well, you see. Back in grade eight -" May was cut off by Misty.

"No! Lies I tell you! LIES!" Misty yelled, stuffing May's mouth with her taco. May moaned with pleasure.

"Okay..." Dawn said, very much confused.

It was then time to leave. Misty and May waved to Dawn as she went back to her small house.

Dawn entered the house and heard her mom talking on the phone.

"I'm home!" Dawn cried. Her mom stopped talking to whoever and popped into the entrance hall.

"Welcome home honey," her mom said. She went back to talking to the person on the phone.

"Yes, you can come by. My daughter came back home. Yes, we'd love to have you here Mrs. Shinji."

Dawn's eyes widen, "Mrs. Shinji? As in, that stupid little Paul's _mother_?" Dawn whispered. She ran up to her room, placed the newly bought dress in her closet and ran back down.

"Mom! Don't tell me you're inviting the Shinji's over!" Dawn questioned.

"Why yes, how do you know them?" her mother asked.

"Because Mrs. Shinji's son, Paul, goes to my school!" Dawn cried.

"That's wonderful," her mother said.

"It's not mom! He's a complete arse! He's a cold hearted bast- I mean person! He's cocky and arrogant!" Dawn complained.

"Now Dawn, I told you don't be quick to judge."

"Mom, please. All he's done at school is- oh never mind...when are they coming...?" Dawn asked, giving up on explaining the situation.

"At eight. So I need you to help me prepare dinner," her mother said, walking to the kitchen.

"Alright..." Dawn groaned. Piplup also groaned as well.

_'This is going to be the most horrible day every...' _Dawn thought, entering the kitchen.

**~CHAPTER THREE~**

It was almost time for the Shinji family to come over. Dawn was in a nice pale-pink dress with a white bow placed on the side of the dress. The dress was strapless and hugged Dawn's every curves.

"Mom, why must I wear this dress?" Dawn whined.

"Because it will leave a good impression honey," her mother replied. She was in a navy blue dress with thick straps. It was something casual, nothing too fancy.

The door bell rang, "Dawn, can you please get that?"

"Fine..." Dawn said, sighing. She walked to the entrance and opened the door. There stood a woman with dark purple hair. She was wearing a lilac coloured dress. It looked like the same one that her mother was wearing, except for the colour.

As the Dawn let the woman in, there were two other people standing out there.

One of them had the same hair colour as the woman. His hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He was tall and rather handsome looking.

The other one was none other Paul Shinji. The complete asshole who needed a good kick in the crotch.

Dawn made room to let the other two come in. She peered outside to check if someone else was going to enter.

"There's no one else, so hurry and close the door Troublesome."

Dawn twitched. She's been doing that an awful lot lately. She closed the door and turned to meet Paul's gaze.

"It's nice to have you all in our home," her mother said, hugging Paul's mother.

"It's great to be here Johanna," replied his mother.

Johanna, Dawn's mother, smiled and led the guest into the dining room. It was decorated with a buttermilk yellow coloured table cloth with white candles at each end of the table. Sushi, salads, soups, and even roasted Staraptor were already placed on the table.

"Wow mom..." Dawn said, eyes widened.

"Aw, thank you honey," Johanna replied. As the guest took their seat, Paul sat in her seat.

"Excuse me Paul, you're in my seat," Dawn said. Paul briefly looked up and then back down onto his plate. Dawn glared at him before sitting back down next to him.

"So, Patrica, I heard about your husband. I'm so very sorry," Johanna said in a hush tone.

"Oh no, worries Johanna. It had to happen right? That's part of the risks for taking a career as a Pokémon rights activist" Patrica, Paul's mother, replied cheerfully.

"Well, as long as you're happy. I'm still a sucker for a sad friend," Johanna said, laughing.

Both women began their little chit chat. The man with the dark purple hair tried to strike up a conversation.

"I guess I haven't introduced myself yet have I? I'm Reggie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you Reggie! You're _so _much more _nicer _than someone here," Dawn said perkily, indicating that she was talking about Paul. Reggie laughed and Paul continued to eat.

"Don't be ridiculous. Paul's quite the nice guy if you get to know him better," Reggie said.

"Really now? Because last time I checked, Paul said some _insulting _things to me. And it wasn't just once. Saying how he _hated _girls like me. But I sure showed your brother," Dawn said through gritted teeth, and smiling.

Reggie laughed harder, "you're funny Dawn."

"O-oh...why thank you Reggie," Dawn replied, smiling at Reggie and then glaring at Paul.

"I'm done. Where's the bathroom?" Paul asked, standing up and formally wiping his face with a napkin.

"It's just down the hall and on your left Paul," Johanna said. Paul nodded in reply and left. Suddenly, all eyes were on Dawn.

**~oOo~**

"So Dawn, honey. I was wondering...do you think it would be possible if you showed Paul how to have true human emotions again? Not the one he has now?" Patrica asked. Dawn was extremely confused.

"What are you talking about...?" Dawn asked at the random question.

"Well, ever since my husband died, he's been...distant towards us...and acting how he is right now. He wasn't always like this...he used to be very sociable and kind, and had loved his Pokémon…especially his Turtwig," Patrica explained.

"...so...you're saying that you want me to show him that he has to move on from his pain and suffering and live his life to his own accord and remember what it feels like to be a teenager again by spending a lot of time with him during school and after school?" Dawn asked, making sure if she's right.

Patrica blinked, "well...I just wanted you to tell him to live his life like he did before his father died but, your idea is much better."

_'Arg! Me and my big fat mouth!' _Dawn thought angrily. Her next goal is to clamp her mouth shut. Piplup secretly giggled.

"Why Dawn, I didn't know you cared for Paul. You said that you and him didn't get along well though," Johanna said.

"We don't," Dawn replied bluntly.

The two mothers shook their heads and rolled their eyes, laughing away. Paul came back and was wondering what was going on. He didn't want to be involved either, so he just sat down.

"Oh, Patrica, would you kindly help me prepare the desserts?" Johanna asked, standing up.

"I would love to," Patrica replied, getting up and following Johanna to the kitchen.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Reggie said. Getting up and walking down the hall, leaving Paul and Dawn alone.

"So...how's life?" Dawn asked meekly.

"...what's it to you Troublesome?" Paul asked.

"N-nothing...it's just...you need to move on Paul. You can't shut your inner personality and have a persona," Dawn said.

"Who said this is a persona? This is how I am _before _my father died. Now I would suggest that you do not talk about things you do not even understand," Paul hissed.

Dawn cringed, "well, your mother's worried about you! She wants the you the way you were before your father died! You should care about how your mother's feeling!"

"Does it look like I care?"

"You're such a stuck up bastard! Why can't you see that your family loves you and is worried about you huh?"

"Maybe because I've given up on love!" Paul shouted. The room fell silent.

**~oOo~**

It was about two minutes. Paul finally spoke, "My father was a Pokémon rights activist. He really cared for the safety and well-being of Pokémon and was critical of the never-ending Pokémon abuse that occurred from the heartless. He was very popular in Sinnoh, and even had his own show on Jubilife TV. He was also good friends with Professor Rowan as the two shared the same views and ideas. That was how I met this guy."

Paul pulled out a Pokéball that presumably carried his Torterra.

"Unfortunately, his dedication to his beliefs and opinions would develop enemies and later his ultimate death. Cyrus, the former leader of Team Galactic, was a fiend of my father. Worried about the wellbeing of his own criminal organization, he ordered several grunts to kidnap my father…while I was at school. They then proceeded to torture and kill him, before dumping his body in front of a local Pokémon Centre. After my father died...I didn't know about it until two weeks after his death..._mother _says that father's just out on a business trip in Johto...I waited for him to come back...until we had reporters from Jubilife TV and PHOE-TV knocking on our front door. I loved my father…Ha, lov_ed_. Past tense. It's over now okay? I've given up on love. And I will probably never trust my own mother **again**!" Paul said, he made sure his mother heard the last part. They heard something drop in the kitchen.

"Paul!" Dawn scolded. She tried to glare at him, but Paul's expression was scary beyond belief.

Faint sobs could be heard from the kitchen. Dawn looked worried and decided to go into the kitchen, flashing Paul a disappointed look. Piplup sat there, shaken.

"Mrs. Shinji? Mom?" Dawn asked. She saw Mrs. Shinji standing there. Her hands near her face. Here eyes were wide and tears could be seen on her pale face. Johanna had her arms around Mrs. Shinji, making sure she didn't do something that she would regret.

"Is everything okay?" Dawn asked, stepping over the shattered bowl.

"Yes Dawn, it's fine. Go back and reason with Paul," Johanna whispered. Dawn nodded, biting her lower lip. She stepped carefully around the smashed bowl on the ground and entered the dining room again.

As she entered the room, Paul was no where to be seen. She then heard the door slammed. Dawn winced and looked out at the entrance.

"Paul said that he had to leave." Dawn whipped her head around and saw Reggie standing there.

"...I'm sorry..." Dawn muttered under her breathe.

"It's not your fault Dawn. Paul's just -" Reggie was cut off by Dawn.

"A moody teenager with hormones...I got it," Dawn said. Her mother and Mrs. Shinji entered the dining room.

"What happened? Where's Paul?" Mrs. Shinji asked begging.

"He left," Dawn replied sadly.

"Oh no...this is just _great_. My own son won't even trust me again!" Mrs. Shinji said, sobbing into her arms.

"Don't think like that Patrica. I'm sure Dawn will find a way to make it right. Won't you Dawn?" Johanna asked, looking straight at Dawn.

"Yeah, don't worry Mrs. Shinji! I'll make Paul convert back into his original self in no time!" Dawn replied happily. Piplup jumped up and chirped, also confident.

"Thank you so much Dawn! What I wouldn't do to have a daughter like you..." Mrs. Shinji said, cupping Dawn's face. Her eyes were a bit red from crying.

"O-oh..." Dawn said, she couldn't find any words to say.

"Actually, you _could _have Dawn as a daughter-in-law," Reggie said.

"Me? Marry you? I-I'm sorry Reggie, you're really nice and all, but I'm looking for a guy somewhere around my age..." Dawn said, her face flushed red.

"I'm not talking about marrying me. I already have a girlfriend," Reggie stated.

"...wait...are you suggesting to have _me _to marry… a jerk like Paul!" Dawn shouted, "no offense Mrs. Shinji," Dawn added quickly.

"None taken honey. Unless you marry my son," Mrs. Shinji said, smiling evilly.

"Um...I kind of...sort of...am not interested in Paul..." Dawn said unsure.

"Why not?" Mrs. Shinji pressed on.

"Because I don't want to spend my whole entire life with an arrogant ass hole who thinks he's better than everyone else and thinks he knows someone but they really don't," Dawn said straightforwardly.

"Oh..." was what Mrs. Shinji said.

The room was quiet. No one made a sound, the only noise you can hear was Dawn's heavy breathing. She did not know if the Shinji's and her mom are going to arrange her to marry that wretched Paul.

"I do **not **want to be in an arranged marriage with Paul! I want to choose my guy fairly if you'll please," Dawn spat, running up the stairs and into her room.

She took of the dress and into her pink pajamas. Dawn brushed her hair and teeth, washed her face, drank some water, went to the washroom and flopped down onto her soft bed. Piplup stormed into her bedroom with her.

She laid down on her bed and looked up to her ceiling. Thankfully, she had the lights off.

_'That Paul better have a good explanation to why he was being a complete ass. Wait...what classes do I have tomorrow?' _thought Dawn. She got up and took out her schedule.

_'Same schedule until next semester. Meaning I have Biology, Physics, English and Drama...wait, Drama? When did I sign up for Drama?' _Dawn was utterly confused. She did not sign up for Drama. Maybe it was a course that was chosen for her since she had applied late. She did not know.

"I guess Drama would be fun..." Dawn whispered to herself. Dawn placed the piece of paper back into her bag and went off to sleep.

**~oOo~**

It was morning. Dawn got up and noticed something on her bed. She picked it up and read the small note.

"_Dear Dawn, your Veilstone Secondary School uniform just came in the mail today."_

Dawn smiled and ripped open the package. It was white, yellow and orange. The top was average looking. It was white with an orange short tie. The typical sailor uniform. The skirt looked somewhat like hers except it was yellow. Overall, the uniform it self is simply adorable. There was also a jacket for winters. It was long, heavy, and warm. It was mocha brown with white accents and a button near the cuffs.

Dawn smiled at her uniform. She was going to begin her _actual _adventures in high school.

**~oOo~**

Dawn arrived earlier to school. Her reasons were because she wanted to go show off her new school uniform. The other reason was because she needed to find her first class.

"Misty! May!" Dawn cried. She proceeded to hug them.

"Dawn! Oh my gosh! You look totally hot in that school uniform!" May said.

"Thanks! It came in this morning. Oh man, I can't believe it! Today marks my very first adventure here in Veilstone High," Dawn replied. She then turned to Misty, who was looking awfully glum.

"What's the matter Misty?" Dawn asked.

"Oh...nothing..." Misty replied with a fake smile.

"Hello ladies." All three of the girls turned to face Gary, Drew and some girl under Drew's arms.

"Hey May. Look who I found," Drew said, smiling evilly. May's eyes widen, her draw job and she had a painful expression on her face.

"H-hi..." the girl squeaked. May glared at the girl in disgust. She wore a lot of mascara and an extremely short skirt. It was also familiar face. She grunted and turned to face something else, while crossing her arms.

"What's wrong Mist? You don't look so good," Gary asked, worriedly.

"Oh, it's nothing! Really!" Misty replied. Everyone thought she was telling the truth, but Gary wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong?" Gary asked again, but more aggressively.

"Nothing, Okido," Misty snapped. Gary looked at Misty with intensity. He then dropped the topic, to Misty's pleasure.

Soon, an older guy with auburn hair colour walked by, slapping Misty's butt.

"Eek!" squealed Misty.

"Misty! Are you okay?" May asked, holding onto Misty's arm.

"Y-yes...someone just...slapped my ass..." Misty replied in a high pitch tone. Gary tensed up.

"What?" Gary snapped, pulling out a Pokéball "who? Who slapped your ass?" Misty shakily lifted her arm and pointed at a guy who was at his locker.

"You mean _him_? Rudy?" Gary asked fiercely. Misty nodded.

"What the fuck is that motherfucker trying to pull?" Gary asked through gritted teeth.

"W-well...it kind of started yesterday...when May went back to her dorm room...I had to go to the library to finish an essay..." Misty started. Remembering the details of what happened yesterday.

**~oOo~**

"_Shit...I won't be able to finish this essay!" Misty wailed. She began scribbling away on the piece of paper and flipped through the pages of many books that were lying around on the table. Misty then heard someone cough._

"_Hello?" Misty asked. No one responded for sometime, so she shrugged it off and began writing away._

_Several minutes later, someone tapped Misty's shoulder. Misty looked behind her and saw a familiar face._

"_Hey Rudy," Misty said cheerfully._

"_Hey Misty," replied Rudy. He's Misty's mentor and swimming coach. Despite being a year older than her, he's fairly good at his job._

"_What are you doing here?" Misty asked._

"_Oh, just searching up some books," Rudy replied. He sat into the chair next to Misty. She blushed pink and giggled a little._

"_And what are _you _doing here?" Rudy asked. Placing his elbows on the table._

"_I'm finishing up my essay," Misty said, sighing._

"_Aw, I can help you if you want to," Rudy said, taking a lock of Misty's red hair and twirling it around his finger._

"_O-oh...okay..." Misty replied, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Rudy leaned in quickly and planted a kiss on Misty's lips._

"_R-Rudy!" Misty gasped._

"_Shut up," Rudy replied softly. He got up and dragged Misty up. He continued to kiss her passionately. She found herself pinned to the wall. Rudy placed his hands beside Misty's head, hovering over her._

"_W-wait...what are you doing?" Misty asked, whimpering._

_Rudy ignored Misty and continued on. He began kissing her neck, going down to her collar bone and back to her neck. Trailing up to her jawline. Rudy's hand traced Misty's curves and ended at the hem of her skirt. He smirked faintly and rubbed her inner thighs._

"Ah_!" shrieked Misty. She tried to break free, but she couldn't move her body. It was like her body enjoys every touch he makes._

"_Well, you seem to be quite turned on Misty," Rudy said in a husky yet sexy voice. Misty's lip trembled._

'Why can't I move my body?' _thought Misty. But it was too late. Suddenly, her inner pleasures took over. She gave into Rudy and his seduction._

_Misty kissed back with force. Moans could be heard from her. Rudy was shocked, but overcame his surprise. His hands cupped Misty's butt to give her some more leverage. She wrapped her arm around Rudy._

"_C-come on- to the- swimming pool tonight," Misty said, gasping for breathe. Rudy smiled and nodded. Rudy planted a more gentler kiss on top of her head and left the library._

_Misty, still panting heavily, had a big goofy grin. Her hair was messed up, as well as her uniform. But she did not care, for she gained something that will make her quite_ _happy._

**~oOo~**

Dawn, May, Drew and his girlfriend, and Gary were all in shock.

"So...you got laid last night!" May yelled, Misty covered May's mouth with her hands.

"Shh! I don't want the entire school to know!" Misty hissed.

"That...fucker!" Gary yelled. He gripped Misty's arm and dragged her over to where Rudy was.

"What's going to happen?" Dawn asked, scared.

"If I know Gary...he's going to tell Rudy to back off..." Drew replied, hugging his girlfriend.

"Why?" said Drew's girlfriend, Brianna.

"Because Gary's been in love with her since the eighth grade," Drew replied.

"Oh my god..." said May.

"That's...romantic...kind of..." Dawn whispered.

They heard someone hit the locker. All four of them turned to see Gary holding a fist, Misty trying to stop him, and Rudy with a bloody nose hit against the locker.

"Uh oh..." Dawn muttered. They all rushed towards the scene.

"What the fuck?" yelled Rudy.

"You stay the _hell _away from my girl, cocksucker!" Gary spat. Misty's eyes widen like a disc.

"Wait what? Since when was I yours?" Misty asked, gripping onto Gary's arm.

"Ha! If she's your girl, why didn't she get laid sooner?" Rudy asked, mockingly.

**~oOo~**

"That's it. I'm going battle you, and then rip you the fuck up. Go Umbreon!"

The Dark Eeveelution leaped happily out of its Pokéball. "Umbreon!" it cried

"Pff...you think a pussy like you can defeat me? Go, Ariados!"

The creepy spider Pokémon jumped out of his master's Pokéball. Misty flinched as she hates bug types. It looked determined.

"Hehehe…" Gary smirked, rather proud "Umbreon! Use Psybeam!"

"Ariados dodge and use X-Scizzor!"

Ariados leaped up in the air. Umbreon shot the relatively powerful Psybeam only to find out it missed. As he looked around everywhere for his opponent, he was greeted with a slash on the neck.

"Umbreon get up!" Gary was freaking out. How could he be losing to someone like Rudy?

"Hit it while its down! Use Poison Jab!"

It was too late for Umbreon. As it tried to get up, a powerful Poison Jab hammered his skull, rendering him unable to battle.

**~oOo~**

"Umbreon, return…" Gary said, rather disappointed

"Hehehe" Rudy said, returning his victorious Pokémon "fuckin' pussy…"

Gary clenched his fists tight, his knuckles turned white. He continued the conversation they had "maybe I didn't want to hurt her. Unlike _you _who goes and try to steal every girl."

"What do you mean 'every girl'. I already have my eyes set on Misty. Why would I need to get another one?" Rudy asked, smirking.

"Fucking cocksucker!" Gary screamed. He tried to hit Rudy again, but got a fat punch in the guts instead.

"Rudy! Gary! Stop it! Just stop!" Misty begged, trying to get Rudy off of Gary.

"Not until he stays away from you!" Gary yelled. He tried to fight back, but Rudy held him firmly against a locker. Gary was not biting, trying to pry Rudy off him.

"Gary, stop it!" Misty squeaked, sobbing could be heard from her. Rudy heard this and let Gary slump. Gary was crestfallen. The battered child turned towards Misty and gripped her shoulders lightly.

"I'm so sorry Mist...I'm...so sorry..." Gary said quietly, he tried to bring Misty in for a hug, but she pushed him away and running over to Rudy. Gary couldn't even process what happened right now.

"Oh shit...Misty's already chosen her man...**and it's not Gary**..." May said.

"Rudy...I'm sorry about Gary's behavior!" Misty said.

"It's OK. He's a spineless piece of shit anyways," Rudy laughed

Misty frowned but nodded.

Rudy continued with the verbal torture. "Thanks Misty, you're the best _girlfriend_ a guy could have." Rudy made sure Gary had heard what he said.

The words shot through Gary's heart. He began to walk away from Misty and Rudy. He wanted to throw up.

"I think Gary's going to need some alone time..." said Drew's girlfriend.

"No shit, _Brianna_," May spat.

Brianna, Drew's girlfriend pouted. She tugged on Drew's arm with her puppy-dog look plastered on her face.

"May, stop verbally harassing my girlfriend," Drew said calmly.

"_Stop verbally harassing my girlfriend_," May mimicked in a mocking kind of way. "No matter, I'm going on a date with _Brendan_ anyways. So I don't care who you go out with, Drew...Brianna..." May said, glaring at the two.

"This is sad though...what's going to happen to the celebration sleep over party for Misty?" Dawn asked.

"Well...unless we invite Rudy as well, I don't think Misty will go attend her own celebration sleep over party," Drew said.

"Oh...that's horrible...we have to get Misty to that party! Even if it means to bring that girl-stealing douche!" Brianna said.

"Hold up, _you're _going to the party?" May asked.

"Yeah, _Drew_ invited me-" Brianna replied, clinging onto Drew. May flashed Drew a look of hurt and anger.

"Well, maybe I should invite Brendan. I'm sure he'd love to come. I mean, he _will _be my boyfriend pretty soon," May said snobbishly.

Drew's left eye twitched, "well if you get knocked up, don't come crawling to me."

"Who said I'm going to _get _pregnant?"

"Well, you're a bit of a klutz. I mean, you might put the condom on improperly or forget to take the morning after pill. Your bound to wound up with a baby. Or some sick shit like gonorrhea or chlamydia," Drew explained, looking at his nails. It was grade 9 sex-ed all over again.

"At least I _had_ sex, you girly boy," May muttered angrily.

"Guys! Shut the fuck up! We have to find Misty and Gary," Dawn pleaded.

"You're right. They have to settle their problems...Gary also has to fucking confess!" May said.

"So, we agreed that we're going to help mend their little...relationship yes?" Drew asked. The two girls nodded.

**~oOo~**

Dawn had physics with Professor Oak. He's a dedicated teacher, but his lectures made her feel really drowsy. And learning about how to calculate the index of refraction is not the most amusing thing to do.

As Dawn was about to face palm onto the table, she felt something hit her face. She woke up wide-eyed and looked around the room. She saw some of the students paying attention. She looked down to see the object that was thrown at her. Thank god it was just scrunched up paper.

Dawn picked it up and un-crumpled it. She saw writing and began to read:

"_Dawn, I'm not sure if I should go to my celebration sleep over party this coming Friday...Gary's probably really hurting right now..." _it was sent by Misty. Dawn turned around to see Misty at the back of the class, writing down notes. She turned back to her desk and wrote at the back of the note.

"_It's okay Misty...if you want...you can bring Rudy...I mean, Drew's bringing this girl named Brianna, and May's bringing Brendan...you should...go bring Rudy..." _Dawn re-read her note and thought it was a good reply, she checked to make sure the teacher was not looking. She then asked the person next to her to pass the note to Misty.

As the people passed the small note all the way to the redhead, Misty unfolded the paper and read. She smile softly and chuckled. She gave Dawn's a thumbs up.

Dawn smiled. She's glad that so far, nobody is at each other's throats.

**~CHAPTER FOUR~**

**~oOo~**

Dawn's morning classes were over. She headed to the lunch area where she ate with her friends yesterday.

_'I hope Misty's going to be okay...I think I'm going to find out more on this Rudy person...' _Dawn thought. She wasn't looking where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"Oof!" cried Dawn.

"Watch it!"

Dawn looked up and saw Paul, scowling at her.

"Oh, hello Paul. You know, if you furrow your brow too much, you're going to get wrinkles on your forehead," Dawn replied, crossing her arms.

"Whatever," replied Paul.

Dawn couldn't think of anything to say, but she then remembered about the whole Gary-Rudy-Misty business.

"Hey Paul...have you heard about the the whole Gary-Rudy-Misty thing this morning?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I heard it from a couple of fags here and I heard the whole story from both Drew and Gary. What of it?"

"Do you know much about Rudy?" Dawn asked, hoping the asshole in front of her would actually know something.

"No." Dawn dropped her head forward and sighed.

"Why? You know, nosing into other people's business is wrong. Shouldn't you know that by now you worthless girl?" Paul asked.

"Shut up! I'm not a worthless girl! You're just a worthless boy," Dawn snapped. Paul however, just simply walked away.

Dawn huffed and ran after him, gripping his arm. Paul spun around and looked at her, "what!" he snapped.

"I...I just wanted to ask if...if you can come to Misty's celebration sleep over party this Saturday..." Dawn asked meekly.

"Are you asking me out?" Paul stated bluntly, disgusted as well.

"What! Me? Asking a jerk like you out? Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Dawn spat.

"Pff..Well, I probably will. I mean, I have nothing better to do during the long weekend..." Paul said.

Dawn's eyes lit up, "that's great! Oh yeah, do you want to help me find out the reason behind Rudy and Misty?"

"No."

"Fine..." Dawn said, sighing. She walked away, leaving the purple-headed boy alone.

Paul watched Dawn walk towards the steps. He silently exhaled and walked to his locker.

He turned the knob of the combination lock and opened his locker. He put some books away and took some out. He reached for his bag before someone tapped his shoulder. He got up and turned to see the green haired narcissist.

"What do you want Shu?" Paul asked.

"Nothing much...but are you going to Misty's -" Paul cut Drew off.

"Yes! I'm going! Troublesome invited me..." Paul said, mumbling the last part.

"Troublesome as in, Dawn?" Drew asked, smirking.

"What are you smirking about you pussy?" Paul asked.

"'Pussy'? I'm so not a pussy! I have guts! In fact, I have balls of steel!" Drew shouted, getting quite flustered.

"...if you have balls of steel...why haven't you just fucking made up with that pigtailed girl?" Paul asked, closing his locker.

"Pigtailed girl? You mean May? God Paul...you really need to learn people's names..." Drew said, sighing.

"No need. It's a waste of my time to remember names," Paul said.

"Well, I don't need to get together with that bitch. I already have a girlfriend. Her name's Brianna," Drew said smugly.

"You mean that girl who seduced you into bed?" Paul asked, uninterested.

"Yes."

"...you man-whore..."

"Shut up...I bet you'd like to shag some girl," Drew said.

"Like who? None of the girls here are even worth my time. Not even Troublesome," Paul said.

"...you're no fun..."

"Good. I don't like having _fun_."

It was a long silence before Brianna came jumping on Drew's back.

"Whoa there cowgirl! What's up Brianna?" Drew asked, kissing her. Brianna giggled.

"Nothing much honey," Brianna said, caressing Drew's chest.

"Now now, you know what would happen when you do that...I'll get hard and then I'll have to blame my hormones…and then I'll have to fuck you," Drew said, pinching her butt.

"I really do love a horny Drew," Brianna whispered seductively.

As Drew and Brianna exchanged lovey-dovey looks, Paul sneaked away from them and headed to the cafeteria.

He had his hands in his pants pockets and was listening to a song. His brow furrowed as the song played, he took out his iPod and tried to see what the name of the song he was listening to.

_'Do 4 Love? Who's it by...oh...Tupac Shakur? Hm, good song,'_ Paul thought, putting his player back into his pockets.

He paced himself as he entered the cafeteria. There's usually a lot of people hanging out. Paul hated for a fact that he has to wait in line to buy his lunch. He lined up behind a dozen of other people. The guard was making sure no one was sneaking past him.

As five people headed to get their lunch. Paul was nearing the front of the line-up. He was wondering what to get until someone pushed him from behind. He turned around to face the bastard who did it.

"What the hell is your problem?" Paul hissed.

"Like, _oh-my-god_! It's Paul! Hey guys! I bumped into Paul! What's the odds of him coming to the cafe? Like oh my god!" shrieked a girl. Paul had to turn the volume of the music up louder because fan-girling is annoying and pisses him off to the max.

Paul finally managed to buy his lunch. He took a chocolate milk from the fridge, bought a cheese burger and curly fries.

He walked to the cashier to pay for his food.

"That will be six yen," said the cashier. Paul rummaged through his back pack for his wallet, rather unhappy to pay such high prices. He took out ten yen and gave it to the cashier. The cashier nodded and gave him his four yen. Paul put one yen into a tin can that said **"The PokéVation Army"**.

Paul walked out of the cafeteria and headed up to the bleachers and saw his friends – well, acquaintances. He doesn't like to think of them as "friends".

Paul walked towards Gary and Ash, who were busying themselves by talking to other people. He sat himself down next to Ash and began eating his food.

"Oh, hey Paul!" Ash said cheerfully, slapping Paul's back.

Paul coughed bits of his burger out and swiftly turned his head towards Ash.

"Watch it!" snapped Paul, "I had to waste ten fucking dollars on my lunch, so you better not piss me off anymore."

Ash's eyes widen. Colour drained from his complexion and Ash slouched, holding onto his knee for his dear life.

Paul looked satisfied and carried on eating his lunch. He didn't really hate Ash. In fact, he had a lot of respect for Ash, after he narrowly defeated Paul in the Lily of Valley Conference. He noticed that Gary was silently eating while Ash blabed on and on about his stupid biology essay. Hasn't he even finished that yet?

"Okido, what's wrong with you today?" Paul asked. Gary lifted his head slowly and turned to face Paul. A glum expression was plastered on his face.

"Nothing," Gary said bluntly.

"Don't screw with me, something is up. You've been looking like crap ever since you told me about Misty and Rudy," Paul said. He realized he made a mistake by saying both names out in front of Gary. Now, Paul wasn't usually this sympathetic towards people, but he knew Gary was hurting real bad.

Gary shut his eyes closed and stood up, walking to the exit and leaving the bleachers. Paul sighed and mentally slapped himself. He grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him to follow Gary.

"Okido!" Paul cried. Gary stopped, but he did not bother to turn around.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to fucking talk about it!" Gary cried. He sprinted outside to the basketball court, the door slammed shut behind him.

Paul released his grip on Ash's arm and clicked his tongue.

"Ash. Go follow Gary, would you?," Paul said. It came out more of a command then a question. Ash, being clueless to what wass going on, agreed. One thing he knew: Gary is _not_ on good terms with both Misty and Rudy at the moment.

Ash scurried down the steps and followed Gary out into the cool breeze of June.

Paul walked down the stairs and threw his lunch in the trash can.

"Hn...that was ten dollars down the trash..." Paul said.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was already finished with her lunch. She and May were the only ones at their lunch area. Misty was with Rudy.

"Rudy's such a girl-stealing…_hag_!" May said.

"Doesn't 'hag' mean old woman?" Dawn asked.

"...I don't know..." May said, pursing her lips.

"Haha,.. oh Rudy." May and Dawn both turned their heads around and saw Misty and Rudy.

"Misty!" they both said.

"Oh, hey guys!" Misty said, squeezing Rudy's arm.

"Hey ladies," Rudy said, playing with the hem of Misty's skirt.

"Oh god...I hope he doesn't try to fuck her while we're here..." May whispered to Dawn. Dawn giggled.

"What are you two doing here?" Dawn asked.

"Well...we just...um...you know...finished, and we decided to meet you guys," Misty said, blushing a deep crimson red.

"...you guys had _sex_ during school!" May screamed. Some of the students turned to see what the commotion was about.

"May! Shush!" Misty said, going even redder.

"Sorry, sorry!" May said.

"It's school...where did you guys even go to have sex?" Dawn asked.

"Swimming pool...no one was there...we did have a quick swim though..." Misty said.

"Yeah, and you look quite sexy in that lingerie you were wearing," Rudy said, rubbing Misty's stomach.

"Oh god...that is something I did _not_ need to know..." May said, making a disgusted face.

"R-Rudy! S-stop it! Not in front of May and Dawn," Misty said, pouting. Rudy only smirked and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, I'm going to get ready for class..." May said, getting up.

"But class doesn't start in thirty eight minutes..." Misty said, looking down at her watch.

"...well I need to finish a chemistry assignment for Professor Cozmo...I mean, you know how he is right?" May said quickly. She got up and left the lunch area.

"...I'm going to my locker," Dawn said getting up, also leaving the area.

"What's gotten in with them?" Rudy asked.

"...I bet they're just leaving to let us be alone!" Misty squealed. Rudy smiled seductively and brought Misty close to him.

**~oOo~**

May walked down the halls of the school. She still had a lot of time before heading to her English class. She then stops and see's Drew and Brianna making out in the corner. May clenched her fists and re-opened them. She walked over to them to interrupt them.

May cleared her throat and both of the love birds stopped to turn around.

"May!" Brianna cried happily. May only glared at her. Her grudge against Brianna was building.

"What do you want hoe?" Drew asked.

"You know. For an egotistic ass hole like you," May started, turning to face Drew with her hands on her hips, "and a slut and former friend like you," she turned to Brianna, "I would be astound if you both didn't have sex right on the school floor."

"Are you still upset about that? Look, someone gave me chocolate with aphrodisiac in it!" Brianna said.

May only grunted, "don't use the aphrodisiac as an excuse you little whore."

"Hey! Don't you talk to my _girlfriend_ like that!" Drew yelled protectively, standing in front of Brianna.

"Isn't _this _cute? You know, when we were dating, you never did anything like this...maybe this just shows that we were never, **ever **meant to be. Well, I should get going to prepare my chemistry assignment. See you, you little whores," May said harshly. Stressing the word 'ever'. She turned her heels and walked to the stair case.

When May was out of sight, Drew turned to Brianna.

"It's true though! Someone put aphrodisiac in my chocolate! I don't know how it got there!" Brianna cried out.

"Uh yeah...it's okay...it really doesn't matter if someone put aphrodisiac in your chocolate...well, no one that I know of...I don't even know what aphrodisiac is!" Drew said shakily.

Brianna wiped her eyes and tilted her head to the side with a very confused look, "what's wrong honey?"

"Hm? Oh, nothings wrong Brianna," Drew said calmly kissing the top of her head. As both of them walked down the hall, Drew was reminiscing something very important from the past...

**~oOo~**

_Drew was walking along the hallway with a chocolate box in his hands. The chocolates contained expensive aphrodisiac from Platinum Berlitz. A good way to heat things up between him and May._

_Drew stopped for a brief moment and saw Brendan talking to May. He was quite curious to why school player was talking with _his _girl._

"_May...I know you're with Drew and all...but I really love you...I've loved you since childhood. I want you to be mine...so...do you?"_

_Drew's eyes widen and his heart dropped slightly. What was May going to say? Hopefully she's going to reject his sorry ass and hurry and make love with him. He has the aphrodisiac chocolates with him for god's sake!_

"_Oh Brendan...I love you too..." May said._

_Those three words were all it took for Drew to lose it. He stormed off, barely hearing the rest of May's sentence. Tears streamed down his face._

_Drew was utterly crushed and began thinking irrationally. He caught sight of Brianna and looked down at his chocolates. He smiled evilly and took out his phone, texting May._

'May, I'll be waiting in the Math classroom after school. Meet me there. Love, Drew.'

_Drew smiled and sent the message. He put his phone away and looked down at his watch. Only ten more minutes before it's really after school. Drew walked over to Brianna and dragged her away from her friends._

"_Hey, Brianna...meet me at the Math classroom in seven minutes," Drew said. He then made his way to the classroom._

_Few minutes later, Brianna_ _came into the classroom as ordered. She saw chocolates on the desk and looked around. No one was there, not even Drew._

_Drew was hiding in the closet, watching Brianna take the bait. He looked down at his watch again. Two more minutes. He went back to seeing Brianna, she already ate two chocolates. The aphrodisiac should kick in right about now._

_Drew got out of his hiding place and approached the very aroused girl._

"_Hey Brianna. Oh my, are those chocolates?" Drew asked 'innocently'._

_Brianna tried speaking, but a sudden urgo overwhelmed her._ "_Oh Drew, honey...you look _so_ hot right now..it's getting me very. Very, horny..." Brianna replied sexily. She took of her sweater, revealing a white tank top._

_Drew looked out the window and saw May approaching the classroom. He decided to take things up a notch._

_Drew walked towards Brianna and caressing her arm._

"_Oh Drew...I can't stand it anymore...I want you bad...hurry and make me the most happiest woman on earth!" Brianna screamed. She leaped onto Drew and started to kiss him passionately. She was dripping from shorts._

_Drew sneaked a quick glance at the window and saw May. Horror struck onto her face. She was looking pale and her eyes were darkening; mouth agape at the unsightly scene before her. She ran off somewhere, tears stained her soft complexion._

_Drew felt like he has done his job well to get revenge on his _ex _girlfriend. The other half of him felt like he did something unforgivable._

Drew shook his head. He did not want to be reminded of that memory at all. He's already somewhat happy with Brianna.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was at her locker getting some of her stuff out. She had a study block after lunch. That could help her a lot since she was having a Physics quiz tomorrow. How bad is it to transfer to a new school when it's almost over?

"Gary! Wait up!" Dawn heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Gary and Ash. Gary was probably trying to get away from Ash.

"Go away!" Gary yelled.

"No! You're my friend, I'm not going to let you suffer at all!" Ash yelled back. In this situation, he actually seems brave and...smart.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, cutting into their 'guy-time'.

"Nothing!" Gary snapped.

"Gary!" Ash cried.

"Just leave me be. Don't any of you dare to fuck with me right now. I'm not in a good fucking mood," Gary hissed, his teeth were closed tightly and his fists were balled up. He left his friends alone.

Ash gave a loud sigh, "Paul's going to kill me...I was suppose to talk to him..."

"Paul asked you to do this?" Dawn asked, slightly amused.

"Yeah...he may be a cold hearted jerk, but he cares for his friends- or how he calls us, 'acquaintances'," Ash explained.

Dawn giggled, dropping some of her books.

"Oh crap!" Dawn said, crouching down to pick up her books.

"What class do you have next Dawn?" Ash asked, helping her pick up her dropped belongings.

"English with...Professor Shirona," Dawn said, remembering the teacher's name off the top of her head.

"She's amazing! Let's see...Professor Natane is also from the Orange Island and she teaches biology. Professor Birch is from Hoenn as well as Professor Cozmo who teaches computer programming and chemistry respectively. Professor Elm is from Johto and he teaches geography...um..." Ash said, trying to figure out who's from where.

"I think I get the picture Ash..." Dawn said, getting up, arching her brow.

"Okay good, because my brain hurts from remembering..." Pikachu just blankly stared at Ash's skull, trying to figure out if any neurological tissues existed.

"...okay then...that's lovely to know Ash..." Dawn exclaimed.

"Well, I have to go report this to Paul...do you want to come? I'm sure he'll be delighted to see another friendly face!" Ash said, clueless to the whole Dawn and Paul war.

"Um...I think I'll pass on this one...is careers class really _that_ boring?" Dawn asked, biting her lower lip.

"Yeah!...why?"

"I have it next semester..."

"Oh...cool, same here! After Science Nine!"

"Really now?" Dawn asked, not feeling happy that Ash had to repeat Science.

"Yeah...I had to do summer school for Science twice...I probably will have to this year as well…I always mess up on the physics unit" Ash said, tapping his chin. Pikachu face palmed.

"Right…well, I'm going to the English room to...do some cramming. Bye Ash," Dawn said, waving good-bye to her summer friend.

"Bye Dawn!" Ash replied.

Dawn sighed a breathe of relief to be finally away from Ash. He may be a fun and cute guy, but he would definitely not even know the difference between the angle of incidence and internal reflection, for all that matters.

Dawn reached the classroom and entered it cautiously. She looked around the classroom. A most of students were at the back on the computer on FaceBook while only a select few were actually working on their homework.

The bell rang, indicating that lunch is over. Some of the students got up and left. She guessed that they didn't have class here.

Dawn sat herself down at a desk at the corner of the room. Mrs. Shirona came into the classroom too and winked at Paul. What was going on between them too anyways?

The teacher did a roll-call. As he neared Dawn's name, someone entered the classroom.

"Glad for you to join us, Rudy." Dawn's ears perked up. She looked at the front of the class and saw Rudy - the girl-stealing bastard.

Dawn suppressed a gasp and hid behind her stuff. She watched as Rudy sat next to his friends and began talking to them. She looked up slightly, squinting to see what Rudy and his stupid ass friends were doing.

"Dawn Hikari?"

Dawn jolted up from her seat, "y-yes!"

Rudy turned around and saw Dawn, he smirked. He knew that Dawn was Misty's friend and all. Plus, he was new to school.

"Hey Dawn," Rudy cried out.

Dawn flipped him off. Rudy rolled his eyes and resumed his conversation with his friends.

Dawn opened up her novel and began writing the book report essay.

The teacher walked by and looked around, "do you need any help Dawn?"

Dawn looked up from her work and saw the teacher, "oh, no. I'm alright."

In truth, Dawn was not alright. She did not understand the whole thing. She was getting quite panicky.

Time moved on and Dawn was still on the first page. She did not know what was going on. Wasn't she a fast reader?

"How the hell can you understand Shakespeare? It's so freaking hard..." Dawn muttered, she gave up on understanding it and moved onto the next page. Hundreds more to go. What joy.

Dawn tried to write a thesis statement.

"Okay! Time to start Dawn. You can totally do this..." Dawn said to herself. She couldn't.

"Oh crap..." Dawn spoke softly.

She read the first few paragraphs on the page and felt her heart sink. She couldn't understand all those stupid metaphors and similes.

"Okay...um...so…yeah…and…UGH!," Dawn said, her head flopped down onto the text book and eyed the equations.

"Everything okay Dawn?" the teacher asked. Dawn jumped in her seat and turned to see the teacher.

"Oh...Professor Shirona, can you help me please? I don't really understand what is going on," Dawn asked. Paul smirked but neither Dawn nor Professor Shirona noticed.

"Sure, I would love to help you," Professor Shirona replied. She sat down next to Dawn and began helping her.

Thirty minutes passed and Dawn finally understood the format of the book.

"Thank you so very much!" Dawn chirped.

"It's a pleasure Dawn," Professor Birch said, smiling. The bell rung and Dawn hurriedly stuffed her things in her bag.

She flew out the door and down the stairs, walking to her next class. Drama.

Dawn made it to her drama class which was at the far west of the school. The room had a stage and a tech room, but no desks. It was very much well decorated with bright wallpaper, chandeliers, and the room was even scented. There were also a bunch of oddly creepy Pokémon that did not blend seem to blend in well, including a Banette and a _very_ menacing Wigglytuff.

"...aren't Wigglytuff supposed to be cute?" Dawn mumbled.

She set her stuff down and placed herself onto the floor. Looking around.

"Hey Dawn!"

Dawn turned around and saw Kenny, May, Drew, Gary and Misty.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said, jumping to her feet. She ran towards her friends and gave them a big friendly hug.

"I didn't know you were taking Drama," Kenny said.

"Yeah well, I didn't know either," Dawn replied, laughing. She turned her attention to Gary and Misty. Apparently they have not resolved anything. Gary looked like someone beat him up while Misty looked like someone spread a rumor about her.

"I wonder what we do in this class," Dawn asked. She took a small glimpse of the Wigglytuff that was now seemed to be intimidating her Piplup and someone else's Chikorita. She looked back.

"It's fun. You do all these voice exercise, warm up games. The teacher is...well he does get on my nerves, but he's fun," May explained.

"I can't wait now!" Dawn said excitedly and clapping May laughed.

Just then, Paul walked in with his hands in his pockets as always. He made eye contact with Dawn and sneered.

Dawn took that as an insult, "I'll be right back," Dawn said, gritting her teeth.

She marched all the way over to him and gave him the stink-eye.

"What do you want _now_?" Paul asked, exasperated.

"I want to you to know, that whatever you're trying to do, it's not working. I don't care if you're some crazy ass jerk with no life and is grieving because of the past. _You _need to move on and get a Freaking. Damn. **Life**," Dawn said, poking at Paul's chest rather hard.

"...do you think I'm going to listen to the likes of you?" Paul asked, glaring at Dawn.

"Well, yes! I do think that you will. You're mom and brother are worried for you you know. You can't just put them off. They want you to go back to being the...son and brother you were before you father died."

"You know _nothing _about what I'm going through. Don't you dare fucking lecture me," Paul said, hissing at Dawn. He walked away, bumping into Dawn's shoulder harshly. Making her lose balance and fall.

"Okay darlings! Get into a circle so we can do a role call!" The teacher came in. He had purple hair that ended at his shoulders. He was wearing a very weird cactus hat and a black shirt and a green cactus pattern pants. He was rather effeminate but seemed to have a sinister background. A Cacturne walked behind.

Dawn brushed herself off and joined the circle, sitting next to her friends.

"Okay, darlings…My name is Harley and I am your Drama teacher. Now it's time to do roll call. We'll start with you here honey. Remember to say your name loudly and clear enough. Also state what you are interested in along with an action to your interest. While the person after them goes say who the person is that went," the teacher said. He looked around the classroom and spotted May, his old rival. He glared at her for a second.

"My name is Lucas Kōki. I like to play baseball."

"His name is Lucas Kōki and he likes to play baseball. My name is Lyra Kotone and I like cooking."

As fifteen students finished, Paul was up next.

"His name is Conway Kōhei and he likes watching ecchi. My name is Paul Shinji and I like to tell people to **stop nosing around**," Paul made those five words very loud and clear. He also looked at Dawn angrily when he said them.

Drew was up next.

"His name is Paul Shinji and he likes to tell people to stop nosing around his business," Drew was unsure to what action he had to do, so began pointing to his chest.

"My name is Drew Shū and I enjoy giving red roses to pretty girls," Drew said, flicking his hair, he took out a rose and gave it to the girl next to him. Which happened to be May.

May looked insulted but slightly happy. She got up and pushed Drew to sit back down on the floor.

"_His _name is Drew the-arrogant-narcissist-Shū and he loves to give out pathetic red roses to girls even though he has a freaking girlfriend," May said harshly, shoving the rose down Drew's shirt.

"_My _name is May Haruka and I like playing Saints Row," May said happily, sitting down.

Kenny got up uneasily, "her name's May Haruka and she likes playing Saints Rowmy name's Kenny Kengo and I like rock music. Oh by the way, did you guys hear that Brock was busted for possessing lolicon? He was caught masturbating in the cafeteria!"

Everyone leeched onto that topic. Laughing ensued, while Conway was desperately trying to find out the material himself. Harley had to get his Banette to terrorize the class for a bit to instill some sort of silence.

The next person that went was Gary, "his name is Kenny Kengo and he likes to read. My name is Gary Oak and I like to have a girlfriend who will be by my side, a girl who will not break my heart like a certain person, Misty. Someone who will love me for who I am...someone who-" Gary was cut off by the teacher.

"Gary honey, are you going somewhere with your little love speech?"

"No Professor Harley..." Gary said, slowly sitting back down.

Misty rolled her eyes and stood up. She cleared her throat and stood up straight.

"_His _name is Gary Oak. He _thinks _he likes to find love. My name's of course, Misty Kasumi and I love swimming," Misty said, placing her hand on her above her heart.

As Misty sat down, it was now Dawn's turn. She steadily got up and drew in a deep breath.

"Her name is Misty Kasumi and she loves to swim...my name is Dawn Hikari and I don't really know what I like to do..." Dawn bit her lower tongue, some of her pearly white teeth could be shown from the gap between her two lips. She shrugged a little and had her hands behind her the whole time.

"Well that's okay sweetie, that's what school is for," Professor Harley said, placing an arm around Dawn.

"Okay..." Dawn said, unsure of what to do.

"Well class, since Dawn is a new student; I want someone from Drama 9 to share the script with her," Professor Harley said. Kenny, May and Misty's hands shot up. As well as some of the other students in the class. But the teacher refused to let them help out, so he picked someone who _might_ be perfect.

"Paul! Go and share your script with Dawn okay?" Professor Harley said, in a demanding voice. He pushed Dawn over to Paul and made her sit down next to him.

"Damn it...with my luck I just have to get stuck with a snobby rich-kid like you," Paul muttered.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a snobby-rich kid," Dawn replied, defending herself.

Both of them began to bicker non-stop. The teacher had to go over there and stop them.

"Would you two be quiet? I do not want to talk over your little lover spat!"

"We're not having a lover spat!" they both cried out.

"This is not helping...okay, we're going to have to switch roles! Kenny, May, your roles will be given to Dawn and Paul!" Professor Harley yelled.

"Sure thing," Kenny said, not minding.

"Oh...okay..." May said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"What roles did they have?" Dawn asked, arching her brow.

"They were the main leads...do you even know what the fucking play is about?" Paul snapped.

"No, I don't since a certain bruise-haired ass hole didn't even let me _read _the damn thing!" Dawn shouted.

"Yeah? Well you're more of a bruise to me," Paul said.

"You fucking bastard!" Dawn yelled, she jumped on Paul and began punching him.

"What the hell woman? Get off me!" Paul shouted.

"Whoa there you two! We have a very long time before we do this play to the elementary children. Hurry and read your lines. Dawn, you're playing Helena. Paul's playing Eric," explained the teacher.

"Oh, okay..." Dawn said. May went up to Dawn and gave her her script.

"Here, I won't really need it since my new role only has ten lines. I've practically memorized them," May said, smiling.

"Thanks," Dawn replied, hugging her.

"Your part is highlighted, so don't worry," May added. Dawn only smiled and nodded.

"Let's hurry up with it. I want to see what these two can do with their new roles," Professor Harley said. Paul and Dawn got up on stage, as well as some of the other students.

"We're going from act three scene five line fifteen!" the teacher yelled out. So May, Kenny, Drew and Gary all had to go up on stage.

"And, action!"

"Helena, wait," Paul said, grabbing Dawn's arm.

"What do you want Eric?" Dawn snapped, reading her lines and making eye contact.

"Don't leave me...please don't leave me..." Paul begged, inching closer to Dawn.

"What's done is done. You cheated on me and lied about it. I'm going back home. I don't want to see you ever again," Dawn read with passion. She tugged her arm back and began walking away.

"Helena! Damn it woman! I love you!" Paul shouted.

Dawn stopped dead in her tracks and quickly read her lines, "lies."

"It's not a lie Helena! I god damn love you! Why can't you see that? I want you to be with me!" Paul cried out.

Dawn scrolled down to see what the next lines were, "if you truly love me," Dawn started, she turned her head slightly and faced Paul with sadness in her eyes just as instructed, "you will leave me alone..." Dawn bit her lower lip and walked away.

"And scene!" cried the teacher.

The students gave both Paul and Dawn a round of applause.

"Oh, th-thank you very much," Dawn said, blushing slightly.

"Hn," Paul grunted in reply.

"That was perfect. Okay, I think we can pull this off. We may have to do another play since this is just for the children-" Dawn cut Professor Harley.

"If it's for children...wouldn't they...I don't know use the play as an excuse to swear?" Dawn asked.

"Please, Dawn sweetie, we're not talking about regular small infuriating children here. We're talking about the children of the higher-ups. The Principle's son's school."

"Oh..." was all Dawn could say.

"Okay, next scene, the dramatic make-out scene! Paul, Dawn, people, places!"

"Wait _what_!" Dawn cried

**~oOo~**

Make-out scene with that jerk!" Dawn shouted, pointing at Paul.

"I don't want it either, but it's necessary for the play you worthless human. Hurry up Troublesome."

Dawn grumbled and walked up on the stage.

"What scene is the make-out one?" Dawn asked May.

"Um, right...here," May said, helping Dawn flip through the pages.

"Thanks..." Dawn said. She wasn't happy, obviously

"No problem. I kind of pity you," May said, patting Dawn on the back.

"Oh joy..." Dawn said, sighing.

"Okay, action everyone!" the teacher shrieked.

Dawn and Paul walked up to each other and stopped. They were only a few inches away from touching bodies. Paul cupped Dawn's soft creamy skin and brought his face closer to hers.

Dawn exhaled softly and licked her lips. Paul leaned forward, his forehead touched Dawn's. There was only a small gap between their lips. Dawn decided to close that gap by kissing his lips.

They both closed their eyes, engulfed by the passionate kiss.

Paul drew his tongue across Dawn's upper lip. Dawn moaned slightly. She was sure she was suppose to say something, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment. Even if it's not real.

Dawn nibbled on Paul's bottom lip. He tried to stop himself from moaning, but failed to do so. Dawn smirked and begged for entrance. Paul was taken aback by Dawn's sudden aggression. He used his own tongue to block hers. They both ended up having an all out battle.

Dawn suddenly felt weak between her knees and collapsed on the ground, heaving, breaking the kiss. Paul was hovering over her, but pinned her down. Dawn squeaked.

"Helena...I love you so much..." Paul said.

_'That right...we were doing the scene kiss...it's not real love or passion...there won't be anything between us...' _Dawn thought sadly.

Paul began kissing Dawn's neck and made his way to her collar bone. His hands grabbed Dawn's wrist and pinned them over her head. He used only one hand to pinned them while his free hand made its way to her thigh.

Dawn began to moan louder and louder. She was shaking a little from the sudden rush.

Paul rubbed Dawn's thigh and then her inner thigh. Making his way up to her skirt. Dawn gasped, earning a groan from Paul. He then kissed Dawn's lips with more passion. His tongue barged its way into Dawn's mouth. His tongue roamed and traced everything in her mouth. From her teeth to the back of her mouth.

Dawn gagged a little because Paul's tongue was pushing against the back of her throat. Paul was about to push her skirt up when the teacher cleared his throat.

"Excuse me darlings, but if you both want to have sex, you can do that after school."

Paul and Dawn came back from their world and jolted up. Paul fixed his shirt and hair while Dawn fixed her shirt, skirt and her hair.

"H-how long have we been at it?" Dawn asked, scared.

"About three minutes or so," Professor Harley replied.

"Oh god..." Dawn whispered. She turned to see her fellow classmates. Some of them were howling, others were whistling and the rest were gossiping and probably creating a horrible rumor. Dawn walked down the steps and walked towards her friends, hiding from the others. Especially Paul.

"Wow Dawn...you both did a great job...its like you two were actually Helena and Eric..." Gary said.

"Don't say that! We will never be together! We're complete opposites!" Dawn cried.

"You know what they say Dawn, opposites attract," Kenny said, winking at Dawn.

"Fucking shit...oh Christ, tomorrow's going to be _hell_..." Dawn muttered, burring her head into the palm of her hands.

**~CHAPTER FIVE~**

**~oOo~**

It was finally after school. Dawn rushed out of the drama class before anyone could tease her. She quickly ran up the stairs and briskly walked out of the school doors. She quickly dialed her mother's number.

_'Fucking fuck...my friends aren't going to let me live this one down! I'm going to be named the schoolyard whore! Oh god!'_ thought Dawn in a very panicky way.

Dawn was pacing around near the bus stop since that's where her mother always picks her up. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

"Ah!" screamed Dawn. Most of the students waiting for the numbers twenty-five bus turned and stared at her.

"Uh...sorry! I get frightened easily!" Dawn said. She then faced the person who tapped her. It was Paul.

"Look here mister...what happened back in that room meant _nothing_. I do not, a-and will not love you!" Dawn hissed.

"Good, because I wouldn't want to have a slut as a girlfriend," replied Paul. He then brushed passed her, hitting her shoulder. Dawn pursed her lips and crossed her arms and held onto her hips tightly. She felt another tap again. This time, she didn't scream.

"What?" Dawn snapped.

"Whoa there kiddo, no need to be so moody." It was Gary. He scratched the back of his head.

"So, that kiss scene was totally-" Gary got cut off by Dawn.

"Don't. You. Dare. Fucking. Speak. Any. Fucking. More. Okido," Dawn said, grinding her teeth.

"Okay! God Dawn...like I said, no need to be such a moody person," Gary said, holding up his hands up.

"Whatever! I just had the-the horrible time of my _life_! My **first kiss** was stolen, _stolen_, by that asshole! That excuse of a human being! I had to fucking _kiss _him during that fucking god damn scene! I had to- oh my mom's here, bye!" Dawn said, her mood changing from pissed to cheery.

"Wow...you change your mood fast..." Gary stated.

"Meh, it's just how I roll," Dawn said, shrugging. She waved bye to Gary and headed into her mom's car. Putting her bag in the trunk and sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Hey honey, how was your second day of school?" Johanna asked.

Dawn hesitated a little. She had two options, telling her want really happened and being cursed for life because her mother and Paul's mother would have to set them up in an arranged marriage. Or tell a simple white lie.

"It was good. Drama was fun," Dawn said simply.

"That's lovely dear. I didn't know you liked acting," Johanna said, turning the next corner.

"Yeah well...I don't know. Acting seems fun you know," Dawn replied. She looked out the window and noticed someone was in the back seat. She quickly turned around and screamed.

"What's the matter Dawn?" Johanna asked worriedly. Thankfully, she stopped when the traffic light turned red.

"What's _he _doing in here!" Dawn yelled, pointing at the boy.

"Well, I saw Paul walking, and he told me he walks home, I think that's a bit far if you know what I mean, so I decided to offer him a lift. What's wrong with that honey?" Johanna asked, furrowing her brow. The car moved.

"Gee...I love you too Troublesome," Paul said in a monotone.

"W-what!" Dawn shrieked, blushing furiously.

"God! It was _sarcasm_! I was being sarcastic!" Paul snapped.

"Whatever!" Dawn cried. She turned back in her seat and crossed her arms, pouting while looking out the window and watching the other cars pass by them.

It was a long car ride back. Paul said bye to Johanna and walked back to his house. Dawn and Johanna got into the house.

"See, if Paul was your boyfriend, I wouldn't have to worry about a thing," Johanna said. Dawn stopped in her tracks. She stood frozen and red.

"B-b-but I d-don't like h-h-him like that! A-and n-n-n-neither does h-he!" Dawn said, obviously stuttering.

Johanna giggled and place a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Dawn, Dawn, Dawn. When will you learn?" Johanna giggled again.

"Learn w-what?" Dawn asked, still a bit shaken. Johanna shook her head and entered the kitchen. Leaving Dawn to wonder. She brushed it off and headed to her room.

She set her things down and fell on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She touched her lips and traced it. From her upper lip, to her lower lip. She closed her eyes and imagined the kiss scene. Her eyes flew opened. Dawn began to pant. Piplup just stared at her curiously.

"Dawn, I have some snacks for you," Johanna said. Dawn sat up on her bed, still sweating a little from remembering something so horrible.

"T-thank you," Dawn said. Her mom smiled and left the room. Dawn got up and took a carrot stick and dipped it in ranch dressing. She brought it to her mouth but stopped. She still couldn't get rid of that weird sinking feeling in her chest. She bit her tongue instead of the carrot.

"Fucking shit!" Dawn said, muffling her cry with her hand. Her mom did not like cussing. She picked up the carrot, which had fallen onto the ground, and placed it on the other side of the plate. She took another carrot and dipped it again. This time, Dawn bit the carrot.

Dawn decided to go on the computer and maybe talk to her friends on Messenger. She saw both May and Misty were online. She decided to talk to them both.

**~oOo~**

**Hikari07 says:**

_Hey guys!_

She waited for their answers. Of course, she finally knew what she did wrong. Both of them witnessed the kiss scene, and both of them will ask her questions that will make her feel very uncomfortable.

**Lil_May says:**

_So Dawn...how was that kiss? I bet you liked it xP_

**Hikari07says:**

_stfu_

**SeaEmpress says:**

_I mean, it looked like you two clicked. Know what I mean? LMFAO_

**Hikari07 says:**

_stfu_

**Lil_May says:**

_COME ON Dawn, you know it, he knows it, we ALL know it. You two totally have the hots for each other_

**Hikari07 says:**

_It's not like that at all! It was JUST a kiss! Nothing all! Seriously guys!_

**Lil_May says:**

_sure...whatever you say Dawn :D_

**SeaEmpress says:**

_Shit, g2g. I have swimming practice, bye_

**Lil_May says:**

_Bye Misty!_

**Hikari07 says:**

_Take care of yourself!_

**~SeaEmpress has logged out of chat~**

**Lil_May says:**

_So…_

**Hikari07 says:**

_uhoh_

**Lil_May says:**

_what! Why do you all have to be like that huh? God! My "so"'s aren't that bad! Are they!_

**Hikari07 says:**

…

**Lil_May says:**

_...whatev...I'm outta here_

**~Lil_May has logged out of chat~**

Dawn closed the conversation and sighed. She needed to update her display picture. Maybe a Lavender. They are her favourite flowers anyways.

Dawn got up, took her digital SLR camera and took some pictures of some Lavenders out in the front yard.

"Hello Dawn."

Dawn turned around and saw Reggie waving. Dawn smiled and waved back.

"What are you doing? Taking pictures?" Reggie asked.

"Yeah. I'm taking pictures of the Lavenders. They are my utmost favourite flowers you know. They are so...I don't know, something about them are so unique to me," Dawn explained.

"Ha ha, that's cool. If I recalled, I think Paul's favourite flowers are...Bluebells," Reggie said.

"Bluebells? Cool," Dawn said. Just then, Paul walked towards them.

"Hey Paul, we were just talking about you," Reggie said.

"Yeah? Like what?" Paul asked bluntly.

"Your favourite flower," Dawn said.

"Who asked you?" Paul snapped. Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Mine's Lavenders," Dawn said, in a snobbish tone.

"Yeah? So? Mine's Bluebells. I mean...I don't care if my hair colour is the colour of Lavenders, but I wouldn't be caught dead with them. They are so weak," Paul said.

"Hey! Not all flowers are weak! You just hate Lavenders because of your hair colour! I bet people assumed that you're favourite flowers are Lavenders because of your outrageous purple hair!" Dawn yelled.

Paul did nothing but stared blankly at Dawn. His eyes did not do anything. They stood still and he stared into Dawn's blue eyes. This made her feel a little uncomfortable, especially remembering the incident that occurred just hours ago.

"Stop staring at me you pervert!" Dawn yelled, she kneed him in the crotch and stormed back into her house. Paul clasped his hands on his sore crotch but did nothing to retaliate. Probably because it hurt. She headed straight to her room. She already got the photos and began putting the SD memory card into a card reader.

She plugged it to her computer and waited.

**~oOo~**

It was then night fall. Dawn finished all her homework and was trying to finish memorizing some of the terms for her biology test that was coming up in two weeks.

Dawn had to try hard, of course, she did just move here, she's probably getting a hundred percent. So maybe flunking the provincial would not be that bad. Nevertheless, it would probably make the government of Sinnoh think she is a dunce who needs a good slap in the face.

"Ugh!" Dawn groaned.

"Dawn, dinner's ready!" Johanna called.

"I'll be down in just a second!" Dawn replied. She gave a nice long sigh. She slammed the book down on the table. What were the parts of the respiratory system again?

"**FML**!" Dawn shrieked, leaving her room.

She walked down the stairs and once again, saw the Shinji family.

"What's going on mom? Why are they here?" Dawn asked.

"I invited them honey. You'll be expecting them to come over for dinner every Monday, Tuesday and Friday. And don't be so rude toward our **guests**, Dawn" Johanna replied.

Dawn gaped at her mother's reply, "three days!"

"Why, got a problem Troublesome?" Dawn whipped her head around and saw Paul leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"No, of course I don't have a problem with Mrs. Shinji or your brother. But you on the other hand? Oh yes, I have a problem with you...Shinji..." Dawn spat, crossing her arm as well.

"Hmph. Girls like you should just -" Paul was cut off by his mother.

"Paul, that's quite enough."

Paul rolled his eyes and entered the dinning room and sat down at Dawn's seat again. Dawn didn't mind as much as the first time they came for dinner, but of course, she did not like the way he kept sitting in _her _seat.

Dawn rolled her eyes again and sat down next to Paul. She wanted to elbow him in the side as her payback for everything he did from yesterday and today, but decided against it. He might throw her off her house or kill her in her sleep.

Dawn shuddered at the thought of being murdered by the likes of him. If she wanted to be murdered, she would probably want a guy that was a coward.

"What are you shuddering about? Cold? Is Troublesome getting the flu? Pokérus? No wait, let me guess…gonorrhea?"

"Shut up," Dawn said, glaring at Paul. A smile crept up her face. She decided to elbow Paul.

Paul jolted up from his seat and glared at Dawn, "what the hell?"

"What? I didn't do anything. Stop accusing me for everything. God Paul," Dawn replied, lying as usual. It was a good thing the two mothers were in the kitchen, bringing out the food.

As the mothers came out with two plates of food, Paul sat back down and kicked Dawn's leg. She bit her lower lip to suppress a scream.

Dawn flashed Paul a very mean look. Except he didn't buy it.

"You mean to tell me that your glare is supposed to scare me? What are you? A girl? Oh wait, I forgot. You are a girl," Paul said, he adjusted the chair and picked up the fork and began to eat his dinner.

Dawn stared wide eyed at him. He just insulted her, and not just any insult. An insult that had something to do with her gender. She gritted her teeth and began eating her own food.

_'Damn you Paul! How dare you insult me and my gender! Of course I'm a girl you sexist fuck! I just had to make out with you during motherfucking _DRAMA CLASS!_' _Dawn thought, screaming the last two words. She grind her fork to her food.

"Dawn, hun, is everything okay?" Mrs. Shinji asked.

Dawn looked up with a fake smile, "oh yes. Everything is _quite_ alright!"

The two mothers looked at each other and shrugged it off. They then began to talk about their work and how their day was. Reggie was enjoying the scene that is taking place right before his eyes. The two teens could make a very nice couple. All that's left is for Paul to grow a heart, and Dawn to grow some sanity.

"So, how was school today you two?" Reggie asked.

"Nothing happened at all! I mean what makes you think that anything happened? Because as you can see nothing really happened. If something did happen, which did not happen, then I can assure you that I will tell you what happened...if anything happened..." Dawn said quickly.

"You sure used the words, 'happened' a lot Dawn," Reggie said, raising a brow.

"What? Oh that's just me. I'm...a giver to the word...'happened'! Yeah that's right," Dawn said. Paul grunted.

Dawn got up and dragged Paul to the bathroom.

"Where are you two going?" Johanna asked.

"Oh, just to know each other more you know? Ha ha..." Dawn replied, hoping her lie was convincing enough.

As the two teens were out of sight from the others, Dawn let go of Paul's arm.

"Why are we here Troublesome?" Paul snapped.

"Look here mister. You know it and I know it, we do not like each other yes? Let's _keep _it that way until graduation."

Paul cocked a brow, "what? Is this about that stupid kiss we had to do during drama class?"

Dawn turned beet red, "s-shut up you dick!"

"Whatev…" Paul mocked, rolling his eyes.

"I'm just saying, that if you do not want your mom and my mom to-to arrange our marriage, I suggest you don't say anything," Dawn hissed.

"...why the hell would my mom arrange my own marriage? She knows that I'm a misanthrope."

"...that's true...you're like a closed book...a book where no one can ever read you and predict your every moves..."

"Where as you're like an open book. Predictable and annoying as hell."

"F you."

Paul rolled his eyes once again and walked back to the dinning table. Dawn tugged on Paul's arm and whispered something in his ear.

"I'm just saying that I don't want to be engaged to you is all. I mean, I want to find the perfect guy to be with and-"

"Look, I don't give a motherfuck about your wet dreams. All I care about is to becoming successful. Whether it be a High Court Judge, or a theoretical physicist, I don't care."

"Ha, good luck with that. All that fame is going to go up to your head in no time."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"No, all I said was that I'm not stupid enough to be a corporate sellout faggot and let power corrupt me. I have my boundaries you know. Oh wait, you probably don't."

Paul sat back down and began eating. Dawn clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She plopped back down in her seat and began to devour her food on her plate.

"Fat piggy slut," Paul muttered cruelly.

"I'm just...really hungry is all! No need to worry about me!" Dawn replied.

Johanna popped in finally, "that's when I worry the most."

**~oOo~**

It was finally the next day. Dawn got up, brushed her hair and put on her uniform. She did her hair in her signature look. The three gold triangle clips, and her white beanie hat.

"Perfect," whispered Dawn.

"Pipi Piplup!" Piplup chirped

Dawn walked downstairs and smelled the fresh aroma of bacon and eggs.

"Morning mom," Dawn said, she placed her yellow backpack under her chair and sat down.

"Good morning honey."

Johanna placed a plate of bacon's and eggs in front of Dawn. She picked up her fork and began to eat her breakfast.

Several minutes has passed and Dawn finished her breakfast. She was ready to leave to go to school.

"Mom, I'm ready!" cried Dawn.

"Alright, let's hop into the car and go," Johanna replied. Dawn scurried out of the house, locked up and entered the car. As they drove through many roads, they finally arrived at the school.

Dawn got out and waved good-bye to her mother. She walked up the steps of the front of the school and entered the building. Having her go up another flight of stairs, and down the hall. The blue haired girl walked to her locker.

"Dawn!"

Dawn turned around and saw Kenny and Zoey. Dawn put her stuff away, locked the door and turned to her friends.

"Kenny! Zoey! What's up?" Dawn asked, hugging each of them.

"It's great. I told Zoey about what happened during drama class yesterday," Kenny said, smiling. Dawn's eyes widen and her jaw dropped.

"N-no...you told her! Kenny!" Dawn shrieked, slapping Kenny's arm.

"H-hey, watch it. I need these arms," Kenny said, he furrowed his brow and kissed the arm that Dawn smacked.

"Oh come on, it's not _that _big of a deal is it?" Zoey asked.

"It _is _a big deal! If the whole school knows about this..." Dawn stopped mid-way and sighed, hitting her head against her locker door.

"Please, as if the whole school knows who you are. Maybe people in _our _grade, but not the whole entire school," Kenny said.

Dawn turned her head to face Kenny and glared at him, "I hate you so much right now you brat."

"_I'm _a brat? What about you? Ha ha," replied Kenny. Dawn rolled her eyes and detached her head from the locker door.

"I'll be going to my class now," Dawn said in a monotone. She walked to the end of the hall and walked up another flight of stairs. Though it was a lot of stairs, Dawn was fit enough to handle it without getting tired of any sort.

Dawn finally reached the third floor, bending down and holding her knees while panting. She stood up straight and walked into her math class.

"Misty! May!" Dawn cried as she spotted her two friends. The girls turned and saw Dawn waving. They both snickered and gestured Dawn to come over. The Slender blue haired girl tilted her head in confusion.

_'What are they laughing about?' _thought Dawn. She walked over to her friends only to find out what they were doing. They were reading the school's newspaper, on there was a picture of Dawn and Paul kissing.

"What the fuck!" Dawn screamed, most of the students turn to stare at them but went back to what they were doing. All of them were laughing and giggling.

"Where the hell did you get the pictures?" Dawn hissed.

"Well, Kenny and Gary are in the school news paper club. They just so happened to get a picture of you two sucking each others faces during drama," May said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"They are in the school's _newspaper_!" cried Dawn.

"Hey look! It's Veilstone whore!" cried Ursula, Dawn's longtime rival. Dawn turned around to see some of the girls whispering and staring at Dawn as if she's a freak.

"It was for _drama _class you bitch!" cried Dawn. Gary, Paul and Ash entered the class.

"What's going on?" Gary asked. Dawn saw Gary and stalked over to him, grabbing the news article as well. She shoved the paper in his face.

"_This _is what's going on you bastard! Why the hell did you take that picture!" Dawn cried out, shoving the newspaper in Gary's face

"Oh, this picture huh? I'd say I did a pretty good job," Gary said, smiling evilly.

"Good job! Are you fucked in the head or something! The whole school's going to call me the fucking school whore! A school with **Ursula** in it! And just by having to kiss that bastard during drama class! I did not wanted to kiss him! The _teacher _made me!" Dawn yelled, her face flushed red with anger.

"Calm down Dawn. These things will last for a week or so," Drew said, reassuring Dawn. She slowly and creepily turn her head over to Drew.

"A week...or so...? Are you fucking kidding me? I will **never** be able to live this down!" Dawn said, gritting her teeth.

"Maybe you shouldn't have took the picture..." Drew whispered to Gary.

"Yeah _think_!" screamed Dawn.

Paul entered the class, only having all the girl swarm towards him.

"What the fuck...?" muttered Paul.

"Is it true Paul! Did you really have to kiss that whore during drama?" asked Ursula.

"You're _totally _better suited for girls who aren't _her,_" said another girl, indicating the "her" as Dawn.

"Look what you're stupid news article did! Thanks guys...thanks _a lot_," Dawn said sternly, she went to her desk and hid her face in her arms.

"I think we did something bad..." Gary said.

"No shit, Sherlock..." Drew replied.

"Care to explain to me _what _these bitches are talking about?" Gary and Drew turned around to face a very pissed off Paul.

"Well...Kenny and I are in the news paper club...we wrote an article about you and Dawn making out during Drama class...we have pictures...?" Gary said, the last sentence was more of a question than a statement.

"**You did **_**what**_!" boomed Paul. Gary and Drew and almost a quarter of the students, flinched.

Paul grabbed the news paper to take a better look. He skimmed through the entire article and slammed the paper down onto the desk. He was beyond pissed.

"The fuck is your problems!" Paul yelled, slapping Gary across the face.

"Well...I mean no one takes these things seriously Paul!" Gary said, trying to reason with the erupting volcano.

"You better be fucking right you fucking faggot or I'll have your fucking head," Paul hissed, gritting his teeth. He went to his desk, shoving students that were in his way.

"Yeah dawg...probably not a good idea for this to be on the front page," Drew retorted.

"Drew, shut the fuck up!..." Gary replied, he walked to his seat and began to sulk.

**~oOo~**

It was finally second period. Dawn and May were heading over to physics. Dawn tried to hide her face using a pair of sunglasses she borrowed from Misty and a mouth mask she snagged from the infirmary.

"Dawn, you _can't _keep hiding like this. Sooner or later you'll have to be seen. And without the disguise," May said, laughing at Dawn's paranoia.

"Shh! Don't say my name so loud! I don't want those cunts lynching me!" Dawn whispered. She remembered being bullied in elementary school, when Ursula lived in Twinleaf.

"We don't have school regulation shoes. I mean, my shoe is perfectly fine. It's yellow and red," May chirped.

Dawn groaned, "I'm so dead. Dead meat. I won't be able to live with myself! I'll have to consider home school! Maybe that way-"

"Troublesome. We need to talk." Dawn turned around to see Paul. His expression held it's face from this morning. He's basically a walking time bomb now.

"O-okay..." Dawn squeaked. She turned to May and whispered something to her.

"If I don't make it back alive...tell everyone that I had no interest in Paul from the beginning..."

May laughed and shook her head, "alright, alright. See you two later..._love birds_...ha ha ha!"

Paul and Dawn tensed up. Paul relaxed a little, but Dawn on the other hand was turning red and was sweating from the nervousness. Just _walking _with Paul is scary enough.

They both entered the deserted classroom that Paul usually hangs out in. Dawn walked in, followed by Paul. He closed the door and turned around. The purple-headed boy walked towards the other side of the room. Dawn bit her lower lip, showing a bit of her teeth. She took of the sunglasses and held them in her hand.

"What did you want to talk about...?" Dawn asked. The room was filled with silence for a mere twenty seconds.

"A deal." Dawn was utterly confused. A deal? Did Paul wanted to make some sort of...deal with _her _no less?

"What do you mean by that?" Paul turned around, since the light was coming from behind him, it looked as if he was some raping murder from the front. Dawn gulped.

"I'm saying that you pretend to be my...girlfriend," saying that one word made Paul want to vomit here and now. "We can fool the stupid student body, and when the time is right, we break up."

"Just like that? We pretend to be some couple and break up when the time is right?" Dawn questioned, "what kind of plan is that? You _actually _want me to go along with your messed up plan?"

"Fine, unless you want those whores to ruin your life. I'm fine with it," Paul started headed for the door.

"W-wait! W-what if, hypothetically I agree with this plan. And you said it's a deal right? What do I get from it?"

"For starters, if hypothetically you agree, you'll be the one being dumped. How's that?"

"What! Why do I get dumped? Shouldn't that be you?"

"Look here Troublesome. This is _my _plan. Not yours. **Mine**."

"I don't like that terms. I'll...do this stupid plan of yours, but in return, you have to be nice to me during our...stupid little dinner at my place," Dawn said, crossing her arms. Paul stood there in silence.

"And what about me? What's my little gained thing from the plan?"

"Uh, hello? Were you paying attention? The gained thing you get from the plan is where I agree with your plan."

"...fine. But on one condition. I choose which days I get to be nice to you during the dinner."

It was Dawn's turn to stay silent. After one long minute, Dawn spoke up, "fine. It's a deal. I agree with your plan, where as you choose which days you get to be nice to me during the dinner..."

"Good. It's a deal," Paul replied.

Both of them walked out of the classroom and headed to their class. Dawn's eyes widen a few seconds. She grabbed Paul's hand.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" Paul asked in a demanding tone.

"Well, the plan was to act like a couple right? So that's what I'm trying to do Einstein. Hand holding is key in any relationship," Dawn explained quietly. Paul grunted and rolled his eyes.

They walked into their next class, Physics, together, still holding hands. Piplup followed behind. Everyone in the class turned to face them and all their jaw's dropped, eyes widen and some crying.

The two [pretend] couple walked to their desk. Paul pulled out Dawn's chair for her.

"Th-thank you Paul, dear." Dawn sat down and scooted closer to her table. Paul turned to face the students that were in the class.

"Faggots and dykes, I announce that Troublesome and I are a couple. So if you have a problem with that, take it up with me. Also, anyone who harasses Troublesome will surely get a beating from me and my brass knuckles."

Dawn whispered to May who unexpectedly walked over to her desk, "does he really have brass knuckles?"

"Nah. He likes to make the students think he does," May replied, smiling.

"Oh," was all Dawn said. Paul went over to his seat, all the students made way for him – in hopes of not going to the hospital.

The bell rang, indicating that class has begun. Professor Oak walked in his usual attire.

"Okay, please take out your optics lab from yesterday report so I can do a homework check." Most of the students groaned. The vast majority of the class have been forgetting to do their homework for the past week. Even Dawn attempted some of the homework. It would not come off as a surprise that the class average is only 62%.

"Class, I know Christmas Break is approaching, but that does not give you the right to slack off. Exams are slowly but _surely_ approaching! Physics is a difficult subject that requires intense concentration. If you need help, come over before school or at lunch."

A student raised her hand.

"When is our exams?"

"All science and mathematics classes write on February 2nd, starting at 12:00PM and ending at 2:30PM. Make note of this." said the Professor

"What? Really?" cried some of the other students.

"Yes really. But like I said, it is steadily approaching. Now to day, we are investigating the biophysics involved in the eye. Everyone, get your textbooks and turn to-"

While the teacher explained, Dawn couldn't help but hear some murmurs from some of the students. Especially the female students.

_"Can you believe it? Is Paul really dating that bitch?"_

_"I don't know, but I hope they break up soon. She's like, totally not worthy of being with Paul."_

_"I know right? She's _such_ a whore. How often does she visit the clinic?"_

The mean girls snickered behind Dawn's back. She lowered her head to read the review sheet handout, but was crying instead. Tears dripped onto her book and stained the pages. On the inside, she died a little. Of course, Paul and Dawn's little relationship is just a set up, she just couldn't help but feel hurt.

Class ended. Paul got up from his seat and turned his head towards Dawn. She just sat there in the same position. Head lowered, slouching, not moving an inch. Some of the girls passed by Paul and winked at him, some even said that if he and Dawn broke up, come find them. Paul was disgusted by how these girls were. Even if he's a low-life, arrogant asshole who needs a good kick in the crotch.

"Hey, Troublesome." Paul said gently. No movement from Dawn. Paul sighed and shook her gently. May came by, looking a tad worried.

"What's wrong with her?" Paul asked.

"Well...those girls...the girls who passed by you...they were taking trash about Dawn the entire class. They snickered and...such...I think it really hurt Dawn..." May explained, frowning.

Paul gripped the desk. Of course, why should he care? It's not like they really are in a relationship. But he still had some sense of human understanding.

"Look here Troublesome. Don't listen to what them hoes are saying. They are just jealous. I mean, they won't go far in life with those attitudes they have. Who knows, maybe they'll meet some sodomizing necrophile on the street," Paul said, trying to comfort Dawn. Though, failing.

Dawn's shoulder shook a little. Then, sound came from her mouth. She was laughing. Laughing at Paul's horrible way of trying to comfort their fake girlfriend.

"I d-do hope they eat cum and die. And I hope they go to hell, and-and get tortured by Satan, haha."

Paul smiled. Yes, the "cold jerk" actually smiled. But of course, he quickly reverted back to his solemn "piss off" look.

"Glad to have the cheery Dawn back! It's so great that you have Paul as a boyfriend! I mean, he can actually be a good thing in your life!" May sang.

"Ha ha, y-yeah." Dawn smiled. She sniffled a little.

All three of them headed out of the classroom and too their lunch area. They saw Gary, Drew, Ash, Kenny and Zoey. Apparently, both Gary and Kenny felt bad about putting up that news article and ruining their friends lives.

"No, it's alright. We're actually a...couple..." Dawn explained, she stood next to Paul. Compared to him, she was short, but just below his ear short. He refused to talk about how and why to the guys.

"Leave me alone you faggolas."

"Come on Paul. When did you ask her out?" Ash asked; "Oh so _now _you decide to be smart," Paul muttered.

Dawn sat down next to Paul on the bench. She looked up and smiled at him. For some odd reason, it didn't feel at all like they were pretending. Maybe it was the summer heat. It can do that to you.

"So, when _did _you guys start to hook up? Last time we checked, both of you _loathed_ each other," Misty said.

"Well...it was...right after we had that drama kiss...well, it was during the Hikari and Shinji family dinner thing. His family comes over to my house for dinner since both of our mothers are best friends. I know! Who knew! And then-" Dawn was cut off by Paul.

"And then she dragged me to another room, stating that we both hate each other and so on and so on. I shut her mouth by asking her out. You know, because she kept talking to much it was giving me a headache."

"So...you two are new to the whole dating thing then?" Gary asked.

"Yeah, pretty much...?" Dawn said, coming out as a question than an answer.

Their friends began to snicker and huddle. Dawn was confused, and Paul did not like the way they all looked at both of them.

"Okay! It is settled! During Friday, where we celebrate Misty's little...victory, we will also give these newly weds a lesson in this!" Drew said.

"Wait, 'newly weds'! We're not married! We're just pr—a couple! A practical couple..." Dawn said, saving herself from telling their friends it was all pretend.

"All the more reason to have you to become an _actual _man and an _actual _woman," Gary said.

"...what! You want us to-to-to go at it like a monkey in a mango tree?" Dawn shrieked.

The group fell silent. After a couple of seconds they all laughed. Some fell down laughing and holding their stomach, while others who were already on the ground started to roll on the floor. Laughing.

"W-what?" Dawn asked meekly.

" "Monkey in a mango tree"? Are you for real, girl?" Drew said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"It's not like we're asking you guys to become the next couple on _16 and Pregnant_," Misty said.

"W-well...it still means that you guys want us two to...do it..." Dawn said, pouting.

"Just say the word!" Paul snapped.

"I don't even…_Are you even_ a virgin?" Paul asked.

"Y-yeah! I am! So? A-are you a...?" Dawn couldn't find courage to say the word.

"Am I a virgin? Yes Troublesome. I am as a matter of fact," Paul said, crossing his arms.

"This makes things much better! Since both of you are virgins, your first time can be with each other!" May piped.

"No way!" Paul yelled, "why would I want my first time to be with a low-life-" Dawn covered his mouth with her small pale hands. They both turned around and whispered.

"Are you trying to have them find out our plan?" Dawn hissed in a hush tone.

"Yeah, if it means we have to have sex!" Paul snapped quietly.

"Shut up! I don't like the idea too okay? It's really heinous to even think about it..."

Both of them went quiet. Dawn sneaked a couple of glances at Paul. Her eyes wandered to the lower half of his body. His torso, legs, crotch. Dawn's face lit bright pink. She was staring at it for quite a while. And it didn't help since he was wearing pants. She took her eyes off from the sight and looked at something else.

_'I wonder if it's big...'_ thought Dawn. _'Oh god no! I did not just think that! The hell is wrong with me!'_

Paul on the other hand was having the same problem, but it was different from Dawn's. He too took a glance at her. His eyes focused on everything. Her navy blue hair, her shimmering blue eyes, her pink grapefruit lips, and finally, her breasts.

He scoffed. _'They're not outrageously large like Pigtail's titties, but not flat either. They're just about perfect. Nice and cute. Soft and plushy too, probably. Err…what the fuck? That's totally uncouth of me to think of such thoughts! Even if I'm a guy…and with Troublesome no less…but… ,' _thought Paul, rather nervously.

Both of them turned around to face their annoying group of friends.

"So, what were you two doing? Staring at each others 'privacy' I presume?" Drew asked, stifling a laughter.

"Shut up Shu," Paul snapped.

"I wonder if it's big."

**~oOo~**

Dawn was drowned in horror. She tried to stop mid-sentence, but the word "big" managed to slip off her tongue. Everyone all turned to face Dawn, even Paul. Piplup nearly fainted. All of them were shocked to see such an innocent minded girl think like that.

May clapped her hands over her mouth, she moved them a little so she could talk. "Oh my god Dawn! Who knew you'd think like that!"

"Woo! Looks like someone has a perverted mind," Kenny said, laughing.

"Well Dawn. Looks like we all just know what _you'll _be thinking from now on," Zoey said.

Dawn went insanely red. Paul just stared at her, appalled and violated.

"The **FUCK!** Did you **actually **ask that question!" Paul yelled. Even _if _Dawn was his girlfriend, he'd still feel uncomfortable if she thought that about him in such an uncouth way.

"W-well...I-I was just wondering...no need to be s-so reserved," Dawn muttered the last part in a fail attempt to defend herself.

"Yeah? Well let me tell you this. You're boobs aren't _nearly _as big as pig tails over there," Paul said, pointing at May. The brunette looked down at her chest and covered them by crossing her arms.

"God Paul! Couldn't you have some decency to be a _little _polite?" May barked.

"She's the one who was wondering if my motherfucking cock is big or not!" Paul barked back.

"I don't care if my boobs aren't as big as May's. I really don't mind," Dawn said calmly.

"See, now THAT'S a quality person. Non-pessimistic nor paranoid about their physical appearance. Remember, it's what's on the inside that counts ," Misty said.

"That's right! It's rare to see a girl who doesn't care about her titties huh?" Ash commented.

"Ash...I think you should leave now," Misty said, glaring at him. Ash understood and left like a hurricane.

"So, about this Friday...who's coming and who's not?" May asked.

"Well, I'm not going. I want to watch _Angel Beats!_," Kenny said.

"And I'm attending a theological debate tonight," Zoey said, shrugging. "I'm guessing that the rest of you are going right?"

"Yeah. May, Misty, me, Paul, Gary, Drew and Ash are all going. Not sure if...anyone's bringing a date..." Dawn said, looking at May, Misty, and Drew.

"Actually. I broke up with Brianna. She's a hoe..." Drew said, leaning back in his seat.

"Brendan… said that he had to study..." May said, pursing her lips. May was rather happy now that Brianna and Drew went their separate ways.

"Well, I broke up with Rudy...he was cheating on me with that wretched bitch, Melody," Misty spat. Gary's ears perked up.

"Really now? So you and Rudy are over?" Dawn asked. Misty nodded in replied. Most of us smiled at Gary's direction, thankfully, Misty did not see anything.

"So it's all set. All of us are going. Just as planned!" Dawn said happily.

Everyone all ate their lunches and had several small group conversations. Misty, May and Dawn talked about their dresses that they bought for Friday. Zoey, Ash and Drew were talking about school. Gary, Kenny and Paul talked about the news article.

"Look Paul...we're sorry we...took a picture of you and Dee Dee making out. But it was for a good cause!" Kenny explained.

"What _cause_? The cause where I have to have some slutty bitches bombard me with damn questions such as 'Oh Paul, don't tell me you and that blue haired slut is actually going out?'," Paul used his best girl voice he could muster up. "Or even something like 'You deserve a girl who's worthy of you Paul!'"

"Well...look on the bright side! When Dawn first came here, I saw some guys checking her out!" Kenny said, gulping.

"Guys were ogling at her? What am I, some trailer park trash who beats the living fuck out of anyone who looks at my girl in a lustful way? Get **real **Kengo!" Paul said bitterly.

"I'm just saying," Kenny said, putting his hands up defensively.

"Paul, it's actually true. I saw some guys looking pretty turned on just by looking at Dawn," Gary said.

"That sounds cliché Okido. It makes Dawn seem like those perfect rich girls with the looks and the brains to get guys attention and have them cum their pants by looking at her. If you want to make up some story, then get planning," Paul said.

A couple guys passed by. One of them came back and was hovering over Dawn. She turned her head and saw it was a guy from her Biology class. He wore a beret and had a Politoed sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Lucas," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Hey Dawn," the boy, Lucas, was eying Dawn from head to toe. Misty, May, and Gary witnessed this. Paul was too busy contemplating at the cafeteria. Kitsune udon or tsukimi soba?

"So, I heard you're going out with Paul. Hmm?" asked Lucas. Dawn nodded her head.

"Y-yeah. We're going out," Dawn said uneasily.

"Heh, well, if it doesn't work out and all, I'll be happy to be your second. If you know what I mean," Lucas said, leaning closer to Dawn and licked her face. He winked at her when he said the last part. Dawn's face went red with embarrassment and shoved Lucas away from her.

"Fine, whatever you want," Lucas laughed and walked away to his friends. Politoed kept clapping away. "Politoed!" Dawn and the others could hear what they were saying.

"You know, she does have some really cute boobs. But if she dumped that moody cunt and came and played with me, I'd totally help her grow some real muthafucking watermelons," Lucas said, he and his friends laughed and walked off. "Did you know that if you fondle a chick's breasts a ton, they actually grow bigger?..."

Dawn was left speechless. Of course, she really did want to go up to Lucas and kick his crotch. But on the other hand, she just wants to hide and cry for as long as she wants.

"Don't listen to him Dawn. He's just a stupid pervert who's been rejected by almost _half _of the girls here at school," Misty said, trying to comfort her dear friend.

Dawn clenched her fists and shook it off. "I don't care about some pervert who's trying to get me into his bed! I bet it's filled with his juices. I bet he has buttsex with his damn Politoed on there," Dawn said sourly.

".Yes, because that is totally appropriate talk during _lunch_," Paul said sarcastically. He decided to buy some strawberry Pocky from the vending machine.

Dawn rolled her eyes. She finished up her sandwich and threw out the saran wrap into the trash can.

**~CHAPTER SIX~**

**~oOo~**

It was third period. Dawn walked to her English class and saw Paul sitting there at his desk already.

_'Oh right. I sit next to him...' _thought Dawn. She went over to her desk and sat down, putting her bag to hang on the back support of the chair. She took out her pencil case and opened her binder to find her homework.

"So..." Dawn said, trying to make conversation with her new fake boyfriend. Paul grunted. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Okay class, take out your homework so I can do a homework check. Hopefully all of you actually _did _the homework assignment," Professor Shirona said. She stared at some of the students in the back when she said the last part.

As the teacher started on the other side of the room for homework check. Dawn looked at Paul's homework. Once again, the writing was neat as ever. There were no spelling mistakes or grammar problem. Paul noticed this and shoved Dawn's head away.

"Hey!" Dawn cried, lifting a hand to her forehead.

"That's what you get for looking at _my _homework, Troublesome," Paul replied in the same monotone he uses when it comes to Dawn.

Dawn glared at Paul and went back to look at her homework. It was a grammatical monstrosity – run-on sentences and fragments galore. On a second note, it lacked any sort of literary depth. All in all, it was no where close to Paul's. His was much more detailed and in many paragraphs for each question.

Dawn once again heard whispering from the girls in the back row. All of which were the same question and comments.

"Did you _see _that? Dawn was totally trying to copy off of Paul. What a whore. I mean, she should have _never_ come here in the first place right?" said one of the girls.

"Exactly! She needs to go back to her lame school. What was it again? Slutleaf Town? Ha ha ha! I'm glad I left that dump!" the other, Ursula, replied

Dawn sighed heavily and turned around to talk back to the girls when Paul beat her to it.

"You know, I really hate girls like you. No, scratch that, I **despise **your type of girls. And let me tell you this again so your stubborn, almost non-existent brain can comprehend.** I. Am. Dating. This. Girl. **Now deal with it, you walking porno."

The girls and Dawn looked astound. Dawn really did not know if he was acting or not. Well he did say he despised those type of girls...but he did say he hated girls like Dawn. The girls who were talking bad about Dawn quiet down and lowered their heads in shame.

_'Take _that _biatch! Ha ha!' _thought Dawn.

Finally, the teacher came over and checked the two's homework.

"Excellent job Shinji. You're doing fine in this class. I strongly recommend you to take ENG 3U1," Professor Shirona said.

"I signed up for it already," Paul said.

The teacher smiled and gave a nod of understanding to her star pupil. Then she came to check Dawn's work.

"It's good. But it lacks something Hikari. You need to think these questions more and go back to read the articles or stories to get more reference," Professor Shirona said.

"O-oh...okay...sure...?" Dawn replied in a questioning tone.

"Magnificent. Okay class, silent reading for twenty minutes!" called Professor Shirona. She went back to her desk and the class took out their books.

"Heh, lucky for me, I got a book," Dawn whispered to herself. She took out the fourth book of volume of _Higurashi_.

Paul stared wide eyed at the girl before him and the book she placed atop of the desk. "You're on the fourth book already?"

"Yeah. I read the second one when I got home from my first day of school and I read the third book yesterday. Why? Shocked that your..._girlfriend_ actually read two books in two days?" Dawn asked, tilting her head with a smug look. She obviously did not plan on using the word 'girlfriend', but some students were staring and looking at the two.

Paul gave no response and went to his book. Dawn tried to read the summary of the book but Paul covered it with his hand purposely. The slender girl gave no reason to bother Paul about the title of the book for he would shrug it off and ignore her like he always had.

A few minutes into silent reading, Dawn was halfway into the book. She quickly glanced at Paul and saw that he was still reading. He seemed to be in a state of docility as well. With this light purple hair covered most of his dark cooling eyes. Dawn couldn't help but stare. Paul caught sight of Dawn looking at him dreamily that he grunted and placed his hand on Dawn's head and forced her to look at her book.

"Hey!" Dawn hissed quietly. Paul made no sound or anything. He just read his book. Dawn was pissed, well, more than pissed. The bubbly girl decided to kick Paul's chair.

Paul scoffed and whipped his head around to face Dawn.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong Paul. My foot merely kicked your chair by accident, you shouldn't blame _me _of all people," Dawn said innocently. Paul glared at her and kicked her chair rather hard.

"H-hey!" Dawn said, putting her book down and grabbing onto the edge of the desk. Dawn's lips became a thin line as she kicked Paul's chair.

"Hnn, that the best you can do Troublesome? My grandma could to better than that," Paul mocked. He then kicked her chair, causing the chair to move slightly. This time, Dawn held onto the table for her dear life.

"Okay, that does it Paul Shinji," Dawn said hotly. It became a full on kicking war between the two. They were very elusive with this "battle".

"You win...for now you lousy bastard," Dawn said, out of breath. Paul nodded curtly.

"I have an idea for the...when we break up thing," Dawn whispered quietly. Paul shot her an icy look.

"Don't say that _here_. Wait till we're somewhere private," Paul snapped. Dawn's eyes lit up and smiled, she leaned towards Paul and spoke softly.

"Follow my lead." Paul was very confused at what the girl was trying to do. Dawn got up and walked over to the teacher and asked her something. Then, Dawn walked passed and gestured Paul to do the same.

As the bluenette walked out of the classroom, Paul waited for a few minutes before he asked the teacher to go to the washroom. As soon as Paul left the classroom, he saw Dawn standing there.

"Took you long enough. Let's go to the abandoned classroom," Dawn said, walking towards the stairways.

**~oOo~**

The two teens arrived at the deserted classroom. Paul closed the door as Dawn stood there.

"So what's this plan of yours?" Paul questioned.

"Well, first off, you don't like the girls who confronts you and get all fangirl over you yes?"

Paul clicked his tongue, "of course not. Have you _seen_ them? I had to put up with them since grade eight woman." Dawn rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"I was thinking, that maybe I can be in an abusive relationship," Dawn said.

"...how does this help?"

Dawn groaned, "it helps by having those girls stay away from you if they found out you abuse the girls you're in a relationship with. And it'll help with our break up. If they see us in action, they'll surely leave us alone, and we'll have a perfect break up!"

"Yeah problem with that plan missy. If they find out I abuse people, the teachers and principle would likely tell my mother as well as your mother. Then I have to go into some stupid counseling. I've been there Troublesome. I do not want to go back there and talk about my '_feelings_'," Paul said, using air quotes for the word "feelings".

"Oh...good point...well, that was the best I could think of though..." Dawn said, looking down.

"Yeah, and a very pathetic plan that was," Paul snapped. Dawn lift her head up and glared at Paul.

"You know, you can be so very inconsiderate of other people's feelings!" Dawn yelled. She walked past Paul and was about to open the door until a hand slammed against it. The hand was so very close to Dawn's face. She didn't dare to turn around.

"I'm inconsiderate huh? Well what would you think about _this_?"

Dawn could feel a hand trailing up her right leg and another hand trailing up to her chest.

"W-wait...Paul...no, please st-stop it," Dawn squeaked.

"Why should I?" Paul asked huskily. Dawn shuddered and felt wet. She felt Paul's hand reach one of her breast and began to massage it. Dawn could feel tears prickling down her face.

Paul grunted and moved his other hand that was on her leg up her skirt. He moved his hand to the front and was playing with the poor girl's underwear. Luckily Piplup was in his Pokéball at the time so he wouldn't have to see his mistress in such a state.

"Stop it...please..." was all Dawn could manage to say. She had her hand against the door. Her face was stained with wet cold tears. You could even hear a faint sob from her. But did Paul care? Probably not.

"If you do as I say. I'll stop," Paul said harshly. He switched hands, so his left hand was stroking Dawn's leg and his right hand was doing the same thing to the other breast. Paul slowly tried to take her underwear off. Dawn gasped and turned around swiftly to meet his gaze. Big mistake.

Paul forcefully crashed his lips onto hers. It was a very fierce kiss. Nothing sweet about it, unless you count the fact that Paul was kissing someone on his own will.

Dawn could hear a faint voice inside her head. She could even see slight sudden flashes of her life as a baby till now pass by her. Not just her virginity, but her innocence, would be lost at this moment. Dawn tried to push Paul off her but he held both her arms above her head. The stronger man trailed down to her neck and left a couple of hickeys there too. Meanwhile his hand started to feel cool and clammy. She was getting wet!

"Paul...please just stop it! I-I'll do what you say...just stop...please stop..." and with that, Paul stopped and looked straight into the traumatized girl's eyes.

"Alright. You'll have to be my personal maid. Our mothers are going to Jubilife City two days right? And my brother is staying with his girlfriend," Paul explained. Dawn nodded, biting her lip.

"And they decided that you have to come live with me for two days. Meaning you have to be my personal maid until Thursday," Paul said. Dawn sniffled.

"S-so you want me to be your stupid personal maid to fool around with? Oh ass! Class!" Dawn gasped. They most definitely forgot about class.

"Damn it...we'll continue this chat at _my _house Troublesome. Remember to bring your things," Paul said. He opened the door and walked out. Dawn followed by, her underwear practically soaked.

**~oOo~**

It was finally after school. Of course both Paul and Dawn got lectured by the teacher. Dawn had to walk home with Paul because both their mothers were on their way to Jubilife City.

Dawn was a few steps behind Paul. She was too scared to do anything ever since that incident. She was, as Dawn would put it, "almost raped".

Paul stopped and turned around, making Dawn jump.

"W-what?" Dawn asked, covering herself with her arms. Paul just stared at her.

"Why are you walking way back there? We're supposed to be pretending to be a couple. Come up here and hold my hand," Paul commanded. Dawn nervously walked up and held Paul's hand.

As they were walking, Dawn had a though about why Paul acted like a horny animal back there.

_'Maybe he's proceeding with my plan about the abusive relationship! Maybe this is _his _way of abusing me! By sexually assaulting me and getting me wet!... Oh my god, I got wet! D-does that mean I _enjoyed _him doing that to me? Oh my god I enjoyed him doing that to me! The hell is wrong with me! First I wonder if his crotch was big or not, then he feels me up and I get _fucking turned **on**_! Oh my god am I a nymphomaniac? I-' _Dawn's thought was interrupted by Paul.

"Why have you been making those stupid face expression for three minutes?" Paul asked.

"I-I have?" Paul nodded at the girl.

"Oh...well...I'm practicing...face expressions for drama class1 Yeah, that's right!" Dawn said.

Paul cocked a brow, "okay. Whatever."

As the two passed by many curious and annoying students, they finally arrived back into their neighborhood. Paul let go of Dawn's hand while she entered her house. Paul followed after.

"So...I just need to get my bag and-" Dawn was cut off by Paul.

"Just bring what you packed and leave your pajamas and your underwear's," Paul said sternly.

"Are you _kidding _me! Do you want me to just frolic in your house _naked _or something!" Dawn yelled.

"No. I told you. You'll be my personal maid for these two days. All you'll be wearing is a...maid outfit," Paul explained. Dawn's eyes widen in disbelief. She groaned and went upstairs to get a quarter of her belongings.

Dawn came back down carrying her school bag and another larger bag.

"That all?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded.

"I have my laptop and toiletries. As in, my toothbrush and toothpaste. Skin care stuff, Piplup's food and...other stuff that you don't need to know about," Dawn replied.

"You're bringing that fucking penguin with you?" Paul asked roughly

"Yes! Piplup's my bud!" Dawn replied rather cheerfully, hugging her Piplup

"Could care less. Now hurry the fuck up Troublesome," Paul said, leaving the house. Dawn sighed and left, locking the door behind her.

The two of them arrived at Paul's home. It was much more nicer and bigger than Dawn's. Of course, it was because there's three people living in his house rather than two. A lot of Paul's Pokémon usually unheard of lurked around his house – his Nidoking, Hariyama, Aggron, Gastrodon, Froslass, Ninjask, and Urasing were among the many residents here.

"So...am I going to be sleeping in the guest bedroom?" Dawn asked, _'if you even _have _a guest bedroom you sick perverted bastard.' _

"Yes, but you'll be sleeping in _my _room Troublesome," Paul said.

**~oOo~**

"What? Why? Isn't that...wrong or something!" Dawn cried. Who did Paul think he is, commanding her to do such a task. Paul looked back at Dawn and she tensed up.

"Like I said, _Troublesome_. You are my personal maid. Therefore, you have to sleep with your master," Paul smirked.

"You make it sound like I'm your sex slave or something!"

"You are my slave."

"...sick perverted bastard..." Dawn muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"N-nothing!" Dawn did not seem to have the willpower to object. It seemed Paul was an authoritarian regime and Dawn was its helpless citizen.

Paul led Dawn to his room and told her to put her stuff down. Piplup looked around, and was a bit confused. Paul walked out of the room for a few seconds, leaving Dawn to her thoughts.

_'Damn you, you sick perverted bastard...This isn't a creepy ass hentai!. I'd rather date Brock. God...he needs a good slap in the face...on second thought...if I did that, he'll surely try and do something horrible...oh my god! What if he tries to _rape _me while I'm staying over! Oh GOD! I'm too young to get raped! I don't want my virginity stolen by _him _of all people! What the fuck am I going to do! FUCK!'_

Paul came back in and threw some clothing article at Dawn.

"Those will be your maid outfit. Hurry up and get changed," Paul said, then he disappeared out of the room yet again. Dawn picked up the clothing and gasped. Why does Paul have a maid's uniform?

"I can't wear this!" Dawn screamed. She got no response and sighed. There's no use in trying to fight with Paul. In the end, he will always win.

Several minutes later, Dawn was in her "uniform". She checked herself out in the mirror in disgust. Piplup was bewildered now, this time a different bewilderment. Dawn looked different…more attractive perhaps?

"Ugh. What the hell is he _thinking _making me wear such a slutty outfit...why the hell does he have a women's clothing for that matter? Is he beyond the sick perverted bastard territory? Is he the _king _of perverts or something? God!" Dawn said to herself.

"Your Piplup looks like he wants to fuck you" Dawn turned around and saw Paul leaning against the doorway of his room.

"P-Paul! W-what are you doing here?" Dawn asked.

"It's my room stupid."

"Right..." Dawn looked away, trying not to make any eye contact. Paul smirked and walked towards her, grabbing both her wrists.

"H-hey!"

Paul held both of her wrists in one hand and lifted it above the girl's head. He eyed Dawn from top to bottom. Dawn felt a mixture of feelings. Nervous, uncomfortable and scared.

"L-look. You told me I'm your maid right? So what's the big idea for me to wear this stupid uniform? Why the hell do I have to wear this?" Dawn asked, trying to force the answer out of Paul.

"Because I want to," was all Paul said.

"W-well. I don't really want to wear this you know," Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Because it feels weird! Do you really think I want to walk around your house like this or something?"

"Well, I do remember back at school, when you said that I was inconsiderate right? I was sure you were wet," Paul said. Dawn was speechless.

Paul sighed and walked out of his room, dragging Dawn to the bathroom.

"Why are we in the bathroom? I want to do something productive you know," Dawn said, crossing her arms.

Paul turned around and placed his hand on the door and was hovering above the blue haired girl.

"Wh-what are you trying to do?" Dawn asked, trying not to show fear in her voice. Unfortunately, Paul could sense the fear and he smiled smugly.

"Why don't we do something that's _re_productive? How about it Troublesome?" Paul asked in the most sexy voice he could muster up. He leaned towards Dawn and planted kissed on her neck. He took the shirt off of her and threw it into the laundry basket. He then proceeded to fill her body with kisses and love marks.

"Wait no. I don't want to go to school covered in hickeys tomorrow!" Dawn said, pushing Paul off.

"So? This way, the whole school will know we're going out. After that, we'll just break up right? Why not just act the part right now and have a little," Paul leaned in closer to Dawn's hear, "fun."

Dawn felt a shudder go down her spine and was mesmerized. She couldn't do anything now. Her body stood still, taking in all of what Paul was doing. She closed her dark blue eyes and felt him touch her everywhere.

Paul looked up and saw his fake girlfriend closing her eyes. He continued to kiss down to her collar bone. He was playing with the laces on the bra and had his leg in between her's. A slight moan came from Dawn. Of course, she was unaware of it since she was having a slightly good time. Paul moved his hands to the back and was fiddling with the hooks on the bra. Paul grunted but he hooks would not give in.

"Paul...?"

The plum haired male looked up and saw a very angry Dawn.

"What?" Paul asked, looking up solemnly.

"Why the fuck are you trying to take off my bra?"

"Well, as a horny teenage boy with hormones. I do want to have some..._fun _with a girl. Even if that means I have to have fun with you," Paul replied.

"Perverted bastard. I hope you die single," Dawn said angrily. Paul scoffed and pressed his body against her's.

"Stop it right now Paul!" Dawn piped.

"Why should I? Don't you like it? I can tell you're getting turned on Troublesome," Paul replied.

_'Shit. What is wrong with him? It's like he got a total character change!' _Dawn thought.

"What's wrong Troublesome?" Paul asked in a flat tone.

"N-nothing! We should um, get going with that review for English!" Dawn said, trying to pry Paul off of her and actually do some work.

"No."

"Come on Paul. We'll fail...well I'll fail if I don't review," Dawn whined.

"Then fail."

"God! You're _nice_!" Dawn spat.

"I know. I am."

"Seriously Paul! I want to actually pass a course this year!" Suddenly, Piplup walked into the room. In his eyes, all he could see was his mistress getting assaulted by the strange man. When Dawn looked down in distress at the Pokémon, this was enough for Piplup to blow his fuse. He attacked Paul in the shoulder with a swift Peck attack.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried out. She wasn't happy but neither was she mad

Paul got up and was ready to punch Piplup when Dawn stopped him. "Stop!" she cried out, hugging her precious Pokémon "Just stop and please leave us alone"

Paul lowered his fists and shoved them in his pockets. Dawn heard Paul mutter something but she couldn't hear it. He then turned the door knob and the bathroom door swung opened. Paul left the room, shoving his hands into his pants pockets; leaving Dawn bewildered and happy. She followed suit and walked down the stairs.

She saw Paul sitting on the couch watching _Steins;Gate_ on his LED TV. Dawn crouched down in front of her yellow and orange back pack. Trying to find her pencil case. She took out a nice pink pencil case and lifted her binder off of the ground. She placed the two onto the coffee table and began working while Paul became a couch potato.

The slender female was busying herself away with her biology homework. Paul looked down to see what Dawn was doing. Dawn was answering some chapter questions. Paul turned the television off, threw the remote at Dawn's head and shoved Dawn over.

"Hey! What was that for you big lump!" Dawn yelled rubbing her skull.

"I thought you were doing English, not Biology? Regardless, you fucking suck at it. I have Bio next semester, and I know half of your answers are wrong."

"What are you talking about? I'm a pro in Biology. I may not be a physician, but I'm definitely a biologist! I have a 73 in the course so far!" said Dawn sheepishly. Paul rolled his eyes and looked at the previous stuff Dawn did.

"_Only _a 73? And it's **physicist**, dumbass. Shows how shit you are in science"

"Hey, fuck you!"

"Oh, really? Look how many mistakes you made. Humans breathe _out_ carbon dioxide, and breathe _in_ oxygen. And Seadra evolves into Kingdra, not Salamence!"

"Eh?"

Then Paul leaned down close to Dawn's neck and began sucking it. Dawn gasped and squirmed.

"Y-you are **not **giving me more hickeys you hear me! I-I don't want my mom to see this! She'll think things! And I do not want her thinking things that aren't true!" Paul ignored Dawn's protest and continued on with his job. He stopped after several minutes and looked up at the clock on the wall. Paul got up and walked away, leaving Dawn to lay down there with a questionable look on her face.

"What the actual fuck?" Dawn asked. She saw him walk into the kitchen.

"No. It's dinner and I'm starving. Get me some food."

"What? I can hardly cook!" Dawn cried out

"Tell that to Chef Ramsey…just call up a pizza joint or something. _With_ anchovies."

"Ew…but OK."

**~CHAPTER SEVEN~**

**~oOo~**

It was late at night. Around nine thirty. Dawn brushed her teeth and quietly walked into Paul's room. She did not see any other place to sleep. And she certainly was not sleeping on the floor tonight.

"Are you going to go in or not?" Dawn looked up to see Paul's black hollow eyes staring down at her.

"O-oh yeah..." Dawn said quietly. She walked into the room, letting Paul enter.

"So where will I sleep?" Dawn asked. Paul stopped and turned to look at her. He began to laugh coldly and looked at her.

"Where _else_? You'll be sleeping with me. Which means we'll be sharing the bed," Paul explained, grabbing the bed covers. Dawn could not believe what she just heard. She was going to sleep in the same bed at the purple headed monster who is using her has some sex toy to play with and dump later.

"Are you _nuts_! Me sleeping with _you_! After **all** you put me through today? F-feeling me up, making me wear this _stupid_ outfit, and and kissing me! **French kissing** nonetheless! You even gave me hickeys! _**HICKEYS**_! And you want me to fucking sleep in the same fucking bed as you!" Dawn screamed.

"Yup." Paul asked, not caring about Dawn's rant.

"**I'M NOT A DAMN TENGA EGG THAT YOU JUST THROW AWAY AFTER!**"

"Yeah well shut the fuck up and sleep already. I'm tired. If you don't want to sleep in the bed, you could always sleep on the couch downstairs. Just don't blame me if you hear noises. I think we could have a Gengar living here too you know," Paul said. He pulled the string on his lamp and the lights in the room faded to black. Dawn was standing there, clenching her hands into fists.

"Fine! I'll sleep in the stupid bed...just remember, I'm not having sex with you. Not now, not ever." Dawn said. She muttered a couple of cuss words until she reached the bed. Paul was staring at Dawn and she was staring back.

"Lighthouses rule," Paul joked.

"What?" Dawn asked. Not understanding the reference

"Just go to sleep."

"God! Fine!" said Dawn. She walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

_'This is really comfy actually. And warm...I smell something nice...' _Dawn thought. She began sniffing further and found out she was sniffing Paul's hair. She pulled back swiftly, her face heated up.

_'Oh my fucking god...I sniffed his fucking purple hair! OH MY GOD!' _Dawn thought shockingly. She rolled over, her back facing Paul. She tried to calm down by counting to ten. Obviously it wasn't working. She began counting sheep, and somehow, it actually worked. Dawn gulped and shut her eyes tight. Piplup nestled in between. After several minutes of tossing and turning she finally achieved peace.

Paul dreamed a very pleasant dream. Three effeminate boys, a blonde, a brown and a brunette; were standing atop a city tower. It was dark, but they were gleaming with brightness. They were very young, but experienced in the world of homosexual sex. It was a real love triangle. The mutuality was beautiful. They touched, kissed and sucked each other…and almost perfectly, ejaculated together…

Paul awoke to wet underwear. "Fuck you _Boku no Pico_. I will never live this down…" he groaned to himself

**~oOo~**

It was early in the morning. Around six thirty or so. Dawn pulled the covers above her head and curled up into a ball to get some rest. The covers were suddenly taken away and Dawn was exposed to the morning light coming from the sun. A cold water suddenly splashed on her and Piplup's faces.

Dawn moaned and rubbed her eyes. She saw Paul standing there with the covers in one hand, and a small bucket in the other. She glared at him and flopped back into the comfy bed. Not until a minute or so, Dawn sat back up and stared at Paul.

"What's going on! Are we late for school already? What time is it?" asked Dawn. She looked around, trying to find the stupid clock in his room.

"Relax numbskull. It's five thirty in the morning. Time to get up and make me breakfast," Paul said, folding the covers and putting them neatly on the bed.

Dawn's mouth opened wide, "five _thirty_! Are you kidding me? I don't wake up that early for breakfast! You're insane you know that?" Paul left the room without saying a word to Dawn. She muttered something under her breath. She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. The cold hard-wood floor gave Dawn a slight shiver.

When her feet got used to it, she walked out of the room and into the bathroom. She hated how she was dressed in the bathroom mirror. She sighed and picked up her tooth brush and toothpaste. Several minutes later, she came out of the tiny room and back into Paul's room. She saw him sitting on his bed.

"Took you long enough Troublesome. Hurry up and get changed into your school uniform and cook breakfast," Paul said, scowling at the girl in front of him.

"You could at _least _say **please** Paul. God," replied Dawn. She went to the duffel bag and took out her school uniform. She looked at Paul and tilted her head in a disapproving way.

"Do you mind leaving the room so I can get changed?" Dawn asked, holding onto the shirt and skirt.

"I do mind, Troublesome."

"Fine, I'll change in the bathroom."

"I'll accompany you," Paul said getting up.

"What? No way! You're just probably going to rape me in there," Dawn retorted.

"I'm not going to rape some child. I'm not some pedophile you know."

"Hey! Do I _look _like a child to you mister?"

"Yes you do, with a flat chest like that." Paul walked towards Dawn. He stared down at her with nothing but his everyday expressionless face.

"Stop staring at me. It's getting on my nerves," Dawn said, trying to act brave. But it most definitely was not working.

"No. Just hurry up and change for god's sake. It's not like it'll kill you to change in front of a boy right?" Paul asked impatiently.

"It _would _kill me! Especially if that boy was you!" Dawn yelled. Paul rolled his eyes and turned around. Dawn looked quizzically at him. Right on cue, Paul spoke up.

"I'll turn around so you can fucking change. Is that so bad? Can you change _now_?" Paul asked.

"O-oh...uh yeah, that's better..." Dawn replied sarcastically, but changed anyways.

Dawn didn't want to take off the bra Paul made her to wear so she just wore it as if it was any of her normal ones. Dawn finished changing and checked herself in her small compact mirror she brought. She made sure everything looked alright and that the stupid bra was not showing.

"Perfect," Dawn said happily. "You can turn around now Paul."

Paul turned around, "finally! God you women take forever..." Dawn glared at him but decided to leave him and his moody self.

"So, what now?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms.

"Get me a bowl of cereal. And none of that organic trash that Liberals love so much

Paul came down the stairs, "finally Troublesome. I was beginning to think you blew up the kitchen."

"Ha ha, very **funny **Paul. For the record, I actually _know _how to make chocolate croissants and banana-vanilla milk shakes. So...hurry up and eat so we don't arrive late."

"What's the point of arriving early when you'll have nothing to do? I personally go to school _late _Troublesome."

"Wouldn't you get like...warnings? You know, if you're late to school three times or more for any class, you'll get a detention...and, well...that can't happen now can it? We have to go to Gary's oh-so-mighty mansion-house to celebrate Misty's win against what's-her-face."

"And you said _I _have a hard time remembering names? I actually give the people nick names. I call you're two other girlfriends: Pigtails and Tomboy Mermaid. You should know what yours is."

"...you call May, "Pigtails" and Misty "Tomboy Mermaid"? What are you? The Name Rater? What do you call Ash, Gary and Drew then?"

"Obliviously Dense, Love Sick Dumb-Ass and Horny Rose," Paul replied bluntly. Dawn stared at Paul in disbelief.

"Okay, I understand why you call Ash 'obliviously dense'. But why is Gary called 'love sick dumb-ass' and Drew 'horny rose'? That...is a little harsh."

"Gary's a pussy and has a stupid secret crush on Tomboy Mermaid. Drew fucking cums his pants when he sees a damn girl, as well as giving girls stupid roses. Thus ends my explanation."

"Wow...what about...Kenny and Zoey?"

"...'Penguin Freak' and 'Closet Lesbian'."

Dawn tried to hide her slight smile behind her hand as well as trying to stop giggling.

"P-penguin freak? Pft—that's so like Kenny...b-but I don't get the whole "closet lesbian" thing with Zoey."

"...she has sunglasses and looks like a wannabe gangster to me."

"Just because she has sunglasses?"

"Yes."

"Okay now that's kinda dumb don't you think?" Dawn asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"So? Now shut the hell up and let me eat my food Troublesome."

"Arg! Fine! I should have put Raticate poisoning in your stupid food," Dawn spat.

"Did that, and I'll haunt you till the day you die."

"...yeah okay, whatev, I'm going to eat my breakfast now," Dawn said this in one breath. They both silently ate their breakfast. All was peaceful until Dawn's cellphone rang. She picked up her pink and white phone and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dee Dee!" Dawn flinched. She knew exactly who it was.

"Kenny! What the hell? Stop calling me that!"

Kenny chuckled, "yeah, yeah. Hey listen. Can you meet me by my locker after school today? I have something to show ya."

"Uh okay...but why-" Dawn didn't finish what she was going to say for Kenny hung up first. Dawn pouted and placed her phone in her skirt pocket.

"Just for the record, could you go and talk somewhere else? It's distracting me," Paul said curtly.

"What? Having someone talking on the phone distracts you from eating your stupid little breakfast? Ha! That's rich," Dawn spat. Paul rolled his eyes and finished up the remains of his food and placed them in the sink. He walked out and went upstairs to get his things.

"Prat..." Dawn muttered under her breath.

**~oOo~**

They day went by so quickly. It was already lunch and Dawn, Misty and May were gathered at their lunch area, gossiping and eating.

"I should have put poison in his food," Dawn said coldly.

"If you did, you'd be in prison from committing murder. I don't think it will go well on your records..." Misty replied. She took a sip of her juice.

"It'd be cool to know a murderer, but I'd rather just have a normal friend," May said, taking a bite from her sandwich.

"I was **joking**!" Dawn said laughingly.

Misty and May laughed. Then suddenly, the guys came in. Though, it was only Ash, Kenny and Drew.

"Where's Paul and Gary?" May asked.

"Paul's...getting lunch...Gary's...well...he's doing something that we aren't going to say," Drew replied.

"Oh puh-lease! Cut the crap and tell me where Gary is!" Misty said bitterly.

"H-He's at the back of the school...smoking weed..." Ash replied timidly. Misty's eyes widen. She got up abruptly and headed down the hall and ran down the staircase.

"_Weed_! He actually smokes?" Dawn asked. Ash nodded.

"We better go after Misty," May said. They others ran in the direction Misty went. They soon found themselves at the back of the school.

"Gary! I thought you quit doing drugs! The hell's gotten into you!"

That was Misty. They took a peek from around the corner and saw Misty and Gary. He was leaning against the wall with a blunt in his hand.

**~CHAPTER EIGHT~**

**~oOo~**

"Yeah? So? Why would you care Ginger?" Gary spat.

"Because I _care _about you? God Gary! You're really stupid right now. You know what? Whatever. I don't give a damn if you go and die...but just so you know...it was most definitely not my fault..." Misty yelled, she walked away, leaving Gary to his own little messed up world.

"You don't think he'll try and commit suicide, do you?" Dawn whispered.

"No idea..." Ash replied.

"Don't worry! I won't commit suicide! I'm not that dumb," Gary shouted.

"Gary...dude, you shouldn't do this again to yourself. Didn't the Officer Jenny confiscate your stash?" Drew asked.

"Officer Jenny is a fucking bitch. Can't a guy enjoy some motherfucking weed for once?" snapped Gary. He dropped the blunt and crushed it with his feet. He shoved his hands into his pants pockets and walked away.

"What **happened**?" Dawn asked timidly.

"This is what happened," Ash answered "I saw it before my own eyes…"

**~oOo~**

"_Well Pikachu, ready for the Cobble Badge? I hear Maylene's a tough one." Says Ash, talking to Pikachu_

"_Pika Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu was determined to win_

"_That's the spirit! All right!" Ash says, patting his friend on the head. He turns the corner heading toward their motel when they hear familiar voices from across the street. _

"_Huh? That voice sounds oddly familiar. And it's coming from that alley! Who could it be?" Ash decides peer in from the wall. It's none other than his good old friend Gary Oak. But who are those three people with him? Could it be…**Team Rocket**?_

"_So, how is it? Is this enough?" Jessie asked evilly_

"_We've extracted this from the _finest_ Venusaur! And it wasn't easy to get, you know!" James added_

"_Meowth, that's right!"_

"…_Uh..yeah…it's good. Oh fuck I hope my friends don't see this…"_

_Ash and Pikachu were appalled. Gary Okido Oak was buying **drugs**? And from Team Rocket nonetheless. _

"_That will be _円_150!"_ _the trio chirped. Gary gave them the necessary money before walking away. Ash wanted to follow Gary, but he was to scared to do so._

**~oOo~**

"Oh my god!" gasped Dawn.

"Yeah...and we found out alright...May died a month later. It was what caused Gary to smoke..." Ash replied.

"But...why's he smoking again?" May asked.

"It probably had something to do with Misty," Drew replied.

"Shouldn't we try and help him?" asked Dawn.

Drew and Ash shook their heads, "once he goes back to his old ways. We can't get him back. Only reality will...that or we have to force Misty to make amends with him."

"...let's go with plan B then. Force Misty to make up with Gary," Dawn said.

Everyone stayed somewhat quiet and nodded in agreement. Dawn smiled at their new plan.

**~oOo~**

Paul was walking along the halls and spotted Gary near a trash can. Paul saw Gary throw something. Paul knew something was up. He couldn't bear to see his friend, or "acquaintance", suffer like that. Even cold "bastards" have hearts.

"Hey," Paul said. Gary turned around and faced Paul's cold hearted stare.

"Oh uh...hi Paul..." Gary tried not to make eye contact.

"So...what did you throw away?"

"W-what? Oh...nothing."

"Really...because I do think that the Principal, if not the Veilstone Police, to be all after our asses if they find a blunt sitting around our **prestigious** school," Paul replied, reaching in the can and taking out Gary's used blunt. "Are you just going to tarnish our platinum reputation?"

Gary snapped. "I don't do weed, dammit. And why does it have to be so illegal? Why can't we get a Ron Paul here in Sinnoh!"

"**Shut the fuck up**." Paul was all Paul said

Gary's eyes were filled with guilt, "i-it's nothing. I'll get rid of it...I swear." Paul didn't buy it.

"I thought you stopped smoking dumbass," hissed Paul.

"I did! I did stop smoking!"

"That's bullshit Okido. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong okay? Just...leave me alone..." Gary replied. He snatched the box out of Paul's hands and shoved them in his back pack and walked away.

Paul stared after Gary. He really didn't like to butt into anyone's business, but one thing's for sure. He knew that Troublesome will want to try and help Gary. And that's the last thing he needed, to be dragged into her crazy plans.

And just his luck. Dawn came running over and crashed into Paul. She staggered backwards and looked up. Paul just glared at her.

"S-sorry Paul! But have you seen Misty or Gary?" asked Dawn.

"No," snapped Paul. "I haven't seen Tomboy Mermaid. But Okido on the other hand. He just left that way." Paul pointed down the hall. Dawn followed where he pointed and smiled.

"Okay! Thanks Paul!" Dawn then rushed down the hall, leaving Paul wondering.

"Pfth. Troublesome..." Paul knew she'd get into trouble. So he decided to trail her.

Dawn turned the next corner and saw Gary making out with some a girl…Ursula? Paul noticed Dawn was standing there, peeking from the corner of the two walls. He silently walked towards her and peeked as well.

"The fuck is that tool doing?" Paul hissed under his breath. Dawn gasped and turned around to see Paul standing behind her.

"P-Paul! What the hell? You trying to give me a heart-" Paul covered her mouth with his hands.

"Do you want us to get caught Troublesome?" Paul spat quietly. Dawn shook her head.

"Why is Gary making out with that whore? Doesn't he love Misty or something?" Dawn asked furiously.

"How the hell should I know? Anyways. We shouldn't even _be _here at all. Let's go back already damn it," Paul replied. He tugged on Dawn's arm and dragged her away from the scene.

Once they were away from the place, Dawn snatched her arm back and turned towards Paul, "what the hell Paul! We could have pried them away from each other and get Gary and Misty in the same room so they can fucking make up!"

"It's not our place to butt in Troublesome," Paul replied steadily. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms.

"It so _is _our place to butt in, Shinji. If they don't make up, then it'll be all awkward when we go to his house to celebrate Misty's-" Paul cut Dawn off.

"It seems to be all about you, doesn't it Troublesome. YOU want to have those two make up, when obviously it's not our place to say in it. YOU want them to go back to being friends so YOUR stupid sleep over celebration party won't mess up. See. Just like I said when you first transferred here. Girls like you should leave the world to make the rest of us live a normal life. Without your constant bickering, whining and most definitely no more hearing things that are all about you."

Dawn did not know what to say. She was speechless for once. She lifted her shoulder up. She clenched her skirt and looked down.

"I never wanted to come to this school," Dawn started. Paul was caught off guard. "I never wanted to transfer schools. I loved my school. I didn't want to leave. But I had to for my grandmother. I thought transferring would be a good oppurtunity for making friends...people who never knew your past...but I was wrong when I met you...

I thought we could have been friends...but after you said those things to me back then...I just knew that we would never get along. But guess what? Our mother's were best friends. Your family wanted me to help you be your old self again since your father died...you know...I never knew my father...my mom told me that when he found out she was pregnant. He just left. I know... cliché right? With the father leaving the single mom and all."

Why was Paul hearing all this? He did not know. But finding out her father left her mom before she was born. That's a little insane. Cliché was well.

"Wondering why I'm telling you this? Well...like I said to you...you can't just judge a book by it's cover or several pages of it. I may be happy-go-lucky, bubbly and positive. But there's something you just don't know about me. Something you just won't ever understand." Dawn finished her long dramatic speech and left Paul standing there.

**~CHAPTER NINE~**

**~oOo~**

"Oh goodie! MONEY!" James cried

"Let's buy some food! I'm starved…" Jessie suggested

"But I wanted to sleep in a plush bed tonight! Let's get a room!"

"Fuck that! We're buying a Chimecho! Oh my dear Chimecho…" James cried out

"No…we're not…we're-going-to-a-fucking-restaurant-now!"

"No! We're getting a bed and breakfast! With delicious Poffins, and Glameow cosplay maids…" Meowth looked dreamy, but at the same time angry. It wouldn't be long before the trio erupted in argument. Things were about to get really out of hand when all of a sudden…

"What the fuck are three niggaz doing on my muthafuckin' turf!"

The Team Rocket trio stopped their bickering and looked up. It was none other than Saturn, one of Team Galactic's commanders. He had two Grunts with him, along with a couple of Golbat.

"T-Team Galactic? But how?" the Trio cried in despair

"We managed to bust outta jail. Fuck tha police. After escaping, we made plans to reunite Team muthafuckin Galactic. Mars and Jupiter are rebuilding and setting up HQ. And I…have to clear out the scum niggas."

"Who are you calling 'scum'?" Jessie demanded

"Yeah! And what some Team Ga-faggot gonna do to us? Don't you know who we are?"

"Well, frankly I don't" Saturn smirked "Care to tell?"

"Well then…Prepare for trouble!"

"And make that double!"…

"Team Rocket, huh? More like Team Pussies." Saturn laughed The other Grunts also giggled.

"How dare you!" Jessie and James yelled

"Who are you calling a PUSSY?" Meowth screamed "Get a load of my Fury Swipes!" Meowth jumped up, ready to claw Saturn's face.

"Vileplume! Use Sludge Bomb!" commanded one of the female Grunts. A Vileplume burst out of the Pokéball and sent a swift and powerful Sludge Bomb to Team Rocket, sending them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried out.

"Wobuffet!"

Saturn looked up, and then looked down to his Grunts. "Bitch ass niggas" he commented.

**~oOo~**

It was finally the last period. Dawn slowly walked to her Drama class. She had no idea why she told Paul all of that. She just hoped he won't go and ask her what was wrong.

The cheerful bubbly girl walked in with nothing more then a solemn expression. Her back was hunched over and was dragging her feet across the floor. Dawn dropped her binder and backpack and went over and sat on one of the chairs that was placed in a circle.

May, Misty, Drew and Kenny walked in. They noticed Dawn was slumped over in a chair. Being amazing friends that they are, they walked over there, putting their stuff on the ground.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Misty asked. Sitting in the chair next to Dawn.

Dawn lifted her small head and saw her friends, "oh. Nothing's wrong. No need to worry." Typical of Dawn.

"That's when I worry the most," Kenny replied.

"Really...nothing's wrong..." Dawn said again, smiling. No one was buying her little act.

"Come on Dawn. I know you. When there's something wrong, you always look like this. Slouching in your chair, playing with your cuticles. What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

Dawn sighed, "fine...I told Paul something that had to do with my past..."

Everyone but Kenny did not know what she was talking about. Kenny's eyes widen and sat grab a chair on the other side of her and placed it in front. He sat down and looked at Dawn.

"You didn't tell him everything...right?"

"Oh, no...I didn't say anything about the past. Just some mentions of it. I just told him that my dad left my mom when she told him she was pregnant is all."

"That's horrible!" May cried.

"Well, it _is _Twinleaf...I also told Paul some shit that I really did not want to repeat..." Dawn replied.

"No problem honey. If you don't want to talk, we won't force you," Misty said in a reassuring tone. Dawn smiled. The good thing that came to transferring schools was meeting new friends. _Real _friends.

"Okay darlings! Take a seat! Let's see, everyone seems to be hear but...Paul and Gary...now where are those two hmm?" asked Harley.

"Hey, Misty...are you still mad at Gary?" May asked in a quiet voice.

Misty shook her head, "if anything I'm not mad. Just really unhappy that he started smoking again. Last time is when his sister, May died."

"...oh you were referring to his sister May..." May replied.

"Yeah...her full names, May Daisy Oak. But I like to call her May...but if it helps, I'll call her Daisy so it won't confuse you."

"O-oh...no need. I can get use to having people saying my name when actually, they're talking to someone else."

Misty didn't get a chance to reply because Harley was standing in front of them with his arms crossed.

"Excuse me darlings. But if you two ladies are done chatting..."

"S-sorry Professor Ha-" Misty got cut off again.

"It's _Harley _sweetie. Harley. No formalities in this class toots."

"O-okay Harley..." Misty said, mentally rolling her eyes.

"So class. Since we are two short, let's try working with this new play I came up with back in my college days," Harley said gleefully.

Kenny sighed, "oh boy...what do you think he's going to make us go through Dee Dee?"

Dawn made no movement. She stared longingly at her pink boots with no interest. Her eyes were darker than usual. As if she was a lifeless body.

"Here's the scripts, I want to see auditions going so we can pick our leading male and female!" Harley handed out everyone copies of his work. As all the students flipped through and began to read, they began to complain and whine.

"Harley! This is not what we had in mind! I mean, the narrator is escorted to a mental institution, and one of the female leads actually gets gang-raped!" yelled Lucas.

"Honey, if you don't like it, I suggest you leave the class. Now, you should all be known of my situation. My class and Ms. Saori's class are going to be doing this play in Ecruteak City after the Christmas break. Of course we'll be having a nice winter retreat there as well. I do have sign up sheets to whomever wants to go," Harley explained.

A couple of students began gossiping. The other drama teacher, Solidad or Miss Saori, is every drama student's favourite. Most of the drama students transferred into Miss Saori's class at the beginning of the semester, explaining the relative emptiness found in Harley's class. Harley was an enthusiastic teacher, but had a penchant for obscenity. It is also rumored that the two teachers are involved in an affair. Sexual? Perhaps.

"Our play is called The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya." Harley was reading from a sheet "It concerns a girl who ostracizes herself from school society to pursue her dream of meeting aliens, time-travelers, and espers. During her pursuit, she forms a school club dedicated to such a cause and eventually, gets four others to join. Unbeknownst to her, she wields deity-like powers that can alter the space-time continuum; and that three of her members are actually an alien, a time-traveler, and an esper. And so, the adventures commence. Blah, blah, fucking blah."

"So, who are you going to play Misty?" asked May.

"Um, I guess Carly. She has this air about her that just makes me feel real connected to her you know?"

May nodded, "I know. I have a sense that Tiffany is totally like me. She's spunky and is caught between two guys she really cares for deeply."

"So, you admit about still loving Drew then?" Misty asked teasingly.

"W-w-well y-yeah, I g-guess. But I do love Brendan. He's just so hot..." May replied, drooling over the fact of her new 'boyfriend'.

"What about you Kenny?" May asked.

"I'm going for the paper boy," Kenny replied simply.

"Ha! That's going to be fun to watch," Drew snickered. Kenny rolled his eyes and thwacked Drew's head with the script.

"Please. You seem to be all high and mighty. Who are _you _going to audition for?" May asked bitterly.

"Why, Itsuki of course. He's like an esper," Drew replied, flicking his hair.

May was grinning. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She flipped back through the script and gasped, "Okay, what the hell? It says Kyon enjoys Haruhi's presence but then has wet dreams of being breastfed by Mikuru? The fuck?"

"Moo!," Drew replied mockingly.

"Shut up bastard," May hissed.

"Make me bitch," Drew retorted.

"Guys! Stop fighting! You're both sounding like some married couple!" Misty shouted. May and Drew were about to deny it but Dawn cut them both off.

"Would you guys _please _shut up!"

The others were shocked to see Dawn acting like this. Of course, she wasn't even herself during class.

"Dawn, what's wrong with you?" May asked worriedly.

"Nothing," snapped Dawn. She got up and took the script with her. Dawn walked over to the audition sign up sheet and wrote down the character she wanted to play. Dawn went to her seat, dragging her feet with her. She sat down and was sucked into her thoughts.

After telling Paul off, she couldn't help but be reminded of those dark days, where she would see her mom crying every time she was on the phone. Of course, it was back before she knew her dad walked out on her before Dawn was even born.

Dawn gave out a huge sigh and sunk in further into her chair. She straightened her legs a bit so they wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Dawn began reading the script of the character she auditioned for. _Suzumiya Haruhi. Beautiful, yet arrogant. Somewhat of an oddball. Hates the concept of boredom, and always seems to be preoccupied in something. Holds deity powers enough to alter the space-time continuum,, yet never realizes it. To her, the human race are merely subordinates, and instead holds fanatical obsession over aliens, time travelers and espers. She is not a misanthrope however as it is hinted that she may have feelings for Kyon. _

"What the hell—I auditioned for some...motherfucking freak Dawn asked herself. She groaned and dropped her arms to the side of the chair. She placed the script down on the floor and sat up straight.

Footsteps was heard walking in to the classroom. Some of the students turned around to see who it could be.

"Paul, thank you for coming in late. This is the second warning deary," Harley replied, wagging a finger at him. The teacher got up and gave Paul the script. As Paul skimmed it, he gave a look of disgust.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Paul asked. Harley glared at the purple headed teen.

"Well ex_cuse_ me for wanting to have my students have a better future in their lives," Harley barked. "Just audition for the roles so we can perform this at Ecruteak City mmkay? And mind your language."

Paul rolled his eyes and shrugged. He set his stuff down on the floor and made his way to one of the chairs. He saw Dawn sitting there, slouching over as if she were mourning for someone. He still didn't know why she told him everything. Of course, no one would want to transfer schools, but what kind of past did she have? He really did not know. It shouldn't be of Paul's interest to pry open Dawn and make her talk about what happened a long time ago, but it was bugging him because he'll have to see her so "emo".

"Paul...where's Gary?" Drew asked. Paul breathed out and turned around in his chair.

"How the fuck should I know where that dickhead went?" Paul replied, grunting. Drew's shoulder tensed up, but he relaxed them because he knew he could never win an fight against Paul. Unless he wanted to end up like Lucas.

"Troublesome." Dawn didn't bother correcting Paul. She was too depressed to fight.

"Damn it Troublesome. Stop feeling so fucking Emo all the time," Paul said fiercely.

"Shut up Paul...I just want to be left alone..." Dawn replied quietly.

"Look here Troublesome. You better snap out of it. I don't want to be known as 'Paul-Who-Hangs-With-Emo-Kid'. I'd rather not have more fan girls chasing after me. So you better get it together or I'll have to throw some punches at you," Paul hissed.

"You wouldn't dare punch a girl," Dawn replied, still staring down at her pink go-go boots. "Look here, Paul Shinji. What I said back there was a mistake. I shouldn't have told you that. So just forget about it and leave. Me. Alone."

Paul didn't want to continue wasting his time with her, so he did as she asked. He left her alone. All for the right reason of course. He may be a cold hearted bastard who thinks nothing but himself, but he still wouldn't want to fight with anyone. Unless he had a reason to of course.

"Dawn Hikari! You're up for your audition honey!" called Harley. Dawn got up, grabbed her script and walked over to the mini stage.

"Who will _you _be auditioning for?" asked Harley.

"**Suzumiya Haruhi**," replied Dawn. Harley nodded and scribbled something down on a piece of paper on a clipboard. He gave Dawn a piece of paper with some of Haruhi's lines. Dawn really did not know why since she had the script with her.

"You use this monologue instead of the script. Remember, you must be in character," Harley explained. Dawn nodded and cleared her throat. Harley gave her the cue to start.

"My name is Suzumiya Haruhi. Fuck off or suck my cunt."

"Good, now, try the next line on the paper," Harley said. Dawn nodded and looked at the next line.

"Mikuru-chan!" pleaded Dawn, obviously in character, "It's rape time!"

Harley and some of the students clapped, "well done Hikari. We will get back to you okay? Just keep that piece of paper for the audition next week. We have several other people auditioning for Haruhi too."

Dawn smiled and got off the mini stage. She went back to her chair and sat down with a 'thump'.

"That was awesome Dawn! Who knew you'd try out for Haruhi," Kenny said. Dawn only smiled nervously and let out a small giggle.

"Um, thanks Kenny..." Dawn replied.

"Dawn! That was really awesome! But what made you want to try out for Haruhi?" asked May, her eyes sparkling.

"I really don't know..." Dawn said looking down at her lap.

"Well, whatever you did up there, I'm sure you'll be great," Misty commented. Dawn gave a small half smile and thanked her friends.

**~oOo~**

It's finally over. School's over for the day. Dawn and Paul had to walk back home again.

"What ever happened to Gary anyways?" asked Dawn. Paul just shrugged. Dawn sighed and knew better than to pursue asking more questions.

"Who knows, who cares," Paul replied dryly. It sent shivers down Dawn's spine.

"You know Paul-"

"Care you explain to me _what _happened in your past?" Paul asked rashly.

"No. I shouldn't have to explain myself to you," Dawn replied.

"Actually. You do," Paul said forcibly.

"No I don't," Dawn said, raising her voice. Dawn didn't want to hear what Paul was going to say next, so she took out some ear phones and listened to music on her iPod.

"_My proud Poketch shines in a pink light – when you're lost, just use Coin Toss – I'm always looking for what's in front of me_," sang Dawn. She was unaware that Paul could hear. She tried to make her voice as quiet as possible.

"What are you listening to Troublesome?" Paul asked. Dawn jumped a bit and turned to face Paul.

"N-nothing! No need to worry Paul! No need to worry!" Paul cocked a brow and looked at Dawn suspiciously. He shrugged and walked on faster. Dawn rolled her eyes and tried to catch up. A small noticeable smile was seen on her face.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul finally reached back to Paul's home. Reggie was sitting on the sofa with his girlfriend.

"Welcome back Paul, Dawn. How was school?" asked Reggie.

"Same old, same old," Paul replied. Reggie chuckled.

"I-it was okay," Dawn said meekly.

"Oh yeah, Maylene, this is Dawn," Reggie said, introducing the two girls.

"Hello. I'm Maylene—we've met before haven't we?" Maylene asked

"Yeah! I was with Ash Ketchum when we met you for his third badge!" Dawn chirped

"I just realized something…you're the daughter of Johanna Ayako-Hikari!" Maylene asked, her eyes shone under the fluorescent light.

"Um...y-yes?" Dawn replied in a question like manner.

"Oh my god! I LOVE your mother! She is an amazing designer!"

"O-oh, thanks Maylene," Dawn replied uncertainly. Sabrina smiled cheerfully.

"Troublesome! Get up here now!" Dawn sighed as she heard Paul's command, "I'm sorry. I have to go tend to the _masters _bidding now." Dawn grumbled. She placed her stuff on the ground and walked up the stairs and into Paul's room.

"What is it?" Dawn asked. She was half nervous and half annoyed.

**~oOo!**

"Make me a snack," demanded Paul. He didn't bother to turn around. He was busying himself with homework.

"What! No! I'm not going to make you some snacks! Do it yourself!" Dawn replied. Paul stopped writing.

"Well, then you know what the punishment is don't you?" Paul asked, making his tone in his voice colder than usual. Dawn could have sworn she felt an extremely cold air pass by her.

"O-okay fine...I'll make you some snacks...what do you want?" Dawn asked.

"Banana muffins. Recipe's in the cooking book. Ingredients in the fridge," Paul replied, picking up his pencil.

Dawn cussed before she left Paul's room. She walked downstairs and tried to walk quietly into the kitchen without disturbing Reggie and Sabrina's make out session.

The bluenette looked over the recipe and took out the needed utensils as well as the ingredient's that are used to make Banana Muffins.

**~oOo~**

"Finally, they're done!" Dawn said to herself. She took out the muffins out of the oven and placed them on a cooling rack. She waited for them to cool down. The sweet aroma of Banana, vanilla and cinnamon lingered in the kitchen.

Dawn decided to go and wash the dishes while they cool. Reggie and Maylene left the house for their date before hand. It was cute to see two people loving each other like that. Dawn wished to find the perfect guy someday.

Paul was tired from doing the work and was wondering what on earth is taking 'Troublesome' so long to bake a measly batch of muffins.

The annoyed teen headed downstairs and into the kitchen only to see that the muffin's were done and are cooling down. While Troublesome was washing the dishes.

"_My proud Poketch shines in a pink light – when you're lost, just use Coin Toss – I'm always looking for what's in front of me_..." It was the same song that Troublesome was singing when they were walking home. Paul didn't know that she could actually sing no less. The song was something he did not know what it was called.

"What's the song called?" Dawn turned around, a little bit shaken.

"O-oh, Paul. It's you...n-nothing! It's nothing to be concerned about!"

Paul didn't buy it, "I'll find out sooner or later Troublesome." Dawn stayed silent. His intense stare was probably burning a hole through her skull and peering into her brain to find out what she was singing.

"Okay! I give! It's a song that I wrote..._ By Your Side_. I-I have the music on my iPod as well as my computer...so-so you can go and listen to it if you want..."

"You...write _songs_?" Paul asked dumbfound.

"W-well. Just one...and it doesn't matter anyways okay?" Dawn snapped. She returned to washing the dishes. "Are you going to stand there or come help me dry the dishes?"

Paul growled and walked over to the sink. He grabbed a cloth and began drying off the dishes that were used to bake the delicious muffins.

It was silence. None of them talked at all. The only sound was the running tap water, the splashing and plates and measuring cups clanking together in the water.

After they finished, Dawn took one muffin, as Paul grabbed it from her hand.

"H-hey!" Dawn cried

"Plup!" Piplup cried

"What? I'm a man, so I should get the first muffin**. Men first.**" Paul replied. He took a bite of the muffin and walked out of the kitchen and back to his room. Leaving Dawn frustrated and angry.

"That cocksucker!" Dawn shouted. She took another muffin and took a small bite. Suddenly, her taste buds in her mouth tingled. She smiled widely and looked down at the muffin. Not only do they smell great, they taste even **better**! Piplup ate two with great relish.

"O-oh my. These taste absolutely wonderful!" Dawn said to herself. She took another bite and was sent off to a magical place. She had on a goofy smile and was swaying back and forth.

Suddenly, she got a phone call from her cell. She took it out of her skirt pocket and checked the caller ID. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello? Mom? How's the trip?"

"Hey honey. Look, we may not be able to come back today. Our flight's been delayed. We may be coming back on Tuesday. So for now, can you stay over at the Shinji's place a little while longer?"

"W-what?" Dawn's eyes fell will disappointment, "alright. See you on Tuesday mom."

"By sweetie." The call ended, Dawn shoved her phone back into her pocket and finished the remains of her muffin. She didn't know what else to do. Luckily, she brought her laptop with her. Dawn went upstairs to grab her laptop. Not bothering Paul from his studies that is.

She quietly went back down and over to the living room. She sat on the floor and placed the laptop on the coffee table.

**~oOo~**

**Lil_May says:**

_Hey there_

**Hikari07 says:**

_Hi yourself. Wassup?_

**Lil_May says:**

_nutin' much. You?_

**Hikari07 says:**

_forced to make Banana Muffins. They taste great actually! 8D_

**Lil_May says:**

_Haha! Must've. We baked them back in gr8 for Foods. Mist and I were partners, Ash and Drew were in our table group. Ash and Drew's came out burnt and...rather hard like hockey pucks =^=_

_It wasn't tasty Dawn. Really disgusting...they put in _soba _[buckwheat]!_

**Hikari07 says:**

_Lmfao. Must have tasted gross =^=;_

**Lil_May says:**

_It did shawty. It totally did._

_O hey! Mist's online!_

**SeaEmpress has been invited into chat**

**SeaEmpress says:**

_ohey guys_

**Lil_May says:**

_Hey Misty!_

**Hikari07 says:**

_'ello thar! 8D_

**Lil_May says:**

_...honey...don't say that...say "OH HEY!"_

_not "ello thar" no one says "thar" or "ello" anymore mkay? XD_

**Hikari07 says:**

_But I like saying "Hai thar" ;A;_

**Lil_May says:**

_sure. But keep up with the time sweetie_

**SeaEmpress says:**

_lmao, May. Lay off that would'jya?_

**Lil_May says:**

_can't_

_s'impossible xD_

**Hikari07 says:**

_lol_

**Lil_May says:**

_damn. I have to go. Srry guys! Bye!_

**Lil_May has logged out of chat**

**Hikari07 says:**

_bye? Lol_

**SeaEmpress says:**

_yeah._

_Shit. I have to go too. Darn, librarian's getting suspicious cya hun_

**Hikari07 says:**

_bai~_

Dawn closed the chat off from her two friends. She then saw that an old friend of hers is online. She doubled click them and said hi.

**Hikari07 says:**

_Barry! :D_

**~CHAPTER TEN~**

**~oOo~**

Dawn waited for a reply from her old childhood friend, Barry Jun. A nice boy he is. Though he has a funny way of showing how much his friends are to him.

**I'm Fining You! says:**

_Oh! Hey Dawn!_

Dawn smiled and giggled at Barry's display name. He always "fines" people whenever they bump into him or make him drop something of his.

**Hikari07 says:**

_I see you your still the same guy lol_

**I'm Fining You! says:**

_Well s'for a good cause! If ppl are talking to me, I fine them at around a __円__1000. You owe me a __円__1000 Dawn._

**Hikari07 says:**

_what! I don't ow you ANYTHING Barry! D_

**I'm Fining You! says:**

_PFTH. You are going to ow me __円__1000_ _my dear friend_

**Penguin Princess says:**

_no I'm not D_

_btw, do you want to have a webcam chat?_

**I'm Fining You! says:**

_Sure. Why not? 8D_

**Penguin Princess says:**

_awesome!_

Dawn went and invited Barry into a webcam chat. She fixed her screen so the camera that was built in to laptop would face her perfectly. She fixed up her hair and smiled. Suddenly, Barry was seen on screen. He had the cutest smile and the most delicate like skin there is to man kind. His eyes were blazing orange whilst his hair was blonde. A Pupitar was by his side.

"Nice Pokémon you got there…Oh my gosh! Did you dye your hair blonde!" Dawn asked jokingly, smiling at Barry's new do.

"Actually, I'm naturally blonde," Barry replied, smirking. Dawn giggled and stared into Barry's eyes.

"Y-you look really awesome Dawn," Barry complimented, scratching the back of his head.

"A-aw, thanks Barry. You don't look half bad yourself," Dawn replied, winking. Barry's cheeks were tinted in a light pink. You could perfectly see it as well.

Dawn laughed, "is the big bad Barry _blushing_?" Dawn mocked teasingly.

"Ha! N-no! It's just rather hot in here..." Barry replied, sticking his nose up into the air. Dawn laughed some more and smiled innocently.

"So, how's your new school and all?" Barry asked. Dawn's eyes lit up. She had so much to tell him.

"It's been so terrific! I made a lots of friends on the first day! Though I met this really horrible bastard!" Dawn complained. Barry's eyes widen and squinted.

"Who?"

"Paul Shinji...he's a complete bastard! Rude too! He thinks he's all that but he really isn't," Dawn replied.

"Paul? Oh, Paul. I remember him. He defeated me at the Lily of Valley Conference last summer. I guess it's back to training for us!" Barry said, petting his Pupitar.

"Yeah, well Paul maybe a good trainer and all…but he's a complete douche."

"Really? What is he like?"

As Dawn and Barry began talking about Paul and how evil he is, Paul was upstairs cracking his knuckles.

"What the hell's the noise down there?" Paul asked himself. He walked down quietly and saw Dawn was talking with some guy.

"What are you doing Troublesome? And why are you talking to this scrawny little faggot who's ass whooped last summer? Huh?" Paul asked. Dawn tensed up and turned around.

"P-Paul!" Dawn said, shocked.

"Paul, what the fuck?" Barry asked in an insulted tone.

Paul grunted, "well. Glad to see you enjoy talking about me with your little boy toy."

Dawn and Barry blushed, "We're not together!" they shouted at the same time.

Paul cocked a brow and leaned on the wall, he shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the two, "really? Both of you are blushing. And you're denying it. That sure says something," Paul said in a harsh teasing way. Something deep, and I mean extremely deep inside of him he feels a tad bit angry that Dawn was talking to this guy.

"Go away Paul," Dawn snapped.

"Why should I Troublesome?" Paul asked curtly.

"Her name's Dawn you fucking cunt," Barry responded defensively.

"What did you say?" Paul began giving Barry his cold death glare. Barry may have felt a shiver go down his spine, but he stayed strong.

"I said that you're a **FUCKING CUNT**," Barry replied smugly. Pupitar, as well as Piplup, seemed to be also angry. Paul was about to come down there and squash him but he remembered it was just some stupid webcam chat.

"You're just lucky you aren't standing here right now you blonde faggot. Or else I'd kill you in a second," Paul threatened.

"Oh, am I supposed to be scared?" Barry asked, unfazed by Paul's death threat. Paul was shocked that someone wasn't actually scared. Dawn was too.

"B-Barry...come on...I'll talk to you tomorrow...okay?" asked Dawn, pleading him that he would stop doing whatever it is with Paul right now. Barry gave Paul one last smirk and bid 'good-bye' to Dawn and flashed Paul a middle finger before he left.

"Jesus, Barry," Dawn whispered to herself, hoping Paul will just walk away like nothing ever happened.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Paul asked, his words dripping out like venom. Dawn stayed where she is.

"Nothing's wrong with me. I was just complaining about you to my best friend is all. Is that illegal or something?" Dawn heard some shuffling. She ignored Paul some more and began surfing the internet.

Paul walked to the kitchen and took out a soda pop. He opened it and the soft drink sprayed all over him.

"FUCK DAMMIT!" he yelled. Dawn got up to see what was wrong. She stifled a laughter. A soaking and sticky Paul was something you didn't want to laugh about, no matter how funny it is.

"W-what happened?" Dawn asked.

"The fucking soda can blew up in my face!" snapped Paul. He chucked the can in the sink and stalked off angrily to the washroom. Dawn just stayed there and cleaned up the mess on the floor.

Paul turned the tap on and washed his face. The angered teen turned the tap off and didn't bother drying his face. When he came back into the kitchen. He saw Dawn wiping up the soda on the ground like a maid. Well, she did have the maid _uniform_.

"What the hell are you doing Troublesome?" Paul asked harshly. Dawn turned around and shrugged. "I'm cleaning up the mess. What do you _think _I'm doing Paul?" Dawn snapped back.

Paul rolled his eyes and grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up.

"Hey! What the hell!" Dawn shrieked.

"Go do your little stupid girlish thing that you do. I'll clean up. Just leave now," said Paul. He pushed her out of the kitchen roughly and began cleaning up. Dawn gave a loud huff and walked to her laptop. She was surfing the net with she saw an ad that says:

_Are you photogenic? Do you like posing in front of the camera? Like to wear the latest fashion and have people do your makeup and hair? Well this is the place for you! We're looking for eligible candidates for Sinnoh's Next Top Model! Call this number to register. You must be at least sixteen years or older!_

_'Wow. I've always liked watching __Sinnoh's Next Top Model__. Heck, I liked watching __Kanto's__, __Hoenn's__ and __Johto's Next Top Model!__' _Dawn thought. Of course, she woudn't be able to enter since she's only fifteen. She has a late birthday.

Dawn began researching about modeling. And that could help her in future Pokémon contests. But she wasn't sure if she should go full time. That and because she would rather get a part-time job instead of a full time.

Paul on the other hand was cussing silently to himself because he just _had_ to open his big mouth and get Dawn out of the way. He could have let her continued cleaning while he went back to work. But no. He had to be a total idiot.

As the purple headed teenager went to get a mop. He heard Dawn humming to herself. The same song she was singing when walking home and washing the dishes. Seriously, does she want to be some song writer or a crazy diva pop star or what? Paul ignored her but the music playing from her laptop kept repeating the song over and over. This girl has some issues.

"Would you stop playing that music over and over already! It's giving me a fucking migraine!" Paul shouted. Dawn however, was too engrossed with looking at modeling pictures to hear. Paul cocked a brow and silently went behind the couch and peered over her to see what she was doing.

"What the fuck are you looking at? _**Hentai**_?" Paul asked. Dawn turned around in shock.

"What the hell-? NO! I am not looking at hentai! Hentai's not even _real_! How the fuck can someone jack off to fucking cartoons! Anyways, I'm looking at modeling pictures. You know, where people pose in front of cameras," Dawn explained, posing as well. Paul rolled his eyes and threw a pillow at her face.

"Fuck you Paul..." Dawn scowled. Paul went back to the kitchen and mopped the floor.

It was half past five. Dawn was getting a little hungry. She got up and began looking for some food in the fridge. She didn't know Paul was sitting at the dinning table at all.

"Hungry already Troublesome? You'll get fat you know."

"What! I'm not fat! God Paul! I just feel like eating something you big pile of crap," Dawn replied. She sighed and took out a juice box.

"I guess a simple apple juice will suffice," Dawn said quietly to herself. She walked out of the kitchen and back to her laptop. She drank her little apple juice and was checking her notifications on PokéBook.

No new notifications. Just some of her old friends back in Twinleaf updated a lot of stuff. But Barry seems to be the only person to talk to her on her wall and comment on her status. Barry's such an awesome friend.

Dawn sighed and smiled sadly at her profile picture. It was a picture of her and Barry goofing around.

Paul continued staring at Dawn as if she was some random stranger in his house. He was also trying to figure out why on earth did she blurt out something during school that wasn't meant to be heard.

**~oOo~**

It was the next morning. A nice peaceful Friday. Unless you count Dawn and Paul arguing nice. And the fact it was pouring outside.

"You suck!" Dawn shrieked.

"It's the _truth_!" Paul snapped back. The two teens were extremely late for school. Dawn forgot to set her alarm clock and Paul just smashed his into pieces with a pencil.

"Why the fuck did you smash your alarm clock! And why with a freaking _pencil_! Are you some genetically altered human or something!" Dawn cried out in anger. Paul brushed her off.

"I should be asking you that! Why the fuck did you not set your fucking pink ass alarm clock!"

"Stop shouting at me!"

"I will when I recognize as someone as equal as me!"

"Arg! We're going nowhere with this! We're thirty minutes late for school! We'll end up missing first period! All the damn students there will wonder where the hell are we! Oh my god! What if they think we're in some tool shed last night shacking things up and didn't bother going to school! FUCK!" Dawn screamed.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I FUCK YOU!" Paul shouted in response.

"**I DON'T KNOW! YOU TELL ME YOU RAPIST!" **Dawn yelled. They were at it for another ten minutes before they end up leaving the house with no umbrella.

"**ARG! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT BRING AN UMBRELLA!"** Dawn asked angrily.

"**HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW! I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE UMBRELLA'S ARE! FUCK YOU!"** Paul yelled back.

"**OH, GO FUCK YOURSELF**!"

"**WHY THE HELL WOULD I FUCK MYSELF**!"

"BECAUSE...well...BECAUSE YOU'D LIKE THAT!" Dawn said at her very best attempt to insult Paul back, but failing miserably.

"That's sad...just very sad..." Paul replied. The two teens ran and ran to Veilstone Academy. It was almost the first break of the school.

They entered the school soaking wet. They walked quickly down the halls to their first class. They only had about a minute before the bell rings.

"We-we're almost going to make it!" Dawn said. The two of them were leaving a trail of water on the nice clean floors. Poor students.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The two were standing in front of their classroom door. As the door opened, it revealed May, Misty, Gary, Ash and Drew standing on the other side of the classroom. They made eye contact. The five of them began laughing hard along with the other students in the class. The teacher went up to them and scold them for truancy.

After getting a warning from the teacher, Paul, Dawn and the others ended up walking to their next class. May was continuing laughing at Dawn and Paul. Dawn was whining and pouting and telling May that it wasn't funny. Unlike Dawn, Paul just brushed it off with a cold death glare and walked swiftly to his next class.

"But you must agree Dawn, it was pretty funny!" May said, holding onto her sides.

"Oh hush up you," Dawn said warningly. May continued on her giggle fit. They arrived to their second class and went to their seats.

Some of the people were giggling because some rumor about Paul and Dawn started in the morning. When they were arguing at Paul's place about the alarm clocks.

"What's so funny?" Dawn asked May. They looked around and spotted people who were laughing to shut up.

"Well, when you and Paul were late for class. The students were wondering if you two headed to some tool shed or his place and took things _up _a notch. If you know what I mean," May said, winking at Dawn.

"Oh my GOD! THEY STARTED A RUMOR!" Dawn asked, shouting.

"Excuse me Miss Hikari. There will be no shouting here in my class. Please take your seats and we'll start our lesson soon," Professor Oak said, walking into the room. Dawn and May scurried to their appropriate seats and the class started.

**~oOo~**

It was the end of class. Everyone was at the lunch group. Even the boys.

"So...why the hell were there rumors about us doing it!" Dawn asked, in a frightful tone.

"Because you two didn't show up for class this morning. And since you two are like a couple. The others thought you two hit it off either last night or early in the morning," Drew explained.

"I would never fuck her. She has no feminine curves. And she's flat.," Paul stated, taking a bite of his sandwich. This made Dawn mad.

"Oh fuck off Paul!"

"I will when you stop moping around. It's _just _a rumor! What could possibly go wrong!" As if on cue, Ursula and her friends passed by the lunch group and threw money at her.

"Here you go you little hoe! Ha ha!"

"What the hell? I don't need your—maybe I do need some money...but screw you bitches!" Dawn shouted angrily. She took their money and stuff them in her wallet. Why not just take some free money from losers like them eh?

"...what the fuck Dawn...?" May asked in disbelief.

"What! It's free money!" Dawn replied, pouting. And then Lucas and _his _friends were walking towards Dawn.

"Hey Dawn. How much does it take for us to get some action with you tonight?"

"W-what?" Dawn asked, confused.

"You know. What's your price? How much does it costs for us to fuck you?" one of the boy asked.

"I...I'm not a hoe!" Dawn said.

"Leave her alone you bastards," Misty said, going into a battling stance.

"Tch. Whatever." the boys left annoyed and 'empty'.

"Now the people thinks I'm some...prosti-! What the hell! Who the fuck started this rumor!" Dawn asked, clenching her fists.

"Um, I think it was some of the girls that swoons over Paul," Ash said, pointing to the Ursula.

"Lik,e watch out girls. You better keep your man safe with you or else Whore-kari will take them and give them a little one night stand. You don't want your guys to go poor after paying her, right girls?" asked the leader. The girls nodded in reply.

"I was _just _late for class you bitch!" Dawn called out, standing up. The group rolled their eyes. Piplup glared at them, ready to Peck.

"Oh shut the fuck up." Ursula said coldly "Look at you. You're such a fucking slut. With a miniskirt like that and such a flat chest – you probably would make a pedofile's wet dream come true." Ursula's friends started to laugh. "And tell your motherfucking bitch Pokémon to stop looking at me like that, or I swear to God I'll cut its fucking head off" Ursuala kicked Piplup in the face. Piplup started to cry from the pain. Dawn, obviously distressed, returned Piplup in his Pokéball. Dawn curled up her fists. She hurt her Pokémon! Dawn looked ready to punch to Ursula when Ursula managed to deliver the final blow:

"Yeah and by the looks of it you and Paul were _totally _faking the late for class excuse. You two were totally fucking each other like crazy," spat the girl. They left without further ado. Dawn just sat there quietly, eating her lunch.

Paul wanted to do something. Not because he cared about her. But so the rumors don't start. He'll have to deal with an emotional whinny fun-loving girl...wait, did he just think "fun-loving"?

Paul got up and marched all the way to the girls that just left. Dawn and the others went to see what's going on.

"Paul! What're you going to do!" Gary called out.

"I'm going to show them not to mess with me or T—my girlfriend," Paul said, cracking his knuckles. Hey! You three whore's!" Paul shouted. The three girls turned around, half offended for being called "whore's" and half happy that Paul's showing the slightest bit of interest in their existence. Well, except for Ursula.

"What the fuck do you want, Paul?" she was done trying to impress Paul.

**~oOo~**

Paul glared at her.

"Fine. A battle is what you want, a battle is what you get! Garchomp, I choose you!"

The landshark Pokémon leaped out of her Pokéball. Her roar thundered the cafeteria. Paul closely examined the pseudo-legendary Pokémon. He pulled out a Pokéball.

"Kingdra! Stand by for battle!"

A Kingdra soon appeared.

"Clueless fuck, time to teach him a lesson…Garchomp! Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp proceeded with a powerful Dragon Claw and made her way to slash Kingdra. Paul waited for the right moment.

"Kingdra! Ice Beam!"

"WHAT?"

It was a direct hit. Before Garchomp could lay a claw on Kingdra, she was slammed with a very powerful and effective Ice Beam. And it knocked her out in One Hit. But this was expected, from an Ace Trainer.

"Oh my fucking God!" Ursula shrieked; withdrawing her defeated Pokémon.

**~oOo~**

Ursula decided to continue on with the conversation.

"Paul! Face it. She's a fucking whore…And so are you!"

"What the fuck did you say to me?" Paul was getting enraged

"Paul, you DON'T scare me. We all know you're a pussy. When is your candy-ass gonna come out of the fucking closet!" Ursula was not afraid to speak her mind.

Paul clenched his fists.

"Are you serious? You're going to hit a girl? Are you that much of a bitch? Well, it's only natural that you're fucked like this. Must come from your pussy faggot father. What kind of faggot goes around bitching about stupid Pokémon rights? Oh wait, I forgot…you're **father**…"

Paul was steaming and hot tears rolled down his eyes.

"Aw, is the _man whore_ gonna cry? Shouldn't you tend to your little wifey? After all, it won't be long before she gets some AIDS shit and **dies**. HAHAHA". It was at that moment, Paul did something unimaginable.

**~oOo~**

Paul punched her. Yes. You're reading this correctly ladies and gentlemen. He punched…a girl. Some people might have thought he wouldn't be that type of guy. But do _you_ really think that?

"Paul!" Dawn gaped.

"Oh my fucking God!" cried the girl on the floor. She was holding her bleeding nose. The other two ran for their lives. Their leader got up and ran after them. Away from Paul.

"What the hell was that for! You punched someone! A girl nonetheless, Paul! Do you know you could get suspended! Or _expelled_!" Gary shouted. He may be on drugs, but he hasn't lost his entire sensibility. Drew and Ash came up to Paul and Gary, trying to pry the two off before _they_ begin a fist fight.

"Gary, c-calm down," Ash said, holding Gary back. Gary didn't object.

"Shinji. Quit this! Hitting a girl won't do you any good," Drew said to Paul.

"It would if the girl I hit was trying to cause Troublesome some harm and tears," Paul roared. Everyone was taken aback. Not once had he cared for someone. Especially a girl. Paul didn't know if what he said was actual feelings or just one of those cover-up stories like the fake relationship he and Dawn were in. Dawn on the other hand. Half bought it and half thought it was a cover-up. Not wanting to be too suspicious, she went with her first instinct. Dawn ran up to Paul and hugged him tightly. Tears flowed down her face. You could hear her sobbing even with her face pressed up against Paul's chest. Paul and the other students actually saw some affection between them. He didn't know what to do. He just ended up hugging her back.

**~oOo~**

It was the end of the day. No one reported to Paul. That and of course whoever reports him will get beaten up and sent to the dumpster in less than twenty seconds. Paul and Dawn were walking home. It was finally the sleepover to celebrate Misty's win against Melody. As they walked, they noticed people in their yards setting up their Christmas decorations, and the snowfall getting heavier. Then again, Christmas vacation _was_ only one week away.

"Why on earth did you, pigtails and-" Paul was cut off by Dawn. "Their names are May and Misty, Paul."

"Whatever. Tell me why you three bought some sleazy dress? It's a sleep over Troublesome," Paul said. They made it to an intersection and waited for the little sign to tell them it's safe to walk.

"Because it's a special day!" Dawn replied. Paul groaned. As the red light turned on, the two of them walked across the street.

"Why'd you hug me?" Paul asked, going straight to the point. Dawn blushed.

"W-well...because you...uh, you know...stood up for me...you even punched Ursula..." Dawn replied, fidgeting, "and I should be asking _you _the same question. Why'd you punch her and why'd you hug back eh?"

"Because I couldn't stand those whores. Especially when they went and picked on you. That's my thing. I'm the only person that will ever make your life miserable," Paul replied sturdily.

"Gee, that makes me _so _much happier," Dawn said sarcastically.

"And the reason I hugged you back is because if I didn't, the others would think something's going on. We're still pretending to be a couple you know," Paul said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dawn waved her hand at Paul. Her cellphone began ringing and she answered the call.

"Hello? Dawn?" Dawn's eyes widen and a big grin appeared on her face. Paul looked at her as if she was some stalker.

"Barry!" Paul twitched. It was that blonde headed boy Dawn was talking to yesterday on the computer.

"Dawn, have you got your Christmas vacation yet?" Barry asked.

"Uh no. Why?"

"Oh, 'cause I was thinking of coming over to Veilstone City sometime next week. We get an extra week of Christmas vacation, remember?"

"Oh my gosh Barry! Lucky! And yes! You should totally come and visit! Here, I'll tell you where my new address is," Dawn said. She began to tell Barry where she lived. Paul didn't know what to do. He wanted to break the phone into little tiny pieces, but Dawn will kill him. Not like she could though. He also wanted to punch that "blonde faggot's" face until it was drenched in his own blood.

After a couple of minutes of the two blabbing about, Paul had had enough. He took the phone out of Dawn's hand.

"Look here, fucker. We're in a tight schedule, so bye," Paul hung up and shoved the phone back into Dawn's hands.

"Paul! That was totally not nice!" Dawn cried out, putting her phone back into her skirt pocket.

"Do you know what's _not _nice? Me standing beside you while you and blondie talk about shit. God Troublesome," Paul replied harshly.

"Are you..._jealous_?" Dawn asked, a smirk appeared on her face. Paul looked at her in his blank cold stare.

"No."

"You're totally jelly aren't you?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Are you going to say _any _other words?"

"No."

"Can you at least talk in a _sentence_?"

"No."

Dawn groaned, "you're hopeless."

"Your mom."

"Did you just say those 'your mom' jokes? What the fuck Paul?" It was Paul's turn to smirk. They finally reached to their home. Paul went to his house to get his stuff while Dawn went to her house.

Dawn hurried up stairs. Thank god she had an extra duffel bag in with some of the stuff for the sleepover tonight. She changed into the dress she bought with Misty and May. Of course she wore a long cream coloured coat over it in case it got dirty somehow. Dawn grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs and out the door. She locked up and saw Paul standing there.

"You got your stuff?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded curtly. Dawn called up Gary to pick them up. Paul and Dawn waited for Gary. In the meantime, Dawn was humming away.

"Seriously, what's with you and singing? Do you want to be a singer or something?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"No. I just like to sing. Geez Paul. I'd rather be a Pokémon Coordinator you know," Dawn replied snobbishly. Paul rolled his eyes. They heard honking and turned their heads to their right. Gary was driving an Infiniti. In there were Misty, and Ash. Dawn and Paul entered the car. The two teens went and sat in the back seat with Misty. Since Ash was sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Where's May and Drew?" Dawn asked.

"They're already over at Gary's place," Misty replied. Dawn made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

They pulled into a drive way. Dawn and Paul's eyes widen.

"What the fuck? You live in a fucking mansion!" Paul shouted.

"Really? Because the one back in Pallet is much more of a mansion. This is more of a large house to me," Gary replied. The Oaks are wealthy entrepreneurs with residences in all regions – even in Unova.

Paul looked at him in disbelief, "just how rich _are _you?" Gary shrugged, "no idea."

Gary stopped and parked in the garage. Everyone got out of the convertible and entered the mansion through the back door. They were standing in the kitchen. It looked as if it was from some high class, five star resturaunt.

"Oh my god! I LOVE YOUR KITCHEN!" Dawn yelled, admiring the stainless steel sinks and the large Hitachi refrigerator.

"Uh, thanks?" Gary replied, unsure of what he should be feeling. Dawn was caressing the large marble counter top on the island with a gleeful smile. Paul dragged her off and out of the kitchen. They heard May and Drew arguing again.

"You cow!" May shouted.

"I'm a cow! You're the one who was all over Brendan!" Drew yelled back.

It was a back and forth thing for them. The others just ignored their lovers spat. May, Misty and Dawn told the boys they'll be right back. They went into a separate room and took off their coats to reveal their dress. They came back out, posing as well. The guys began to feel drool coming down the corner of their mouth. Except Paul...he just sat there uninterested.

"T-that dress l-looks _really _good on y-you Misty," Ash said, complimenting the red head. Misty let out a slight giggle, "thanks Ash."

"Yeah, you looks absolutely stunning," Gary said, eying Misty up and down. Misty rolled her eyes. Of course she's still upset with up about the drug problem, but he deserved to have a break sometime.

"Thank you Gary," Misty replied.

"So, do you like the dress Drew?" May asked teasingly. Drew flicked his hair.

"That dress makes you look fat," Drew replied, sniffing his rose. He threw it at May and she caught it.

May pursed her lips, "despite us already broken up, you sure still keep your habit of giving me your roses." May sniffed the rose and smiled. Drew's eyes widen and looked at May. He couldn't help but smile as well.

"You know...we could go back to...being together..." Drew said quietly, walking towards the brunette. May didn't know what to say.

"...I'm sorry Drew...a-after what happened l-last time...I...I don't think I can trust you..." May said sadly. She walked around Drew and sat down on the couch.

Drew's face fell and turned around half way and saw May looking at the rose and twirling it in her hands.

"So Paul. What do you think?" Dawn asked. Paul looked and grunted.

"Whatever," Paul said, crossing his arms. Dawn crossed her arms. "You couldn't at least ...try to be _intimate_?" Dawn then suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth. She was in for it this time.

Paul raised a brow and smirked, "you want me to be, _intimate_ with you?" Dawn then waved her hands in front of her.

"N-no! Please don't!" Dawn pleaded.

Misty, May, Ash, Gary and Drew looked over at them with curious eyes.

"What're you pleading about Dawn?" Drew asked.

"She wants me to get intimate with her," Paul replied, smirking at the bluenette. Dawn blushed furiously.

"T-that's n-not what I mean!" Dawn protested.

"My, my Dawn. Who knew you were _that _kinky. I mean. Last time at lunch, you actually blurted out 'I wonder if it's big'," Gary said, imitating Dawn's high pitched girlie like voice.

"I-I'm not! And I don't sound like that!" Dawn shrieked. Gary rolled his eyes.

**~CHAPTER ELEVEN~**

**~oOo~**

"Come on Dawn. I bet you want to get laid. Don't ya?" asked Gary, wiggling his eyebrows. Dawn's face went redder and redder.

"_So _not true Okido!" Dawn protested. She then sighed and went over to the girls.

Misty and May were giggling away. Dawn saw this and attempted to glare at them. Which only made them laugh hard.

"Sorry Dawn but...you cannot pull of one of Paul's cold death glare. You're just too cute," Misty said.

"It's true," agreed May.

"Oh whatever..." Dawn boys were busy chatting away. Dawn noticed Paul was taking sip of champagne.

"Hey...why's there champagne here?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, Drew brought it over. I mean, when we removed our coats, he even had the _nerve _to actually want me back!" May said furiously.

"Maybe he really does want you back. I mean...we've seen the way he's been looking at you..." Misty pointed out. May's blue eyes lit up and turned to face Misty.

"R-really? H-he looks at me? In what way?"

"Whoa there cowgirl. One question at a time," Misty replied, laughing.

"He's been looking at you for sometime after his breakup with..._Brianna_?" Dawn said, wondering if she got the girl's name right.

"In what way though?" May asked again.

"I think...a sad, guilty little way. The one where he regrets dumping you?" Misty said in a questionable tone. May's face lit up like fireworks.

"...I'll be right back!" May said. She got up and pulled Drew over to another room.

"What do you think will happen?" Dawn asked Misty.

"Well...you'll see…," Misty replied. The two girls laughed. Soon, the other two boys joined them.

"Where did May take Drew?" Ash asked.

"I think they're making up as we speak." Misty replied, winking at Gary. Gary's ears perked up and his face was somewhat serious.

"...I'll be right back. Need to tell a certain couple that **HAVING SEX IN ANOTHER ROOM IS OFF LIMITS**," Gary shouted the last part. Hoping May and Drew heard it. Suddenly they heard some shuffling and whispers.

"S-sorry. We weren't having sex! Honest!" May said flustered. Her hair was a mess and her pink lip gloss was smudge. She had several hickeys on her neck. May's dress was crinkled.

"Y-yeah. We totally aren't. I-I mean, we aren't a couple. Right M-May?" Drew asked the blushing girl. His hair too was messed up and had May's lip gloss all over his lips. His shirt was buttoned up improperly and his fly was opened.

The others rolled their eyes. Misty walked over to May and Drew, "obviously you two need to learn how to make a better cover up story. Oh and Drew?"

Drew looked at Misty in a curious manner. "You're flies undone."

Drew was confused. When May looked at him, she tugged on his sleeves and pointed out that the buttons were buttoned up in the wrong place. Drew turned around and corrected his mistake.

"You two sure like to go at it like rabbits," Dawn called out, giggling. At least she's not the scapegoat as of this moment.

"W-we weren't going to have sex! Really!" May said, her voice rising with every ounce of guilt.

"If you two want to have sex...do that at your place. Seriously," Gary said, shuddering. He saw guilt and sadness along with embarrassment across their face. He sighed and gave in.

"But...there's several extra rooms upstairs. And there's condoms in the drawers...you guys can get busy and do your kinky things _after _we make a toast to Misty," Gary said. Drew and May's face lit up and they smiled. Gary rolled his eyes and shook his head, muttering, "kids..."

Ash picked up a glass of champagne and lifted up, "to Misty! And her first victory against Melody."

Everyone followed suit, "to Misty!" They all cheered. Some of them took tiny sips like Dawn, May, Ash and Drew. Misty, Paul and Gary took giant gulps.

"Seriously, who can drink this stuff? It's so bitter," Dawn said, putting the glass down on the coffee table.

"My sisters drink it all the time at parties. I even went to several of their parties. I can hold my alcohol thank you very much," Misty said in a joking yet snobbish tone.

"I just don't like champagne. Period," May said, placing hers on the table as well. Drew chuckled and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

"I see you two made up," Dawn said, smirking.

"Yeah...I still can't fully trust you yet Drew," May started. Drew's face fell into a solemn expression. "But I can give you another chance." May smiled and kissed Drew's lips. Drew grinned and kissed back. Within seconds they were already on the ground. Small moans can be heard from them.

"Go to the fucking room and have sex!" Gary shouted. Drew and May got up and headed upstairs to finish where they left off. The door slammed shut. Everyone downstairs stared blankly at the stairs.

"Well...that was awkward," Paul said sarcastically. He drank another glass of champagne. Dawn noticed this and furrowed her brow.

"Paul. If you keep drinking, you're going to get drunk," Dawn said, getting up. She went over to Paul and grabbed the glass and bottle out of his hands.

"What the fuck Troublesome? I was going to pour some to drink," Paul snapped.

"Well boo-hoo Paul." Dawn and Paul exchanged glances. Paul got up and grabbed the bottle and glass. He poured more liquid into his cup and drank it. Dawn stared wide eyed at him.

"Paul!"

"What?" snapped Paul.

"S-stop drinking so much! You can get drunk and do something really stupid," Dawn explained, scolding the purple headed boy.

"Like what?" spat Paul.

It took Dawn several minutes to think of what Paul could regret doing. Some of the others were curious to find out what Paul would regret doing too.

"You...you'd regret sleeping with someone!" Dawn finally said. Paul stared at her.

"The fuck is wrong with you? I can tolerate alcohol. I won't be sleeping with _anyone _anytime soon Troublesome," Paul replied coolly.

"You sure?" Dawn tested him. She crossed her arms and looked at him. Paul looked at her with a raised brow.

"Of course," he responded in a harsh tone. He stood up and turned to Gary, "where's the washroom Okido?" he asked.

"Uh, just down the hall and make a left," Gary replied, pointing at the hallway corridor behind him. Paul nodded and walked to the washroom. Leaving the others in silence.

"Ugh! That Paul can be such a jerk!" Dawn shrieked. She sat down and took a glass of champagne and drank it. She placed the glass on the table and fanned herself with her hand as her mouth as opened. Piplup took a sip, and spit it right out on the rug in great disdain.

"Piplup!" Dawn scolded.

"It's okay, Dawn. I'll have the maid clean up after us on Monday when she returns."

_Maid._. That word brought some disturbing memories. Dawn tried to drink it away, but only to nearly gag at the unpleasant taste. "Ew, that was just horrible," Dawn said. Misty rubbed the poor girl's back and looked at her with eyes of sympathy.

"So, should we play uh, a game?" asked Ash, trying to lighten up the mood. Misty looked up at him. Pikachu and Piplup jumped at the thought of a game.

"Like what?" she asked him. Ash opened his mouth but no sound came out. He closed it and shrugged. Misty and Gary rolled their eyes.

"It'd be nice if MAY and DREW where here," Misty yelled. Hoping the two renowned lovebirds can hear. They heard a loud 'thump' from upstairs. They rather not wonder what the two of them are doing.

Misty sighed, "I guess I'll have to pry those two out of the room and drag their horny little selves down here." The red head got up and stalked up the stairs to bring her two friends down for the party.

So far, the party has been somewhat a disaster. Not much of a sleep over either. Paul came back and noticed Dawn slumped over on the couch. He turned towards Gary and Ash who were bickering over something he could care less of. He groaned and walked over to Dawn.

"Get up," he said, standing before her. She made no movement. He then shook her violently.

"I said, get. Up."

"Nn, P-Paul?" Dawn peeked one eye open and saw the plum haired man in front of her. Rather annoyed too..

"Ah! Paul!" Dawn screamed. It made Paul wince as well as Gary and Ash to look over to see what was wrong.

"You alright Dawn?" Ash asked. Dawn nodded.

"Champagne is just...still nasty...I guess I dozed off when Misty was comforting me..." Dawn said, rubbing her head.

"Come on Troublesome." Before Dawn could reply, Paul had already grabbed her arm and took her to the stairwell.

"H-hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Dawn cried, tugging on her arm. Paul didn't say anything.

"Okido, I'm taking Troublesome here up to an empty room. Hope you don't mind," Paul said, staring at Gary from across the room.

"N-no... Go ahead Paul," Gary replied, confused. Paul nodded and walked up the stairs whilst dragging Dawn along with him. Misty, May and Drew were coming down, the latter two getting pulled by the ear by the former.

"What are those two doing?" Misty asked. Gary shrugged.

"H-hey... If those two are going to get busy in the bedroom..." May started, her face still flushed.

"Why can't we stay up there in the room and finish what we were doing?" Drew said, continuing May's train of thoughts.

"Because, we don't need you two accidentally becoming **parents**," Misty said, annoyed. May and Drew's eyes widen and they turned red instantly.

**~oOo~**

"Paul! L-let go of me!" Dawn whined. She was pushed into a room. Paul locked the doors and continued facing them. Dawn was looking around and then had her eyes fixated on Paul. She needed answers.

"What's going on!" Dawn asked loudly. Paul did nothing. Dawn pursed her lips and walked over to Paul. She tapped his shoulder. But nothing. He just stood there facing the doors. His hand was on the door handle. He slammed the door shut, locking out Piplup.

"Come on Paul. What the fuck is wrong with you?" she asked, fuming. Paul turned his head half way. His stare was cold. It was as if they went right through Dawn.

"P-Paul...?"

Paul turned his body around. He slowly, and I mean _slowly _began walking towards her. Dawn walked back but hit one of the two front bed posts. Dawn moved around it and began walking back. Paul quickened his pace but it was still slow. When Paul was close enough to Dawn, the bluenette crawled on top of the soft plush and royal bed to go on the other side. Paul grabbed a hold of her foot.

"C-come on Paul... Let go!" Dawn said, whimpering. She tugged on her leg, trying to break free. Paul tightened his grip around her feet. He got up on the bed as well and was hovering above Dawn. The poor girl shut her eyes; her lips quivering. Her hands were clasped together and was pressed against her collar bone. He forced her legs open.

"Help, someone! Rape!" Dawn cried out frantically. Paul shoved some napkins from his pocket in Dawn's mouth.

"**Shut the fuck up**." Paul said coldly.

Dawn tried to squirm about and resist, but Paul was too powerful. And he was too far out of reach to punch in the groin. Suddenly, Paul leaned down and rested his head on her chest. Dawn made a soft gasp. Strands of Paul's hair were tickling her skin.

Dawn opened her eyes and saw no movement coming from Paul. She tilted her head to the right, and then to the left.

"Paul... Are you... Alive?" she asked. No sound came out. Dawn decides to flip him over. As she did, she noticed that Paul Shinji was sleeping.

"... What the fuck... He's fucking sleeping!" Dawn hissed quietly. She groaned and got off the bed. She was sure that he was going to strip her of her innocence. But then again, Paul would rather kill himself than fucking a girl. And in his own words: "I'd rather kill myself than fuck you, Troublesome."

Dawn giggled a little, even though she was just about to be…_raped_. She pursed her lips and sighed. She might as well have Paul sleeping properly and have his head on the pillows. She carefully moved his upper body towards the pillows. Dawn placed Paul's head on the plush pillows. Next, she tried to move the rest of Paul's lower body.

_'What the hell... He's so heavy! Arg! I really need to work out more,' _Dawn thought. She was panting when she finished moving the sleeping boy.

Dawn looked at Paul's sleeping face. She smiled at how docile and lax he looked. Even then, he still carried the same angry looking expression. But at least he wasn't giving her the "Paul Stare". Dawn leaned down and kissed Paul's forehead. What he doesn't know can't hurt him. Right?

After, Dawn left the room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and saw that the others were sitting there quietly.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Well, we wanted to see if we can hear you and Paul taking things up a notch up there. So, what happened? Did you guys have sex yet?" May asked.

"W-what! W-we did not have sex. In fact, he's sleeping right now," Dawn replied, a faint blush appeared on her face. She saw May give out a disappointed look. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Come on. I think we should sleep too. It's almost like... One," Dawn said, pointing to the grandfather clock.

"Yeah I guess. Anyways, there's um. Designated rooms for you guys to sleep in," Gary said. "That and you guys will sleep in pairs or in this case..." Gary stopped and looked at Misty and Ash, "three's."

"So, Drew and I will have our own room, yes?" May asked excitedly. She held onto Drew's arm. Gary nodded.

"A-and I have to sleep with... Paul!" Dawn cried. She did not want to sleep with a possible sex offender. She had to do that at his house when her mom and his mom are off in Jubilife City.

"Yup," Gary replied. "Ash and Misty will be sharing with me, in my room."

"Okay, that sounds... Good I guess," Misty said, getting up. Gary nodded and smiled sadly at her.

"So, let's get on moving, shall we?" Gary said rhetorically. Everyone nodded.

**~CHAPTER TWELVE~**

**~oOo~**

Dawn and the others walked up the stairs and into their assigned room. May and Drew rapidly headed to their room, which was just down the hall. Ash and Misty headed into Gary's room, which was next to May and Drew's room. Dawn sighed as she entered the room Paul was in. That perverted, twisted creature.

**~oOo~**

Paul woke up clutching his head. He didn't know what had happened. He looked around his surroundings.

_'Ugh... I must be in one of the room's in Okido's place... What the hell... I have a _hangover_! What the fuck is that about!' _Paul thought angrily. He swung his legs over the bed, just as he was about to stand up, Dawn came in.

"Yo, what the fuck happened to me Troublesome?" he asked in a demanding tone. Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed yet again.

"You passed out on the bed."

Paul said nothing. He passed out. On the bed. He really is losing it.

"Why the fuck did I pass out!" He asked again.

"How should I know. You just passed out. I thought you were going to rape me..." Dawn snapped. She put her hands on her hips and put all her weight on her left leg. The outline of her current position seemed rather attractive looking in Paul's eyes. Why? He does not know.

"Ha! Me? Rape you? I'd rather rape Professor Shirona then rape you," Paul said. He then shuddered. Dawn thought of something very disturbing, but quickly dismissed the idea. He got up and walked over to a nice plush sofa. Seriously, was Gary running a hotel or something?

Dawn groaned and walked over to the washroom that was in the room. And with the exact same thought as Paul. Is Gary going to think about making his mansion into a five-star hotel or something?

"Where are you going?" asked Paul. Dawn turned halfway and her lips parted a little. "I'm going to change into my night gown and get ready for bed. You should change too." With that, Dawn closed the door, leaving Paul to ponder his thoughts.

_'Well, it _is _late... Yeah I guess I should change...' _Paul stood up and walked to his bag. Possibly Dawn dragged it from downstairs and up to this room. He opened the bag and took out a plain gray t-shirt. He never really needs pants. He just wears his boxers.

He took off his shirt and tossed it in his bag. He took the gray shirt and was about to put it on when Dawn opened the door of the bathroom.

Dawn and Paul stared at each other. Paul was calm and fine. Dawn however, was blushing madly. Paul was quite built with a possible four pack. The girl simply gulped and bit her bottom lip. She closed the door behind her and breathed in. Paul rolled his eyes and slipped on the shirt. He unzipped his pants, only to have it stuck. Paul cussed, causing Dawn to flinch and turn to see what was happening.

"W-what happened?" she asked timidly.

"My zipper's stuck."

"..."

"..."

"Oh..."

"Oh," Paul mimicked Dawn's voice. "Is that all you have to say? Come over here and fix it will ya?" Dawn blushed madly.

"W-what! Why! Couldn't you u-unzip yourself?" she asked. Her night gown was pale pink with spaghetti straps. White lace outlined the top and bottom. Paul couldn't help but notice how fragile she looked.

"Uh, NO. That's why I'm telling _you _to come the fuck over here and unzip me!"

"D-do you know how _wrong _that sounded!"

"Hey. Your fault for having your mind in the gutter... Slut."

Dawn gasped, "I'm not a slut! And if you want me to unzip you so badly, fine! Just so you can shut up and we can sleep." Dawn furiously walked towards the teenage boy. Her gown swaying and flowing with every step she took. She kneel down and drew in a breath. Her tongue darted out of her grapefruit pink lips to moisten them. Paul saw this and couldn't help but groan quietly.

Dawn took the zipper and carefully zipped him back up before slowly sliding it back down. It did get stuck several times. But Dawn managed to get through.

After a minute has passed, Dawn finally triumphed over the pants zipper. She got back up on her feet and bent down to brush the front of her night gown. Paul's eyes widen and turned around with a faint blush. He got hard. He could have continued staring at Dawn and her current position, but that would have made things worse.

He didn't know what came over him. This night has been far too much for him. Must have been the many glass of champagne. That or he has serious issues.

Dawn looked at Paul and tilted her head to the right. Her brow furrowed.

"What's up?"

Her voice shocked Paul out of his "trance". He turned back around and scoffed, "nothing. Now can we just go to bed?" He walked over to the bed and slipped under the covers. Dawn shrugged and went onto the opposite side of the bed and got in.

"Whoa. What do you think you're doing?" he asked, sitting up. He leaned against the bed panel.

"Uh, getting into bed... Why else?"

"You're sleeping on the sofa."

"What! Why the fuck do I have to sleep on the sofa!" Dawn asked.

"Because I said so. Now go on that sofa."

Dawn narrowed her eyes and got out of the bed. She grabbed a sweater and put it on before stalking to the sofa. Before she went on, she had a few things to say to Paul.

"You know. Asking a lady to sleep on the sofa is pretty rude... You'll never get a girlfriend that way... Good luck trying to find a girl who can keep up with your _every needs_," Dawn said, making the last two words loud and clear. She even added a hint of seduction as well. She giggled evilly to herself before getting on the sofa.

Paul bit his bottom lip to suppress a groan. His boxers suddenly felt tight.

**~oOo~**

It was the next morning. Paul was up. He couldn't sleep a wink last night. He keep groaning and he swore he had a wet dream about _her_. The utter thought of Troublesome sent chills down his spine. Why on earth had he got a wet dream where she was in it? It made no sense to him whatsoever.

He sighed. It was about six thirty in the morning. Dawn was still sleeping. She and Piplup looked quite uncomfortable on that sofa. And guilt gnawed at his beating heart. He sighed and did what he had to do. Paul got out of the bed and he made sure that his little_ accident _last night was dried... Or whatever made the wet dreams just go away. He never ever had one until...well last night.

He walked over to Dawn and picked her up bridal style. Apparently the sweater she was wearing was on the ground. She must have felt hot. Paul gently placed Dawn on the bed, Piplup still in her arms. He watched as she was sleeping soundlessly – scratch that. She was snoring slightly. He let out a quiet scoff. Then, something caught his attention.

"Mmm... Paul... Heehee... S-stop it Paul... W-what's wrong with..." Dawn muttered. She was sleeping talking. She was fucking sleep talking. And was dreaming about him and her. What _was_ her dream about anyways?

Paul cocked a brow, he decided he needed answers.

"What are you talking about?" he whispered. Dawn's face contorted into a devious smile as she licked her lips. And once again, Paul's boxers felt tight. He went to tried to calm himself down.

"O-oh please Paul... Don't think you don't know... Heehee..." she quietly said again.

"Well, what are you going to do... To me?" he asked.

"I'm going to..."

"You're going to what?"

"Going to... Handcuff you to... The bed."

"..." Paul looked utterly scared. Just _what _was she dreaming about! It sure sounds like she's having some erotic dream. In which he was in it. She wanted to handcuff him to the bed for goodness sakes! That's not right. Shouldn't it have been the other way around? He was supposed to be the dominant and she was supposed to be his little…what's he thinking! He most definitely did not want to handcuff her to the bed or think about doing anything that a dominant would do... That's just wrong on so many levels.

Before getting his mind utterly disturbed and tainted any further, he got up and walked towards the door. He then heard her speak again, but this time, it was soft and quiet. It also caught him quite off guard.

"I love you Paul..." She was clutching her sleeping Piplup.

_Love_. She loved him. Four letter words says it all. No need to explain. He knew perfectly well what the word meant. It's the word that ruined his life. His childhood. His _happiness_. No way is he going to return the feeling. He continued walking to the door. He left the room and shut the door quietly. Not trying to wake her.

He heard faint moans and cries from down the hall. "Must be Shu and Pig Tailed girl. Must they be this loud? And so early in the morning too?" Paul thought

Paul looked out a window. It was snowing fairly heavily. He headed downstairs. He hears faint talking. Probably Okido and Satoshi. He walked into the kitchen where the two men are. Gary and Ash turned around to face him.

"Morning Paul," Ash said, smiling. Paul grunted in reply.

"What brings you up in this time of day?" asked Gary, taking out a mug and pouring a cup of coffee.

"I just woke up. I think Shu and Pig tail's are going at it," Paul commented, leaning on the counter.

Gary chuckled, "that's the reason Ashy boy and I woke up and came down here." Ash was munching on some pancakes like he had never seen food before. He had syrup all over his face. Even Pikachu ate with more class.

"So, what's up with you and tomboy mermaid?" Paul asked. Gary looked at him funny, as well as Ash.

"Who?" Gary furrowed his brow.

Paul sighed, "you know. Tomboy mermaid... That girl in your room... With orange hair... Feisty... The one smoked your bitch ass in school a few months ago."

"... Oh! You mean Misty? And it's 'Rudy'. Not 'Ruby' Paul," Gary said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Paul shrugged it off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. What's the deal with you and tomboy mermaid?" Paul asked again. Gary sighed.

"Nothing, okay? We're _just _friends."

"That's not the truth Gary." Paul and Gary turned to see Ash standing up, his mouth dripping in syrup but his expression was serious. Pikachu was still gobbling down a pancake, along with Gary's Electivire, Umbreon, and Blastoise.

"What do you mean that's not the truth? It is! We're friends," Gary said again. Ash shook his head. "You love her. Don't you?"

Gary couldn't say anything else, he stood there, looking away and down at a tile on the kitchen floor. Paul didn't know what was going on between these two. Then again, he never really cared.

"What's going on?" Paul asked. Neither boy responded. Paul groaned.

"You know, this would make my life much easier if someone told me what I was missing," Paul said harshly. He usually wouldn't mind, but seeing how two of them didn't talk or respond to _anything_, he just had to drag the truth right out. It can be dragged out the easy way; which was just talking and simply "asking" them to spill. Or the hard way. Paul brutally forcing them to talk. Yes, despite them being his acquaintance, he can and will beat them. Paul's _such _a nice guy eh?

"Okay. Yes. I love Misty. Happy?" Gary asked, shouting. Ash smiled sadly and went back to eating his pancakes. Paul did not know anything that is happening between Okido and Satoshi, but he did know that Satoshi is acting strange.

"Satoshi... You like tomboy mermaid too... Am I right?" Paul asked Ash. Gary lifted up his head, his eyes widen and turned to face Ash.

"What?" Gary asked, shocked, surprised and pissed. Ash did nothing but put on a fake smile.

"No. Nothing in that sort of manner. I just like her as a friend. Besides, I'm sure Misty feels the same way Gary," Ash replied. Gary and Paul didn't believe his words. But they decided to give it a rest. Pressuring him to tell more would be bad.

"So, what's up?" All three of the men turned around to see Drew standing in the door way. Shirtless and wearing a simple dark green silk boxers. His face was flushed and his hair was messy. Pink lip gloss was smeared on his lips.

"Horny much?" asked Gary, looking quite disgusted. Drew flicked his hair, though it didn't do much because his hair was very messy.

"Please. We're merely expressing how much we love each other," Drew replied smugly.

There's that word again. _Love_. God, that word was unbearable to hear and it might burn his throat if he had to say it. Paul shuddered the thought of having to tell someone that he loved them. He just cannot do it at all.

"Yeah, yeah. Being horny and wanting some nice hot sex in someone's house and extra bedroom is _so _romantic," Gary said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well, it's true. Anyways, I shouldn't stay too long. My fair princess is taking a shower. I'm planning on surprising her... If you know what I mean. Ta-ta!" Drew said, walking out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"God. That's just sick... Having sex in the bathroom? Let alone _shower_? Gotta remind myself to call the maids and have them clean the room they're in thoroughly or else it'll reek of _sex_..." Gary said, placing the cup of java on the kitchen counter.

"What's up with people and _love_? It's disgusting..." Paul noted.

"Well, love's an emotion. It gets you through the person you care about and it lets that person know that you want them..." Ash explained.

"Wow. Who knew you're such an expert on love, eh Ashy boy?" Gary said teasingly. He chuckled and tried to finish his coffee.

Ash shrugged and smiled funny, "y-yeah."

Paul glared at Ash and went over and dragged him by the arm, "we'll be right back Okido. Need to ask Satoshi about something." Paul and Ash were out of the kitchen and into another room so that Gary would not be able to hear.

"You. You like that tomboy mermaid too."

Ash looked up at Paul's glaring coal black eyes and shook his head. "Whatever you're thinking. It's wrong. I don't like Misty like that. Besides, Gary's been in love with her since grade eight if you haven't remembered us talking about that. I can't do that do Gary. He's like my brother."

"Yeah well. I bet you secretly would like to snatch her under his nose, _right Satoshi_?" Paul asked, scowling at the boy in front of him.

"... Fine... Yes... I secretly do want to...We've traveled together through _two_ different regions – three if you count the Orange Islands. I've actually liked her even before Gary came to the picture – perhaps since middle school. And of course I've had my urges. We never like…_fucked_…but I was always tempted too. But when I came to know that Gary also liked her…I just can't help but feel he is the better man. I mean, as a Pokémon Master, I wouldn't be able to tend to Misty a lot from all the travelling. Especially since I'm transferring to Unova next summer. But Gary on the other hand…I know he can make time for Misty. I _know_ he can be the better man…" Ash lowered his head down in shame. "I want Misty to be happy." He blushed.

Paul was astounded. Ash _actually_ said something lucid for once. "Yeah. Thought so. Anyways, now I know what's going on..." Paul muttered.

"I thought you'd rather not be in the spotlight?" Ash asked. He finally looked up at the teen.

"Yeah, well I don't. I just didn't want to go to plan B to force out the information out of you two," Paul replied. Ash gulped. He knew what Paul's Plan B is.

"R-right... Don't want that now right?" Ash laughed nervously and left the room and went back to the kitchen. Paul sighed and decides to go back upstairs. He still feels tired.

Paul dragged his feet up the stairs. He entered back into his and Dawn's room and laid back down on the bed. Still unaware that he put Dawn on the bed before he went down to the kitchen that morning.

Dawn shifted to the other side of the bed sleepily. Paul got in and fell onto the plump pillows. He reached out his arms and grabbed onto something and pulled them towards him. Dawn, still dead asleep, allowed him to do so.

Dawn nuzzled her face into Paul's chest whereas Paul placed his head light atop of her's. His grip around her tightened. The two stayed like that for at least thirty minutes or so.

Paul breathed in and out. He couldn't help but wonder why there's a faint smell of lavender lingering around him. He opened on eye lazily and saw a mass of blue hair. He made an 'O' with his mouth and went back to sleep. Paul's eyes opened up quickly. He pushed away from the tight embrace he had on Dawn and looked at her sleepy face. Paul jumped out of the bed and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

_'W-what the fuck!' _thought Paul. Dawn rolled over to her side and went into fetal position. Her gown rising up, showing a small view of her panties. Paul stared at her and her current position right now. His eyes wandered from her head and to her toes. He brought his sight back up and landing them right on where he could see a pale pink underwear with flower patterns on it. He must have been staring for about five minutes or so, because he could feel heat rise up to his head.

Dawn shifted again on the bed. She was now on her back, her hair sprawled across the pillows and her arms rested on the pillows that were next to her head. The covers here kicked off. Revealing the rest of Dawn's pink underwear with cute flower patterns and her bare stomach. Her right leg dangled at the edge of the bed. Her left foot was on the bed, her knee raised up high. Her skin was pale. It was like looking at a porcelain doll.

Paul wanted to gauge his eyes out right there and now. But he couldn't do it. She looked so innocent. So vulnerable right there on the bed. He didn't know what came over him but he went over to her. He hovered above Dawn and leaned down. He placed a gentle kiss near her collar bone. He waited for a reaction from her. Nothing. For now.

He then placed one of his leg between her and nipped at her neck. Dawn let out a quiet moan. Paul smirked deviously and planted butterfly kisses along the side of her neck and back at her collar bone. Dawn gasped and brought her dangling leg back onto the bed.

Paul growled. He positioned Dawn up and leaning against the wood behind her. She opened her eyes to see what had disturbed her in her time of sleep. Dawn let out a horrid scream.

"P-Paul! W-what the hell are you doing!" she asked, covering herself from him. Paul grunted and pinned her arms above her. She looked at him with fear and for some odd reason, lust.

"W-wait..." she choked out.

"Not going to," Paul said huskily. Dawn let out another moan. Paul began planting hickeys on Dawn. Specifically her collar bone. She let out a sharp gasp.

"H-hey! D-don't give me s-so much hickeys..." Dawn said breathlessly. Her eyes darken with desire. His was darken even more with pleasure. They both wanted the same thing.

A knock was heard on the door. Dawn and Paul turned to face the door. They both scrambled off the bed. Dawn was making the bed a little neater as well as herself. Paul wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. They were about to open the door when Dawn remembered that Paul had given her probably, ten hickeys.

"How am I going to hide the hickey's?" Dawn asked quietly. Paul shrugged. He gestured her to go into the washroom to hide for now. She nodded and scurried on over. Paul waited as Dawn went to the bathroom and closed the door shut. He turned back to the door of the room and opened it without hesitation.

"Can I _help_ you?" He asked annoyed. Right there standing under the door way was Drew.

"Why yes Paul. You can help me. I was wondering…do you guys have any condoms in those drawers?" he asked, placing an arm against the door frame and leaning on it. Paul rolled his eyes and walked on over to the drawers. He found what Drew was needing and threw it at him.

"Thanks dude... Hey... Can I have a couple more? You know. In case," Drew asked sheepishly. Paul groaned and threw a couple more. Trying to aim at his face but failed. Drew picked up the condoms on the ground and waved "good-bye" to Paul. The plum haired man walked and closed the door. Locking it. He headed on over to the bathroom and opened the door. Dawn jumped up a little. She was sitting down on the cold tile floors. Her knees were pressed against her chest.

"P-Paul... Are they gone?" she asked, trying to avoid eye contact at all costs.

Paul nodded and turned to face the mirror, learning on the door frame behind him. He saw that Dawn was looking down at her feet, "yeah. Drew's gone. He wanted some condoms."

"Oh..." Dawn said quietly. Barely audible.

They stayed like that. Who knows how long. But they couldn't bring up the courage to break the silence.

"Hey... Why did you decide to put hickeys on me when I was asleep?" Dawn asked, still looking at her feet. She wiggled her toes a little.

"How should I know." was Paul's response. Dawn nodded, but on the inside, she felt a little hurt.

"Okay... Then why did I suddenly appear on the bed?" Dawn asked. This time, she turned her head to face Paul.

Paul didn't reply. He continued staring at his reflection in the mirror. Dawn was still looking at him with determined eyes.

Finally, Paul replied, "because you looked uncomfortable sleeping on the sofa. So I moved you to the bed. Besides, if I didn't. You would complain about it tonight and I'll have to give in to your constant whining."

"Gee. That makes me feel a _whole _lot better," Dawn said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her toes. They stayed silent once more. The bathroom had an unnatural air about it. Neither teen took effort to actually do anything.

"I heard you confess."

Dawn looked up from the ground and faced Paul with surprised eyes. "W-what?"

"I heard you confessing to me in your sleep." Dawn felt a huge blush creep to her face. She wasn't expecting to confess... And in sleep either! Heck, she wasn't even aware of it.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn said sturdily.

"Please. _'I love you Paul' _kind of says something. Especially if you're asleep and have a huge goofy grin on your face... And just to make this clear. Sorry. Can't return the feelings Troublesome."

Her heart stopped for just a millisecond. She could feel her heart tearing apart in two. She could hear it breaking. The pieces falling to the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what was worse. Confessing to a guy to which you're unaware that you had feelings for in the first place. Or that you were rejected, and where the rejecter showed no signs of hesitation. Tear were forming in her eyes. She tried digging her nails into her palm to stop flow of tears, but that only made her look more hurt. Which she was.

"Yeah well. What made you think that I actually meant it anyways? For all you know. It could have been false. Fake. Not true," Dawn snapped harshly. She had a sudden urge to be cold to him. Dawn got up and walked out of the bathroom. Paul just stood there motionless. Dawn came back with her clothes. She glared at Paul and licked her lips.

"You going to leave so I can change or do I have to kick you out?" Dawn asked him roughly. Paul looked into her dark blue eyes. He could sense that she was angry.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. It's not like I had anything to do in her anyways," Paul replied. He walked out and heard the bathroom door slam. He headed over to get a dark gray-green shirt and put it on. He pulled on a pair of pants, wore shoes and put on a blue jacket.

**~oOo~**

Dawn sighed as she slammed the door of the bathroom. She didn't know what came over her to be so mean to him. But since that he doesn't feel the same way. She felt that it would be better for her. That and she can hurry and end their fake relationship sooner.

Dawn slipped out of her night gown and placed the delicate dress on the vanity table. She pulled up her pink mini skirt. She wore a white undershirt and a black tank top on top. She took her red scarf and wrapped it around her neck. She fixed up her hair and placed her golden clips in her hair. Next, she pulled up her black socks that went about mid-knee high. Dawn picked up her signature white beanie hat with a pink circle logo on it. She smiled and plopped it on top of her head. She smiled and like how she looks right now. Thankful that the scarf hid most of the hickeys. Whereas the white undershirt hid the rest.

Dawn opened the door and walked out. She saw Paul sitting there on the couch reading a book. She felt anger boiling up in her and decides to ignore it. She went to grab her yellow backpack and take out her black hair elastic with two green sphere on top. She also took out her pink and white watch and put it on her left wrist while the elastic was on her right.

"What's with you and those damn mini skirts?" Paul asked annoyed. Having only being rejected not too long ago, she ignored him. Paul saw this and growled. He got up and walked over to her. He grabbed her wrist but Dawn managed to take it back by slapping Paul; hard.

"What the fuck?" he hissed, holding his left cheek.

"What? Not my problem. You better get some ice on that," Dawn said in a sarcastic and a mocking tone. She took her pink boots and held them in her arms. She walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Dawn placed her boots at the entrance and went to the living room. She saw Gary, Ash and Misty already there. Misty was wearing a yellow kimono. She put her hair up in her signature side pony tail.

"Morning Dawn," Misty said cheerfully.

Dawn smiled, "morning Misty. Gary. Ash." The other two boys nodded in reply.

She joined the others and their chatting. But she couldn't help but think about where her and Paul's relationship stands.

_'Well... We're only in this fake platonic relationship because of that incident with the news paper having a picture of us making out... But I can't help but feel that there's more... He most definitely did not give me all these hickeys, get me... Wet... And even make me his stupid slave... Seriously... That idea has been used so many times. It's so cliché. I bet he did not do all that for nothing and to just reject me then and there,' _thought Dawn. She needed to know more.

"Dawn? Dawn! You there?" asked Misty. Waving a hand in front of Dawn's dazed out face. She snapped back from her thoughts and looked from Misty, to the two boys.

"Y-yeah? What happened? What'd I miss?" The other three laughed at Dawn's sudden reaction.

"Nothing. We were just wondering what happened last night with you and Paul. Did you two have sex yet?" Gary asked.

Dawn's eye twitched. She sighed and parted her lips, ready for a response. "No. We did not have sex because... We broke up."

Gasps could be heard from the three. They didn't know what to think.

"And so fast... What happened? And I'm sure you guys did not want to be just friends... It's absurd and you'd go crazy just to be friends with him," Misty said, comforting the girl.

"Actually, I broke up with him. First off: He gets jealous because I was talking to my best friend who happens to be male," Dawn explained. "Secondly, I just don't think it's right for me to have a cocksucker of a boyfriend. Especially one as cold hearted and fucked up as Paul Shinji." The name alone was a vile thing to say.

"_Aww_, there, there sweetie. It'll be okay. You can totally find someone else," Misty said, rubbing the girls back to soothe her.

"It's okay Misty. I'm okay. And also, don't mention the break up to Paul... He... May just get a little bit overboard," Dawn lied. The other three nodded. Dawn shifted a little in her seat. She got up and told the others that she was going to the washroom. Gary asked her if she knows where it is. Dawn nodded and headed off.

While Dawn went to the washroom, Paul came downstairs and saw the three of them in the living room. He walked on over and sat in where Dawn used to sit. Gary, Ash and Misty avoid eye contact. Paul narrowed his eyes and looked at them all strangely.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Misty couldn't contain it any longer, "oh you must feel sad... Well of course you _are _an asshole, but really Paul... You must feel heart broken!"

"Misty!" Gary warned.

"What! I can't keep this bottled up! I know it's wrong but... Really, Gary... Don't you want to comfort Paul?" asked Misty.

"Comfort me from _what_ may I ask?" Paul asked angrily. The three flinched and remained silent.

"Um... Your breakup with... Dawn...?" Ash replied in a questionable tone. Paul's ears perked up. Break up? He figured that Dawn was up to something that he was unaware of.

"Uh yeah... Where's Troublesome?"

"She went to the washroom," Ash replied. Paul got up and headed to the washroom as well. The door was still closed. He leaned on the wall opposite of it. One of his foot was against the cool white wall. Paul crossed his arms and stared at the door.

Dawn flushed the toilet and fixed her hair. She smiled brightly and unlocked the door. When she swung the door opened, she couldn't even step foot in it because Paul came charging in and closed the door shut. Locking it as well.

"Paul! What the hell are you doing? If you want the washroom so badly, kindly let me out!" Dawn said sternly.

"Why the fuck did you tell those three that we broke up?" Paul asked. Dawn glared at him and made no sound. He grabbed both of her wrists tightly in his hands and pulled her towards him roughly.

"H-hey! Ow! That hurts you know!" Dawn cried. She let out a faint gasp when she realized that their faces were so close. She could feel his hot breathe covering her lips.

"Tell me. Why the _fuck _did you tell them we broke up!" he hissed. Paul tugged on her arm and she moaned in pain.

"B-because... It's for the best... I mean... We're in a platonic fake relationship right? So it'll be better to break up faster before either one of us develops feelings for each other. Or even a one-sided feeling... Besides, it's not like we were both fond of your idea on having a fake relationship... We brake up, you can go back to doing your own thing and I can go back doing my own thing. It's not _that _hard Paul."

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? Oh please. You actually think that you'd still want to continue this charade? That's highly unlikely. I'd rather not either. So if you'd excuse me, I'd _love _to get out of this bathroom." Dawn tried to get back her hands but failed. Paul's grip on them tightened ever so harshly. She winced and cried out. She knew that after a day or two, there will be bruise marks on them.

"**Let. Go**," Dawn said sturdily.

"**No.**"

"Let. Me. Go Paul..."

"I'm not going to let go of you." This shocked Dawn. His voice wasn't rash and cold. But softer. Warmer. Gentle even. So uncharacteristic of Paul.

"W-what?" Before Dawn could get a reply, Paul crushed her lips hard. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to break free but couldn't bring up the strength to do so. She whimpered and closed her eyes and kissed back.

Paul finally let go of her hands and went around her tiny little waist. He closed the remaining gap between their bodies. Her small feminine curves and body pressed up against his. Dawn unconsciously lifted her arms. Her hands rubbed his back. She drew then to the front and went up and down, feeling his well built body. Dawn's hands made their way around his neck. She tip toed, forcing the kiss more.

They broke apart. Dawn was flushed, looking into his soft dark eyes. He was looking down into her glimmering blue eyes. He brushed a strand of hair off of her delicate and angelic face. She gulped and wondered what will happen.

A knock came from the door. Neither one turned. They were busy staring at each other.

"Dawn? Or Paul? You uh... There? Or... Alive?" It was Ash. Paul groaned and turned around close to the bathroom door. He placed a finger on his lips, signaling Dawn not to make a noise. Both her lips were slightly in her mouth. Her tongue ran across them to moisten them up. She placed her hands on her mouth.

"Go away Satoshi or you'll surely die!" Paul called back. He knew that Ash left quickly because he heard foot steps scurrying away.

"Now... Where were we..." Paul walked back to Dawn and was about to pull her in for another kiss until Dawn placed a hand in between.

Paul cocked a brow and looked at her funny.

"You can't do this to me Paul..." He couldn't see her, but he knew she was crying.

"What can I do?" he asked.

"You're not acting like yourself... One moment you go and reject me blandly when even I wasn't aware that I had feelings for you... And the next you come in here and make out with me... I... I don't know why you're acting like this... This isn't you at all..." Dawn sobbed. She couldn't look at him now. It hurts too much.

Paul looked at himself in the mirror. Just why did he kiss her? His original intent was to yell at her to why she told the three they broke up. Because that most definitely ruined his plans for this fake relationship. Has he changed without him knowing? Does he actually not like her the way she likes him? So many questions and yet there's so much time for him that he doesn't know which question to begin.

"I don't know what's happened to me... Okay? Let's just... Forget this happened," Paul said, shuffling his feet around and opened the bathroom door. He closed the door behind him. Leaving Dawn there. Eyes full of tears. She sank down to the marble floor and crouched into a ball-like form, crying. Piplup burst out of his Pokéball to comfort his mistress. She held him tightly. Had she not had Piplup…she just may commit **suicide**.

**~oOo~**

Barry was roaming around the streets of Jubilife City with his Pupitar. He had bumped into Dawn's mom a couple days ago. It was nice to talk to her. She reminded him of his mother of course.

The teenager's orange eyes roamed around several shops until one caught his attention. ''Platinum Berlitz'' it said. He crossed the street and went and checked out the display case, and something caught his eye. There it was – what most beautiful Pokémon! A gold Luvdisc. The Luvdisc's coating was gold yellow and seemed to shine, unlike other Pokémon of its species who were just a plain pink. He looked at the price and gaped at it.

It was around ten million PokéYen. He didn't have much money. He only had about a thousand PokéYen in his wallet. And he was planning to using some of that money to buy the groceries.

He sighed. He had wanted to give a Christmas present to Dawn when he goes to visit her. But his dumb luck has made him unable to. Lack of money, you could say.

"That's it... I've got to fine people more often at a higher rate too..." Barry muttered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.

He looked at his Pokétch. It was time to head on back home. He was somewhat living by himself. His father was off somewhere in Sunnyshore City and therefore he most definitely could not ask him for money. Barry sighed. He bumped into someone from school.

"Hey! You idiot!" he screamed at the guy. The guy stared in shock. At school, Barry was known as "The Finer" since he fines people. A lot.

"I'm fining you! Two thousand poke-yen! Pay up! Don't think this guy ain't ready to evolve!" Barry said, referring to his Pupitar. He looked around to see if Officer Jenny or anyone else from the Sinnoh PD was around, but luckily for him, there was nobody.

The poor guy trembled in fear and paid Barry his two thousand. Nobody wants to play around with a potential Tyranitar. The guy ran away, leaving Barry looking at the money and smiling. He patted his Pupitar on the back. Now, he has about three thousand. He sure needed way more. Maybe he can try fining people out on the streets.

**~oOo~**

May and Drew were panting heavily. They had just finished their seventh sex session of the day and thought it would be enough until tonight.

"That... Was really... Cool..." May said, kissing Drew's cheek and stroking his chest. Drew nodded.

"Now... All we need is to... Find other locations... Maybe a nice kitchen sex? Or even going up on a roof?" this earned a laugh from May.

"If we had sex on the roof, we'd get calls from neighbors complaining. That and if we did that at school, we'd get suspended," May said, tapping Drew's nose lightly. Drew smirked.

"That's true. So, you going to get out of the bed and get dressed?" Drew asked, hovering above May. She let out a small chuckle.

"And have you stare at me? Naked nonetheless? No thanks," May replied.

"Good. Because I don't think I'm finished with you," Drew purred. The corner of May's lips turned into a smile.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was out of the bathroom and was up in her and Paul's room. She did not want to face him or anyone else right now.

She sighed as she laid on the sofa. She looked up at the ceiling, her fore arm rested atop of her forehead. She didn't know what to do. So many questions rammed in her brain.

'What if he does actually like me?' 'What if there's hope?' So many 'what if's' that she couldn't even keep track. Dawn hated this feeling. The feeling of hurt. It was horrible. She wanted to vomit right here and now. But that would be incredibly rude. Not to mention improper.

She rolled onto her side. She viewed the cold stale wall in front of her. She felt drowsy. Dawn fluttered her eyes shut and went to a deep sleep. She should think about buying some Jasmine Green Tea bags and a lemon. Jasmine green tea with a slice of lemon is certainly very delicious.

**~oOo~**

Paul was seated with Gary, Ash and Misty. They were talking about something that he had no idea what it was. Sports maybe? He's never heard a sport called "Snow Soccer". He crossed his legs and arms and stared at the three chatting away.

"I bet I can beat you at a game of Snow Soccer, Okido," Misty said smugly.

"Hm. I'll take up your little bet. We can have the others come in and play too. We also get to choose teams. Deal?" Gary asked, Misty nodded. "Deal."

Ash put up his hand. When the two of them looked his way, he cleared his throat, "can I be the referee?"

Gary and Misty looked at each other, "sure thing!"

"And that'll give us an even number of teams on both side," Misty said. Gary nodded.

Paul spoke up, just because he's tried of hearing this random 'made up' sport created by the two, "why not have it girls against boys?"

Misty, Gary and Ash looked at him. "Then it would be boring now, wouldn't it? Plus an unfair advantage," Misty explained. Paul shrugged and went back to his old cold hard demeanor.

"So... Anyone know what happened to Dawn?" asked Ash, looking around the room.

"She probably wants to be alone... I mean... The whole break up thing must be somewhat hard on her," Misty said. Gary nodded. Paul just stayed silent. Not wanting to beat them all up to a pulp and feed them to the lions at night.

"I'm going back to my room," Paul said, getting up. He walked up the stairs yet again. He could probably memorize how many steps there are. He walked down the corridor and entered the room. He slammed the door shut, Dawn flinched and got up from the couch she was sleeping.

"What the hell!" she yelled. "I was having a nap you asshole!" Dawn cried out. Paul ignored her and went to the bathroom.

"Man... Does he have some bladder problem or something?" Dawn muttered under her breath.

Dawn tried to go back to sleep. She keeps wondering why she's so sleepy. Then it hit her.

"Oh... Crap..."

**~oOo~**

Paul was in the washroom of course. He sat on the toilet seat and was thinking. He always did his best thinking in the washroom. Why? He does not know.

He was looking at the glass shower door. He wondered what would happen if he dragged Dawn in there and turned on the shower. Obviously she would get pissed off. Soaking wet and not to mentioned her clothes and hair would stick to her pale flesh. Paul let out a sly crude chuckle.

He wanted to do that. But obviously she'll kill him. Of course, he's a faster runner than her. He doesn't know what's come over him. He must have been drugged or something.

Paul got up and headed to the sink to wash his hands. He never really used the washroom obviously. But he thought it would be better to do so. He heard pounding on the door.

"Paul! Get your ass out of that washroom now!"

He could almost see her angry. Her eyes flaring up into a smoky blue.

"Then just wait patiently like the good little girl that you are Troublesome," Paul shouted back.

On the other side of the door, Dawn was cussing silently. She hadn't brought any feminine products with her. She didn't realize that it would start in mid-December. She was holding her underwear and was trying to make the best of using the toilet papers as the pads. But then again... That would be pretty stupid.

"Ugh! You know what? Just stay in there if you want. I have to go ask May or Misty something!" Dawn yelled back. She shoved her clean pair of underwear in her skirt pocket and out the door. She knocked on May and Drew's room.

"Uh... Uh he-hello?" Dawn could hear May's faint childlike voice on the other side. She heard them shuffling about, gathering up what probably, is their clothing's. The door opened, showing a rather flushed May and Drew sitting on the bed.

"H-hi Dawn! How can I help you?" asked May.

"Do you have any pads?" Dawn asked bluntly.

"You mean... For periods?" Dawn nodded. "I think I may have some... Hold on a sec." May went back in the room and headed to her yellow fanny pack and took out a couple of pads. She handed them over to Dawn.

"Here you go!" May chirped. Dawn smiled. She thanked May and headed back to her room. Paul was already out of the washroom. Thank god.

The bluenette rushed into the washroom and slammed the door shut. It seems that drama always happens in the washroom.

Paul looked confused. She came back and rushed to the washroom. What's so bad that she had to go instantly? He went to the couch and saw droplets of blood. They were tiny little specs. So it was barely noticeable. But he noticed them alright. Was she bleeding? Did she get cut? Does she have some loss of blood problem or whatever? Does she bleed randomly at random times? All these questions filled his head. He still does not know why he cares so much.

"Get a grip Shinji. She's just some troublesome girl. She's nothing to me. I repeat, _nothing_," Paul said to himself quietly.

Dawn on the other hand, was now totally relaxed. She felt comfortable now. She pulled up the pink short shorts that she usually wears when she wears her signature look. That way, no one could get a shot of her panties.

She got out of the bathroom with a sigh of relief. She didn't notice Paul staring at her with worried yet cold raw eyes.

"Are you internally bleeding?" Dawn looked up at Paul with a questionable look.

"What?"

"Are you internally bleeding?" Paul asked again. Dawn shook her head.

"Are you randomly bleeding at random times of the day?" Once again, Dawn shook her head.

"Then why the fuck is there tiny blood stains on the sofa?" Dawn's ears perked up. She went over to the sofa and saw one or two drops of blood.

"Oh... Well... Have you ever heard of the menstrual cycle?" Paul's face flushed. He looked pale.

"**OH DEAR GOD WOMAN!"** Paul loudly said. He covered his hears and shut his eyes tight. He did not need to know about what girls go through. He already had to learn about periods back in school when they were teaching sex ed. He was always a fiend to grotesque imagery. He got sick midst one lecture during grade 10 physical education class – and he passed out. He still has never _really_ been able to live that one down.

"What? You going to cower in the corner because you can't stand to hear about periods?" Dawn asked, Paul began to plug his ears with his index fingers. "STOP! REALLY! I DO **NOT** NEED TO KNOW THIS AT ALL! FUCKING SHIT!" Paul cried out. He felt like throwing up. Why must all drama located in bathrooms, rooms or even in the bed? Piplup just chuckled.

Dawn snickered, "aww. Is the poor cold hearted boy afraid of the menstrual cycle? Is he afraid of blood? You going to faint if I showed you my dirty undie?" Dawn mocked, she was tempted to show him her underwear, stained with her blood.

"**NO! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, NO! GO AWAY YOU FUCKING WHORE! LEAVE ME THE FUCK BE**!" Paul yelled for the third time. Dawn laughed. Clutching her sides. Even Piplup began to feel a bit queasy.

"Oh man! This is priceless! Where's a cell when you need it? Ha ha ha ha!" Dawn crouched down on the ground, holding her sides and laughing out hard. Paul just glared at her. If looks could kill. She would have disappeared and would be labeled "MIA".

"Fuck off Troublesome," Paul hissed through his gritted teeth. Dawn looked up at Paul playfully and smirked.

"No."

Paul continued glaring at her until she crept back into her little rat hole. "I hope you die painfully."

Dawn semi-pouted, "now that'snot nice _Paulie_." Paul flinched. He hated having nicknames. Especially the ones that involved his name.

"Fuck off cunt," Paul said brutally. He didn't want to continue this stupid argument. Dawn only chuckled in return.

**~oOo~**

After everyone has had their daily dose of…whatever...they were outside in the large lot in the back. It was a flat, snowy field. The pond was frozen, and the gazebo seemed to cease to exist, being buried in piles of snow.

"Okay. So let's start off with picking the teams for Snow Soccer," Gary said, he turned to Misty and she nodded.

"I'll go first... I pick... May," Misty said, pointing to him. May's face lit up and rushed over to Misty's side. Gary scowled. He turned and looked at the others.

"I'll go with Paul," he said. Paul sighed. He didn't want to be dragged into this at all. Ash was busy smiling because he got to be the referee. Pikachu was on his shoulder, also monitering the field.

"Come on over Drew," Misty said smiling. Drew walked over to her team. It was as if he was on a runway. Maybe he should consider being a male model.

May hugged Drew, he hugged back. Dawn was automatically over at Gary's side. Meaning she had to play with Paul. What fun. Being sarcastic people.

"... No need to worry... And that's a good thing... No need to worry. No need to worry. No need to wor-"

"What the fuck are you chanting Troublesome?"

"NO NEED TO WORRY!" Dawn cheered. This got her up in high spirits. Paul had to plug his hears not to go deaf.

"Come on you two. Let's take them down," Gary said, glaring at Misty's team.

"Come on you two. Let's take them down," Misty said, glaring at Gary's team.

"Okay you guys. Remember the rules. START!"

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped

Ash blew the whistle and everyone charged forward. Misty grabbed a hold of the ball and ran with it. Of course, she was holding onto a la cross stick. The ball was in the pouch.

"Misty! I'm open!" Drew called out. Misty stopped and kicked the ball over at Drew. He got it and skidded with it.

"Block him!" Gary cried, pointing at Drew. Dawn went over but Paul beat her to it.

"I don't want to hurt you Shu," Paul growled. Drew smirked. "Good. Then this makes my job much easier," Drew ran forward, only to slip and collide with Ash and Pikachu. Paul tried to catch up with Drew, but it was to late. Drew skidded away and did a back turn. He ran around Paul and scored a goal in the net.

"Yes!" Misty and May cheered. They clapped their hands.

"Okay you two. We better make this be a good game," Gary muttered. Dawn and Paul nodded.

**~oOo~**

Several plays later. The gang was exhausted. They went and took a nice warm shower. May and Drew on the other hand was taking a bath together. A very long bath.

Dawn was sitting on the couch, her yellow plush towel around her neck. Paul was in the showers already. She couldn't believe it. Two more days until she has to go back and live with that piece of scum. She really wished Barry was here. A faint blush crept on her face.

Barry was like an older brother. No wait. He was _more _than a brother. He was like, her life line I guess you could say. If there was anything that was bothering her or if she feels that her life's in danger. She would automatically call up Barry and ask him to save her. Cliché and a little Mary sue right? Mm, probably.

Her past was sad... But she didn't mind at all. She hates her past. She wanted to change when she entered high school. Especially grade ten. She heard that that was the year you'll change the most. Not physically. Mentally. All your old hobbies and interests may not be your favourite. Or you may have new interest that you just can't stop thinking about.

She had already changed into her pale pink night gown and was wearing a poncho over top so she wouldn't feel too cold.

She reminisced about the old days when she and Barry were still attending the same school. It had been rough for her throughout high school. But luckily, Barry was with her every step of the way. She liked the way he smiled too. Cute and comforting. Unlike Paul's. Really. Does he even smile at all? Any other emotions besides his little "piss off and leave me the fuck alone" look or just... What?

She also remembered how Barry's hair always smelt tropical. It warmed her insides a lot and made her believe that she was on a tropical island. She loved Barry. And she's pretty sure he loves her too. They just hadn't confessed yet. But since Paul mentioned that she confessed to Paul, she doesn't know what to do. Again, she wasn't aware of her feelings towards Paul anyways! It's totally irrelevant. She crossed her arms and pouted. She hates Paul. She does not love him. She hates him. Hates him, hates him _hates _him.

Every time she thought about Paul, her heart keeps skipping a beat. When she thought of Barry, her heart pounds faster.

_'Don't tell me I'm in love with _both_! Wait... I'm NOT in love with Paul! No, no, no no no! Cannot happen! I'd rather date Ash then date Paul! And that's saying something! Uh... No offense Ash...' _Dawn thought to herself. It's not that Ash isn't cute. It's just that he wasn't her type. That and she's pretty sure he likes Misty. They make a cute couple. She even gave them a nice little name.

"_"SatoKasu". Nice name right? Thought so_." Dawn thought to herself/

Dawn chuckled. She should give Drew and May a name as well. Just so they don't get left out.

"_"ShuHaru". Sounds nice. Sounds totally nice. Now. Let's see about Gary... There's plenty of girls for him. What about that girl named Lyra Kotone? She's pretty average and most definitely Gary's type. And she's single._''

She thought long and hard. But of course, you can't really give two people their special name when you don't know for certain that they fancy each other. She's still pretty sure that Gary's in love with Misty. Still. "_Maybe "ShigeKasu"? Mm, or maybe "Egoshipping". Yeah! That's perfect!_" Dawn kept pondering.

"_Ash and Misty could be oh... Pokeshipping? Drew and May can be... Contestshipping...And a reason behind it..._

_Egoshipping: Misty and Gary both have egos. Simple as that.  
><span>Pokéshipping<span>: No idea where "poké" came from but she thought it was cute. Could have been Bikeshipping because one time, Misty told me that Ash's Pikachu ruined her bike – much like how he ruined mine!  
><span>Contestshipping<span>: Well. Drew and May both love Pokémon contests and they seem like the perfect little match. _

Now... That leaves her and Barry.

"Twinleafshipping! Because Barry and I came from Twinleaf town... Yeah! That makes total sense!" Dawn spoke to herself. She blushed. She was having fun making up shipping names for her friends. If she ever told these to them, she'll surely get barbequed.

Paul came out of the washroom, his hair damp and wet. He had hadn't any clothes on. Something she never expected.

"Paul! What the hell are you d-doing! Going around showing your fucking cock! You sick perverted little..." Dawn couldn't even finish her sentence because she didn't want to feel sick.

Paul raised a brow, "what? Don't like what you see?" Dawn blushed.

"Bastard!" She threw a pillow at him. Failing as the pillow barely reached his face. It landed on the ground a couple of seconds after it was thrown. Paul chuckled.

"Nice throw, Troublesome. Remind me next time never to pick you on my team if we're playing Snow Baseball," Paul mocked. Dawn glared.

"Oh go fuck yourself."

"Haven't we been through this topic? I'd rather not fuck myself because that would be pathetic and sad when I could just grab a girl and fuck her instead," Paul said, sighing. He sat on the bed.

"You little prick. You _are _a pervert! And a rapist!" Dawn shrieked. Paul rolled his eyes.

"You know what? Never mind. I'm going to get changed," Paul said. He got up and gathered up his clothes and went back to the washroom. No way in hell was he changing right there where Dawn could see his naked little butt. Plus, he's scared she might jump him and rape him. Paul shuddered and closed the door.

Dawn let out a sigh and swayed from side to side because she was _that _bored.

**~CHAPTER THIRTEEN~**

**~oOo~**

It was the next day. A Sunday to be exact. Dawn was still sleeping on the couch, to her dismay. At least the good thing was, she did not have to wake up early to go to Church. Her mother was a very devout Orthodox Christian. Dawn was also religious, but not to an overwhelming extent. Paul was on the bed. She woke up and stretched her arms. She looked around with her sleepy eyes and rubbed them. Dawn got up lazily and walked to the washroom. Dragging her feet along with her.

"Ugh... Why do I feel like watching some police movies?" Dawn asked herself quietly. She's been having very odd cravings of food and movies. And NO people. She's not pregnant. Having odd cravings of movies does not count as the signs of pregnancy. Don't believe me? Look it up.

Of course, as the narrator right now. I should continue with the story...

Dawn entered the bathroom and headed to the sink to wake her up by splashing cold water on her face.

"Eek!" she squealed. The cold water was certainly cold and definitely woke her up. She looked into the mirror and saw her reflection. Her face was dripping with water; and the ends of her hair were wet, turning it into a darker blue, almost black somehow. Some of the water dripped down in her nightgown; tickling her ivory skin.

She stretched, making sure that she's fully energized. She felt a little starving and decided to head on downstairs to get some breakfast. She crept out of bathroom and grabbed her sweater and pulled it over. Dawn then left the room and walked down.

She saw May and Gary in the kitchen. She was wondering why May was down. She was sure that May would still be upstairs fucking or getting fucked by Drew. I mean... They "go at it like rabbits".

She walked quietly and eavesdropped on May and Gary's conversation.

"Are you sure you want to do this Gary?" Dawn heard May ask.

"Yes May. I don't care. Just... Please... Give it to me. I can't take much more of this."

_'Can't do much more of what? What's going on – oh my god. Is... Is May cheating on Drew! Are Gary and May having a secret affair that nobody knows about! WHAT THE FUCK!' _Dawn thought hysterically. She was nervous and wonder what will happen.

"Come on Gary... You know you can just... Forget about it... Misty will surely be -"

_'Be what! COMPLETE SENTENCES, MAY! COMPLETE SENTENCES!' _Dawn thought. She needed to know now.

"It doesn't matter. Just hurry it up," Gary snapped. May sighed. Dawn moved a bit, so she can take a peek. But because of her dumb luck, she can only see May's back and Gary's leg. Dawn let out a small gasp but clasped her mouth tight. She silently walked away, running up the stairs and knocking on Gary, Ash and Misty's room.

The door opened, revealing a pissed off ginger.

"What?" Misty asked curtly.

"Um... I saw Gary and May downstairs. I think they are going to um... Do it," Dawn explained miserably.

"Do it? What? Gary and May? You must be kidding me," Misty walked out of the room and stormed downstairs.

Ash poked his head out and was wondering what was going on, "morning Dawn. Do you know why -"

"No Ash. I don't know why Misty's mad," Dawn snapped.

"Oh, okay... Off to sleep," Ash went back to his bed and slipped into the covers. Dawn rolled her eyes. She needed to check out what was happening downstairs.

Dawn went back down and leaned against the wall. Trying to hear everything that was going on in there.

"Misty, you should come join us too! It'll be fun!" Dawn heard May say.

"What? W-why would I want to join?" Misty asked. Obviously stuttering.

"I told you it was a bad idea," Gary said, groaning.

_'What the hell is going on!'_ Dawn thought desperately.

**~oOo~**

It was twelve. Everyone was having a nice lunch in the kitchen. Dawn was still looking at May, Gary and Misty. Something happened after she left to her room.

"_Gary -!" cried Misty._

"_Hey, I want some too!" May complained._

"_Geez... You _both _can have some of these," Gary replied._

_Dawn was still eavesdropping. Traumatized and scarred. Misty, Gary and May were possibly having a threesome right there and now. And in the kitchen no less!_

"_Mm..."_

_Dawn's eyes widen and she quickly ran away. She did not want to hear more of this. Her mind might get tainted and infected._

Dawn shuddered at the memory of this morning. Nothing really _did_ go between the three. She is just probably imagining things. Paul looked at her strangely. He most definitely forgot that Dawn called it off. And that they were not pretending to be a couple anymore... But he doesn't remember. All he remembered was his really messed up dream:

"_Where am I? Who's that? Show yourself!"_

"_Hello Paul."_

"_Troublesome! What are you doing here!"_

_Dawn was wearing a simple towel. Her hair was damp. The water rolled off of her hair and onto her delicate porcelain skin. Paul gulped and took in everything before him. He wanted to turn away, but he couldn't. Something was forcing him to watch this scene._

"_Oh please... Haven't you known by now? My name's _D-A-W-N _you know. But oh well. I guess I'll have to punish you," Dawn said huskily. Paul then noticed that his hands were handcuffed to the bed posts. Along with his feet. He tried to break free. But Dawn placed her hand on his chest._

"_Now, now Paul. Struggling will just make things worse. And no matter how much of a turn on it is to see you vulnerable right now, I still have to give you your punishment for calling me Troublesome," Dawn said. She leaned down and kissed Paul's stomach. Her wet hair fell onto his somewhat tanned skin. Paul felt very tight._

"_G-get off of – me!" Paul shouted. Dawn looked up and smiled sexily._

"_I can't do that Paul... You'll run away..." Dawn moved closer to his face and licked his cheek. She dragged her hand that was on his chest, down towards the elastic of his boxers. He blushed furiously, biting his lips. Her hand went over to the bulge and grabbed it._

_Paul let out a cry of pain. Dawn just smiled wickedly._

"_Oh come now Paul dear... Don't you like this? I mean, you've been a tough guy for far too long. It's time for you to learn how to sit back and relax," Dawn nipped at his neck while she rubbed his crotch. Paul shuddered. He felt himself getting harder with every stroke made by Dawn._

Paul's eye twitched. He can feel himself growing hard. He fought back a moan and used his jacket to cover up his pants.

"What's the matter Paul?" Drew asked.

"Fuck of Shu," Paul spat bitterly.

"Let me guess... You got a wet dream this morning?" Drew asked teasingly. Paul's face blushed but left. He looked at Drew and glared at him.

"I said, _fuck off _Shu."

Drew held up his hands in defense and smirked, "alright, alright. I'm leaving. No need to be such a _hard _head." He laughed as he went over to May and gave her a peck on the cheek. Paul just stared at Drew.

"Screw this. I'm going back inside," Paul muttered to himself.

Dawn noticed this and followed suit. Making sure the others didn't see. As Dawn followed behind Paul at a very large distance, she peered inside the kitchen since it leads to the backyard. She saw Paul sitting at the dining table drinking a nice fresh lemonade.

"Paul, it's rude to walk out on a meal you know," Dawn said, putting her hands on her hips. Paul looked at her and back at his cup of lemonade.

"Hey! Don't ignore me you big oaf!" Dawn scolded. She ran up to him and grabbed Paul by his arms. Forcing him to turn to look at her.

Paul had a giant scowl on his face, "what!" he snapped. Dawn pursed her lips and placed her delicate hands on the frame of her waist.

"I _said_, that it's really rude to walk out on a meal!" Dawn said again. Paul grunted and rolled his eyes.

"Why would I care about that?" He asked coldly. Staring at Dawn straight in the eyes. She tensed up, feeling as though she has turned to stone. As if Paul was the male version of Medusa and all.

"Well... Because we're all here for a good time you big jerk!" Dawn shouted angrily.

"Look here Troublesome. I don't care and never will. Leave me alone and fuck off," Paul demanded. Paul then turned his heels and left, muttering, "bitch" quietly to himself. But loud enough for Dawn to hear. Her eyes widen, the cheerful bright blue eyes darkened. Dawn turned to leave the kitchen.

"I'm not a bitch..." she muttered to herself sadly. She walked back.

**~oOo~**

Barry was walking down the street again with his Pupitar. He was going to buy Dawn something nice. She already got that rose quartz necklace that he bought her on her last day in Twinleaf. So he decided to go back to Platinum Berlitz and check out the Shiny Luvdisc. It wasn't there.

"May I help you?" asked the worker.

"Y-yeah... I'm looking for a Luvdisc for... My friend," Barry said, blushing slightly. The worker smiled and giggled.

"Of course. Regular or Shiny?" she asked.

"Um... Shiny," Barry replied. The worker tapped her chin and looked up. Thinking about something.

"I do believe we have _one_ last Shiny Luvdisc left in stock. Let me check," she said. The worker left to the back, leaving Barry to feel awkward. He thinks saved just enough money. Officer Jenny had arrested him once but after he explained his story, she felt rather touched and let him go. He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled. He was secretly wearing that sandstone necklace that Dawn bought him on his birthday.

Barry smiled, blushing while he remembered everything they had been through in the previous months.

The employee came back with a Luxury Ball. "Here is the Pokémon sir," she said. The worker called out the Pokémon, revealing a beautiful, gold, Luvdisc.

"The designer of this necklace calls this penguin, Piplup," said the worker. Barry smiled greatly at the necklace and at the worker.

"This is perfect! How much is it?" he asked.

**~oOo~**

Dawn sat down quietly, eating her club sandwich and shrimp. May and Drew were busy feeding each other, Misty and Gary were feeling very awkward. And Ash was just chowing down on some sushi.

"What's the matter Dawn?" asked Misty.

"O-oh... No need to worry," Dawn said, waving her free hand in front of her. May turned and gasped. Everyone looked at her in question.

"What?" asked Drew.

"I never noticed. But Dawn... You have such a pretty necklace!" May said, pointing at the rose quartz necklace.

Dawn looked down, touching the necklace, "o-oh... Thanks May... Um... My best friend, Barry, gave this to me on my last day in Twinleaf Town."

"Oh! A boy? Is he just a friend or a _friend_?" May asked slyly. Making Dawn blush.

"H-he's just a friend May! Really!" Dawn said defensively. No one in the group looked convinced.

"What about Paul? Does he know Barry?" asked Misty. Dawn made a funny noise.

"Eh... He only knows him by um... That one time when Barry and I were doing a video chat... It's a long story," Dawn said smiling awkwardly.

"Well, this is surely an interesting thing ha ha," Drew said, draping his arm around May's shoulder.

"Anyways... You see... It was the start of my tenth grade year in Jubilife City, since Twinleaf had no high school. It went really great, until my mother told me that I had to move here because my grandmother was ill. So, Barry and I had to make do with all the time that I had left in Twinleaf. I bought him a sandstone necklace for him on his birthday. And he bought me this on the day I had to leave... We were inseparable you know? We'd get caught passing notes. Giggling, having fun..." Dawn explained, looking down at her pink necklace.

"He's going to come and visit me this Christmas you know?" Dawn said smiling.

"Oh my god! You MUST introduce us to him!" May said.

"You should Dawn," Misty said, laughing.

"M-maybe, ha ha," Dawn replied nervously.

**~oOo~**

Barry walked out of the vintage store. He felt giddy. Barry bought a plane ticket to go to Veilstone City to visit Dawn next week. He couldn't wait. His projects were done and he was packing some stuff. His father will meet him at the airport. They'll both fly together on the same plane anyways. But of course, his father called up Dawn's mom to tell them that Barry will be coming over.

"_Oh that's wonderful! He can stay over at our house. He and Dawn can share a room. Just like when they were younger." _

Was what Dawn's mother said. Doesn't she know that when a girl and boy share a room together, bad things can happen! Well of course, Barry won't do anything to Dawn. He loves her too – crap. Did he say "love"?

"D-do I love her?" Barry asked himself. He bit his lower lip and shoved his hand in his pockets. Dawn's gift was neatly tucked in his backpack. He couldn't wait to see her. To hear her soft voice. Entangling his hair in her soft blue hair-

'_Shit! I sound like some perverted stalker!' _Barry thought to himself. He walked back to his house and placed his bag in his room. Barry laid on top of his bed, looking at the ceiling.

'I wonder what Dawn's doing right now,' thought the love sick teen.

**~CHAPTER FOURTEEN~**

**~oOo~**

Barry stopped his constant moping and thinking about Dawn and focused on something else. He went on the computer and started typing up some drabble.

_Why is it that you're always on my mind?_

_What significance do you even have?_

_We spent so much time together_

_That we were so close in sharing a kiss._

_Why must you haunt my memories?_

_With your unspeakable beauty?_

_Your soft blue locks of hair?_

_You're bright sunshine smile?_

_You always wear that daring short pink skirt of yours._

_That I had to try not to take you hard all those days._

_Now that you moved. I feel empty._

_I know that sounds pathetically emo_

_But you were all that I had._

_You now found some cold hearted bastard_

_That I want to punch him in the face and take you away-_

_Away from your misery with him_

Barry looked at what he wrote so far. His eye twitched. He was still thinking of Dawn. Curse him and his teenage hormones. He was definitely love sick.

"Arg! If I don't stop thinking about Dawn, I'll... I'll fine myself a thousand yen!" Barry shouted at himself.

So Barry ended up reading a book about teenage hormones and went to his backyard to sit on the swings.

_'Dawn, Kenny and I always came here to play on the swings. It was so much fun back then. Back where I didn't know what love was. Or that a pretty girl like Dawn could turn me on so much... I really need a hobby...' _Barry thought negatively to himself. He sighed and looked up at the reddening sky.

"Oh. A sunset... Dawn always said she's wanted to look at a sunset with the love of her life," Barry muttered. _'I wish I was the love of her life...'_

**~oOo~**

The next evening. A simple Monday really. Barry was three day's away from visiting Dawn. He couldn't wait. He had to make sure there was room in his suitcase to fit lots of things that he'll buy in Veilstone City.

His cellphone began ringing. He picked up his orange cell and answered the call.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey son! Listen, I'm coming home tonight alright? Then two day's later we'll head off to the airport in Canalave City."

Barry nodded, "yeah I know dad."

"Good. So, anything new happened?"

"Not much..." Barry wasn't sure if he should tell his father about the necklace he bought for Dawn.

"Alright, anyways, I got to get on board my flight. I'll see you tonight kiddo."

"Bye dad," Barry said. He hung up and placed his phone back on his desk. There wasn't much to do since he didn't have school. Summer holiday was indeed the best thing.

Barry saved his current work and turned off his computer. There really wasn't much to do now. He couldn't talk to Dawn since she wasn't online.

"I can call her on her phone!" Barry grabbed his phone and dialed Dawn's number. It was evening, so school must definitely have ended for the day. It was ringing for a couple of seconds before she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dawn. It's Barry."

"Barry! Oh my god! Wait, I'll put you on speaker. I'm with my friends right now..." Barry heard a couple of clicks from time to time.

"Hello? Barry? Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Dawn."

"Oh my god! Is this Barry?" her voice was quite perky.

"Yeah. This is Barry, May."

"Hello Dawn's boyfriend! I'm May Haruka!"

_'B-boyfriend!'_ Barry thought nervously.

"M-May!" Dawn shrieked.

"Don't mind May. I'm Misty Kasumi. Pleasure to meet you Barry."

"It's uh, nice to meet you all too!" Barry said cheerfully.

"So Barry. Did you and Dawn do anything back in Twinleaf?" May asked slyly.

Barry blushed crimson, luckily this was a phone conversation so they couldn't see Barry's face, "n-no! I wouldn't hurt or do anything to upset Dawn at all! She's my best friend!"

"Oh." May stressed her 'oh' and made it an octave higher. You could tell she had her eyebrow raised from the tone of her voice.

"Y-yeah May. He's my best friend! Best friends don't go and... Do stuff... I-I mean one time... P-Paul did something very, very, VERY bad to me!" Dawn then suddenly realized the consequences of that sentence. This perked Barry's curiosity.

"What did he do to you?" Barry asked.

"…"

"**What did he do to you?"** Barry asked, rather sternly

"…H-he felt me up..."

"..."

"Oh my god Dawn! First you wonder if Paul's crotch was big or not, then he felt you up? Wow, what's next? You two having sex in the room you're sharing here?" Misty asked teasingly.

"... What! I'm going to fine the fuck out of that fucking cocksucker!" Barry yelled into the phone. All eyes turned to Barry. He was enraged. Even his Pupitar looked very sinister.

"He's going to do what?" Misty asked, obviously confused.

"He's going to fine him..." Dawn said.

"What?" asked May.

"I'm gonna fuck him up!" Barry yelled

"Why?" May asked curiously

"Why? **Why**! Because! That fucktard felt my best friend up! That's why! Ohh, and when I arrive in Veilstone, I'm going to find that bastard and make him pay eight million yen! With his **blood**!" Barry screamed.

"N-no! Don't do that Barry! It's really alright! It was technically my fault because I asked him to uh... Meet me somewhere, and told him that he has no consideration to other people's feelings... I-I guess that provoked him," Dawn explained, trying to calm her tempered friend.

"That's no reason to feel you up! What else did he do to you Dawn!"

"Uh... H-he um... G-got me uh... W-wet...?" Dawn felt obliged to tell Barry what happened.

Barry fell off his chair. "What the **fuck**! Okay, THAT does it! Now I _really _want to beat this fucktard up badly! He's fucking dead! I don't **care** if he's a good Pokémon Trainer. I will rip his **motherfucking** guts out with my bare **hands**!"

"No! Barry don't! He'll only beat you up first! He'll just think of you as a small bug and flick you with no sweat!" Dawn warned.

Barry was silent. Rationally hinking over what would happen if he actually got into a fist fight with this Paul person. He shuddered at the thought. When he had met him, he actually looked pretty intimidating. And that he would even punch a girl [get with the times, Barry].

"Okay fine. I won't get into a fight with him. But I _will _protect you from him if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"F-fine... Anyways, I got to go Barry. My friends and I are going to play Dance Dance Revolution now. Bye bye!" Dawn wanted to end what she started.

"Bye Dawn."

Dawn giggled before she hung up the phone. The end of the receiver made a long 'beep'ing noise. Barry shut his phone and put it on his desk. He shook his head and headed to his bed and lay there. Thinking of how much of a loser he was.

**~CHAPTER SIXTEEN~**

**~oOo~**

Dawn put her phone away and ignored all those mischievous stares she got from May and Misty. They guys were already inside preparing the DDR mats.

"So... Barry practically profound his love for you back there. He said he was going to _protect you_. Doesn't that say something?" May asked, nudging Dawn.

"No May. It's NOT saying something at all. You're crazy," Dawn replied hastily. Pouting. Misty rolled her eyes.

"It's obvious that he likes you Dawn. He gave you that necklace when you left Twinleaf. A necklace with that kind of gem isn't cheap around here," Misty explained.

"W-well, maybe it's true. But a sandstone necklace isn't cheap either," Dawn replied.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on. The guys are probably waiting for us," May said, dragging Dawn and Misty inside Gary's mansion house.

"Took you three long enough. So, what did that Barry person want?" asked Drew. Paul didn't show it, but he was curious to why the blonde headed bimbo called again.

"He just... Well it's not a big deal or anything. A friend should at least call their friend ONCE in a while. God. You guys are like, interrogating me too much. Are we going to play DDR or not?" Dawn asked, her hands on her hips.

Gary, Drew and Ash looked at each other and shrugged. "You all know the drill yes?" asked Gary. Everyone nodded. Paul grunted.

"So, let's have it girls against guys? Obviously Paul's not going to play," Drew said, using his thumb to gesture to Paul. Paul only, once again, grunted him reply. He was on Gary's laptop playing spider solitaire.

"Sure. This will be fun," Misty said, feigning helpless. No one, except Dawn and May, knows that Misty is pro at DDR. Dawn and May began giggling, confusing the three guys.

"Come on. Let's play. We'll go easy on you guys so we'll go with beginner alrighty then?" asked Drew, flicking his green hair. May rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah. Hurry up and set your level. I want to set mine," May said, walking onto the mat.

Drew chuckled and set his level to beginner. May set hers to intermediate. Her boyfriend ogled at her. May only shrugged.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"Why'd you put yours to intermediate?" Drew asked, pointing at the television screen. May shrugged again.

"Why do _you _leave your underwear in the bathroom in the morning?" Drew was speechless at May's comeback. He silenced himself and grumbled.

"Let's go with Butterfly, it's the only song I know that is really _easy_," May said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"I thought Butterfly was -" Dawn was cut off by Misty's look. Dawn made an 'o' shaped with her mouth and nodded.

"Alright. Let's start," Drew said.

The arrows started over on Drew's side. When May's arrows began showing up, she prepared her feet. Drew was bouncing up and down on his mat, missing quite a few arrows at that. May missed a few, but she got all of them with her quick speed. Her legs knew the mat. She knew how to play. May's legs were all over the mat. Gary and Ash stared wide eyed at May. As if she was some sly fox in disguise.

"Come on Drew, can't take the heat?" May asked, huffing a little.

Drew clicked his tongue, "no May. I'm _just _getting started."

"You're on beginner... And you're missing a LOT of arrows... Something tells me this is your first time playing DDR," Misty said, crossing her arms with a smirk plastered on her face. Drew turned red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah," Drew mumbled. Round one of the game was over and May came out on top with a letter grade 'B+' whereas Drew had letter grade 'D'. He failed. Period.

"Aw, is the narcissist sad because his good looks actually didn't help him win a game against her _girlfriend_?" May mocked teasingly. Poking him slightly on the cheek. Drew swatted her hand away from him and pouted like a child.

"Oh come _on _Drew. It was just one round. Come on, you could probably redeem yourself in round two," May said, pulling Drew up from the couch and dragging him to the mat again.

"Alright, but we're picking a song that I know," Drew said. He tapped on the arrow going down. Once he got the song he picked it and set his level to intermediate. May looked at him strangely but nodded.

The song began and both parties began their footwork.

Drew, like always, missed a lot of arrows. May did as well, but she got some of them.

"Ah... Crap!" Drew hissed from his mouth.

"Go May! You can do it!" Misty and Dawn cheered. Round two was over, May came out on top with a 'B' and Drew got... 'E'. He failed. Again.

"Y-you're too good at this!" Drew complained, pointing at May. She only crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "come on Drew. You're just going to let one little competition get the better of you? Anyways, you should know me by now. I play DDR with Max," May said.

"Who's Max?" Dawn whispered to Misty.

"Max is May's younger brother," Misty whispered back.

"Oh... She has a brother?" Misty nodded. "She does Dawn."

Dawn nodded and continued watching May and Drew dance their way to victory.

After a very long while, and some whining and complaining from Drew, May got the highest score compared to Drew. He has the looks, the charm and the charisma, but he just didn't have what it takes to beat his girlfriend at a game of DDR. Sad, sad boy, yes he is.

"Alright. My turn!" Dawn piped up. Raising her arm.

"Sure, thing," Misty said smiling.

"Then that mean's I'll be up against you," said Gary, smirking. Dawn pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't think that you can beat me to a pulp at this game. Misty told me that you suck," Dawn said bluntly. This made Gary red and flustered.

"W-what! I do _not _suck at DDR! I-I was being a _gentlemen _and was letting _Misty win_ is all!" Gary replied hastily.

"Sure," Misty said, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"So, let's start then," Dawn said. She tapped on the mat and stopped at a song.

"Let's do this one!" said Dawn. Gary looked at the television screen and furrowed his brow.

"You want _me _to dance to 'Heaven' by DJ Sammy? You _must _be joking," Gary said to the bluenette.

"No, Gary. I'm _not _joking! It's a good song!" Dawn replied. Gary sighed and muttered a 'fine'.

The song started to play and both parties began dancing. Obviously they are on the 'beginner' level.

Dawn and Gary missed tons of arrows. But Gary is trying hard and is getting some of them. Where as Dawn is getting very confused and wished she was using a controller. Then she could have pressed all four buttons at the same time and hope that she got some. DDR was hard for someone like Dawn.

"Gack! I'm getting SO confused! C-can someone take my spot for me?" Dawn cried, missing another three or four arrows. Misty got up and stretched her arms.

"I'll go," she said.

"Hey! That's practically _cheating_!" Drew shouted.

"Well, Dawn can't do DDR, so she's basically a handicap," May replied smugly. Drew's eye twitched and sat back down with a 'huff'.

Dawn quickly got off the mat and Misty stepped foot. She easily got every single arrows that came her way. That she almost looked, bored. Well obviously, since she's doing beginner mode.

Gary was panicking. If he didn't step up his game, he'll lose to Misty. Again. For like the twentieth time. Now if only he had some cigarettes.

Round one was over and Misty got a low B. It was expected since Dawn was playing first. Gary got a low C. He went to the kitchen, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and took one out of the pack. He grabbed a lighter and lit the roll of toxin. He placed it in his mouth, breathed in and blew the smoke out. He felt very refreshed. Misty came in the kitchen.

"Gary! What the fuck! Why can't you just use those nicotine patch? Or a nicotine gum! Don't you know that smoking ca-"

"Yes, _Misty_. I know smoking can kill me. But I really don't give a damn anymore," Gary retorted, blowing out another puff of smoke. He walked past Misty and back into the living room. Everyone looked at Gary and turned to focus on something else. Misty clenched her fists and followed suit. It was Gary's turn to pick the next song. Misty just stood there on the mat. She switched her level to... Well the highest level there is. **(A/N: LOL I don't know what it's called. Intermediate? I have no idea. I don't play DDR much so yeah. On with the story)**

The song begun playing. Everyone watched as Gary and Misty danced their way to victory. Gary, biting onto his cigarette, bits of ashes fell onto the mat and the hardwood floor. But Gary didn't care. He was too focused on trying to win. But he knows it won't be possible since he and Misty's level on DDR are FAR beyond reason.

Round two was over. The scores were most definitely in. Misty got an 'A'. And Gary managed to get a 'B-'.

"Yeah! Go Okido!" cheered Drew.

"Way to go Gary! One more round left!" Ash said. Gary panted. He suddenly fell to the ground. His cigarette falling onto to floor. Everyone looked majorly worried. Misty's eyes were coated in tears. She ran towards him and went onto her knees. She lifted his head to her thighs and looked at him. His face was in agony.

"Someone call the ambulance! Quick!" Misty shouted. Her voice was hoarse and husky. Tears rolled down her face and onto Gary's pale face. Ash went over to her and kneel down. He placed a hand on her shoulders. Misty didn't move. She only stared helplessly at Gary.

Drew was calling the ambulance, May and Dawn were worried. Paul was still playing solitaire, but was aware of what had happened. He just didn't feel like going into the living room and helping the others to calm down.

After waiting for two minutes, the ambulance finally arrived. The paramedics entered the room and took Gary and place him on a stretcher. Misty covered her mouth to prevent herself from crying even more. Tears silently flowed down her face, staining it. Ash wrapped his arm around her. Whispering to her.

"It'll be okay Mist. Gary's a big boy. The paramedics can help him recover. Don't worry, okay?"

Misty shut her eyes and turned to Ash, she cried in his chest. Ash only hugged her for comfort.

Dawn and May were shedding some tears as well. Drew stood there, holding onto May's hands. Paul finally came into the room and leaned against the door way that connects to the living room and kitchen.

"Can we go ride in the car? Please?" asked Ash. The paramedic looked at them and sighed.

"Yeah. But please don't be too loud, come on," he said. Everyone left Gary's mansion and into the ambulance.

Misty held onto Gary's hand tightly. Not letting go for she feared if she let go, he'll be gone. The others sat there silently in the car. Paul just looked out the window.

"Paul. Can't you show a little bit of emotion right now?" Dawn snapped at him quietly.

Paul didn't do anything and shrugged. Dawn bit her bottom lip and turned away from him. It was no use talking to Paul anyways.

No one was talking or making any sound. They all just want and hope that Gary can be saved from whatever it is.

**~CHAPTER SEVENTEEN~**

**~oOo~**

Everyone arrived at the hospital. Gary was on a gurney and was rolled down the ambulance and was put on something else. He was quickly wheeled away to an ER. Everyone exited the car and was following them. They were told to be seated outside while they checked up on Gary.

Drew had his arms around May, comforting her. Dawn sat beside May, looking mindlessly at the wall in front of her. Paul stood next to her, leaning against the wall, his foot propped up against it. His hands shoved right into his jeans pockets.

Misty however, was looking at her lap, head down. She wouldn't move. She didn't responded. She did nothing but sat there quietly. Ash was worried, he tried to talk to her, but she just didn't do anything.

"Come on Misty. It's not your fault. Maybe... Maybe Gary has some health issues. Don't beat yourself up about this okay?" Ash said, rubbing Misty's back. He could feel her shaking just ever so slightly underneath his hands. He didn't know what else to do but comfort. Which probably isn't what Misty wants right now. She needed answers. She cares, and is worried about Gary. Breaking Ash's heart just slightly.

"A..." Ash looked at Misty. She obviously made a small audible noise.

"Yes Misty? What is it?" he asked.

"... Ld... M... Ease..." Misty replied. She looked up at him. Her eyes were red and blotchy from the tears. They continued to roll down her pale face. Her eyes were darkening with every breath. Her nose was running, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything other than Gary.

Ash smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her small body and held her close to him. Closing the gap between the two. Misty got up all her strength and slowly latched onto Ash's shirt. Gripping the fabric in her hands. Misty cried, long and hard. Ash only looked at her. He felt hopeless that he couldn't do anything right now.

"Don't worry Misty... If... If you really love him... I will support the both of you," Ash whispered. Misty's eyes fluttered opened. She didn't move out of the position.

_'I... I can't believe what he just said...'_ Misty thought to herself.

"Ash..." Misty choked out.

"Shh... Don't worry Misty... I'm sure you're aware of my feelings for you... But really... You and Gary are both my friends. And it's obvious that he loves you too... So don't worry okay Mist? If you two want to date, and stuff... I'll support you _both_. No matter what," Ash replied. Hugging her tightly.

"A-Ash... I can't br-" Misty got cut off by Ash's soft gentle voice.

"I'm afraid, if I release you, you're going to slip out of my arms and into the cracks. Landing with Gary and then moving on with him... I want this moment to last... Please..." Ash said. He could feel her nodding. They both hugged each other tighter and tighter. Not letting go of each other.

Dawn saw this and felt a burning passion in her.

"I want a man like Ash. Someone who will never give me up. Someone who will never let me down. Someone who will never run away and desert me…oh fuck you Rick Astley!"

_'But seriously. I don't want Barry... He's like my best friend... Yeah okay we almost shared our first kiss together when he came to see me off. But that was totally different... I've known him since like, forever... Do I really want to ruin our friendship with this? Maybe he feels the same way... I _have _to talk to Barry...' _Dawn thought to herself. Just remembering the times she spent with him was magical. He was funny, immature, annoying, but most of all, her first love.

Paul noticed Dawn's change in expression. He saw her take out her cellphone and look at something. He saw a picture of her and that blonde boy laughing, hugging and smiling on her phone's wallpaper.

_'Really? And at _this _time too? She's thinking about that damn blondie queer? God. He's a fucking faggot... What's with the whole fining bit too? If he wants to earn a quick buck, why not sell his body huh?Suerly a Catholic priest or some sort will be _glad_ for his asshole. Maybe that way he could leave Troublesome alone... Damn you motherfucker...' _Paul thought bitterly.

"Troublesome."

Dawn looked up and scowled, "what do you want Paul?"

"You aren't allowed to take out your cellphone at a hospital. Don't you know anything? The equipments will get fucked up because of electronic radiation," Paul explained.

"God Paul... You don't have to be such a prude about it. I was trying to remember the good times I had before meeting a fucking asshole like you," Dawn snapped. She shoved her phone back into her pockets and focused staring at the wall once again.

Paul grunted and turned the other cheek. Something was wrong with him. He's been feeling a deep pit of anger in his stomach when Troublesome was talking, thinking or looking at blondie. He's been feeling the urge to touch Troublesome in the most... Disturbing places that he could think of. He's even been having wet dreams where she's handcuffing him to a bedpost!

May began to sniffle. Drew took out a handkerchief and gave it to May to wipe her nose with.

"T-thanks..." May said quietly. Drew nodded and hugged her closer to him.

"I'm scared..."

"Don't worry May... Gary's a strong guy. I'm sure he'll be fine," Drew replied.

"No... I'm scared something bad will happen to you... I-I'm just scared that I'll lose you..." May whimpered. Sobbing loudly.

Drew had May face him and he held onto her shoulders, "don't worry May. Nothing, and I mean _nothing _will make you lose me. I won't go anywhere. I'll stay beside you. Forever and always."

May cried and hugged Drew.

The doctor came out of the ER room. Everyone looked up, Misty especially, stood up and confronted the doctor.

"How's Gary!" she asked desperately.

"Mr. Oak is just fine..."

"But? There's always a 'but' to a doctor's statement!" Misty shrieked.

"He just fainted from over exhaustion and dehydration is all. He'll be back to normal in the next couple of days," replied the doctor.

"Thank god!" Misty cried out in relief. Her hand placed above her heart. Everyone was relieved and happy that it wasn't too bad.

"Can we see him doctor?" asked Misty. The doctor hesitated for a while, and gave in.

"Alright, but just be sure to not make too much noise. He's still in the process of recovering."

Everyone nodded, and with that, they headed into Gary's hospital room. As they walked in, they saw him leaning against the bed post, with a pillow supporting his lower back. He was breathing normally and had a hundred-seventy-five milliliter water bottle next to him.

"Misty... Ash... Everyone..." Gary said softly. Misty walked towards him and sat down on a stool next to him. He looked down and smiled as he reached down to grab her hands.

"Thank you, you guys," Gary said, facing everyone else.

"We're just worried about you Gary. What happened? I don't think DDR would have exhausted you. Maybe a little dehydrated, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal..." Drew said. Gary only shrugged.

"Well... I don't um... Know... I just gained consciousness you know," Gary replied in a snooty tone. Drew held up his hands defensively.

Paul turned his heels to walk out. Dawn turned around and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing Paul?" she asked.

"Leaving," Paul replied bluntly.

"You're just going to leave Gary? You're not going to talk to him or something?"

"What's there to talk? Now let me go," Paul tugged on his arm, freeing it from Dawn's grasp. He exited the room and shut the door.

"Just leave him be Dawn... I'm sure Paul has a good explanation to why he just left," Gary replied, smiling.

Dawn sighed and just nodded, "yeah... I guess you're right..."

"We better leave, don't want the doctor kicking us out," Ash said. Gary let go of Misty's hands and tucked them under his bed covers. Misty felt the warmth of Gary's hands leave her. She got up and smiled sadly at Gary, bidding him a 'farewell'. Everyone left Gary's room and exited the Hospital where Paul was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed.

"I was thinking of maybe... Buying Gary a get well soon gift," Drew said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Everyone stopped walking and turned to face the chartreuse haired boy.

"That's... A really good idea Drew!" May pipped up. Drew flicked his hair.

"What does he like?" asked Dawn.

"Eevee... He likes Eevee..." Misty said, holding her right arm with her left hand.

"Then that's what we'll get him!" May replied. Everyone nodded.

"You all know that we have to contribute to this. That includes _you_ Paul!" Drew said, shouting the last part to make sure Paul could hear. Paul only grunted and shuffled a bit. Drew shook his head and shrugged.

"I guess we'll take that as a 'yes'. Let's go everyone," Drew said.

"But where to? Back to Gary's place?" Dawn asked. Everyone wondered and question that too.

"I guess so... It's not like we can go back to our place. My home's in Hoenn," May replied. "And I don't want to stay in the Girls Dorm either."

"Maybe we should continue staying at Gary's place... I mean, we will visit him every day. It's not like we'll be using this to trash the place. He'll get overly pissed at us and throw us out and never invite us back," Drew replied, slipping an arm around May's shoulder.

"Okay then... I guess... Let's head back. Maybe we can start pulling all our money together to see if we can buy Gary something nice," Ash said, scratching the back of his head.

**~oOo~**

Everyone arrived back at the manor and headed up to their rooms to get their money. As they got back down and in the living room. They emptied out their wallets and counted how much they have.

"Okay. We have approximately seventy three dollars and twenty cents... What can we get for seventy three dollars and twenty cents?" asked Drew.

"Wait, Paul hasn't contributed to this yet!" Dawn said. Everyone turned to look at Paul. But he did nothing but sat on the couch with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Everyone sighed and decided to give up trying to make Paul do something that he doesn't want to do.

"We can head on to the mall right now to see what we can get," Ash said. "I think PokéSmart has some newly hatched Tyrogues for sale." Everyone nodded in agreement. They got up and headed for the door.

"Misty... You coming?" asked Ash. Misty shook her head. Her eyes were almost black. He felt that there was no soul. Like Misty was a hollow marionette.

"Alright... We'll be back okay Misty?" Misty nodded her head. Ash went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek and hugged her. He got up and followed the rest of the others out the door.

**~oOo~**

As Ash, Dawn, Drew and May walked into the mall, they split up and went to different stores to browse around before telling the others what they found may be a good gift for Gary.

Dawn and May walked into a nice little boutique called _Milotic's Dream_. The two girls went to different locations in the store to find more things.

"They're on their way here. Let's find him a card how about?" May suggested.

"Alright!" Dawn replied.

Few minutes later, the two other boys came into the store, took a look at the toy and approved the toy. The four of them began finding a 'get well soon' card.

Suddenly, Dawn's phone started to vibrate. She took her phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Dawn... It's Barry..."

Dawn's eyes lit up, "Barry! How are you doing? What's going on in Twinleaf?"

"Nothing much... What about you? Anything new happen?" Barry asked.

Dawn didn't want to tell him about what happened to Gary, so she lied and said it was nothing but normal. The occasional arguments she had with Paul and eavesdropping on May and Drew having sex unintentionally.

"Wow, that seems like a lot of things that happened," Barry said, surprised.

"Not really... Ah, I better get on going. We're going to play um, DDR," Dawn said. Both saying their good-byes, Dawn put her phone back and began browsing for the card again.

"Who was that?" asked Ash. Dawn looked up and turned around.

"Oh, that's just Barry. A friend of mine back in Twinleaf Town," Dawn explained, getting flusttered.

"A friend, or a _friend_?" asked May, nudging Dawn with her elbow.

"Seriously May! He's just a friend! Not a _friend_, just a friend!" Dawn said, waving her hands in front of her. May raised her eyebrow and smirked. She nodded, showing that she understood, but really, she knew all too well.

Dawn groaned and found the perfect card. It had a simple picture of two pine cones. The picture looked like it was done in water colour. There was a simple poinsettia near the pine cones.

"Wow Dawn, that's really lovely! But that looks like it's for Christmas," May said, pointing to a sign that said 'Christmas'. Dawn looked at where she was pointing and made an 'O' shape with her mouth.

"Well... What he doesn't know won't hurt him! Let's just take this card!" Dawn said, rather flustered. May laughed, gesturing the other boys to head to the front desk to buy the items they have on hand.

They all left the store, and eventually, the mall and headed back to the mansion.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was up in her and Paul's room reading a book called Gossip Girl. She was quite intrigued and didn't noticed that Paul came into the room, hot and sweaty from a workout down in Gary's gym.

"What are you doing Troublesome?" Paul asked, wiping his sweat off his forehead with the towel around his neck. Dawn jumped from surprised and turned around. She sighed sadly and placed the bookmark in the book to know where she was.

"Just reading, Paul. What about you? What did you do?" Dawn asked, trying to avoid looking at Paul.

"I went down to the gym in Okido's place with Shu. It's really good actually," Paul said solemnly. Dawn then noticed that he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of knee-high shorts. Dawn couldn't help but stare. She wanted to look away, but with the wet hair and toned arms, she couldn't help it. Paul caught her staring and raised a brow.

"What the fuck are you staring at Troublesome?" he asked.

"Nothing!" Dawn replied quickly. A little too quickly. Paul seemed to feel quite suspicious, but ignored it. He didn't want to deal with her so early in the morning.

"Hey Paul! Can you sign this?" asked Dawn. Giving Paul the 'get-well-soon' card. Paul looked down at it and gave a small grunt. He sighed and signed it. He knew if he rejected it, the girl would be persistent and ask him non-stop.

"Wow... You actually didn't oppose to it... What's gotten into you Paul?" Dawn asked, looking at the purple headed teen questionably.

"Nothing," Paul muttered. Dawn raised a brow. She wanted to continue asking, but she knew he'd get pissed and lash out at her. She dropped it and took the card and pen. Walking out of the room to have the others sign the card.

Paul laid on the bed and closed his eyes. He was rather tired and needed some decent rest.

**~oOo~**

A couple days have passed and everyone was in school except for Gary. He was still resting in the hospital. This was the last week before the Christmas holidays. Misty was feeling somewhat out of it since the incident at Gary's place. Dawn, May, Drew and Ash left her alone for a while so she could sort things out in her head. Everything was too much for her.

"Is Misty going to be okay?" Dawn asked.

"I hope so...she's been feeling down ever since. She won't even talk, or eat! And did you see those bags under her eyes! She needs to pull herself together or else she may fail the provincials this year..." May replied.

When the bell rang, everyone headed towards their first period class. Dawn walked to her physics class with Professor Oak.

"Alright class, I know the Christmas Break is nearing, but we still haven't finished our optics unit. We still haven't covered convex and concave lenses. So, everybody…" Dawn drowned out the Professor's speech and lecture about their next unit they were learning because she kept thinking about Misty and Gary.

_'I wonder if Misty is doing alright.. I hope she's going to be fine. She has to be... Gary too! Gary has to be fine! He has to be for Misty... Oh god. I'm sounding like some...like I'm from some stupid soap opera!' _Dawn thought bitterly to herself.

She felt a light tap on her head. Dawn looked up to see Professor Rowan with a rolled up paper in his hands.

"Oh! H-hello Professor Oak!" Dawn spoke brightly.

"Yes," the Professor sighed, "moving on. Can anyone tell me about what is the difference between a real and virtual image?"

Some students went back to listening to the teacher. A few were snickering and laughing quietly at Dawn. She blushed and became meek and quiet and continued listening to the teacher as well.

**~oOo~**

Break came and Dawn was off to her next class. She hurried in to her English class with her favourite teacher, Professor Shirona. She grew to enjoy English class, and the Professor.

"There's just some stuff I need from these people," Professor Shirona started. Dawn was sitting at the edge of the sewing stool that some people thought she might fall and hurt herself. "Brendan, Lucas, Ethan, Lyra, Paul, Dawn, Marina, and Conway – everyone, I expect you to hand in your To Kill A Swablu assignments. Everyone got up and began their projects.

A brown haired girl with the brightest brown eyes came over to Dawn. "Dawn! Guess what happened!" she asked. Her long brown hair was brushed through the air with a red cap on her head.

"What is it Lyra?" Dawn asked.

"Khoury asked me out."

"That's amazing! See, I told you he fancied you!"

"I know! It's so great! He was so adorable trying to ask me out!" The two girls looked over to the said boy. He was playing with his Gible.

"I think Kyle is having trouble with his comprehension questions," Dawn pointed out. Lyra laughed slightly and nodded.

"Yeah... I'm going to go help him, bye Dawn!" Lyra waved to Dawn and she headed towards Khoury. Dawn laughed and smiled warmly at the two of them. She wished she could find a guy like that.

"Dawn." Dawn looked back and saw the teacher standing there.

"Hello Professor Shirona!" Dawn said, almost saluting to the teacher.

"I see you're done and are well ahead of the class. Even Paul." Professor Shirona commented. Dawn blushed. "You want some bonus marks for the assignment?" she asked. Dawn nodded while smiling at the Professor.

"Alright, research and write a five paragraph essay on the racial tensions that occurred during the 1930s in the southern Hoenn region. Be sure to include important facts such as lynching and segregation." said the Professor.

"Okay, I _could_ do that." replied Dawn.

"Remember this is completely optional…I just figured you would like the extra ma—"

"Oh no, of course I'd be glad to write the assignment." Dawn could really use the extra marks, if she wanted to keep her 90 plus average.

"Smart choice, Ms. Hikari." The Professor smiled warmly, stroked Dawn's face gently, before walking away. The confused girl blushed even harder.

"Dawn...Dawn!"

The bluenette turned around and saw Lyra standing there with a raised brow..

"Hello Lyra. What uh, brings you here?" she asked.

"I was here to ask you what you thought of this scarf I made for my Marill." Lyrareplied.

Dawn took a nice glance at Lyra's scarf. It was a pale, yellow coloured. But more on the creamy side as well. The ribbing was white and the zipper was black with a silver zip.

"That's amazing Lyra! You should make her a hat too!" Dawn said, amazed at her friend's handy work.

"Thanks Dawn! I'm going to start on my hood now. Good luck on your sleeve Dawn." With that, Lyra left to her table to grab what she needed to make the hood and went off to see the instructions.

**~oOo~**

It was finally lunch. Dawn headed up to the usual lunch hang out spot. Though, it seemed a bit empty. She decided that she'll sit on the bench this time. She took out her lunch and waited for the others. May came entered the area and smiled boldly at Dawn.

"Hey Dawn!" May said, taking a seat next to the bluenette. Dawn smiled and greeted May back.

"So, any word from Misty?" asked Dawn. No one has seen her since.

A bit of the brown strands of hair got misplaced as May shook her head in response, "no. She wasn't at the swimming pool this morning. I even asked Rudy! And he went all up in my face and forced me to tell him what happened. Jerk." Just then, Ash and Drew came in. They were like a pair of lifeless, empty shells.

"What's wrong with you two?" May asked, embracing Drew in a tight hug.

"Misty... She left Sinnoh..." Ash said softly. His eyes were showed signs of tears. They looked like well polished marbles.

"She _what_!" yelled May.

"Misty left Sinnoh..." Ash repeated.

"Why!"

"I don't know...I think...I think everything that's going on...with Rudy, me and...Gary..." Ash confessed.

"Where iss she now? Do you know?" Dawn asked calmly.

Ash shook his head, "no. She could be anywhere."

"How do you know she left Sinnoh? Maybe she just left Veilstone City. She couldn't have gotten far," said May.

"I'm positive that she left Sinnoh. Her sisters were coming here for a surprise visit. But when they reached the dorm, they said that all her stuff was gone and there was just a single letter on the desk table." Ash shoved his hand in his pocket and took out said letter. He gave it to the girls to read it for themselves.

"What! I live in the same dorm as her! I should at _least _know when she left!" May shouted in disbelief. Doubting her capability of being a good friend.

"I'm sure you're an excellent friend, May. Maybe she packed up after you left? It's a possibility you know." Drew rubbed May's back, reassuring her.

"But she couldn't have left Sinnoh for good! The final exams are coming up in less than a week! The teachers are all hammering in as much studying and reviews as much as possible! And what about the swimming competition?" replied May. People walking pass the lunch area could feel the distress and anger emitting from the once perky brunette.

"May...she's going to be fine... After school, we'll try calling her okay?" Dawn gave May a small pat on the shoulder. She nodded soundlessly. She walked over to the bench and sat down, hunching over. Everyone hated seeing May look so downright depressed. Especially Drew. He was basically her boyfriend and he couldn't do anything to make her feel better. The only thing he could ever do was pleasure a girl. He couldn't go any further than that.

After that, the lunch area got horribly silent.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was sitting in the library with her biology homework, thinking hard about what might have happened to Misty's sudden disappearance. Yes, Ash may have explained it. But there must be more to it. The teacher and several other students looked confused and concerned because Dawn looked quite odd in this situation. Her circulatory system diagram had remained untouched.

"Dawn, are you feeling alright?" asked Lucas. Both seemed to have forgotten the little "incident" that occurred between the two not too long ago.

"Yeah," replied Dawn quickly. Scratching her head. "I'm just peachy! No need to worry!" The boy laughed and went back to tend his "homework". Which was really his Politoed. Dawn played with the bundle of hair that was held together by the yellow hair clip and bit on the other end of her pencil. Looking at the math problem she has to solve.

Dawn decides to ditch her homework and took out a loose leaf of paper. She scribbled something on it.

**~oOo~**

_Misty... _It says.

_Where are you? Everyone's worried about you. You sure have a knack of disappearing. But obviously, I wouldn't know since I just met you somewhat. I may not know what's going on, but you need to snap out of it! Ash looks like hell! May's doubting herself as being a really good best friend to you! And Drew can't think of a way to please May without complimenting her on her body and sex! I'm sure Gary wouldn't want to find out that you suddenly vanished! I know you must be somewhere in Sinnoh! Maybe not in Veilstone City, but somewhere in Sinnoh! You need to think about what you want! Be selfish for once! Come back to school, Misty! You have your final exams coming up in a few days. And that swimming competition! Do you really want to risk your grades and a medal/trophy for something trivial or whatever that's going on? And what about the drama field trip! We're going to Ecruteak City! We're going to be performing in front of people from Johto and such! Come back _HOME _Misty! Please!_

**~oOo~**

Dawn felt slightly depressed and proud. She did have to fix up a few errors, but emailing, texting, and even calling and leaving a voice message would have to get Misty back. She got up from her seat and headed to the back of the room to log on to the computers.

She typed up an email to Misty. She included everything in that rough copy. Her hand still throbbing a little after crossing out words, sentences, and re-writing it a couple of times.

After writing it perfectly in the email, Dawn sent it to Misty. Hoping it will get through to her. If she doesn't get a reply in the next twenty-four hours. Endless amount of calling is what Dawn and the others are going to do.

**~oOo~**

Drama, the last class of the day. Dawn made her way to the drama class and placed her stuff on the ground like usual. She and Kenny began discussing about their exams and other sort of topic to pass time.

"Oh yeah! Barry said he'll be coming in to visit!" said Dawn.

"Really!" Kenny asked.

"Yeah! Didn't he tell you?"

Kenny shook his head, "no! We haven't been talking much lately. Well, it's a big fault on my watch, but other than that. Nothing really. When is he coming?"

"Um...I think he mentioned next week or so."

"Wow! We should all set something up to hang after the exams or something," suggested Kenny.

"Right... Maybe he could come along with us to Ecruteak City?"

"Well, he could. I mean, his father's profoundly famous, really." Kenny replied. Dawn laughed.

May and Drew entered. May, oddly, has reverted back to her lively perky, self. Drew however, is the opposite.

"Hello Dawn! Kenny!" May chirped.

"Uh, hello May...you feeling better already?" Dawn asked. Concern flushed into Dawn's system.

"Oh yes! I feel just fine! Oh, I'll be right back!" May left to talk with Harley. Drew came up and sighed.

"She's not feeling herself," Drew said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" asked Kenny, "she seems fine to me."

"That's the point. She's pushing herself. She only does that when she wants to prove something... Last time she pushed herself to prove herself was back in grade nine. A couple of girls have been harassing her. I was dating one of them, and the girl saw May and I hugging. She, along with her friends confronted her in the washroom to 'back off'. They even um..." Drew stopped mid-sentence. Not sure if he should continue.

"What did they do?" Dawn asked. She already felt bad for May after the discovery of Misty's vanishing act.

"Well...they threatened to spread nasty rumors and to put tacks in her shoes..." Drew noticed the reaction on both of his friends face, "May had way longer hair back then." Drew added quickly.

"Well...then what happened?" Kenny asked in a quiet tone.

"May went and told them off. Saying that she and I have nothing and that we're just friends – rivals as she likes to put it. She walk out of the washroom, leaving my ex and her friends pissed." Drew rolled his eyes as he mentioned his ex girlfriend and her friends from grade nine.

"Then shortly after the confrontation, May purposely got real close to me, just to piss off my ex. Which led to them coming over to us and bitch slapping May. They grabbed her over and started gang beating May. May was so traumatized that she wouldn't leave her dorm room. But after about two days, she came out." Drew pointed to May, who was still talking to Harley. "…and I all I did was watch. I was too scared." Drew felt guilty.

"Wow..." both Dawn and Kenny said.

Drew nodded, "yeah. But I could tell May was acting normal after the incident. She would ignore and avoid me. She would even taunt the girls and give off this...superior-bitchy attitude. It wasn't like her at all. During lunch. I pulled her to an empty classroom and I well...I sort of yelled at her." Drew sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"What! You're so mean!" Dawn said through her teeth.

"I know, I know! I was an ass. But that's all in the past now. As I was saying...I yelled at her and he snapped back at me in that bitchy attitude of hers. But not after did she just gave way and cried. I felt like shit after realizing all that pain and trouble. So I hugged her and she cried for as long as I can remember...so basically, right now, it's like ninth grade all over again. Except much worse..."

"Oh my god... We need to find Misty... I sent her an email already. I have a very strong feeling that she's still here in Sinnoh. If she were to go back to Kanto, that would be highly impossible because a plane ticket back to Kanto would be highly expensive. She won't have that kind of money unless she was working part time as some prostitute. Which I doubt." Dawn stated. Her brows knitted together upwards. She played with her cuticles and softly bit her lower lip.

Dawn adverted her gaze and noticed that Paul has just walked in. She didn't really want to deal with him right now. She wanted to keep a fair amount of distance between them both.

"Alright class! Listen up! I got some questions about the Ecruteak City trip. And yes. You may bring along whoever you want. Your family members or a friend. That's all fine with me. Now, we should get back to rehearsing. I also have printed out the roles for people up on the board over there," said Harley, pointing to his right. Everyone immediately got up and ran towards the list.

Dawn decided to wait until the crowd lessen. Some people were slumped against the wall, or crying on their friends shoulder. Obviously not getting the part they wanted. Dawn then went up to check after a couple of minutes. She squeezed her way to the front and checked the list.

_'Dawn...Dawn...Dawn...Dawn...Here we go!'_

Dawn had gotten the role of Haruhi. Bold. Powerful. Strong-minded. A character who is a complete opposite of Dawn's own personality. She couldn't wait to try out for Haruhi. She seems to be secretly romantic.

"I also had to revise the play, thanks to Solidad..." Harley had to mutter the last part. "Instead of having religious terrorists, nuclear apocalypses, and fanservice; we're making this kid-friendly…for children of America. Fuck you Solidad and fuck you 4Kids."

"Cool story bro," Kenny muttered.

"Alright, we'll send you all the new revised scripts in the next couple of days..." Harley tossed his long purple hair behind his shoulder and walked away into his office. He concealed a brand-new strap-on he bought just for Solidad.

"Hey Dawn, did you get the part as Haruhi?" asked May. Dawn nodded, "I sure did! I can't wait!"

"Yeah! I'm Mikuru! And Lyra is Yuki. Drew's going to play Itsuki, the guy who is a flaming homosexual...aw! That's adorable!" May said in a sing-song voice. She went to some other people who got the part they wanted and congratulated them, and comforted those who didn't.

Drew came in and sighed once more, "Brendan's going to be playing this perverted dude named Taniguchi."

"We know," Dawn and Kenny said at the same time.

"So, did you both get the parts you guys wanted?" he asked. They both nodded.

"I got Haruhi! I can't wait," Dawn said excitedly.

"I got Kunikida!"

"Sweet...I heard from Paul that he got the part as Kyon."

"Really? Didn't know he wanted to play the narrator but OK." Dawn laughed

"It's not what you think," Kenny said, resting his hand on her small shoulder.

"Why's that?" she asked.

"Paul's quite an ace when it comes to acting. He makes things quite believable." Drew explained.

**~oOo~**

It was after school. She had to walk back home with Paul since her mom is working on her next fashion line somewhere in Veilstone City. Dawn waited at the front of the academy for Paul. She spots Paul from afar and ran up to him.

"Hey Paul."

"What do you want Troublesome? I thought you went home already."

"No. My mom told me I have to walk back home with _you_. She's working on her next fashion line. She won't have time to pick me up. And since she and Mrs. Shinji were like...best friends back then, mom thought it would be a great and positively _excellent _idea for me to walk home with _you_...no offense!" Dawn quickly added the last two words.

Paul grunted and shrugged. "Whatever. Just don't do that random singing again. I don't want to hear the same song over and over again."

Dawn laughed, "no problem!"

Paul and Dawn walked off down the road. Crossing the intersections and reaching to the other side. They continued walking until Dawn stopped.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, looking back.

"I want ice cream."

"You want _what_?"

"Ice Cream. I. Want. Ice. Cream."

"May I ask, _why_?"

"Having an ice cream won't hurt now, would it?" Dawn asked in a smug tone. Paul didn't bother to retort. Even if he explained to her about the wintry season, she would continue pleading until he bought her a cone. She grabbed Paul's hand and ran up the block to the nearest Snorunt Queen.

They entered a Snorunt Queen franchise, being greeted by the nice warm heating system. They walked up to the counter and Dawn specifically knew what she wanted to get.

"One Froslass sea salt ice cream please!" Dawn said happily. The worker nodded and asked Paul if he would like anything.

"Uh, one chocolate ice cream I guess..." Paul replied. The worker then went to get the sea salt ice cream and the chocolate ice cream for the two customers. The worker handed them their ice cream, and Paul paid for both of the ice cream. The two of them walked out of the store and went back to walking back home. Eating their ice cream as well.

"Why did you get sea salt ice cream? Sounds disgusting..." Paul commented.

"Sea salt ice cream is nice! It's like...salty vanilla. It's really tasty!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "sure. This coming from a girl who sings random songs. Takes one hour to do her hair, and wears those fucking mini skirts."

"Oh come on Paul. Suck it up and be a man!" Dawn joked.

They ate their ice cream merrily. Some people thought they were a couple. But it never occured to them that they 'broke up' previously. They unconsciously talked and acted like a couple out of instincts.

"Hey, they look so cute together."

"Young love sure is innocent, huh?"

"Ooo! They must be from Veilstone Academy!"

Dawn and Paul couldn't quite hear the whispers and murmurs of by-standers on the street. They drowned them out with their own fun.

"Hey, after we get the scripts for Harley's 'play'. Do you think we could rehearse?" Dawn asked. Paul shrugged and turned his head in another direction, eating his ice cream.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'."

They finally reached home and Dawn walked in behind Paul. Paul, being the heartless bastard, blocks her way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Paul asked.

"...entering your house?"

Paul made a buzzing sound that you hear on some game show that indicates you got the wrong answer, "wrong."

"What? But there's no one at home! I'll be lonely! Can't I stay with you for a while?" Dawn asked.

"No. Now good-bye." Paul shuts the door in Dawn's face and she pursed her lips. Rolling her eyes as well. She turned her heels and walked off to cross the street, entering her house.

"Geez. Paul's such an-" Dawn stopped mid-sentence and saw a familiar face.

"Barry!"

"Hey Dawn!" Barry got up and walked over to Dawn, embracing her in a longing hug.

"I thought you'd be coming over next week! Wow!"

"I was. But I wanted to well...surprise you, you know," Barry replied, putting on a sheepish grin.

"Amazing! I need to introduce you to my friends tomorrow!" Dawn said excitedly.

"Uh...won't both of us get in trouble?"

Dawn shook her head, "not if you get a visitor pass, then that's a _whole _different story, Barry my dear."

"Sweet. Any friends you could introduce me now?" Barry asked, hiding his blush when Dawn called him "dear".

"Well...there's Paul...but...I don't think you want to meet him now..." Dawn said, furrowing her brows and tapping her chin with her finger.

"Good. I don't want to meet him...no offense!"

"None taken!" Dawn replied happily. She hugged Barry once more.

"We could go over to Kenny's place though!" Dawn said, pulling away from the hug.

"Sure! It'll be _just _like the old times, right _Dee Dee_?" Barry smirked at Dawn when she glared at him.

"It's D-A-W-N!"

Barry excused Dawn's reply with a shooing motion of his hand. Both friends laughed.

"Oh, I should change out of my uniform. I'll be right back!" Dawn walked past Barry and headed upstairs and to her room.

Dawn threw her bag on the ground and went to her closet, opening the door. She rummaged around the closet to find some appropriate attire. She got out a nice black buttoned-up blouse and a pair of pink shorts. She took off her school uniform and threw it on the bed. She put on her casual clothes and left her room. She headed to the washroom to change her hair clip colour to pink instead of yellow. Dawn grabbed the hair elastic she wears around her wrist and used it to tie up her hair (that isn't held together by the triangle clips) in a pony tail. Dawn checked herself in the mirror oncee more and was pleased at how she looked.

"Dawn?" Barry called out in concern. She was upstairs for quite some time.

"I'll be down in a few!" Dawn called back.

Dawn brushed the pony tail with her slim dainty fingers and nodded in an approving kind of way.. She walked out of the washroom and down the stairs. Greeting Barry once more.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Barry!" Dawn said, her cheeks were rosy pink as if the colour was airbrushed.

"It's...It's not a problem Dawn... You look..." Barry couldn't find proper words to describe Dawn. The bluenette giggled, "thanks Barry."

"You're welcome Dawn..." Barry said quietly. The two of them left Dawn's house and began walking to Kenny's house.

"I was sure Kenny would be living in the dorms," said Barry.

"Yeah, me too. But he told me that his folks bought a place here in Veilstone. It's pretty far from the academy, but Kenny takes the bus," Dawn explained. Barry nodded.

Dawn and Barry talked about what happened after they last spoke with each other.

"That's awful! So your friend just up and left?"

Dawn nodded, "sucks huh? I sent her a couple of emails, asking her to come back. I know for sure she didn't leave Sinnoh. Going back to Kanto, or going to other regions costs a lot of money. Especially the airplane tickets. They cost a _fortune_!"

Barry nodded, "yeah. I know. My dad and I went to Hoenn during our summer vacation last time, and it was extremely expensive because Hoenn was farther away from Sinnoh. The closest region to Sinnoh would probably be Almia."

"That _is _true...maybe she fled to Almia! Oh god." Dawn covered her face with her hands, stopping in her tracks in the process. Barry placed his arm around her, clutching her shoulder and bringing her closer to him. He leans down and whispers in her ear.

"It's going to be fine Dawn..."

Dawn opens a gap between her two fingers and she looked at Barry. She then placed her hands down and sighed. "I guess you're right...I rather hope she's still in Sinnoh than the latter..." Barry smiled brightly at Dawn and nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Her blue hair tickled his face.

"B-Barry? What are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"Can we stay like this for a moment?" Barry didn't give Dawn time to reply. He placed his warm lips against her neck. He began to get hard.

"Barry! S-stop it!"

Barry pulls away and holds Dawn by her shoulders. "Oh my god...I'm _so _sorry Dawn! I...I don't know what came over me...I'm so sorry Dawn..." He looks over and sees Piplup glaring at him.

Dawn, still a little shaken up, regains her composure, "no need to worry Barry...it's fine...really... We better get going or it'll get late. I'll call Kenny to tell him we're coming over." Barry nodded, guilt still rising in him.

She took out her small pink phone and dialed Kenny's number. They both continued walking, stopping at an intersection and hitting the button on one of the pole.

"Hello? Yeah, hey Kenny. I'm coming over to your place. I have a surprise for you. No Kenny. It's not cake...no...what? Why would I walk around the street with a Nidoking? Kenny...no...stop freaking ou – Kenny... Kenny!"

"What was that about?" Barry asked, raising a brow at Dawn.

"I think Kenny believes I'm going to his place with a Nidoking...they're really ferocious Pokémon too. They can cut you up with a Horn Drill."

"Uh, I'll have to do a rain check on that," Barry replied, laughing slightly.

"Did you know. That if you're running away from a Nidoking in one of those tourists van, you won't make it? They'll catch up to you and BOOM! Next thing you know, you're up there," Dawn pointed and looked up towards the sky then back at Barry.

"Do I _want _to know how you get this information?" asked Barry.

Dawn shrugged, "Internet."

Both teens laughed as they crossed the street. They walked for another ten minutes or so until they reached Kenny's home. Dawn suggested that Barry knock on the door and Dawn hide behind him.

"Go away Dawn! I...I have a pan and I'm not afraid to use it!" Kenny cried from the other side of the door.

Dawn rolled her eyes and called back at him. "It's just a harmless surprise! Just open the door Kenny!"

The door slowly opens, revealing a scared Kenny. But after seeing a glimpse of yellow, orange, white and green. He almost kicked the door open and saw Barry standing there. Dawn poked her head out, smiling.

"See. Told you it was a harmless surprise," said Dawn.

"Barry!"

"Kenny!"

Both boys embraced each other in a hug. They pulled away and began talking about everything. Dawn just stood there, laughing. She couldn't help remember what happened several minutes ago when Barry hugged her and kissed her neck. Dawn made sure both guys didn't see, she turned around half-way, touching her neck.

"Hey, Dawn, come on. Kenny said he's made brownies."

Dawn looked up at Barry and was questioning her own thoughts as she looked into his round warm orange eyes.

"Oh, oh yeah, right. Let's pig out!" Dawn linked arms with Barry and they both entered Kenny's home. Making their way to the kitchen and stuffing themselves with fresh baked brownies.

**~oOo~**

Misty was living happily. Of course she knew that running away without any proper explanation was completely stupid. But she couldn't take it. She walked around the docks of Canalave City. She was able to find a place to stay because her best friend, Duplica, is in the city doing a show.

The ginger walked into a small house and saw Duplica watching some television.

"Hey Duplica."

Duplica turned around and smiled, "hey Misty! Welcome back!" Misty laughed nervously and smiled back at her.

"So, what kind of show are you going to put on tonight?" Misty asked her.

Duplica rubbed her chin. Her lips were a simple, straight line. Finally, with moments of hesitating and silence, she placed her finger against her mouth and winked at Misty, "it's a secret!"

Misty laughed and Duplica joined her shortly, holding her Ditto.

"So...does your sisters or any of your friends know you're here?" asked Duplica. Misty sighed out and worn a confident smile, "of course they know. I just told them I'm here because the swim coach said that Canalave has most of the best swimmers, second to Pastoria of course."

Duplica nodded. Her greenish-blue pigtails bobbled with her head in an in-synchronized motion. "If Pastoria is number one in this 'Best Swimming' chart thing...wouldn't you be in Pastoria instead of Canalave?"

"Well, the coach did also mention that Canalave is his hometown. But also because they couldn't book me in at the last minute. And Canalave has one more empty space for me to, you know. Enjoy my nice trip and go swimming. Even sailing."

"Alright...I guess I should trust your word on it... Anyways, want to help me in my show tonight?"

"I thought you wanted to keep it a secret," Misty said, raising her brow and smirking.

Duplica shrugged, "I did. But since you're here. I need a helping hand. So, what do you say?" Misty giggled and nodded. Both shook hands in agreement.

**~oOo~**

It was around three thirty. Misty was browsing around her laptop. Checking her emails. Several from her older sisters, Daisy, Violet and Lily. Asking where she is. She then came across an email from Dawn. Since she was bored and had absolutely nothing to do, she decided to read the email.

Misty read the email very thoroughly. She didn't know everyone was suffering because of her running away. Ash was miserable because she left. May is probably going back to the old her. The her where she is forcing herself to show everyone up and making it seem like she's fine. Gary. _'Oh god...Gary...' _Misty wiped her face with the back of her hand. Grabbing a tissue and blowing into it. She can't just bail now. She promised Duplica that she would help her.

"But...I don't want to go back to Veilstone..."

She turned her laptop off and closed it shut. Handling it roughly as she puts it in her messenger bag.

"Hey Misty. Ready to put on your costume?" Duplica asked. Holding a plastic bag. Misty turned around and smiled.

"Of course I'm ready."

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

**~oOo~**

Dawn, Kenny and Barry finished a quarter of the brownies that were in the tray and were know lying around on Kenny's sofa watching _CSI: Slateport_.

"This show is amazing. Whenever I watch it alone in my house. I get really freaked out. I keep thinking that something like _that_ will happen. Like some creepy rapist would be hiding behind any doors," said Dawn.

"You have a lot of imagination, Dawn." Kenny rolled his eyes, flipping the remote in the air and catching it.

"Oh yeah! Speaking of which. Dawn. I need to give you something," Barry said. He reached over the side of the couch and grabbed a Luxury Ball. He handed it over to Dawn.

"What is this?" Dawn asked curiously, yet very interested

"That's for me to know, and you to find out." Barry winked.

"Come on Dawn! Send the Pokémon out!" Kenny called out. He was interested to know as well.

"Well, here goes nothing! Go!" Dawn sends out the Pokémon. What appears is something that dazzles Dawn's eyes – a golden Luvdisc.

"Luvdisc!" the Shiny Pokémon cries out.

Dawn covered her mouth and looked at Barry.

"Oh my god... Barry!" Dawn "Ha ha. Like it?" Barry asked, hugging her back.

"Yes! I love it! Oh my god Barry! I love you!" Dawn, oblivious to what she had just said, hugged Barry once more. Barry however, caught the last three words she said.

"**I love you too Dawn**."

Dawn's eyes widen and she parted away from the hug, looking at Barry from below. She placed her hands on the floor, beside his head. Piplup, who was busy tending with the Luvdisc, gaped at Barry's last sentence.

"_Excuse me_?"

"I know this must be the most awkward place to say...but...I love you Dawn. I always have. Yes, it may sound a bit cliché but...that's what happens when you're...in love."

"Barry...oh...wow...I-I don't know what to say..."

"Say yes!"

Dawn and Barry looked over to see Kenny, his chin rested on the back of his hands as they lay on top of the arm rest of the couch. The bluenette and the blonde blushed and smiled at him, then at each other.

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**~oOo~**

It was half past mid-night. Misty and Duplica arrived back at the house. Taking off their shoes and their outfits.

"That was so amazing!" cried Misty, carefully stepping out of her yellow jumper.

Duplica walked into the washroom, "I know right?"

"It's just the entire thing! The experience! Who knew putting on shows could be such a rush?" Misty fell backwards on the bed. Her arms stretched up. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Wondering what would happen if she continued doing this show biz with her friend. Misty suddenly got up and jumped off the bed, running towards the washroom. Her hands held onto the door frame as she leaned inwards.

"Whoa there tiger! What got your knickers in a bunch?" Duplica asked, untying her pony tails.

"I just got an amazing idea!"

"Really? Do tell."

"You're looking for a partner to do the show biz with you, right?"

Duplica looked at Misty uneasily and nodded, "yeah...what are you getting at Miss Mermaid?"

Misty only smiled. Only few seconds passed and she opened her mouth to speak again, "I can be your partner! I mean, you saw how I did tonight! It's exactly what I'm looking for – well not exactly, but it's close enough!"

"Hold the phone. You mean to tell me," Duplica pointed to herself, "that you," she then pointed towards Misty, "want to be my show biz partner and travel all over the place." Misty nodded.

"What about school? I thought your passion was swimming, not show biz."

"Well...I can get a couple of study books and learn on the road. As for swimming...we can compromise!"

"What about your sisters? And your friends? Ash? Gary?"

"Oh, they'll understand!"

"Um. I don't think they will. You came here because your swimming coach said that you can learn some more advanced swimming and talk to some of the pro's here in Canalave. And all of a sudden you want to join me and travel all over the place? This isn't like you Misty."

"Well, who cares about that! I thought you were my friend!" Misty yelled, her arms now stuck to her side.

"I _am _your friend Misty. But you have to go back to Veilstone sooner or later. When do you have to go back?"

"..."

"Misty. When do you go back to the academy?" Duplica asked once more.

"I...don't..."

Duplica's mouth dropped and her eyes widen, "I'm sorry," she said in a sarcastic way, "don't tell me you ran away!"

Misty adverted her gaze and focused on the stained carpet. Both girls didn't speak at all. Duplica relaxed her shoulders, her head tilted to the side and her eyes looked at Misty in worry.

"Look, Misty," Duplica started, her fingers caressing her Ditto. Misty moved her head slightly and looked up at Duplica, her bangs making a scary shadow on her face. "I know what it feels like okay? I've been there. I ran away from home before. I don't know what's going on with you at the academy, but you shouldn't run away from it. Confront the problem even if it hurts you. I, made a _big _mistake. I had to learn the hard way that running away isn't the answer."

"You don't know what I'm going through!" Misty yelled back. Clenching her fists.

"You're right. I don't. And quite frankly, I don't give a fuck. Misty, you're in your second year in high school! You're way more mature than any other girl I know. I know you can get through whatever the heck you're going through! You running away never crossed my mind for you to solve a problem, Misty!"

"Oh yeah?" Misty scoffed, "the guy I love is in the hospital. And I found out that my best guy friend is in love with me ever since we were kids! He tells me that I should be with the one I love, and no matter what, he will sit in the side lines, cheering us on! How! How can you not feel what I'm feeling!"

Duplica stayed silent and blinked at her, "well. You never were good at these things."

"Oh, don't joke with me Duplica," Misty muttered angrily, crossing her arms.

Duplica sighed, "alright, alright. I'm sorry Misty. I obviously don't know what you're going through." Misty, unaware of the sarcasm, nodded.

"It's just...it's too much! I'm usually the one who's standing at the side, watching one of my friends, or some other bitch go through this! I never would have imagined I would go through this too!" Misty wailed. Sitting down on the bed and clutching her hair.

"Yeah. I had to watch one of my guy friends watch as he sees the girl of his dreams and his best friend flirting around."

Misty's head shot up and looked towards Duplica, who was currently leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah, I do. I had to comfort Ash for a long time you know. You and Gary were always together. Especially when you guys went into grade six."

"Oh my god! How can I be so blind! I knew Ash had feelings for me since we were kids – but I didn't know it went further than that! I'm _such _a bitch!" Misty sobbed.

"Come, now, Misty. He learned to understand that you love Gary, and that Gary loves you – of course Gary never really realized his feelings until grade eight."

"But...still! How could I not notice Ash's feelings! And all this time I treated him like my brother! And while Gary and I started hanging out together and started to get real close, Ash had to watch us both flirt. I bet that sickened him – oh my god! I'm such a horrible person!"

"Misty, don't beat yourself up because of it," Duplica said, trying to reassure her friend as she breaks down and panics.

"I feel like I'm pushing everyone away..." Misty said quietly.

Duplica placed her arm around Misty and brought Misty's head gently to meet her shoulder. "You'll be fine Misty. You'll get through this. You're a tough cookie you know."

"Thanks Duplica...you always know what to say. Even when I felt neglected when my sisters won't play with me...you're awesome Dupe."

"Nah, no harm done, right? Just looking out for a friend."

"If you were a guy, I would totally date you," Misty said, joking. She felt as though the atmosphere right now was getting too intense.

"Ha ha, well, then if I _was _a guy, I'd totally date you too. But of course, Gary and Ash would be super pissed off," Duplica replied, laughing. Both girls looked at each other for a brief moment, and headed into a giggle fit.

"So, what say we take off these costumes and head to bed?" Duplica suggested. Misty nodded. She got up and headed to the washroom. She unzipped the back of the costume. Shimming her way out of the jumper. She placed the outfit on the counter top and began to remove her make up.

Duplica was taking off her red jumper and was putting on an oversize t-shirt and some shorts when suddenly, Misty's laptop rang, indicating she received a message. Duplica looked at the closed washroom door, and back at Misty's laptop. The green haired girl shrugged and decided to read it, thinking that it won't cause too much harm.

**Hikari07 says:**

_Misty! Please! If you read my email to you, please understand that we all miss you! Come back home!_

Duplica didn't know if she should reply or not. She looked at the washroom door once more and back at the screen. Her fingers slowly rested on top of the keyboard and they began to press the buttons.

**SeaEmpress says:**

_She's here in Canalave City_

**Hikari07 says:**

_Who's this?_

**SeaEmpress says:**

_Her friend. We just finished doing this show here in Canalave. You need to get Ash and Gary over at Canalave City. They will understand everything. Tell them that 'the girl with funky green hair' told them to. Please – I have to go. Misty's going to be finished changing soon_

Duplica closed the conversation she had with someone named Hikari07. She closed the laptop and sat on the bed. Waiting for the red head to come out.

In the bathroom, Misty was finishing up cleaning up her face from the make up. The grabbed the cotton pads that were used to wipe off the make-up and threw it in the trash can. She went to the sink and used her two hands to cup the water that was pouring out of the sink and splashing it onto her face – rubbing her eyes to get all of the tiny access minerals of eye shadow and what's left of the eye liner, off of her.

Misty looked at herself in the mirror. Her face scrunched up, disgusted at what was looking back at her. A lying, selfish, coward. _'Gary...Ash...I'm so sorry...'_ Misty looked at her right and saw a pair of scissors. She grabbed it and lightly tapped her finger at the points. Wincing because they were fairly sharp. She separated the scissors and placed one of them on her wrist. She gently added pressure, but when she tried to draw it along her veins, she couldn't do it. She placed the object back on the table and looked at herself once more in the mirror.

_A coward...it's all I'll ever be..._

Tears over flowed her eyes and ran down her cold pale cheek. She fell to the ground and curled up in a ball, shaking.

Duplica was getting worried. Misty has been in the washroom for a long time. She got up and walked over to the door. Knocking on it. "Misty? Are you in there? Is everything alright?"

Misty, still in a fetal position, only made noises that were barely audible. She got up from the ground and leaned against the wall, bringing her knees close to her chest. The bathroom door opened and Duplica saw Misty.

"Misty! What the hell? You gave me quite a scare! What's happened to -" Duplica then saw the scissors on the counter. One of the side had blood on it. Duplica took the scissors and crouched down next to Misty. She grabbed one of her arm; nothing was on it. Duplica then proceeded to grab the other one, but Misty was reluctant and pulled away. Duplica was much more determined and grabbed the other arm. Finally seeing the tiny blood stains caused by that small puncture wound.

"Misty...were you trying to cut yourself!"

Misty didn't respond, or do anything. She only sat there, her arms numb and was lying around. Duplica looked at Misty with sympathy.

"Look, Misty...what say you go to bed. I'll clean up in here..." Duplica said. Misty didn't move at all. Her eyes were empty and hollow. Duplica scooped Misty up, carrying her bridal style and placing her on her bed. Duplica brought the covers over her and got out a nice blanket to go on top. Misty closed her eyes, the tear stains on her white porcelain face dried up. Duplica turned off the bed side lamp and headed into the washroom to remove her make-up.

"I hope Penguin Princess is able to bring Ash and Gary here..." Duplica said to herself silently.

**~oOo~**

The next morning was quiet. Duplica was out at the docks eating her breakfast. She left Misty sleeping at the Harbor Inn, knowing that she's still a little exhausted and tired from the incident last night. Yet Duplica couldn't help but feel worry. Leaving Misty alone caused her to think up of horrible scenarios that she wished didn't happen, or hope it won't ever happen.

"Argh! That Hikari07 better have told Ash and – hopefully, Gary! Of course Gary won't be able to do much since he's stuck in the hospital and all..." Duplica ranted to herself. Causing a couple of strangers to look at her weirdly.

"Duplica!"

The girl turned around and saw her old friend. She got up, forgetting about her breakfast and rushing over to him.

"Ash!"

"Dawn told me about Misty being here. I had to bike all the way to Hearthome City to take the train to Jubilife City and then run all the way here! Did anything happen to Misty? Sorry that Gary isn't here. He's in the -"

"I know. Misty told me last night. Yesterday, I asked her if you guys know where she is and she lied. Although, I did get the real reason why after my show. She helped and even offered to be my show biz partner. But I knew something was up. Just last night she tried to cut herself with a pair of scissors."

"She what! Where is she? I have to go see her!" Ash was pulled back by Duplica and was put in a head lock.

"No you won't. You can't just go barging in there and forcing her to go back with you Ash! She's in distress! She's probably going to hate me as much as she'll hate you! Don't mention anything that will remotely displease her. Or even want to drown you! Just, be weary... We can go see her after I finish my breakfast."

Ash leaned side ways and looked over Duplica's shoulder, "I think your breakfast is being devoured by those seagulls..."

Duplica turned around, eyes wide. She saw the white and gray birds pecking at what's left of her breakfast muffin. "My muffin! No!"

**~oOo~**

Misty's vision focused on the ceiling fan. She was awake after Duplica left the room to go get something to eat. Misty even still had thoughts of cutting herself and committing suicide – but it won't be fair to her friends and her sisters. A knock was heard on the door, Misty had no other choice but to get up from bed and open it. She kicked the covers off of her legs. The cool air in the room touched Misty's very warm body and she shivered. Rubbing her legs and arms to rid the goosebumps.

Misty opened the door and gasped, "Ash!"

Ash sheepishly smiled and shrugged, "hey Misty."

"What are you – Dawn sent you didn't she? But...how did you know I was here.. Duplica told you!" Ash could tell Misty was furious. He smiled nervously but cleared his throat, a look of confidence replaced the awkwardness on his face.

"No. I was sure you would be here. I knew for a fact, that going to Pastoria would be too close to Veilstone, so the other option was Canalave. It has water, as well as being on the other side of Sinnoh," Ash explained. He stepped into the room, taking off his shoes and going to the unmade bed, guessing that it was Misty's bed.

"I want you to leave."

"No. I'm not leaving you Misty. And I'm not here to try to take you back. I just want to...talk."

Misty was weary of Ash, especially 'figuring out' where she could be hiding. She didn't really believe that Ash was one of those type of guys with common sense – in this case, a _lot _of common sense. "Alright. Then let's talk. What do you want to talk about?" Misty asked, shaking her head a little to toss back some of her hair. She had her arms crossed and was leaning against the desk, looking at Ash with a stiff face.

"Everyone misses you...I'm sure you know about that...but it's true...we all do. May is going through some nervous break down, according to Drew. Dawn sent you a lot of emails and we all called you. Drew even sent you some emails...we all did. I went to visit Gary yesterday and told him that you were gone. Then last night Dawn called me, I was with Gary – we were outside – the doctors told him to get some exercise – Dawn told me that you could be possibly still be in Sinnoh because getting a plane ticket to some other region is most likely not plausible. The expenses and the costs are just too high for a high school girl – such as yourself..." Ash continued blabbing on and on, stalling to get to the point.

"Ash! Would you get to the point already?" Misty barked. Ash jumped a little and relaxed, clearing his throat once again, "right right. The point..."

Misty rolled her eyes and sighed. She pulled up the wooden chair and sat down, "look, Ash. If you have nothing to else to say other than the rubbish and mumbling you've thrown at my face, I really think you should lea -"

"I'm not leaving you Misty!"

Misty was taken aback at Ash's command. She relaxed her shoulders and licked her dry lips. "Then why are you _here _Ash? You already know that I'm not going back with you. I'm..." Misty had to pause for the right words to describe what she's feeling here after running away, "happy here. I don't have to worry about anything. And I'm going to accompany Duplica as her partner in her show biz. We're going to travel all over the place. From Hoenn, to Kanto, and Johto and even Almia."

"You're _not _happy here Misty!" Ash yelled. "Look at your wrist! It's all bandaged up! I know you tried to cut yourself Misty! I'm not fucking stupid!"

"It doesn't matter if Duplica told you or not. I'm. Not. Leaving."

The two friends had a stare down. Misty was more calm and collective, sure of what is going to happen after Ash has left. Ash however is determined to bring Misty back to Veilstone at all cost.

"Look, Misty! Everyone needs you to come fucking back home!"

Misty's eyes widen at Ash's use of language. Not ever has he swore before, and if he did, it would mean that he was way beyond peeved.

"Can't you just fucking come home! If not for your friends, do it for me! For Gary! I told him that you ran away! He cried! Gary fucking Okido, **CRIED**! Can you _not _accept the fact that both of us wants you to come back!"

Misty began to feel the piercing hotness coming from her eyes. She touched her face with her shaky hands and realized she was crying.

"Gary...was crying?" Misty asked, her voice hoarse and raspy. Her voice cracked on the last word.

Ash nodded, steam finally let out from him, "yes. Gary was crying when I told him that you were gone. He blamed everything on him. And you know what? Me too. If I hadn't have told you I loved you, maybe you'd still be at Veilstone, and I could continue to watch you from afar. Cheering both you and Gary on. I'm sorry I wasted your time." Ash got up from the bed and walked past Misty. He opened the door half-way, his hand still on the door handle.

"Look. Misty. If you don't want to come back to Veilstone, that's alright. If you want to miss your swimming competition and lose the school's swim team in getting a trophy, that's fine. It's your choice. If you want to give up your role as Victoria in Harley's play, that's your choice. If you want to miss out on all the fun in Ecruteak City...it's your choice." With that, Ash left the room and shut the door quietly. Everything came at Misty like the rush of adrenaline when you are on a roller coaster.

_'I don't really want to have our school lose the swimming competition because of me...and did I really get the part as Victoria! I want to be able to enjoy my summer vacation at Ecruteak City with everyone else...' _Many questions and guilt filled Misty's head.

**~oOo~**

"Well?"

"Well what? Either way, she doesn't want to go back to Veilstone. I tried Dupe. I really did... I'm sorry I couldn't be much help. I'm sure Gary would have persuaded her though, he's way better at that than me...maybe that's why she fell for him in the first place."

"Ash! You stupid Psyduck!"

" Don't have to go _that _far to insult me!"

"She loves you asswipe! Yes, she might love Gary more, but you never know. I have a feeling that our girl Misty has a thing for you! You're just blind sided because you keep sulking whenever she hangs with Gary!"

"Are you sure Dupe?"

"YES! I'm positive! But don't take my word for it! I'm sure she has strong feelings for both you and Gary. Don't make her choose which one she wants so quickly. Let her see which one of you she wants to spend her...I don't know, entire life with!"

"I guess...your right...I should get on the train back to Hearthome soon. I have to study for my exams coming up in a few days...wish me luck. Bye Duplica."

"Bye Ash. And good luck on your exams. I'm sure you'll do great."

**~oOo~**

Misty was rummaging around the room, collecting all of her belongings and stuffing them into a duffel bag. She went into the washroom to get her toiletries and went back out, putting them in the bag along with her clothes. She zipped it up, took the bag and took out money for the train ride to Hearthome City. Hoping that Ash was still traveling on the route that connected Canalave and Jubilife City.

She opened the door, only to be greeted by Duplica.

"Misty...with a bag...don't tell me..." Duplica grinned ever so greatly that her flawless white teeth could be seen.

The ginger nodded, "I'm going back to Veilstone... Has Ash left yet?"

Duplica nodded, "but I'm sure he's still on the path. He walked out of Canalave pretty slowly. And he told me he had to study for his exams soon. You could still catch up to him."

"Thank you Duplica! You're the best friend anyone could have!" Misty smiled and walked past her. Duplica saw her off, standing at the door way and smiling.

Misty ran out of the Harbor Inn and to the dirt road. She was beginning to feel like she had to sprint in order to catch up to Ash. Which she did finally.

"Ash!" she called. But no response. She then tried another tactic, "Ash! You stupid Psyduck-Munchlax-Wynaut-Zubat-Bidoof-Zigzagoon!"

Ash and Pikachu stopped and turned around, "Misty!"

Misty dropped her bag and rushed towards Ash, jumping off of the ground and embracing Ash in a hug, sending them both toppling to the ground from impact. Pikachu giggled.

"What – I don't understand!"

"You goof! I'm going back to Veilstone!" Misty said, smiling.

"Really! You...you took everything I said to you to heart!"

"Of course...but..."

"Uh oh. I don't like buts. Buts are bad. Buts are very _very _bad!" Ash said, his brows raised upwards and met at the middle.

"I...I'm thinking of asking Gary out..."

"Oh."

Misty licked her lip and bit the bottom one. She adverted her gaze and back to Ash, "I know you've had feelings for me...but...I love Gary..."

Ash looked at Misty with a solemn expression. Finally, he spoke, "alright. If that's what you want. Then I can't stop you. Your choice. But, if you ever need to complain about him, you can always talk to me! I know how he is," Ash joked. Both of them laughed together.

"We should head on to Jubilife. The train is going to leave in an hour," Ash stated.

Misty rolled off of Ash and got up to her jumping feet. She walked over to the dropped bag and picked it up. The straps hung from her shoulder. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going slow poke!"

Ash looked up at Misty and beamed. She looked down and put out her hand. Ash reached up and grabbed her hand. He got up onto his feet and they both looked at each other in admiration. The two of them headed onwards to Jubilife City.

**~oOo~**

Misty and Ash sat at the train station's food court. There was only forty-five more minutes before they had to board the train to Hearthome City. They were finishing up their French fries and milk shakes.

"So, what are you going to tell the teachers when you get back?" asked Ash. Misty pondered a while, dipping her fry into her milk shake and taking a bite. "Well, I'll just have to tell my sisters the whole story and ask them to tell the teachers some crazy excuse."

They were both quiet for a while. Both eating and drinking until Ash's cellphone rang. He took it out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Ash! Did you find Misty!"

"Ga -" Ash watched Misty look at him. He place his hand on his phone, "hey, Misty. I'll be right back." Misty nodded and continued on eating. Ash got out of his seat and walked to the nearest pillar. He put his phone back up against his ear.

"Gary. What are you doing calling me? You shouldn't be using your phone in the hospital!" Ash hissed angrily.

"Right yeah, I'm outside. I'm in the garden. Anyways, I heard you say her name. Is she there with you? Let me talk to her!"

"No, Gary. I...I can't let you talk to her. She's happy right now. I don't think you should get her all upset."

There was an awkward silence between the two. "So, your saying. That Misty running away is my fault?"

"What? No! No, Gary! It's not just your fault, I'm to blame as well."

"What the hell did you say to her?"

Ash could tell Gary was furious, he could even make out the crunches that he heard from the other side of the phone.

"Look, Gary. The train to Hearthome is going to be here soon, I have to go." Ash hung up and Gary before he let Gary have a chance to say anything. He turned off his phone and put it back in his pocket. Ash walked back to Misty who already cleared the table and was waiting patiently for the dark haired teen.

"Who was it?" she asked.

"Oh, just my mom. No biggie," Ash replied.

"Your mom actually called your cellphone? But she's in Pallet Town...doesn't it cost a lot of money for long distant calling?"

"Yeah but, she got this long distant calling card thing. For her to call me in Sinnoh, she would have to press zero-five. It's all different you know. Anyways, let's go and – wait for our train to get here."

"Sure, I'm actually getting a _little _bit tired of watching all these people devour such enormous pile of food. Plus the reporters buzzing around and nosing into people's business," replied Misty. Ash took Misty's bag and offered to carry it for her. They then headed to the platform and sat on the chairs to wait for the train.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**~oOo~**

It was the next day, Dawn and Barry were going to try dating since they both profound their love for one another, but mostly Barry. Since Dawn's mother told Barry's father that he should stay over at their place, Barry is currently sleeping in the guest room.

"Hey Barry, ready to meet my friends at school?" asked Dawn. She was already in her uniform and had her bag with her. Barry was dressed in his usual attire. His white and orange striped jacket, long dark pants and a green scarf.

"Yeah! I want to see what your new school is like!" replied Barry. He grabbed his orange watch and put it around his wrist.

Johanna, Dawn's mother, was at the table eating breakfast. The dark tired eyes, and slow pace eating showed that the mother was extremely tired.

"Wow mom, you look terrible! Did you get enough sleep last night?" Dawn asked, going to the cupboards and getting out two cups. Barry sat down across from Dawn's mother.

"Sorry?" Johanna asked, clearly unable to function well either.

"Did you get enough sleep?" Dawn repeated. Johanna shook her head slowly. Her hands wiping her droopy face.

"I had to finish sewing this skirt since the sewing machine was broken. I had to do it by hand. It was getting late and the sewing machine company store was already closed -" Johanna had to pause in order to yawn.

"Yikes, I think you should go to bed. I'll walk to school today – er Barry and I will walk to school today," Dawn replied. She poured both her and Barry's cup with fresh orange juice.

"That would be wonderful. You both should head out now. It may take fifteen minutes to get to school," said Johanna. Dawn and Barry looked at each other for a brief moment, smiling and giggling. They both drank their orange juice and Dawn grabbed the two toasters and passed one to Barry.

"Come on! I have bio first block -"

"Wait...you're in biology?" Barry said in a rhetorical kind of way. He knew that Dawn loved biology.

"Oh, shut up Barry," Dawn said, playfully slapping his arm with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you love me," Barry replied, winking at the dark haired girl. Dawn blushed and smiled back, "yeah. I love you."

Both of them walked out of the room and headed up the street – as well as eating their warm crunchy toast.

"We should head over to the office first. To get a visitor pass for you," said Dawn.

"Okay. So, what's it like going to Veilstone Academy?" Barry asked.

"Well, it's somewhat really dramatic. And for some reason I've joined Misty and May and become this, Veilstone Princess. It's really hilarious if you think of it I mean. They all put us on some pedestal. But of course, I haven't heard much about them talking about the Veilstone Princess much now. Probably because whoever thought of calling them – and me – that, really has way too much time on their hands," explained Dawn.

Barry stood there as Dawn continued on walking, gawking at his childhood friend. Dawn realized Barry wasn't next to her so she turned around.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"That's...a lot of drama going on there!" Barry exclaimed. Dawn shrugged it off like it was normal. "Well, it _is _high school Barry. I know Jublife Secondary wasn't much of a pain. Mostly really stupid, push-over guys who need to have girlfriends so they won't ruin their lives by living in their mother's basement and playing video games every single night – AKA Conway!

"Uh, ok?..." Barry replied, waving his hands slowly in front of him.

"Well, but yeah. Also, if most of the girls try and grope you, just scream "rape!" and run to the nearest room," said Dawn, smiling at her know bewildered friend.

"_Excuse me_!"

Dawn paid no attention to Barry's out burst and continued walking – skipping – to school. Barry was still in shock that he nearly forgot. He snapped out of it and ran to catch up with Dawn. Looking around and over his shoulders to make sure no girls from Veilstone Academy try to jump him.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Barry arrived at Veilstone Academy. It was a large school. It revealed some classic brown bricks that went across the bottom of the school while the body of the school was a light gold colour. The roof had the darkest shade of red tiles. Most of the students were loitering around; sitting on benches near by, under a tree or up a tree, or even just standing and leaning against anything they could find.

"This, is the most **epic** school I have ever saw. Holy fuck, Dawn, I want to go here!" Barry said excitedly as he didn't take his eyes off of the school. Dawn laughed at how Barry was acting.

"Oh please. Once you meet the people – and the horny girls, you'll think otherwise," Dawn replied, running her hand through her dark hair. She gave it a nice small toss and her hair flown upwards gently, and back down to the rest of her hair.

They entered the school, Barry noticed some guys were ogling at Dawn for a brief moment and then turned away to ogle at another girl who dressed much skimpier. Barry looked to his left and saw some girls waving at him and blowing some kisses to him. He had to dodge and keep up with Dawn in order to be safe.

"My god. Forget what I said about wanting to come to this school. These girls scare me!" Barry whispered to Dawn.

"Well, I told you. These – wait. You're scared of a couple of girls?"

"Well...you said they might jump me! I don't want to be jumped! I'm not ready to be jumped!" Barry replied, trembling slightly. Dawn rolled her eyes. They reached her locker and she turned the dial on her lock combination. The locker door swung opened and Dawn put her back pack on the ground. She grabbed her biology binder, pencil case, and textbook.

"Alright, time to go meet Principle Rowan!" Dawn said cheerfully. She looked up at Barry and smiled. She gently grabbed Barry and made him lean downwards and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"W-wow...hi..."

Dawn giggled, "well. We didn't _really _get a chance to...you know. And well, now. We're both each others first kiss. Isn't that right?" Barry nodded. He swallowed his saliva and stared at Dawn for what seemed to be forever. He didn't notice her taking his hand and leading them towards the office.

"_Salut_, may I help you?" asked Mme. Fantina

"Yeah, I was hoping my friend could get a visitor pass," said Dawn in her cheery voice. Barry's eyes wandered to take in his new surrounding. It was much calmer in the office than outside in the halls. The office had a nice plush slate coloured carpet and nice cherry wooded desks. At the back of the office, Barry saw the school's symbol in tainted glass.

"How long is your..." Mme Fantina leaned side ways to get a good look at Barry, who was currently looking and admiring the room, but to her, Mme. Fantina thought Barry was a special needs student. "_Ami_, Friend, going to be visiting and/or staying here?" he asked.

"Um...good question." Dawn turned around to Barry, "hey Barry. How long are you going to be here?" she asked.

"Um, I guess until you have your exams?" Barry shrugged.

Dawn turned her attention back to Mme. Fantina and smiled politely, "he'll be here for about seven days." Mme Fantina nodded and grabbed a scrap paper, scribbling down words and getting up. She walked over to the doors of Principle Rowan and entered.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, that you're going to be visiting for quite some time Barry," said Dawn, she turned around and saw the Barry was sitting on a chair. Dawn placed her hands on her hips, her head tilted slightly.

"Barry," Dawn said, dragging his name. Barry shrugged and gave a small smile, his brows furrowed upwards.

"What? It's tiring! Don't blame me," Barry muttered. Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head. Mr. Saturn came back out with a lamented pass with a string attached to it.

"Here's your pass, _garçon_." Mme. Fantina handed the pass to Barry and walked around the counter and sat back down in his seat. Barry looked down and gave an approving nod. He placed his head through the string and let it drop. It bounced back a little but dangled there.

"Alright! Let's head to my math class! You'll totally love Ash. We have so much in common it's insane! I keep wondering maybe we're secretly long lost siblings or something! He can be a tad annoying and thinks too highly in everything, but he's a fun guy...when he's not bombarding you with endless amount of questions and stupidity."

"You sure have _some _friends, ha ha."

"I know right? But I love them. Unfortunately, _Ursula_ also moved to this school." Dawn muttered bitterly.

"Yeah. Ursula's such a cunt..." Barry replied, remembering her from elementary school..

Barry and Dawn walked into her biology class room. It was the largest science class in the school. The room consisted of forty desks equipped with sinks, microscopes and stools, a grand teacher's desk, a Smartboard, a walk-in storage closet, a table with several computers, a balcony, and even a small fish tank.

"No one sits next to me, so you can sit there," said Dawn, pointing at the empty seat next to her. She sat down and grabbed her work pencil case. Her work book was already opened to a very empty page. Barry walked around and sat next to Dawn.

"You didn't do your biology homework I presume?" Barry said in more of a statement.

"Yeah well. It's easy stuff! Just on ecosystems. No need to worry!" replied Dawn. She took out a blue mechanical pencil and an eraser and began doing her homework at the last minute.

Soon, most of the students came in and sat down. Most were looking at Barry. The teacher came in and he introduced himself to Barry. Barry mentioned how he's just a visitor and is following Dawn around since they are friends.

Biology went by like nothing. Especially since Dawn had her best friend – or boyfriend, with her. She didn't know if they were really a 'thing'. She would have to ask Barry later during lunch.

They then headed to her second class. Physics with Professor Oak. She would have to see Paul since he was in her class.

When Dawn and Barry walked in. All eyes were on them. Most of the girls were whispering, wondering who the tall cute blonde was. Dawn smirked as she saw one of the girls that kept harassing her when she and Paul pretended to be dating, gawked at Dawn.

Deciding to make this moment a bit more memorable, Dawn turned around, grabbed Barry's shirt and kissed him. Many students gasped. Even Dawn's friends.

The kiss lasted no longer than a minute. They both pulled apart and Barry looked really happy. A goofy grin stained his boyish face. He placed an arm around her shoulder and had his head held high like he was the King who demanded attention and respect.

Dawn sat down in her desk and Barry pulled up a stool next to her. May saw this opportunity to go over to Dawn and Barry and stare at them like some stalker.

"Um...Barry, this is May," Dawn said, introducing the two of them. She felt slightly uneasy while May continued to stare at them. Not even blinking at the slight.

"Hi. I'm Barry Jun...I'm Dawn's boyfriend!" Barry took his hand out, waiting for the brunette to shake it. Which she did. May smiled and giggled.

"I'm May Haruka! I'm glad Dawn finally found a worthy man! Remember to use protection!" May piped.

Dawn and Barry flushed red.

"May! We're not going…_fuck_!" Dawn wailed, whispering the last word. May dismissed her by waving her hand. Barry was slightly aroused by the word "_fuck_".

"So, how long have you been dating our precious Dawn?" May asked the now scared boy.

"Uh well... A week ago? I kinda blurted that I love her -" Barry didn't get a chance to reply because May's squeals tuned him out.

"Oh my god! Dawn! Did you tell him you love him as well!" May asked in a loud voice.

"Wait, she's cheating on Paul?" asked Ursula.

"I knew she was a whore." Said her friend.

"I'm _not _a whore! And Paul and I broke up over the break you bitches!" Dawn retorted. Everyone gasped in shock.

"You must be kidding me," Dawn mumbled under her breath.

"Wait...you went out with that _cocksucker_?" Barry asked Dawn quietly, slightly heart-broken. Dawn saw the orange orbs shinning awkwardly. Indicating tears.

"Come with me Barry," said Dawn, dragging Barry out of the science class room and down the hall.

"Look. We pretended to date because one of my friends put a picture of us that we did in drama class on my second day here at Veilstone. And a lot of people made huge assumptions that we were dating. So we – well he, went 'lets pretend to be dating' and then we'll just break it off in the end any ways." Dawn explained.

Barry nodded ever so slowly, "so...what was that picture that caused such an uproar?" Dawn stood very still, not moving or swaying.

"You...don't need to know that," Dawn replied, giving Barry a good pat on the back and an easy going smile. Barry cocked an eyebrow and stared at Dawn confusingly, but decided to drop the topic.

"We should get back to class...I need to find Paul and tell him that we should stage some sort of break up. Maybe just make it up as we go along or something. Come on." Dawn took hold of Barry's masculine hand and held it tightly in her smaller ones. They shared a quick glance and smiled sweetly at each other, both walking back to the science classroom.

Dawn noticed that Paul was already in class. Sitting and listening to his music as usual.

_'Good. That may buy me some time,' _thought Dawn. The bluenette and her boyfriend sat back down in their seats. Dawn thanked the all mighty spirit of fate for Dawn was sitting close to Paul. She grabbed a leaflet paper and scribbled down something. She scrunched it up and threw it at Paul. The balled up piece of paper hit him on the head and dropped on the ground. Paul took off his headphones and looked around and saw Dawn pointing at the object next to his foot. Paul looked down and picked it up. He opened up the ball of paper and read the note.

_We have to make up some break up scene before class starts. Why? Because I have a boyfriend and most of the people in our class (minus our friends/acquaintances) still think we're 'together'. _

Paul sighed and shoved the paper in his bag. He put his headphones down on his desk and got up, walking towards Dawn.

"Who the fuck is he?" Paul asked angrily, pointing at Barry. Dawn looked up at Paul and gave him a scowl.

Dawn got up from her desk and placed her hands on her hips, giving Paul a snooty look, "_this _is my _boyfriend_, Barry."

Dawn and Paul heard many gasps from other students.

"Is Dawn cheating on Paul?"

"That skank."

"I knew she was a slut."

"Maybe there's a reason behind this."

"Yeah, she doesn't seem to be the type to cheat on someone."

Paul took his cue and banged his fist on the table, "damnit, Troublesome! Are you _cheating _on me already!"

Dawn scoffed at his reply, "oh please. Don't talk to me like I'm the one who did wrong, you hypocrite!" This time, many whispers were all directed at Paul.

"So Paul was the one who cheated!"

"That bastard!"

"If I'd known he was the type to cheat, I wouldn't have gone out with him!"

"Lucky prick. The girl he cheated with must be smoking hot, huh?"

"Jerk!" Ursula cried out the last one.

Paul's eye twitched. _'So I'm the one who's going to be the _bad guy _now? Dear god...'_

"What are you talking about, Troublesome?" Paul asked, inching closer to Dawn. He could smell the fresh tropical air around her. He could see a nice beach with really blue waters. Him standing there with the [possibly] girl of his dreams holding hands, or even cuddling. Paul shook his head, not wanting to fantasize any more since he and Dawn were in some sort of acting and what not.

"Don't you play dumb with me Paul! I saw you with that bitch! You told me that you were busy to go on a date with me, and when I went out shopping, I saw you and that girl groping each other, hands flying everywhere. I thought I could see tongue! You lying bastard! I trusted you! After that day, I sent you that message saying we're though! But I guess you didn't think so." Dawn covered her face with her hands and began to fake cry.

"What do you think happened?"

"Maybe that was all?"

Paul was about to say something back, when Barry cut in.

"So you're the one who **raped** my girlfriend!" Barry shouted, obviously knowing that what Paul and Dawn were doing was a scam, but Paul didn't know Barry knew about their fake relationship.

"He did what!" cried one of Paul's fangirls.

"Oh my god!"

"What the fuck!"

"He's messed up!"

"Sex offender!"

Paul's eyes went wide with shock, but went back to his squint-like angry eyes. "So what if I did?"

Dawn took a peek out of the cracks between her fingers. She didn't think Barry would join in as well, she was just going to say that Paul cheated on her, was going to dump her for that other girl, and maybe even blackmail or threaten her. Yet she didn't know that Barry would throw out the idea of her being raped by Paul.

"You sick, perverted bastard! Wasn't that other chick good enough for you? And yet you stole an innocent girl – _my girlfriends _virginity! She should have reported you to the police! But you threatened her not to go! You told her that if she reported you, you'd burn her hair!" Barry yelled. "I swear to GOD I'm going to fuck you up, for actually threatening to do that to my girlfriend you, you **gook**!"

This time, everyone was quiet. No one made a sound. Rarely are racial slurs used towards each other in Veilstone High. Piplup and a an overhearing professor nearly fainted. Barry and Paul had their own silent stare down. Trying to intimidate one another. The bell rang and the teacher walked in. She noticed Paul and Barry standing up and she shook her head. Not wanting to know what was going on in her classroom.

"Alright class, please take a seat!" Professor Oak called out. Paul and Barry – still glaring at each other – walked back to their seats. Neither of them taking the other out of their sight.

"Mr. Shinji and..." Professor Oak turned her attention towards Barry.

"Barry Jun. I have a visitor pass." Barry held up the pass for the teacher to see. She nodded.

"Mr. Shinji and Mr. Jun. If I could have you both not giving each other the evil eye so I can teach, that would be splendid. Mr. Jun, since you're a visitor, I'll let you off with a warning."

Barry nodded and turned his head back to the front. His hand sneaked its way over to Dawn's hand and he grabbed hold of it. Dawn looked down and then at Barry. She gave him a knowing smile and turned her hand so she could grip his. Paul saw this from afar, and for some odd reason, he felt the same thing when he first met Barry back when Dawn and him were having a video chat. This time, he really wanted to sac Barry and ship him to some other region, like Unova.

Throughout the entire class, Dawn and Barry have been holding hands under the table. May kept elbowing Dawn every now and then. Dawn would give May's chair a good kick and continue holding onto Barry's hand, not letting go.

**~oOo~**

At lunch. The gang was already seated up in the lunch area. Dawn came in hand-in-hand with Barry. Only May was asking Dawn and Barry loads of questions. Most of Paul's fangirls apologized at how they acted towards her, but others (like the one whom Paul punched) ignored Dawn and Paul all together.

"So have you both kissed?" asked May.

"Yes May. We've kissed," Dawn replied in an exasperated voice, but still laughing at how childish she was.

"Must be her second kiss then huh," said Drew, sitting closer to May.

Barry tilted his head and his brows knitted together. He looked over at Dawn in question, "second kiss? I thought I was your first kiss."

With sudden realization, Dawn smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "dang it! It's nothing, Barry. Really! It's _nothing_ to worry about!" Dawn gave Drew a quick glare before looking back at Barry. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips. The bluenette and blondie could hear May 'awing' in adoration.

Paul then walked up. He noticed Barry and Dawn's interlocking moment and snarled. He walked past them and sat on a bench. Taking out his food. His foot rested atop of his leg, making an angle a little less than ninety degrees. His head turned towards the wall and his arm drooping down the back of the bench. He ate his apple, ignoring the two youthful teenagers making out.

Dawn and Barry removed each other from one another and blushed, gleefully smiling. Dawn saw Paul from the corner of her eyes and hopped up on her own two feet. She walked over to him and stood in front of his view.

"Do you mind? I'm trying to eat my lunch," Paul snapped.

"No need to be so cranky Paul...and you're staring at the wall. You haven't taken a bite of your apple...anyways not the point. I came here to say..." Dawn leaned forward and spoke in a soft voice, "thanks for actually doing the whole break up charade. I really appreciate it." Dawn stood back up nice and straight and smiled, tipping her head to the side. Her hair gracefully dangled at the angle her head is tilted at. The light shinning through the window landed on Dawn, making her look radiant and glowing. Paul couldn't help but want to grab a hold of her and never let her go. His thoughts stopped functioning when he noticed that Dawn had already gone back to her blonde boyfriend. He growled a low sounding growl and stoop up abruptly. He walked pass everyone, murderously throwing the apple in the garbage can. It made a very loud 'thump', causing most of the people in the lunch area and people around the lunch area to jump and see where the sound was coming from. Paul trudged along the floor, carrying his backpack and walking off. Dawn felt a little worried.

"I'll be right back," said Dawn, not taking her eyes off the way Paul went. She got up quickly, not giving anyone, or Barry, any time to retaliate.

Dawn ran after Paul, looking right and left to spot the purple haired teen. She then walked down the stairs and caught a glimpse of him. Dawn ran after Paul and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and she grabbed his arm. She led them both to the same empty classroom they use in their meetings previously and shut the door closed.

"What do you want now?" Paul asked in a defeated voice. He didn't want to waste his energy to argue with her.

Dawn ignored Paul's question and asked her own, "what is your deal!"

Paul raised a brow, "my _deal_?"

"Yes, Paul. Your deal! You've been acting like a complete and utter asshole ever since Barry helped out with the whole break up charade!"

Paul rolled his eyes in disgust, "oh please. Don't tell me you told blondie about our fake relationship. What, did you tell him about how it all started?"

"As a matter of fact. Yes. Yes I did." Dawn looked uneasily at Paul but stood her grounds. She won't back down on any fight between them any more.

"Oh really?" Paul said in a statement like tone, dragging out each word. "Did you tell him that it started because Shigeru and your friend took a picture of us locking lips?" Dawn stayed silent and looked at the ground and back up.

"You didn't tell him."

"So, what if I didn't? It's not like it's so important!" Dawn replied fiercely.

"Oh please. So saying that your first kiss with me isn't important?" Paul seethed. His hand curled up into fists that his knuckles turned white from the force.

"Well obviously if it was with someone you didn't love!" Dawn shouted.

"You said you loved me when we were staying over at Okido's place!"

"That doesn't mean anything! I told you already, that I was unaware of what my feelings towards you were and it was probably just a hoax! Can you _drop it _already!"

Dawn and Paul were breathing heavily, Dawn more than Paul. Their argument was the most fiercest one yet. Bringing up past topics and forbidden feelings that neither of them want to mention. Dawn's luscious blue orbs were shinning ever so greatly. Paul could faintly see the tear stains on her face.

_'She was crying the whole time...'_ Paul thought to himself, feeling very guilty.

_'That idiot. Of course now I understand why I randomly confessed to you. But it's too late. I have Barry...I shouldn't cheat on him. And everyone knows that Paul _raped _me and _threatened _me...so it's alright...right?' _Dawn thought to herself, she was feeling mixed emotions. Ones that could not be explain.

"Fine!" Dawn shouted finally, cutting the unbearable silence. Paul squinted his eyes a bit, trying to figure out what she's talking about.

"If you really want to hear it... I love you Paul. I really don't know when I had feelings for you, but since even you said that I confessed, then it must be true. But it's too late now, I'm with Barry and I'm perfectly happy with him!" Dawn declared. The room fell silent once more.

**CHAPTER 20**

"Jessie, James…get ya bitch asses over here!" an excited Meowth called

"Nigga, what the hell?.." Jessie and James muttered simultaneously. I guess they didn't appreciate Meoth's wannabe-be-balck attitude. Then again, they were both napping – it was a long day failure.

"What do you want you fucking pussy! I was just having a wet dre—I mean a perfectly normal dream!" James shrieked

"I would cut your balls of with my Fury Swipes," Meowth chuckled "But we both know that you are two much of a fag to have any. I mean, Jessie here is still a virgin and—"

"MEOWTH GET ON WITH THE FUCKING POINT!" Jessie screamed

"Okay, okay!" Meowth yelped. He pulled out a cellphone and handed it to the two of them.

"Hello?" James called in

"Yes, it's Giovanni."

"Oh goody! It's the Boss!" James smiled

"Maybe it's about the flight!" Jessie added

"Yes, yes. Settle down. I want something in my agenda I want to assign to you three." Giovanni said coolly

"What?" Jessie asked

"Well…you know Team Rocket is a criminal organization, right?.."

"Yes." The trio answered

"And we partake in extremist measures…"

"YES."

"Well then…I think you three would be perfect for this. I want you guys to conduct the first Team Rocket terrorist attack!"

"Terrorist!" James squealed

"You mean like Osama bin laden?" Meowth asked

"Precisely." Giovanni asked

"Do I have to wear a burqa?" Jessie asked

Giovanni sighed. "_No_, you don't."

"Phew." Jessie sighed

"Now this is the plan…" As Giovanni explained, the trio listened very attentively

"There is a Flying Pokemon festival near Veilstone City Airport. I want you to hijack a Salamence. I'm sure you three can do that."

"Yes sir!" the trio chimed

"Good. Get the Salamence to fly to Saffron City in Kanto. It's only a short flight. Once there, you should notice the ever-present Silph Co. Headquarters…I want you to fly the Salamence into the 11th floor while using its Draco Meteor attack."

No response for about a minute. Then…

"Woohoo! We get to be terrorists!" Jessie exclaimed

"This will be just like 9-11!" James added "Except it's December!"

"72 virgin Meowths – here I come!" Meowth finished

"Good. I suggest you start right away." Giovanni said in a more warmer tone

"Sure thing. Bye Boss!" the trio shouted. But Giovanni had already cut off.

"Alright Team – to the Airport! In the name of Arceus!" Meowth said, leading the way. The other two chirped along en route the airport – unknowing of their certain fate.

**CHAPTER 21**

**~oOo~**

Several days have passed and Dawn and Barry were stronger than ever. Paul kept his distance from the two because he surely did not want to _accidentally _beat "Blondie" up.

Everyone in drama class got their new scripts. It was light hearted and funny. Nothing too intense and nothing too mature that the elderly and younger ones could not handle. Rated G – much to Harley's displeasure. Misty and Ash were back in school a couple days ago. Misty's sisters heard everything about what Misty went through and agreed to make up some excuse for her. Gary finally came back, but still had to take it easy. He couldn't participate in gym or anything that involved physical interaction. At least he wasn't on crack anymore.

Misty got the courage to ask Gary out, and Gary, being the prideful of the two, told Misty that he should be the one to ask her out. They both got into an argument, but Gary finally [after a few bitch-slaps from Misty] asked her out and she agreed.

It was lunch and everyone was studying furiously. Trying to keep up with the review packages. After all, it was a little over a month away. Barry offered to help Dawn with her math, but Dawn brushed his help away, stating that she could do it by herself.

Paul was in the empty classroom, staring at the very same spot that Dawn stood just several days ago, confessing and rejecting him simultaneously. He could smell the same tropical smell, though it was probably because Blondie's smell was rubbing off on her. He sighed and finished his apple. He left the empty classroom and chucked the apple core in a compost can. The bell rang, signaling for their next class. The purple-haired misanthrope heavily walked towards the gymnasium.

He went into the change room and took off his uniform and put on his P.E strip that consists of pale yellow shirt with the school logo across the shirt in a bold orange colour, a pair of orange shorts that reached above his knees. On the side of the shorts there are two white vertical lines going down.

Paul entered the gym and noticed that Dawn and her boyfriend were already out. Barry was admiring the P.E uniform Dawn was wearing and she was walking around, spinning and posing for him like she's some model. Barry was tense, ogling over her breasts, hips, and thighs. Dawn didn't realize the consequential erection that would shortly after.

_'Right. She said she wanted to be a model...or prostitute' _thought Paul. He turned around swiftly and almost hit one of his classmates, Brendan.

"Oh! I look absolutely wonderful in that pose!" Paul heard Dawn cry out. He turned his head halfway and saw Dawn and Barry looking at some digital camera. Judging by the way what Dawn just said, it's clear that Barry took several pictures of Dawn posing in her gym strip. Paul rolled his eyes and shook his head. Creepy much?

Normally, Dawn and Paul would be in the Dramatic Arts classroom. However, Miss Saori gave the class a break due to the upcoming Christmas holidays. This was much to Harley's displeasure, but she would make it up to him later that night.

A whistle blew. A woman with blush pink hair walked out. Her hair tied in a low pony tail. The girls in her class gathered around to hear what they are going to do.

"Alright class. We're going to be playing with the boys class today..."

This earned many groans and whines from most students. Some of them like Melody and her friends, only smiled lustfully and waved at the boys class. Winking at them during the process. Dawn however was too busy playing mind games with Barry to even care.

"Come on girls. Head over to the boy's side of the gym. You too Trisha."

Many girls were groaning and whining. Saying how most guys seemed intimidating. Others saying how they didn't really want to be near Paul. Word got out that the rape was a ruse because Dawn's current boyfriend was just overly jealous and had a distaste for Paul. Many speculates that Paul cheating on Dawn spread. It's believed that the mystery girl Paul cheated with was either a stripper, prostitute, one of Dawn's friends, or even just some poor eighth grade girl.

"Um. Miss Saori, my boyfriend Barry is a visitor, but do you think he can join in?" asked Dawn, whispering quietly to the teacher. Solidad looked over at Barry who was grinning sheepishly, a tint of cherry red could be seen from afar.

"Of course. The more the merrier," replied Solidad. Dawn smiled up at the teacher and nodded. She faced Barry and waved her hand forward and back, indicating Barry to come over.

Before Barry and Dawn headed towards the rest of the class, Miss Saori asked Dawn if she could speak with her for just a few moments. Dawn told Barry to go without her and talk with May and whoever. Dawn followed Solidad and stood there away from the two join classes.

"I just wanted to congratulate you for getting the part as Haruhi. I heard from Harley that you have very exceptional skills in acting. I just wanted to tell you good luck on memorizing your lines. Remember, you have to make people believe your Haruhi. Make them believe that you're God. Read some of the light novel and get to know her character. I'm pretty sure our library is packed with them," suggested Miss Saori.

Dawn's eyes lit up and showed her goofy grin, "Awesome!" Solidad smiled upon her student and told her to hurry along to the others so they can start class.

**~oOo~**

Just several minutes into gym class, it was a game of dodge ball. Girls against guys. Of course, most people [i.e. the girls] found this extremely unfair since the guys are much more stronger than they are and more forceful. So the two teachers decided to mix it up. All girls line up on one side and all boys line up on the other. Miss Saori picked the teams by the boy-girl-boy rule.

Dawn, May, Ash and Paul were on one team, along with many others. The other team consisted of Barry, Melody, Drew and Gary as well as others.

Red, yellow, green, blue and even purple sponge balls were lined up along the line. Everyone was at opposite ends of the gym, their hands touching the wall and waiting for the teachers to tell them to go.

"Alright! One! Two! Three! GO!" shouted Miss Saori. The double whistle blew and almost everyone headed towards the middle to grab the balls on their side.

Dawn, May and some other girls stayed behind. Leaving everything to the guys and the more athletic girls.

Barry and Paul met each others gaze and glared at each other. They both grabbed as many balls as possible and went back to their side to throw the balls at the wall in order to start to hit anyone on the opposing team.

Paul shoved a purple ball to Dawn and tossed a red one to May.

"H-hey! I'm bad at dodge ball! I'd rather just...dodge balls instead!" said Dawn. Giving the ball back to Paul.

"If you don't hit anyone. I'm going to mess with your little boyfriend's pretty blonde hair," Paul said curtly.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh Paul. Don't have to be such an ass...oh wait, you already are," Dawn said snidely. She walked up and signaled Barry to come towards her. They were now not far from each other. Barry had a ball in his hands, and so did Dawn.

"Alright, I'm totally going to get you Barry, ha!" Dawn threw the ball as hard as she could, but Barry blocked it with his and he threw his twice as hard. Hitting Dawn's leg in the process.

"Ah – hey!" Dawn whined. She pouted and walked off towards the bench. She was the second person to be out. Paul saw that Dawn was out from getting hit by Barry. He groaned and grabbed a couple more balls. Walking towards the blonde boy and blocking everyone else with the balls he picked up.

"Oh, well if it isn't Mr. Potential-Sex Offender" Barry mocked angrily.

"Actually, it's Shinji to you blonde hypocrite," Paul replied calmly.

"Really, now is it? I'm going to fine you a hundred million yen for even being _near _Dawn and causing her grief you no-good, self-centered asshole. This one's for her!" Barry threw a ball towards Paul. The plum haired boy just barely dodged the throw. He watched as the thrown ball hit a member on his team. He look back at Barry and gave his deathlike glare. He pulled his arm back and flung it forwards, releasing the ball. Barry ducked and he too watched as the ball smacked into someone from his team.

"Oh, it's on now nigga," Barry said quietly. He didn't want Brock or any of the other darker skinned kids to crucify him.

Barry called for someone to pass him a ball. He got two, one for each hand. He bent his knees and lowered his back just slightly, holding his head up high enough for the light to cast a shadow on his face that showed he will go through with anything that he has planned up his sleeves. Paul did the same, only the shadow being cast on his face showed fierce intimidation. Not backing down a fight.

Paul threw the ball. Barry jumped out of its way and threw his own. Paul countered by holding up one of the ball in his hand. Barry's thrown ball and Paul's ball shield collided with each other and Barry's ball bounced off. Landing somewhere in the gym. Many students stopped playing and throwing balls at each other to see the throw down between Barry and Paul.

May, who was sitting on the bench with Dawn, tapped the Bluenette's shoulder. She gave May a questionable look and May pointed towards the two boys. Dawn shifted her gaze towards them as well and her jaw was hanging ever so slightly and her eyes were widen with fear and shock.

"What the hell do they think they're doing?" Dawn asked in disbelief. May only shrugged. However, as confused and angry as Dawn may be, she continued to watch the two take their anger out on each other with dodge ball.

"When I'm through with you, you're going to wish you never met me, Blondie!" Paul yelled. He picked up another ball that was lying around and charged straight at Barry, stopping at the white dotted line and throwing the ball as hard as he could. Barry did a tumble roll to the left and was down on one knee. He grabbed a ball from the ground and threw it towards Paul.

"I could say the same – thing!" Barry threw two more balls at Paul. Paul successfully dodges them both. He ran towards a ball at the back and picked them up. He ran towards Barry once more, throwing as many balls as he could in every direction. Barry somehow managed to dodge all but one. One of the ball that Paul threw directly strike Barry's shoulder. The blonde boy fell to the ground and landing on his butt. He couldn't believe that he had gotten hit. Everyone cheered for Paul, instantly forgetting Paul's apparent reputation. They gathered around him, smothering him with compliments and flirting girls.

Dawn went over to Barry and lent out a hand. Barry looked up at Dawn and grabbed hers. She pulled him up with both hands for Barry was much more heavier than her and she was quite weak.

"That was a good battle, Barry."

"_This_ battle isn't over…" Barry grinned evilly

**~oOo~**

"Paul Shinji! I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!" Barry yelled. Everyone gaped in awe. The once-defeated boy was standing back up, ready for action within a matter of seconds. Ooh'ss and Aah's floated by the room. Only Dawn, Miss Saori and Paul remained silent.

Paul coughed, then met blonde boy's grin with a rough smile of his own.

"Very well. You're not worthy of my time, but it would still please me to no end if I ultimately prevail over your sorry ass." Miss Saori did not object to Paul's profanity.

Barry grunted. "Fine then. Be that way. Go Gliscor and Shedinja!"

Barry's Pokémon leaped out of there Pokéballs, ready for the challenge.

"Come on you guys! I believe in you!" Barry called out to his Pokémon. They nodded in approval. "He looked over to his Pupitar. "You take a break buddy, you deserved it from the last battle."

Paul ignored Barry's cheerfulness and humanity. "Whatevs. Electivire, Jolteon standby for battle!" Paul commanded.

The two electric Pokémon jumped out of their respective Pokéballs, hungry for battle. Jolteon seemed slightly injured – he probably was involved in another battle not too long ago.

Barry took one look at Paul's Pokémon and laughed. Very boisterously.

"Paul…" Barry chuckled "You really are a dunce. What are your _Electric_ Pokémon going to do _my_ Pokémon? Gliscor is a Ground-type, and Shedinja has the ability Wonder Guard which means your Thunderbolts and Thunderpunches – won't do squat!"

Paul just smiled. "We'll see about that. Jolteon use Thunderbolt on Electivire! Electivire use Thunderpunch on Jolteon!"

Everyone else was shocked. Except Miss Saori. She knew exactly what Paul intended to do.

"Whenever an Electivire is hit with an Electric attack," she was explaining to Dawn "it's Motor Drive ability activates and Electivire's speed is significantly increased. As for Jolteon, contact with electric attacks activates _his_ ability Volt Absorb – which in turn heals that Pokémon."

Dawn was very much indeed surprised, even though she knew that Paul truly was a gifted Pokémon Trainer. And within seconds, Miss Saori's prophecy came true. The Electric Pokémon basked in the glamour caused by their activation of their abilities. Barry and his Pokémon watched in sheer shock.

"Um..uh…very funny Paul," Barry stammered for a second, but regained his confidence "But you are still a cut below me. Now, Gliscor and Shedinja! Finish them off with your respective Fire Fang and X-Scizzor attacks!"

Gliscor's mouth began to ignite, while Shedinja's claws glowed. They both proceeded to attack Paul's Pokémon when all of a sudden…

"Jolteon use Shadow Ball on Shedinja! Electivire, Dodge and Ice Punch Gliscor!"

Jolteon, being an already speedy Pokémon, executed the task swiftly and perfectly. His Shadow Ball hit the Shedinja right-on, rendering Wonder Guard useless, and the Shed Pokémon fainted almost instantly. Meanwhile, Electivire dodged the Fire Fang attack, and with his new blistering speed, Ice Punched Gliscor. The quadruple effective attack was enough to guarantee a Knock-Out, and despite Gliscor's best efforts, he was finished.

Dawn, Barry, and Pupitar watched in utter horror. Paul still smiled. Though this time, with a hint of sadism. The rest of the class cheered for Paul, or laughed at Barry.

"Gliscor and Shedinja are unable to battle! Jolteon and Electivire are the winners!" Miss Saori called out.

Barry withdrew his fainted Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs, thanked them, and then collapsed on the ground. Dawn and Pupitar rushed over.

"Baryy are you okay!"

Barry gave a snort, "yeah. But I didn't even hit him...I tried to put all my energy and focus...heck, I even dedicated this show down just for you and what you had to put up with ever since you got here." Dawn blushed and laughed. She wrapped her arms around Barry and planted a quick kiss on the lips.

"That was awfully sweet of you Barry. But, I can fight my own battles, okay?"

Barry nodded and they kissed yet again.

**~oOo~**

It was finally after school. Dawn and Barry headed towards the drama class so Miss Solidad could teach her a thing or two on how to connect with a character.

They entered the room and saw Solidad and Harley in the office making out. Dawn covered her mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. Barry just let out a very quiet snort. They looked at each other and laughed silently. They headed back outside of the classroom and knocked on the door loudly. On the other side, they could hear both teachers rustling about. It took them all of their senses of maturity and strength not to burst out laughing and being risked getting caught by them.

The door opened and Harley was standing there with one hand on his hips, and the other zipping up his pants.

"What in Arceus' name do you want?" he asked in a snippy tone.

"I was wondering if Miss Saori would help me with my acting... So...here I am," Dawn replied, smiling up at her drama teacher. Solidad then peaked out, her hair still a mess at the side.

"Hello Dawn. Yes come in, come in. We'll start prepping you for the character of Haruhi," said Solidad. Gently pushing Harley away from the door.

"She's _my _student Solidad. I believe I should be the one to coach her," Harley said jealously.

Miss Saori rolled her eyes and cocked her head to the side, raising and eyebrow at the purple haired man. Harley sighed and gave in. He rolled his eyes and waved his hands in dismissal.

Once Harley had left, Solidad sighed out in relief and chuckled. She told Barry that he could pull up a chair and watch as she coaches Dawn.

"Alright Dawn. First off. You know that Haruhi is basically really energetic and not afraid to try something new." Solidad said. Dawn nodded.

"Okay. Now, read this." Solidad handed Dawn a piece of paper with lines and feelings above the lines in the square brackets.

Dawn cleared her throat and started with the first one, "Kyon, you better get me a motherfucking homerun. If these Muslims win the baseball game and reform our school into a mosque, I'll cut your dick off." Dawn stopped and looked at Solidad for comments.

A horrified Solidad looked at a smirking Harley.

"OK, somebody does not understand the concept of conservative censorship…but that was good Dawn. We will change that bit but…that was good. But I think you need to put in more energy. It's Ms. Suzumiya of course. Hmm…"

"Dawn, what is your favourite anime?" asked Harley.

"Either Strike Witches or To Love-Ru," Dawn was slightly bewildered at the awkward question.

"Okay, now imagine is a company took the show, culturally sabotaged it, and heavily censored it? How would you feel?" asked Harley

"Annoyed and angry?"

"Yes, now try putting that emotion into the lines. Try saying them once more."

Dawn nodded and drew in a breath. "Hey! Motherfucker!" Dawn put in much more energy this time. "_Kyon, you better get me a motherfucking homerun! If these Muslims win the baseball game and reform our school into a mosque, I'll cut your dick off!_" Dawn was very into the character and emotion that she felt like she really is annoyed and angry. She clenched her fists, making it seem more authentic.

"Well done, Dawn! Perfect. Just practice being annoyed and angry once in a while at home and wherever you are as well. Now, for the next line."

Dawn took a look at the next line. _'_Mikuru! Flash them your tits!_' _thought Dawn.

"Yes, we won! We have maintained secularity and—they just firebombed the local church out of retaliation! Oh well, not my problem!," Dawn spoke in a clever mocking tone with several hints of seduction thrown into her voice.

"That's a lot better. It seems like you're a natural. But remember to practice more. I may find that it's natural, but not all will find it. Try to keep intact with Haruhi's character, and we will eventually give you new lines. Okay, next line." Solidad quickly glared at Harley and reverted her gaze back to Dawn.

**~oOo~**

Barry and Dawn were walking back to Dawn's place and already Dawn was not letting go of Haruhi. Barry was fine with it. Since she was just acting.

"So, Dawn -" Barry was cut off by Dawn.

"Eat shit, bitch! I am busy playing Team Fortress 2!" snapped Dawn, who was in character. Barry laughed and held up his hands in defense.

"Okay, okay. _Haruhi_, what are you playing as?" Barry asked.

"Pyro masterace!" replied Dawn.

They laughed and talked all they way back to Dawn's place. She opened the door and they continued on doing what they do best. Playing visual novels and first-person shooters.

**~oOo~**

"Calm down Dawn. You're going to do -" Barry paused a brief moment to yawn, "fine."

"No I'm not! I'm going to be horrible! I'm going to fucking fail all my exams! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Dawn grabbed a fist full of her hair. She couldn't help but freak since exams were coming closer.

"Calm down Dawn!" Barry shouted. Luckily, Dawn's mother wasn't at home for she traveled to Jubilife City for a while to collect her thoughts and think of new ways to create her new fashion line.

"I've been helping you study for what seemed like forever. And Dawn, trust me on this. You're going to do fine. Think on a bright side of things," Barry said, rubbing Dawn's back to help her get through with her exam anxiety.

Dawn took a couple of breaths in and out, "yeah. Thanks Barry. You're the best."

"Of course I am!" Barry said with pride.

Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed, "you'd better get off that pedestal you're on, you might feel light headed soon."

"Oh please. I'm the best. You said so," Barry replied, smirking.

Dawn rolled her eyes and playfully hit her boyfriend's arm, "if you're the best, then that makes me wet," she joked.

Barry laughed, he inched his face close to hers, making it seem like they were breathing as a whole. His voice was low, rasped and seductive, "you've always made me wet."

Dawn turned ten different shades of red, and possibly pink. She couldn't think of anything else to say, that and because they were already locking lips with each other. They collapsed onto the ground, Barry being on top of the small petite girl.

"Mm, Barry...I have to...study for my exams..." Dawn groaned, trying ever so weekly to push Barry off of her.

Barry stopped at the crook of her neck. They didn't move at all, it was rather comfortable.

"I know... I'm just happy that you're my girlfriend..." he said softly. Dawn smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I'm glad your my boyfriend…but I was…_joking_?," she replied. They both held each other for a couple of minutes before going back to the books, in this case, Barry helping Dawn out while she freaks out.

**~oOo~**

Today there was a biology test.

She walked into the big gym, found her class and sat down in one of the desk that was lined up in a row like all the other desks. No later, her friends arrived and joined in. Most headed to their own section. Dawn was taking time to relax and breathe.

The rustling of papers and screeching of pencil echoed throughout the entire classroom. Dawn however, was taking her time. She already gone through a quarter of the multiple choice and was currently stuck on one of the question.

_'Come on Dawn! You studied Pokémon ecology forever! You should fucking well know that a Swalot's stomach acid is readily able to burn steel – oh! I got it!'_

Dawn looked up from her test and towards the giant score board clock. She sighed and bit her lower lip, focusing on her exam once again.

**~oOo~**

"How did you think you did?" asked May, bring her slender fingers and untangling her pony-tail like hair. "I think I did okay. Biology _is_ my one of the courses I actually excel."

"I think I did alright. What did you write for your history essay?"

"I wrote about how federal corruption and weak public support caused autocratic government of Sinnoh fell and the subsequent civil unrest that took place shortly after, until finally the government was reformed into a constitutional federal monarchy by the activists in the North and Princess Salvia's family. I then wrote about how the new government introduced the separation of religion and state, freedom of Press, legalized homosexual marriage and medicinal marijuana, and the abolishment of capital punishment for all crimes barring murder and 1st degree rape."

Unusually large vocabulary from what we all thought was an airhead. Dawn was astounded.

"WHOA."

"Did you know that Princess Salvia used to go to this school?" May asked.

"Oh really?" Dawn replied. Dawn meant to interrogate more, but something was on her mind…

"Oh fucking hell! I fucked up on the motherfucking Vileplume and Bellossom question of the motherfucking test! Son of a FUCK!"

"Don't worry about it Dawn! At least your not Ash. I'm sure Ash failed the test ...I shouldn't be mean to him...but...it's Ash...I can't help it..."

May and Dawn paused for a brief moment before laughing and agreeing that Ash may get a mark lower then Dawn.

"We're such bitches," Dawn said, wiping her eyes with her fingers.

"We _are_," agreed May.

"Hey! Dawn!"

Dawn turned around and smiled. She noticed a familiar boy holding his Pupitar. She ran up towards the person and gave them a giant hug. Barry's Pupitar floated away to avoid certain asphyxiation. "Oh my god! Barry! What are you doing here? I'm not finished with my other exam coming up in a few hours."

"I know. But I decided to surprise you and help you," Barry replied. May sneaked up behind the two and put her arms around them, causing the poor Bluenette and "Blondie" to jump.

"May!" scolded Dawn.

"What? I can't help it! You both look so darn cute together!" May replied honestly.

"G-geez May. Don't say things like that...anyways, shouldn't you be finding Drew?" asked Dawn.

"I should...but it's way more entertaining for me to tease you both!" May said cheerfully.

Dawn groaned but laughed it off. She then felt something cold at the back of her head. She turned around half-way and saw Paul standing there afar. His dark black button-like eyes just stared at her, unmoving.

Dawn turned back around and linked arms with Barry, trying to be happy and bubbly girl that she is, ignoring and forgetting what she just saw a few seconds ago.

"Everything alright?" asked Barry as he looked down at his small girlfriend. Dawn looked up at her boyfriend and smiled, "yup! Everything is just peachy just being here with you!"

Barry gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "god, Dawn. Aren't I suppose to say some cheesy and corny lines like that? You're making me look bad."

"Now, _now _Barry. I'm sure there's room for _two _cheesy and corny people like us in this relationship," Dawn replied in a slightly mocking and playful tone. Her brows raised, and her smile crook upwards.

"Okay, now you both are starting to disgust me. I'm going to find Drew. See ya," May said as she left to find her green-haired boy. Barry and Dawn watched May leave, and then laughed simultaneously.

"So, you have an hour to kill. Where do you want to go?" Barry asked, taking the arm that was linked together with Dawn's and putting it around her fragile shoulders.

"Well," began Dawn, "I was thinking we could head on over to this empty room and just...you know...hang."

"Hang as in 'hanging out' hang? Or 'I-fill-your-pussy-with-my-cum' hang?"

"Um...'hanging out' hang," Dawn said finally.

"Aw," Barry said as he pretended to sound disappointed, but still in a humorous way.

Dawn playfully slapped Barry's arm and smiled at him, "Oh please. We can have plenty of _kissing_ sessions, aftermy exams are done. And I mean, _all _of my three exams are done."

"Well, then I'll be waiting." Barry leaned down and kissed Dawn's cheek. She felt like a working furnace inside, but she couldn't help but feel that her mind and heart was somewhere else. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining her boyfriend kissing her, but instead, she pictured Paul. Her eyes opened slowly and a sad, solemn expression replaced the giddy and suave one.

**~oOo~**

Paul saw it. He saw Blondie and Troublesome getting quite touchy feely with each other. When she turned around, he could have sworn he saw her eyes sparkle. Or maybe it was just the sun reflecting on her eyes? Though that's highly not plausible for it's quite cloudy outside.

When she turned back around and linked arms with her boyfriend, Paul clenched his fists, he wanted to go over there and do something. But he knew it would end up bad. Anything Paul did would end up really bad, or destruction-of-the-world bad.

Paul walked away with his hands in his pocket. He remembered back at the start of the school year, he would rarely wear his school uniform, but now, ever since Dawn transferred, it was like he would wear his uniform ever day like how everyone else was wearing it.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Paul asked himself. He ran his dark tan hands through his hair and scowled at himself.

"Hey! Paul!"

"Pika Pi!"

The purple haired teenager turned around and groaned. He didn't want to talk to anyone, but it seems as one of them is too persistent and won't leave him be.

"What the hell do you want Satoshi?" Paul asked in a grumpy voice.

"Nigga, what the fuck?" Ash answered

"Ash, I swear to God, or Arceus, or whatever," was Paul's reply I will fucking sodomize you with a Harley's fucking Cacturne if you keep up with this wigger bullshit."

"…" That was the response from Ash and Pikachu

"Now Ash," Paul was saying "What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh…uh, yeah. Biology test," Ash stammered "How does a Weedle evolve?"

"Metamorphosis" Paul answered "Same for Larvitar, Bagon, Wurmple, and Caterpie."

"Oh fuck." Was Ash's response "Wh-what about Gyarados?"

"Changes to DNA."

"Haunter?."

"Migration between Pokémon Centers. Same for Kadabra, Graveler, Machoke…"

"Yeah, yeah…" Ash was practically doomed "How about Jigglypuff?"

"Moon Stone."

"Eevee to Flareon?"

"Fire Stone."

"Eevee to Espeon?"

"Happiness—"

"YES!"

"…and leveling up during the presence of daylight."

"…"

"Ash," Paul finally said "You're fucked."

"Pika Pika…" Pikachu agreed

"I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, on the bright side, you couldn't have done worse." Paul turned around and was ready to leave when he felt Ash's hand on his shoulder.

"Yes?" Paul hissed.

"Okay, I see that you're grumpy...I'll just...leave now." With that, Ash ran away to find some of his other friends like Tracey. Paul sighed.

Paul wandered around relentlessly and stopped in front of a vending machine.

_'Well, I do feel thirsty...'_ Paul took out whatever change he had on him and counted. He gave a small huff and inserted the coins in the coin slot. Paul pressed the buttons on the key pad and his drink fell down. He bent down, reaching his hand in and took his drink out.

Paul continued walking down the halls and up the brown tinted steps. He opened his drink and took a mouthful of the liquid substance.

"Paul."

Paul turned around, ready to tell whoever it was off and to keep their mouth shut. But unexpectedly, it was his brother.

"Reggie? What the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"Hey Reggie, glad to see you Reggie. Oh me? I'm doing just fine," Reggie joked.

"...fine. Hello Reggie. Now, tell me why you're here? You don't go to Veilstone Academy anymore," Paul said strongly.

"Can't I just come here to see my own brother?"

"No," Paul said bluntly.

"Ouch," Reggie replied, feigning hurt.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Paul asked once again.

"Well, I'm here to talk to Principle Rowan. Apparently, I was offered a job here-"

"Wait, what do you _mean _by that? You're going to be _teaching _at my school or something!" Paul's voice was raised by quite a lot. Some students that were near by studying looked over to see what the commotion was and some told him to be quiet. Reggie took his younger brother away and out into the parking lot to explain.

"Listen. It's just a job offer. I don't know much of the details, but Nanakamado, err-Principle Rowan told me that they are thinking of opening a day care here in this school – there's some teen parents in this school Paul," Reggie added the last part after seeing the dumbfounded and disbelief look on his brother's face.

"Well, that just shows that those people are reckless and not using protection right," Paul replied angrily.

"Oh, come on now Paul. Would you even feel a bit of sympathy if one of your friends were teen parents?" asked Reggie.

Without missing a beat, Paul replied scornfully, "no."

"That's rather mean of you Paul...what would happen if you got Dawn pregnant?"

With that said, Paul's eyes shot out and he stared at his brother like he was some sadist. "What the fuck are you implying? That I'm not safe? That I can't put on a stupid condom properly?"

"Well, no. But I was just saying, what if you got Dawn pregnant? And she decided to keep the baby. But there isn't a day care center miles from here. The only one would be in Solaceon Town, but she'd have to take the bus down there.

"I _won't _get her pregnant. Nor would I _want _to get her pregnant. Actually, scratch that. I wouldn't _want _to have sex with her. Period."

"You sure? I mean, I know about the whole lingerie shopping that you did," Reggie said, smirking.

"It was for a good cause," Paul replied blankly.

"How so?" Reggie asked with great sadistic pleasure.

"It was is. Now stop interrogating me and shit and leave me alone," Paul said sternly. He took his drink and left his brother shaking his head at him.

"Paul Motherfucking Shinji!"

This time, Paul didn't think twice about seeing who that person is and just instantly lashed out at whoever called him, "would everyone just leave me the fuck alone!" He saw that it was Gary.

"Whoa there. _Someone _needs anger management..." said Gary.

"I don't need anger management _Okido_," spat Paul.

Gary had one eye closed, a snooty smile and was wagging his finger at Paul like he was belittling him. "Now, _now _Paul. Don't get so up tight. If you don't need anger management, then it's probably sex. I mean, after all – it _has _been a while since you got laid, right?"

Paul clenched his fists. He grabbed a hold of Gary's white shirt and looked at him right in to his equally dark eyes, "listen here Okido," Paul began, stretching Gary's last name like venom. "We were to never speak of what happened that time. I am a fucking **virgin**! Got it you son of a bitch?"

"Oh come on Pau—" Gary was cut off

Paul pulled out a Pokéball. "Wanna battle, queer?"

Gary backed down. "Alright, alright! Relax Paul! God! I was just kidding!" Gary said stepping back. He brushed off most of the wrinkles in the shirt that was just in Paul's hand before.

"You better." Paul gave Gary once last poisonous glare before putting the Pokéball back in his pocket, and stalking off in the other direction and heading towards the empty classroom that he usually went to.

Paul arrived at the classroom, he was about to open the door until he looked into the window of the door and saw two people he would rather not see at the moment.

Dawn and Barry were currently having a heavy make out session in Paul's space. In _Paul's _space. The space he would usually go to think and calm his troubled mind. The space he would go to in memories of the past. The space that was his.

Paul started to feel troubled, mad and of course, horrid. He opened the door fiercely, causing the couple to stop their passionate kissing and look at who entered the room. Piplup was in his ball.

"Paul!" Dawn shrieked.

"Hey! We were doing something!" Barry retorted.

"OUT!" Paul yelled.

"What? What are you saying?" Dawn asked quietly. She got off the desk and walked towards Paul. She was about to rest her hand on his shoulder until he swat it away strongly.

"Ow! Hey! Paul! What the fuck?"

"**OUT**!" Paul shouted again. Had they not left the classroom at that brisk speed, the couple would have surely perished under Paul's hands.

"Okay! We're going, we're going! Come on Barry." Dawn grabbed Barry's hand and led him out of the room. She was at least thankful, that she had Piplup in his ball – he would not have been too happy to see his mistress arrive at second base or get bitched at by a stranger. The door closed behind them both and the classroom was now empty, minus Paul leaning against the wall. He clutched his hair and slid down the wall like slipping on ice. He landed on the ground with a loud noise like a herd of elephants running away.

"**Fucking SHIT**!" he screamed painfully.

_FLASHBACK_

**~oOo~**

_A purple haired boy, no older than fourteen was sitting on a desk in an empty classroom._

"_Geez, where is she?" he asked himself. The door of the classroom swung opened. There stood a beautiful girl. She had long, blue hair, and deep, blue eyes. The girl was not very tall, but was slender like a model. A doppelganger of Dawn._

"_Well if it isn't Salvia_. _I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up."_

_The girl, Salvia, laughed dryly, "as if Paul Shinji. You know I don't back down from _anything_."_

"_Of course I know that. I know everything about my girlfriend," said Paul. He got off the desk and walked towards Salvia._

"_What _do _you think you're doing Shinji?" asked Salvia in a low, husky and mocking but playful tone. Paul hovered over the girl, mirroring her smirk. "It's a surprise."_

_Paul tilted Silvia's chin and he smothered her lips with his. They started off slow, until Salvia decided to play the more dominate role and stick her tongue in Paul's mouth._

_The two went at it for as long as they could remember. They were already missing Geography so there shouldn't be anything to worry about for now._

_Paul was lying on the desk as Salvia towered over him. Paul was only in his uniform pants, whereas Salvia was fully clothed._

"_I don't think this is fair," Paul said, breathing heavily._

"_And why's that?" she asked innocently, though both knew what the answer was._

"_You're still dressed. I'm shirtless. Something needs to change."_

"_Always straight to the point, aren't you Shinji?" Salvia leaned down and continued trailing soft butterfly kisses on Paul's neck and down to his collar bone._

"_Mm, Salvia..."_

"_Yes, Shinji?"_

"_Let's."_

_Bella stopped kissing Paul and looked at him. "Are you sure?" Paul nodded. He looked at her with such warmth that it makes even the sun go with envy._

"_I love you, Salvia and I want us to be each others first."_

"_Oh Paul…" Salvia began "I love you too. And I know my elders wouldn't approve, me being a princess and you a commoner. But I-I,"_

_Salvia didn't show movement nor did she show any nervousness on her face. Instead, she smiled brightly at the boy below him. Her mouth placed ever so closely to his ear, "**I need you**."_

**~oOo~**

[Presently…] Paul could even see his ex girlfriend standing there. Same hair, similar fashion etc. She was like him back then. But what he really saw was a wild Froslass. It was just a hallucination. Or was it?

"_Shinji..."_

Paul looked around the room. He could have sworn he heard her say his name. He doubts it. Why? Because Salvia was – for a lack of a better euphemism – was laid to eternal rest just last summer.

**~oOo~**

Princess Salvia's wealth, happiness, and sheer docility had attracted Team Galactic – more specifically the Leader Cyrus. Cyrus, who grew up in a malfunctioning household in the housing projects of Sunyshore City, grew very envious. His father leaving, the constant physical and sexual abuse he and his sister received from his mother's boyfriends, constant bullying he had to endure at school, his mother's valium addiction, his older sister's suicide, and witnessing his stepfather murder his mother were all milestones in Cyrus's childhood and youth. Yet despite all this, he was an extremely gifted young man in school. He challenged his professors, won multiple awards due to his outstanding intellect, and eventually completed his PhD in Japanese literature.

During his adult years, he developed a fondness for Marxism. Thus, after the downfall of the military dictatorship that plagued Sinnoh for years, he attempted to establish a Marxist party; only to find that he would be overwhelmed by the other capitalist parties. Obviously distraught, Cyrus' failure in politics caused him to diverge into criminal activities. Thus, he founded Team Galactic. But after he found out that Princess Salvia's family finally established a capitalist, democratic, monarchy government in Sinnoh; Cyrus vowed revenge. He would hold contempt for her until that fateful day.

On a glorious evening, Salvia had just walked out of the temple. After saying her prayers to the Deity, she felt the need to go home as dusk was approaching shortly. Just as she stepped onto the road however, two men dressed in classy uniforms apprehend and shove her in a car. Salvia sadly did not have her Pokémon with her. She struggles to get out to the car, but is finally subdued by a female grunt.

Salvia wakes up in a bedroom, naked and shackled. Looking for a fathomable explanation she looks up and meets her gaze with Cyrus, also naked. Cyrus smiles rather coarsely, before he proceeds to rape the young girl. But like most rapes, this was not out of lust. This was out of sheer dominance and vengeance. Cyrus finished, but he was not done. Pulling a Pokéball from his pant pocket, he commands his Weavile to slit the throat of poor Salvia. The girl then proceeded to bleed to her death, and Cyrus ordered her corpse to be dumped in front of the local temple. This was one heinous, unjustifiable, evil deed that would encourage society to _detest_ the likes of Cyrus. But it really did not matter anyways – Cyrus was a misanthrope.

**~oOo~**

Paul remembered something important. Dawn always said "no need to worry" just like how Salvia would say. And both had cute Water-Pokémon starters. Dawn had Piplup, and Salvia had a Mudkip.

"There couldn't be a bit of Salvia in Troublesome...can there? No! It's impossible! Troublesome is _nothing _like her!" Paul yelled at himself. He cursed himself for even thinking of a Pokémon as 'cute'.

Salvia was more mature and sophisticated, like Paul. She was a good Pokémon trainer, a realist, and could be just as cold as this Froslass. She can act as cold as the temperature in Antarctica. Dawn is by far the polar opposite. She is immature, optimistic, whimsical, and naïve.

"_There's something called 'opposites attract' Shinji."_

"What!" Paul stood up and looked around. He could have sworn the Froslass spoke to him. He waited for a few more minutes, trying to see if she would speak again. Nothing.

_'Opposites attract? What are you saying?' _Paul thought to himself, though, it was more of a question towards the mysterious voice he heard in the classroom.

**~oOo~**

Dawn's next period was physics. She had to hand in a physics assignment. She had to draw 4 different ray diagrams, perfectly labeled. After that, she had to list down the **S**ize, **A**ttitude, **L**ocation, and **T**ype for the image. The assignment was worth 40 marks. She handed the assignment in and then listened to Professor Oak's lecture on the speed of light. He usually began the day with a senryū. After his lecture, the class did an experiment. The experiment involved calculating the speed of light in a given medium. Dawn and Piplup finished the experiment first. With twenty minutes left in class, Professor Oak released the class early for lunch.

**~oOo~**

At the end of the day. Dawn, Piplup, and Barry bid farewell to Ash and most of her other friends. They left the school and began walking back to Dawn's place. It was very snowy.

"So, you have exams on Biology, Physics, English, and even _Drama_?"asked Barry.

Dawn nodded, "yup. It's going to be such a pain! I extensively need help on To Kill a Swablu! It's _killing _me! Oh yeah! Speaking of killing. When I went to the washroom after I handed in my exam, I looked in the mirror and saw some other girl instead of me! She was really really pretty! With my hair and stuff! She was even smiling at me!"

"Whoa! That sounds kind of scary! What happened next?" Barry asked.

"Well, nothing. I closed my eye and opened them again, but all I saw in the mirror was me! It was insanely creepy! But she was really beautiful! She looked like a model too!"

"It sounds as if it's a Ghost Pokémon like Sableye or Froslass, reliving a deceased human being."

"_Yeah_! Two seconds later, it somehow reverted to a Froslass! Was it mindfucking me or what?"

"I dunno. But that seems to be pretty cool. I wonder who she is. Maybe you can search through some previous year books from your friends," Barry suggested.

"OMG! Barry! You're a genius!" Dawn threw her arms around Barry's neck and hugged him dearly.

"Thanks?" Barry said in an unsure voice.

"I think I'm going to go ask either Misty or May if they have a year book from last year. She looks around my age actually..." Dawn recalled.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was on her laptop and Barry was lying on her bed playing a game on his watch. The blue haired girl waited for one of her two girl friends to come online so she could ask them a question. Thankfully, one of them came on.

**Hikari07 says**

_Yo! May! I need to ask you a something :P_

**Lil_May says**

_Yah?_

**Hikari07 says**

_Do you have a year book from last year? If so, can I see it?_

**Lil_May says**

_Yeah, I think I have one lying around here somewhere. Y?_

**Hikari07 says**

_This may sound crazy, but today when I left physics, I went to the washroom. In the mirror, instead of seeing me, I saw this really pretty girl just like me! She looked sort of like me, but she looked WAY cooler and more kick ass!_

Dawn waited for May to reply. However, May hasn't said anything. Two minutes passed, the conversation still ended with Dawn giving out her explanation to why she needed a year book.

_'Maybe she's finding the book. Yeah! That's right. I'll just wait.' _Dawn got off of the chair and walked over to Barry who was too focused on his DSi to notice Dawn walking over. Dawn waited for May to reply for she kept looking at her laptop monitor screen.

The girl pouted and got easily distracted. _'Maybe I should call May to see if everything is alright...'_

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm just going to use the phone for a bit," Dawn called over to Barry. The blonde boy nodded and resumed back to playing his Nintendo DSi. He was playing a game called Pokémon: Black the newest Pokémon RPG.

Dawn walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Picking up the phone and pressing the numbers. She put the receiver end of the phone next to her ear. Ringing was heard from the other line. She just hoped her brunette friend would pick up.

"Come on bitch...pick up!" Dawn said impatiently. The girl rapped the kitchen tiles with the furious knocking of her foot.

"Hello?"

"May!" shouted Dawn.

"Don't shout! What do you want?" asked May.

"Do you have a year book from possibly last year?"

"Oh. Right. That. Um, yeah I do... Do you maybe think you can come over to the girls dorm and to mine and Misty's room? Alone?" May added the last part fairly quickly.

"Oh, alright, I guess. I'll be on my way," Dawn said finally. Both shared their good-byes and hung up. Dawn raced back upstairs and told Barry that she'll be over at her friends place to look at the year book and will be back in no time. Barry kissed her and said something quite cheesy.

"I'll miss you too my _Champion_, ha ha!"

Dawn left her house with a pair of gray sweats and a loose baggy v-neck t-shirt and a red sports bra underneath. She hopped on her pink bike and rode towards the school. Upon her arrival, she locked her bike and ran towards the girl's dorm. She explained to one of the supervisor that she was here to see May Haruka because she invited her. They were skeptical at first but let Dawn in anyways.

Dawn proceeded to find May and Misty's dorm room. Wandering around and almost getting lost until May opened the door and noticed Dawn standing and looking around like an idiot.

"Glad you came!" piped May. Dawn smiled and nodded. The brunette let Dawn into the room. There on May's desk was last years school year book.

"Well...here's the year book. I hope you'll find out what you need from it. But, it can't leave this room. So, just stay as long as you can until you get your answers," May said seriously. Dawn tilted her head and furrowed her brow, not understanding what her friend just meant. Though she shrugged it off and flipped to the first few pages.

_'Grade twelves... Grade eleven... Maybe that girl is in grade ten?'_ Dawn flipped over to the grade tens and began looking at the many head shots of each and every tenth graders on the page. She flipped through a couple more until she found the girl.

"Salvia? The princess? Wow! She's really pretty! She gave me my Togekiss..." Dawn spoke to herself. Of course, she knew May heard her, but she probably didn't say anything or pretended not to hear.

Dawn turned around and faced May, holding the year book, "Yeah?"

May hesitated a little. Dawn saw that she had trouble trying to reply and come up with an answer because May continuously opened her mouth and closed it again. It happened for at least a good ten to twelve times.

"Okay! I get it! I'll continue flipping through the book of the year book!" She saw a lot of pictures of Salvia. She appeared on every single page. It was scary how the girl, Salvia, had the same facial structure, and even the hair style as Dawn. Dawn flipped to the next page and there, she saw Salvia again, but this time, she was holding hands and smiling at Paul. He was even smiling back at her. Not the sarcastic 'you're an annoyance' smile, but a real genuine 'I am a human being' smile.

"What's the story behind Paul and this, Salvia chick?" Dawn didn't really mean to ask that question, it just slipped. But she couldn't help herself but ask anyways.

"Salvia and Paul...were lovers," spoke May. Dawn's eyes widen, she felt her heart beating off beat. She looked down at the picture of the two of them smiling at the camera.

"Oh...wow, didn't know Paul actually had a girlfriend back then!" Dawn joked, trying to bring up the heavy tension that entered the room. "So, where is Salvia? Did she move to another school because I haven't seen anyone in this school like her."

"She...passed away last summer..."

"Oh..." Dawn felt terrible.

The heavy aura was brought back to life along with something mournful. Dawn and May remained silent. She continued flipping through the pages and saw something written on the back cover on a section that said 'notes'.

"_To Paul Shinji: I've had such great memories with you! I will never forget that amazing time we had in that empty classroom of ours. Remember how we carved something so cheesy on one of the desk in there? Ha ha! I wonder if it's still there. And you were right. I'm glad I was the first girl to do you-know-what-to-you, and vice versa. I don't regret anything that happened. We should meet up again sometime during the summer! Maybe even spend more _alone time _together, ha ha! I just hope one day we have the opportunity to consummate our love together – Salvia ;P"_

Dawn re-read the comment over and over again. But the only thing she processed was that both of them slept together. In the empty classroom. Probably the same empty classroom the Paul always goes with his Torterra whenever he's skipping class. The same one that she brought Barry to make out. A mass of guilt piled onto her and dropping into her stomach.

"I'm...I'm going to head out now. I'm sure Barry is panicking right now," Dawn said, laughing. Clearly, she was disturbed and wanted to get out as soon as possible. May smiled softly and opened the door for her to leave.

Dawn left school grounds and peddled down back to her home quickly. She didn't want to think about Salvia or Paul. It's one thing where you see another girl in the mirror who looks awfully like you. But it's another when you find out who that person is, and find out that she dated a guy you hated and was told she died the next.

_'Oh my god. He got LAID? He told me he was a fucking virgin!' _The selfish girl was beginning to freak out. She made it back to her home and put her bike in the shed. She didn't want to think about anything else. Dawn walked up the stairs and entered her room. She saw Barry sit up and look at her with worry but she didn't care. She didn't want to tell him what she just found out.

"Yo. Is everything alright?" asked Barry. Dawn nodded slightly and asked Barry to leave the room for a moment as she changed into her pajamas. Barry respected her wishes and left the pink room. Dawn took out her penguin printed blue pajamas and changed into them. Discarding her clothing she wore onto the ground. She picked them up and walked out of the room. Dawn entered the washroom and shoved her clothing into the laundry basket.

Dawn looked into the mirror. She saw herself and only herself. She was haunted by the picture of Salvia that she couldn't think straight. The thought of Salvia and Paul having a relationship back then made her head spin and her stomach ache with pain.

"Maybe...the reason he suggested being in a fake relationship, and kissing me so many times...was because I reminded him of his dead ex girlfriend?" Dawn questioned quietly. She couldn't help but think that was the case. From the very start, Paul had never liked her and even judged her. Stating how girls like her shouldn't even exist.

Dawn couldn't help but question Salvia's and Paul's relationship even further. "Maybe he hated me from the beginning is because I reminded him of his dead ex girlfriend. Was this Salvia chick _really_ like me? Or was she different? I mean, she likes Pokémon Contests like me. But, she obviously seems to be different...she looks mature and beautiful. And she's a princess. I'm just a small town girl-"

" living in a lonely world "

"Barry shut the fuck up!"

"Sorry…"

"…This is so...confusing..."

"Dawn? You alright?"

Dawn turned towards the closed washroom door, she smiled sadly at the sound of Barry's concerned voice. "No need to worry!" she called back. She turned back to face the mirror.

The white door opened and there stood on the other side was Barry leaning on the opposite wall. He looked up and saw a cheerful Dawn.

"That took a while! So, what did you find out about that mysterious girl when you were looking through the year book?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just my imagination! It was nothing really!" Dawn replied. She smiled up at her tall lanky boyfriend and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go watch a movie! We can watch anything you want," said Dawn. She didn't wait for Barry to reply because she was already heading to the stairs to go down. Barry didn't say anything and shrugged, following his girlfriend down to the ground floor.

**~oOo~**

Paul finished his biology assignment and had time to spare. He had to compare and contrast the physiology of a baby Grimer and Gulpin. He walked to the back of the small gym and took out his journal. He walked back to his desk with his journal in his hand and a scowl on his face.

As Paul sat down, he flipped open his journal and went to a fresh page to start writing. He lifted up his pencil and began scribbling words onto the paper.

"_Dear Salvia," _it said.

"_I don't know if it's my imagination, or maybe it's reality. I keep hearing you call my name. I even dared compare you to that ho Troublesome – a girl named..." _Paul stopped for a minute to remember Dawn's name. _"Dawn Hikari."_

"_You both always like the saying _'no need to worry'_. But of course, I just have to worry. I've always been worried about you Salvia. I miss everything about you. I miss your fierce personality. Your smiling face. The time you beat up those boys who were bullying me._

_Ever since Troublesome transferred. I didn't like her. Why? Because she reminded me a lot like you. She was like your double. But I guess everyone in the world _will _or _would _have at least one or two person out there who is your doppelganger. You were the first person to actually make me open up my heart and to love after my father's death. Of course, Troublesome tried doing that as well._

_I miss all those times when we would skip class to go to _our _empty classroom. Torterra and I would always go to the desk that we used to carve our names on it."_

Paul wrote a long journal entry. After about fifteen minutes of writing, he stopped and closed the book shut. He ended his entry on a happy note of course – but he was still feeling pretty down. He went and flipped through every previous entry that he wrote. Ones even dated back to the day of her death. August 20th, 2011. He didn't want to be reminded of such bitterness so he growled and closed the book.

Paul hurried on to get his stuff and left the small gym as quick as possible. He noticed that Dawn was the last person to finish the assignment. He scoffed and turned around. Heading to the empty classroom.

As he arrived, he quickly opened the door, slipped in and shut it. He reached into his pocket, and sent out Torterra to be by his side as usual. He headed towards the front of the classroom. He neared a specific desk and put his bag on the ground behind him. He sat down in the desk and smoothed over the engravings in the desk that he and his ex made when she was still alive.

**~oOo~**

"_Shinji! Let's do something special here," said Salvia._

"_I thought fucking was special," Paul joked. Salvia rolled her deep blue eyes and playfully slapped Paul's arm._

"_Not _that_. What I meant was, let's put something in this old dump to let anyone else who enters this place, knows that we were here and that this was our spot."_

"_Why? That seems to be a lot of work. And we may get in trouble."_

_Salvia smirked and looked at Paul with a raised brow and crossed arms. "Don't tell me Shinji is pussying out. I thought you _thrived _off of rule breaking. What happened?"_

_Paul thought for a minute, "*tsk* fine. If you _really _want to let other random people know we were in here. I'm in. What did you have in mind?"_

"_We could...carve something in one of these desks!" Bella hopped off the desk she was sitting on and began walking down the aisle until she found the perfect desk for them to tarnish._

"_Do you have anything sharp we can use?" asked Salvia._

"_I have a switchblade knife."_

"_How did you get that past the metal detectors?" Salvia asked, shuddering at the thought. Paul rolled his eyes and walked towards Salvia with the knife._

"_I got my Grotle to hold it while he was in his Pokéball. They don't check Pokéballs_ _thankfully. Then I got him to deposit the knife in a secret area that nobody would check. As long as I don't bring the knife out of school, the metal detectors won't sound, and it won't be confiscated from me, "_ _Paul answered._

"_So smart yet so badass... Here, let me go first." Salvia took the knife and began carving something into the wooden desk. Scratching of the blade against the defenseless wood was heard throughout the room. It was a calm and relaxing tone though._

"_Done! Your turn!" Salvia handed Paul the knife and he too engraved something into it. After he finished, he put the knife on the table. Salvia and Paul began admiring their handy work._

'SalviaxPaul 4ever'_._

"_It's perfect," she whispered as she grabbed a hold of Paul's strong warm hands._

"_Just like you," he replied. They both turned to look at each other. They immediately caved in and began kissing each other gently. Something they haven't really done. It was nice and soft unlike their usual kissing where one or the other is shoving their tongue down each others throat._

_They broke apart and Salvia smiled at Paul, "Don't talk casual Shinji."_

"_Whatevs." Paul smiled with great love and satisfaction at Salvia, who in turn did the same._

**~oOo~**

Paul and Torterra stared at the carvings once again. It was getting old and a little bit dusty. He lowered his head down onto the desk and closed his eyes. He longed to see his ex girlfriend that he even dreamed of her. He put on his earphones and began listening to "Agent Orange" by Cage while his Torterra wandered about the classroom. He was just at the chorus when suddenly, the Froslass appeared.

"_Fros—Salvia?" he called out._

"_I'm glad you could visit me Shinji." The chorus of the song kept replaying itself._

"_So wait? You're the FROSLASS?."_

"_Yes. The deceased often take the body of a Ghost-type Pok_é_mon in order reveal ourselves to our loved ones."_

"…_I-I missed you…"_

"_I know. I've missed you too. But here's the thing Paul."_

_Salvia would usually call him by his first name when she's being serious. Other times it's just 'Shinji' this and 'Shinji' that._

"_You need to let go of me. You need to move on to someone else," Salvia explained._

"_What the fuck are you saying?" Paul shouted._

"_I'm saying that what's done is done. I'm dead, she's not."_

"_Cut the bullshit and shut the fuck up! You're not dead to me!" Paul exclaimed. Salvia sighed and drifted out of the Froslass and stood in front of Paul._

"_Paul. __**Listen to me**__. Because until you stop mourning for me, I have to keep walking on this Earth. One of the requirements to enter the Pearly Gates is that we have to cut off all ties with you mortals. And until you do so, I can't go to heaven!" _

"_But…" Paul muttered._

"_Paul," Salvia sighed "All my life, I was religiously devout. And yet, I was kidnapped. I was tortured. I was raped. And I was murdered. I spent the last hours of my life under the hands of the wretched…Am I not entitled to Rest In Peace?"_

_Paul began feeling empty inside, and though he did not cry, he was indeed very sorrowful. _

"_Fine." Was all he said_

_Salvia smiled. The room began to shine with sunlight as if it were dawn. Salvia returned to the Froslass._

"_Good." She said "Now, your final task."_

"_What?" this was too much for Paul to swallow_

"_Burn everything you have in memory of me."_

"_What? Why?" Paul asked_

"_It's the only way you will get over me. Please Paul."_

_Paul thought for a moment. The wait was long, but Salvia was used to waiting._

"_Fine," Paul said more confidently. Bella smiled and nodded._

"_Thank-you Paul. I can truly rest in peace..," Salvia said "I love you, and I promise you, we'll make a new start…somewhere…" and with that the Froslass disappeared in a flash for eternity. And then, the song ended._

Paul woke up and looked around. He saw a note by his side. It read "Opposites Attract". He picked it up, scowled, and threw it in the garbage. He withdrew his napping Torterra when suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he spoke.

"Paul? Yeah um. Do you think you can bring your year book over?" she asked.

"Why?"

"Dawn wants to know who..." May hesitated for a moment. "Salvia is." she said finally.

"Oh. Sure. I'll bring it. I'll meet you at the front of the girl's dorm then," Paul replied. He had his yearbook in his locker in memory of Salvia. Paul was supposed to burn it, but decided to do so _after_ he brought the yearbook.

"Look, I'm sorry if I brought any horrible memories! But Dawn said that she saw Bella in the mirror instead of her own reflection..." May confessed.

"It's alright. Just be sure to give it back to me Pig Tails," Paul replied. He handed her the yearbook and began to walk away back home.

**~oOo~**

Night fell upon the city of Veilstone quickly. Dawn and Barry finished reading some manga and they were getting pretty tired and rather go to sleep.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be in bed real soon!" said Dawn as she gathered up her needed items. She grabbed a soft plush pink towel and underwear. Dawn headed to the washroom and she locked the door. She turned on the shower and waited for it to warm up. She took off all of her clothing she had on once she knew the water was warm. Dawn stepped into the shower, lavishing at the feeling of soft waters hitting her bare skin.

After taking a nice long and relaxing shower, Dawn got dressed and walked out of the steamy bathroom and entered her own room. The lights were off and the blinds were closed. Barry was sleeping in her bed. Dawn smiled slightly and went to wake Barry up quietly.

"O-oh. Hey Dawn..." Barry covered his yawn.

"Hey. I'm just going to squeeze in...do you think I can be next to the wall? If you don't mind, I mean."

"No yeah! Of course you can." Barry got out of the bed and let Dawn in the bed. She was squeezed in between the wall and Barry. Thankfully, the bed was rather large so it could fit them both without it being too cramped up. Also Barry was busy dreaming about the manga he had just read – Barry loves ecchi.

All the while, Dawn couldn't help but continue thinking about Salvia. She couldn't get to sleep at all. It was a good thing that it was Friday night.

**CHAPTER 22**

**~oOo~**

It was a nice fine Saturday morning. Dawn was seen out in the back yard practicing her part as Haruhi for the Ecruteak play somewhere after the holidays. Piplup just chirped about.

"Preposterous! My once loyal followers were spies! Impossible! _How _did that happen!" she voiced out.

Dawn decided to stop practicing for a while and take a break. She headed back into the house to get herself a drink of water. Barry came down the stairs in his white polka dotted orange pajamas, yawning all the while.

"Mornin' Da~awn!" he said, yawning out Dawn's name.

"Good morning to you too Barry! Had a good sleep?" she asked him.

"Yeah, until I heard screaming and noises outside," Barry replied. His droopy eyes threatened to close all barely-working system in his body and have him fast asleep in the kitchen right there.

Dawn swayed over towards Barry and gently brushed her finger nails through his golden hair and rested her head on his broad – but thin, shoulders. Her eyes closed, her breathing soft. Many would think she was sleeping, but she was merely thinking about every dramatic thing that happened ever since she moved to Veilstone.

Dawn raised her head from Barry's shoulder and looked at him as he looked at her. "Let's go buy something at the department store downtown!" she suggested.

"That's a great idea, Dawn! Maybe, if we bump into careless people, I can fine them a thousand yen!" Barry said excitedly.

"Pupitar!" his Pokémon agreed

"B-Barry. Can't you stop your 'fining' for _at least one day_?" asked Dawn nervously.

"Nope!" Barry replied proudly.

"Geez," Dawn said laughing. "Why do I even put up with you?" The girl shook her head and looked up at the taller boy with humorous eyes.

"I don't know Dawn. Why _do _you put up with me?" he asked in the same joke-like tone.

"Piplup!" Piplup laughed

The two teens exited Dawn's home and took the bus down to the mall down in the suburb. It wasn't as big as the inner-city Veilstone City Mall, but it had a lot of other stores that weren't in the aforementioned mall.

They got off the bus and were standing just outside of the bustling suburb of Veilstone city. It was rather a nice side of the city. It was clean and most people were quite friendly. There may be some sketchy stores and area in the uptown, but it was mostly filled with smiling neighbors and over achieving workers.

Dawn and Barry linked arms and took their first steps upon entering the suburb together, laughing away.

**~oOo~**

Paul headed to the girl's dorm of Veilstone and asked May to give the year book back. He was going to burn it.

"Here you go. Dawn was pretty shaken up when he found out that you and...Salvia...dated..." May reported.

"I'm over it."

"I think she was _really _shocked when she found that little note...Salvia...wrote you. She was probably really distressed and could only think about how you and Bella made love with each other. She's probably thinking things like 'I can't believe Paul's not a virgin!' or something...oh god! I'm such a horrible friend! I can't believe I let her find out who Salvia was!" May started to freak out.

"**WOMAN WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?**" Paul yelled. Getting annoyed at the way May was behaving. May stopped and looked at Paul with teary eyes.

"I'm over it. I'm going to let Salvia go. I really don't give a fuck what Troublesome thinks. It's her own thoughts, she can think whatever she wants."

"Oh...well...that's good! It's good that you're over Salvia's death." May nodded nervously. She turned her head to the side with a blush. "I should get back. Misty's probably finished her breakfast or something. Bye Paul." May smiled and waved at Paul before going back inside the dorm. Paul just stood there with a not interested look on his face and clutched the year book tightly in his arm and walked away.

He walked out of school grounds and was going back home. Nothing too important to do except for reading the last chapter of To Kill A Swablu. As he was waiting for the cars to stop, he noticed Dawn and Barry standing at the bus stop. He groaned and turned around, walking away from them because he really did not want to risk getting tried as an adult for homicide.

The moody misanthrope made it back home and walked up to his room. Slamming it behind him, he disturbed his Victreebel from his sleep. He set the year book on his paperless desk and ran his fingers down the smooth front cover. Paul sighed and jumped onto his bed, lying down and staring upwards as his head rests on his hands.

_'Troublesome's fuckin' with Blondie again. Why the fuck can't they just break up already?' _Paul asked himself.

The home phone rings frantically. Paul was the only person in the house because Reggie and Maylene were out on a date again. Paul got up from his bed and out of his room. He walked down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey, this is Paul right?" asked the person on the other line.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" Paul replied back angrily.

"I'm one of Reggie's friends! Candice Suzuna! Remember?"

"No," Paul said bluntly.

"...okay...well, I was wondering if your brother is there at home."

"He's not."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Candice.

"Date. Maylene. Somewhere in Veilstone. Why?"

"Well, a bunch of your brother's friends and I are deciding to through him the biggest birthday party ever!" Candice cheered. Paul had to remove the phone form his ear because she was saying it with a lot of enthusiasm and was being really loud.

"That's nice. Why are you calling then?" Paul asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, we want you to distract him. The party is going to be held in Hearthome City," explained Candice.

"What do you want me to do then? Actually, _why _do you want me to distract my brother?"

"Because you won't mess up or give away the big surprise!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll do this. What else do you want me to do?"

"Tell him...that I want to hang out with him in Hearthome City. Since Maylene is going to be helping Volkner and the others prepare and decorate Miss Fantina's home. So all you need to do, is tell Reggie that I we should hang out because it's been so long since we've hung out as friends-"

"Anything else?" Paul asked, trying to end this phone conversation sooner.

"Oh yeah! You are invited to the party! And if possible, can attend as well!"

"Great. More bothersome things to do later in the week. When is this party? I'm guessing it's on the day of his birthday?"

"Yup! And you should come! Bring a date if you want. The more the merrier, Paul!" Candice said cheerfully.

"Right. Fine. Whatever gets you off my back. I'll go. How much will you pay me for my services?"

"Bye Paul!"

"Fuck."

Paul hung up and put the phone back onto it's charger stand. He walked away from it and headed to the television to watch some TV.

_{You're watching Jubilife TV Live: This just in folks. Two hooligans and a Meowth was seen flying a Salamence into the Silph Co. headquarters here in downtown Saffron. The Salamence crashed into the Eleventh floor causing the Salamence to perish upon impact. The building itself collapsed within five minutes. Approximately 210 other casualties were reported, with 194 dying from the impact, and the other 16 from smoke inhalation. The trio, however, seemed to have miraculously disappeared. Upon the crash, civilians claim that the trio shot across the sky crying 'Team Rocket is blasting off again!' While the current motives were unknown, it can be understood that this can be seen as a parallel to the 9-11 tragedy that happened in the United States.}_

"**Jesus Fucking Christ**!" Paul blurted. He flipped the channels in an attempt to watch more in-depth coverage of the terrorist attack, but instead settled for watching some anime. Paul had a soft spot for fanservice.

Twenty minutes into the show he was watching, the front door opened and there was Reggie. He came in with a bag of groceries and no pink-haired girl clinging to his arm. Or mouth.

"Welcome home," said Paul in a rather monotone voice.

"That's some nice greeting you gave me, Paul," Reggie replied, laughing. Paul simply rolled his eyes and began flipping through the channels.

"What are you going to do on your birthday next Saturday?" Paul asked.

Reggie stopped in front of the kitchen, putting the groceries down on the tiled floor and turned around to face his younger brother, "hm. I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"It's just that your friend, Candy or whatever called."

"Candice?"

"Yeah, her. Anyways. She was calling to invite you to hang out with just her on your birthday since you people don't hang out much."

"She's actually coming all the way from Snowpoint to Veilstone? I thought she was dating Volkner..." Reggie muttered to himself.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Who cares. She just wants you guys to hang out in Hearthome City."

"B-but that's the place where..." Reggie began to turn very red and was stuttering. Paul didn't know what the big deal was. Two good friends of the opposite gender going to hang out in Hearthome City on the guy's birthday. What was Hearthome famous for anyways?

"What's Hearthome famous for anyways?" asked Paul.

"…Romance..."

"Cool. I'm going to my room now." Paul turned the television off and walked up the stairs towards his room once more. He locked himself in there like a caged bird. Suddenly, he heard murmurs from the hall. He placed his ear against the door and heard his brother talking on the phone.

"Hello? Candice? Yeah, it's Reggie...I heard from my brother that you wanted to hang out with me in Hearthome...yeah...it is true huh? Yeah, okay. So, when and what time? Next Saturday? Yeah sure no problem. Where are you? Oh! You're near by. I'll come pick you up and we can head over to Hearthome. It may take a while...we could always take the bullet train though. Yeah, alright. See you next week Candice..."

Paul removed his ear from the cold wooden door and stepped back, knowing that his brother would come in. And how right he was.

"Paul..." Reggie started. Paul didn't reply but he simply crossed his arms and looked at his brother.

"I think I may have fallen for Candice again..."

"Why?" asked Paul. He didn't care much about Reggie's personal love life because it usually bored him. But finding out that his brother (who already has a girlfriend) likes his ex girlfriend is big news.

"I guess...I don't know..."

"You seem puzzled," Paul stated.

"Well no _duh _I'm puzzled," Reggie replied in a slight sour tone. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Then...flip a coin. Heads you stay with pinky; tales you break up with pinky and elope with Candy," Paul suggested.

"You're really bad at names...my girlfriend's name is _Maylene_. My ex's name is _Candice_. And also, I'm not going to _flip a coin _to determine who I'm going to be with, Paul. That's really idiotic and immature, not to mention illogical."

"Fine, if both girls cut all ties with you, don't say I didn't tell you so." Paul shoved his brother out of his room and closed the door.

Reggie scoffed. He went back to his own bedroom and retrieved a photo album that contained porn he had taken of he and Candice back when they were together. He locked the door, sat on his bed, unzipped his pants, and started masturbating while flipping through the book.

**~oOo~**

"Oh! Look at that Barry!" Dawn pointed to a display case with different Pokémon plush dolls.

"Hey! They look pretty affordable," Barry noted, rubbing his chin with his finger.

"Really! The prices looks pretty expensive to me!" Dawn said, staring wide eyed at her boyfriend.

"That's because you don't have a lot of money. _I _saved up _my _money!" Barry replied, bragging.

"That's because you fine people at about a thousand to a million yen. That's nothing," Dawn replied, giving her boyfriend a face that says 'cool story'.

"Well, it's true! Fining people comes in handy sometimes Dawn! You should try it!" Barry encouraged. Dawn waved her hands in front of her whilst shaking her head.

"W-what? No! I'm NOT going to go up to random person and just blankly say 'I'm fining you'! Who the hell would give you _money_? The only thing you'll get is a punch in the face!" Dawn protested.

"Sure I get my share of ass beatings. But sometimes it works. Especially if you prey on the weak and have good Pokémon. And Pops is friends with Officer Jenny, so if I do get arrested, I'll get off Scot-free! Now, let's eat!" Barry dragged Dawn to the other side of the mall to head up the escalator to the food court.

They arrived at the food court and ordered food. Barry with determined eyes, was still holding onto Dawn's arm. However, Dawn wasn't at all excited. Barry [and Pupitar] were being gluttonous as usual; feasting on the burger and fries they got from Cinnabar King.

"Barry!" Dawn groaned. "Can't we just have a nice relaxing date instead of-"

"D-date!" Barry stuttered, dropping the burger from his mouth.

"Why? What did you think we were doing for the past few hours?" Dawn asked, crossing her arms and putting most of her weight on one leg.

"Um...I uh... I have to take a shit!" Barry began running towards the washroom with immense speed that Dawn couldn't put in any of her words.

"I thought tacos were the ones to give you the shits..." Dawn said angrily, giving off a pout.

"Piplup!" Piplup agreed

**~oOo~**

Paul sat in front of his computer and listening to music on his iPod when suddenly, one of his friends began to talk to him.

**Killah_Boi says:**

_HEY PAUL_

**Misanthrope says:**

_Suck my cock_

**Killah_Boi**

_WTF_

**Misanthrope says:**

_What do you want? And stop with the all caps._

**Killah_Boi says:**

_Srry. Wanna come by the boys dorm today? We're havin a Pokemon battle! _

**Misanthrope says:**

_no. fuck off._

**Killah_Boi says:**

_please? _

Paul ended the chat and logged off. He didn't want to talk with anyone. Especially with someone who abuses capitalization, punctuation signs, and emoticons.

He continued browsing through his usual: Fail Blog, YouTube, FaceBook, Encyclopedia Dramatica, and of course Rule 34. But he was still very bored, and had time to spare. Paul opened up a writing document on his computer and begun writing.

_Hello. It's Paul. Just going to say that today was strange. Reggie somehow managed to fall back in love with his ex girlfriend Candy or whatever. I told him to flip a coin to choose which girl to stay with. He didn't want to do that. Said it was _'idiotic, immature, illogical'_. His loss. Just wait until both girls cut all ties with him. Then I'll gloat in his face saying how he should have taken my advice. I thought it was pretty smart._

_And, Salvia, if you're somehow reading this. It's not a journal. You should know by now that I only write things to you in that book (which I burnt). This is just something to well...look back on and laugh at every single sad shit I write about. Like how Satoshi was hallucinating and accidentally went to the girls washroom when he OD'd and on his Concerta. He was beaten up by tons of girls and the whole school labeled him as a future sex offender. It was great._

_Or that time when Okido got a boner while presenting his Geography project in class._ _Or when Shu was caught masturbating to his 'waifu' from a hentai dōjinshi in the boy's locker room. That hilarious._

Paul gave a low cold chuckle and thought it would be nice to end his entry here. He saved the file and turned his computer off. He was beginning to feel bored. He didn't want to go outside, or go to the Mall. He didn't want to hear his brother talking to himself or the phone about/with Candice. Instead, he simply chose to study some more, even though he knew everything he needed to know. All 649 Pokémon. All different light rays. All themes in To Kill A Swablu.

"So next semester I'm taking Civics/Careers, Mathematics, and Phys. Ed.. Not to mention grade 11 physics. But that's easy. Physics is a joke. Apparently all we do is an expansion of electricity and magnetism, an expansion of optics, force, motion, sound…oh damn I'm talking to myself. Fucking Reggie."

Paul made a mental note to himself to kick Reggie out to get his own dinner one day for his bad influence on him. Talking to yourself would be considered normal in some circumstances, but not for Paul. He just thought talking to yourself is a sign that you're surely a lunatic. Sometimes he wondered how exactly he and his brother were blood related.

"_I hope Mom is not a ho…"_ Paul thought to himself

He had his ears pressed onto the door once more to hear if his brother was outside mumbling to himself and causing every waking minute of the afternoon to be some crisis that you would watch in some cheesy drama.

Paul turned the door knob and opened the door slightly. He poked his head out and looked both ways. His brother's room was just across from his. So he took a step out and quietly listened in on the other side of his brother's room.

"Mm...Candice...how you loved to suck my popsicle…"

_'Oh Christ! He's choking the chicken!' _Paul removed his ear from the door. Appalled and disgusted he scurried towards the stairs, not making any noise for fear his brother might hear and come out of his room. Paul hurried down to the main floor and grabbed his blue jacket. He went towards the entrance hall and put on his shoes. He called out to his brother saying how he'll be out. He heard no reply, and didn't bother to wait. He quickly left the house and closed the gates. Paul ran about three blocks away from his house. He leaned against a stop sign, his hands glued to his knees as he panted feverishly.

"Oh god. I knew I should have stayed in my room. Holy fuck...horrible image, erase from my brain! Salvia! If you can hear me, _make _that horrible memory and disgusting image leave!" Paul shouted. Then again, it isn't the most pleasant sight for a heterosexual man to see another man masturbate.

He could faintly hear the wind brush past the trees. The rustling makes it seem like Bella was there with him. Laughing at his poor etiquette skills.

"Now where am I going to go?" he asked himself quietly. His hands were tucked into his pants pockets and he began roaming around. Unsure of where exactly he should go.

"Where to go...where to go...what the hell?" Paul saw a flash of blue and yellow coming out from the bus. Both were arguing it seems.

_'Troublesome and Blondie? Looks like something _troublesome _is blooming...shit. Stupid Reggie and his stupid puns!'_ Paul slipped into the cracks of two apartment buildings. Trying to hear everything the couple was saying.

"You're such an inconsiderate jerk! You fucking molested me at the movies!"

"No! I just had my arm around you!"

"And you were fondling with my **breasts**!"

"Okay so maybe I was! But you were asking for it! in Saudi Arabia you can fuck a chick if she ask's for it!"

"That's on Earth asswipe! This NOT _**Earth**_!"

Paul heard them both coming, he continued down into the alley of the two buildings. He would come out and burst their little argument after they walk pass his hiding spot in a few moments.

Paul hopped out of the cracks and walked a few paces behind the bickering teens. He rolled his eyes in annoyance but continued trailing them. To others, it may look as if he was stalking them. Paul however, was trying to concentrate on watching where he's going instead of Dawn's incredibly short pink skirt.

_'Dammit Troublesome. Stop wearing those short skirts...'_

He couldn't listen to them argue anymore, so he decided to walk faster and shove Barry and Dawn aside, coming in between them in the process.

"P-Paul!" Dawn stuttered.

"Hey! What the fuck?" Barry shouted. Obviously he seems flustered.

"I was getting a headache from you both arguing. So, I'm just going to make this quick..." Paul turned and looked at Dawn, who tensed up and backed away from the menacing teen. Paul quickly scooped up the poor frightened girl and carried her in a bridal style.

"P-Paul! What the hell! Put me down!" she shrieked.

"Put my girlfriend down you fucking cunt!" Barry retorted.

"Naw." With that, Paul ran down the street whilst carrying the girl. Dawn had her arms tightly around Paul's neck so she wouldn't fall.

"Let me go you fucking horn-dog!" she screamed.

"You're the one wearing the short skirt." Paul explained.

"Oh my fucking god…" Dawn said

"Shut up Troublesome and enjoy the ride," Paul sneered.

Paul quickly carried Dawn to his house. He dropped her on the couch. Nobody was home. Or at least, that's what he thought.

"Hey! What's the big idea! You can't just take someone's girlfriend away when they were having date!" she cried out in anguish.

"Doesn't seem like a date. More like two feral beasts trying to claw each others eyes out to me," Paul said calmly.

"Oh _really_ then. Care to tell me _which _two Pokémon you're referring to, Mr. Chemist?" the girl asked snidely while crossing her arms.

"Seviper and Zangoose. And it's biology, fucktard."

"Huh?"

"Seviper and Zangoose. They've been mortal enemies. Geez Troublesome. I knew you were dumb, but not _this _dumb. Read books for once."

"Geez! What? Is that how you treated your ex? Salvia?" Dawn saw the flaw in what she said. She covered her mouth with her hands. She was scared that Paul would erupt like a volcano, or one of those earthquakes aftershocks.

"Actually, Salvia and I were similar."

"Really? She seems way out of your league...ack!" Dawn pressed her hand against her mouth once again. Eying Paul carefully to see if he showed any body language that says he might throw something [or someone] out the window.

"Yeah, she was. But I couldn't help feeling attracted to her. Her cold demeanor. And you know what she told me? If someone fucks with me, beat the absolute living SHIT out of them!"

"Alright, now I'm _really _scared for my life," Dawn said quietly.

"Geez. Don't be. It's not like I'm some necrophile or some-" Paul was cut off by loud noises coming from upstairs.

"Oh god..." Paul muttered.

"Why? What's happening up there?" Dawn asked. Paul didn't answer her, instead, he ran up to the source that was causing the noise. Dawn followed suit.

Paul headed to Reggie's room door and listened in. He hoped that he wasn't having sex by himself. The abominable image was still latched onto his mind. However, it did seem like Reggie was having sex. But with someone.

Dawn finally got up and saw Paul listening. She didn't want to say anything so she copied what Paul was doing. Only to realize it was a very bad idea.

"W-who's _in _there?" Dawn asked Paul. Frightened nonetheless.

"Reggie and...someone else..." Paul replied.

"Maylene?"

"Not sure."

Dawn realized that her head wasn't pushed against the door earlier, she was too shocked to notice. She turned her head to face the door. A couple strands of her stormy blue hair stuck onto the door from static. Her deep sapphire eyes turned dark with fear and curiosity. She raised her arm and her hand touched the cool dull knob. Gently opening it without causing so much a squeak.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing Troublesome?" Paul hissed quietly at her. She ignored him. Once the door was slightly opened, they could hear the noises much more clearly.

"Reggie! S-stop it!" cried the voice. It was a couple pitch higher than Maylene's.

"No...just...just once more. Once more, I promise Candice. No girl can suck it the way you do." Reggie replied.

Dawn looked over at Paul and mouthed "who's Candice?" Paul looked at the tiny crack they made, and back at the blue haired girl. He gestured her into his room after they shut the door.

The two of them were in Paul's room. Door closed and locked because they didn't want to get back out there and re-live their moment in terror. Dawn sat on Paul's bed, swinging her legs. Paul was pacing around the room.

"So...who's Candice?" Dawn asked.

"Reggie's ex girlfriend..." Paul replied glumly.

"So...Reggie's having _sex _with his _ex girlfriend_! What about Maylene! Does she know about this!" Dawn was already on her feet, her hand raised towards her chest and clenched into a fist while the other hand played with the hem of her pink skirt.

"Well, he _did _say her name. They _are _moaning and grunting. They _are _getting busy on the bed. So yes. He's having sex with his ex. Although, of them are cheating with each other..."

"So this Candice person is already in a relationship too!" Dawn couldn't handle all these deep dark secrets that the fellow Shinjis hold.

"With a guy whom I do respect. Volkner Denzi. The undergrads met up in Snowpoint City after Candy broke up with Reggie. She remained friends with Reggie, but she also wanted to pursue a relationship with Volkner. Volkner was at Sunyshore, while Candice had to remain at Snowpoint. But they managed to hold a long-distance relationship; and eventually their passionate relationship led to them getting engaged. Interestingly enough, it was never sexual. Apparently Volkner wanted to have a chaste relationship, and assumed that Candice was a virgin – which she obviously isn't. She's been with my brother."

"Go on." Dawn whined

"Well Reggie over here was just sitting and rotting at home, with his blue balls. Wanting to get some action he ever so craved, he went for Pinky. She claims to be 16, although she looks a lot younger than that. I bet she's just saying that. I dunno…"

"If it were Brock, he wouldn't care if you were of age or not. He'd still fuck you." Dawn laughed

"Dawn. Shut the fuck up. Please." Paul said

"Sorry." Dawn replied

"As I was saying then..," Paul continued "Reggie got a girlfriend. But I guess Pinky couldn't satisfy his desires like Candice could. Which explains why Reggie lit up upon knowing that Candice wanted to visit him. He thought he could get back to together with her. Her true intentions were to throw him a surprise birthday party, along with his other friends. Apparently I'm supposed to go there. But whatever, fuck that. Anyways, this going to go nowhere but downhill for Reggie. Both chicks are going to leave him, and Volkner will beat the **fuck** out of him for screwing his bitch. Volkner's chill, but screw him over, and you're a dead dog."

"Oh god…," Dawn said, her eyes closed and gulped heavily. Yes, Reggie was cheating on his girlfriend. But Dawn felt nothing but sympathy for him, knowing his certain fate.

"Well, Volkner is a pretty cool guy. His Luxray is _so _badass, just like him. He also gave me his autograph!" Dawn chimed.

"What?" Paul asked. Unintentionally harsh, but nonetheless harsh.

"No need to be such a douche! This was over the summer when I was traveling with Ash and Brock. We met Volkner in Sunyshore City, where Ash earned his 8th badge! And it's not like I _love_ him or anything…" Dawn replied smugly.

_'That's a relief...' _thought Paul. Both of them stood quiet. It didn't take Paul very long to open his mouth and speak. "Go out with me."

**~oOo~**

Dawn was got off guard and was quite baffled at Paul's choice of words. "This is a j-joke, right?" she asked with uncertainty.

"No, it's not a joke. The time I spent reminiscing about Salvia made me think. I…" Paul couldn't bring himself to say that he had feelings for Dawn. He couldn't really come out and tell her that he had the hots for her, because that would just sound like he's only interested in her body. He doesn't want to go down the Reggie Road of Lustful Shame.

He can't also just say that he likes her, or even just loves her. It's uncharacteristic of him and he _does _have pride in himself. He wouldn't live it down if he said that. Besides, he still loathes that word. The 'L' word. Oh god, this isn't turning into one of those shitty Pokémon fanfics, is it?

"You what, Paul?" both Paul and Dawn hadn't realize that Dawn was ever so close to Paul. Their breath mingled around them. Playing at their pasty skin.

"I...have feelings for you..." Paul croaked.

Dawn's eyes began to glisten as moisture stirred in her very eyes. It seemed the world shattered all around her. "This is a joke. Isn't it? You only like me because I remind you of Salvia!" she spat.

"That may be the case, but Salvia told me in my dream, that even if I _did _like you because you remind me of her, there's something more deeper then that! Bella and I may be the same. I may have hated you because you looked so much like her. But...I do **like** you!" he explained. What exactly is happening?

Dawn held back her sobs. She covered her mouth with her pale, shaking hands. Everything is happening so fast. "E-even if it's true...I have a _boyfriend_, Paul! I'm with Barry! I love him dearly!"

"Do you _really _love him like that? Or did you only agree to go out with him because you were scared to hurt his feelings and ruin your friendship," Paul sneered.

"What are you trying to say! That I _don't _really love Barry!" Dawn was upset and furious. She couldn't believe Paul would accuse her of not genuinely loving Barry as a lover.

"It seems like it. You don't see him any more than just an older sibling. Face it Troublesome, you don't have a thing for Blondie. Just say you'll go out with me."

"What? No! I'm not going to agree to go out with you because you told me so! And I already told you, _I have a boyfriend_! **LEAVE ME BE**!" Dawn shouted. She tried to walk past Paul but failed for he gripped her frail shoulders and spun her around to face him. His grip on her tightened as he embraced her into a hug.

"Paul! Let me go!" she wailed.

"No," he whispered into her dark hair. After a couple of minutes of him hugging her, Dawn couldn't hold back her emotions any longer. Her heart exploded like fire works and she cried. She cried for the longest hour of time and Paul was there to comfort her.

"I'm right here for you..." Paul said. He paused a brief moment and whispered something so soft that it makes a mouse running noisy. "Dawn."

Dawn stopped crying, though she's sobbing a bit, but she looked at the side of Paul's head. She couldn't believe he said her name. Her actual name. It was always 'Troublesome' which really irks her but doesn't at the same time.

Dawn sniffed, "P-Paul..."

"Mm?"

"I'm ready," she said steadily. Paul was slightly confused. He removed his resting head off of hers and looked at her. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm ready to...you know..." Dawn adverted her gaze. Her eyes darted around his room.

"To have...sex?" Paul asked, hoping his guess was wrong. Unfortunately, he was right. Dawn nodded her head and looked up at him.

"You just told me you 'love' Blondie. Why the sudden change?" he asked her. Dawn sniffed once more, scratching her nose. She put both her hands on each side of Paul's face and brought it down to her lips. Paul was bewildered and skeptical, but he was also enjoying every moment of it. They broke apart and stared at each other once more.

"I can...ask Reggie for a couple of...you know." Paul couldn't dare say the words 'condom'. But he knew Dawn knew what he was talking about. She giggled and nodded her head. Paul shook his head to get him back into reality. He told Dawn to sit there on his bed as he went over to Reggie's room. He knocked on the door and waited. He heard rustling and zipping. The door opened finally revealing a shirtless Reggie and Candice hiding her body with the bed sheets. Candice seemed annoyed and her mouth was dripping with semen.

"Yeah?" Reggie asked, flustered.

"Do you have those...protection things?"

"Condoms?"

Paul nodded.

"Yeah sure. I'll get them." Reggie closed the door. Not long after did Reggie come back out to give Paul a few dozen packs of condoms. He shooed Paul away and shut the door once more.

Paul went back into his room and noticed most of Dawn's clothing have been thrown into a pile in the corner. Paul looked over at the dazzling goddess sitting atop of his bed in nothing more then a bra and panties. Paul gulped and started to take off his clothes so that he was just in his boxers. He neared Dawn and climbed on top of her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her.

"I'm sure Paul. But...don't think because we're going to have sex means that I'm going to break up with Barry and go out with you."

"I know." With that, Paul went for the kill. Both embraced each others warmth with one another. Their hairs getting stuck on their faces or forehead. Occasionally getting into each others mouths or being tangled with each others hair and making a nice hue of blue and purple.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul awoke sometime in the midnight. They were already dressed in their clothes, though Dawn had some hard time sitting up and standing up because she was still a bit sore from the previous day.

"You alright?" Paul asked, helping Dawn up.

"Y-yeah! Of course! No need to worry, Paul!" she said cheerfully.

"When you say that, that's when I worry the most. Anyways, I'm glad you woke up. I didn't want Reggie and Candice to notice us in the morning. Now let's sneak out threw the backyard, and get you home!," Paul replied in a slightly teasing tone.

"Geez Paul. Who knew you had a fun side!" Dawn said in a playful tone. Paul gently lifted Dawn up in a bridal style like before and led her down the stairs. He offered to take her home and no matter the constant denies Paul received, he still walked back to her house whilst carrying her anyways.

They arrived at her quaint little home. He walked onto the steps and realized the door was partially opened. He made sure Dawn didn't see and proceeded to enter the house. He saw someone else's Pupitar floating about, knowing exactly who was in the house.

"Dawn? Is that – Paul!"

Paul looked at Barry coldly

"Why the hell – what did you do to Dawn!" Barry demanded.

"I had sex with her," Paul replied bluntly.

"**W-H-A-T**!" Barry exclaimed

"**PUPITAR**!" Pupitar joined in

"Ha-ha," Paul taunted "You're still a virgin!"

Barry was steaming, but he didn't want to lose it in front of Dawn. In front of the love of his life.

"Dawn…" Barry asked softly "What…"

"Barry...it's true that I had sex with Paul." Dawn answered this time

The defeat and sorrow swelled up in Barry. He didn't cry. He was too hurt to cry. Too hurt to even stand. He collapsed on the icy ground with a large crash.

"Barry!" she cried out

**~oOo~**

Dawn opened the door and let Barry to lie on the couch in the living room. She made some hot cocoa and got a blanket and began tending to him. Paul was obviously annoyed by Dawn's nursing, but he did not dare object. Barry was still Dawn's best friend.

Barry eventually woke up to Dawn stroking him.

"Dawn?" he called out

"Barry…are you all right?" she asked softly

Barry looked around. Energy rushed back. "Yeah Dawn, everything's chill…_Now tell me you fucking slut, were you fucking behind my back_?"

Dawn let out a big sigh. "I'm truly sorry Barry... I really do love you. But you're more like the older brother to me. You're the best friend any girl could ever have. Even though I'm...breaking up with you...doesn't mean our friendship is going to change, okay? I still want to be your friend Barry. Please understand," she pleads.

Silence arose between the Bluenette and the blonde. Barry continued staring at the ground, Dawn stared at Barry, and Paul just stared at both of the unmoving humans.

"Alright," coughed Barry. He got up from the couch and recalled his Pupitar to his Pokéball. He walked over to Paul, raising his fists. Paul was ready to defend himself, but Barry let it go. Certain of his defeat. He acknowledged Paul instead. Then he approached Dawn. He kissed her on her hand, looking at Dawn sadly at the same time, tears swelling in his eyes. He spoke:

**~oOo~**

"Shoot all Pidgeys you want, but to kill a Swablu it's a sin. The Pidgeys are not exempt from malice. But a Swablu does nothing but sings his heart out to the world. A Swablu is innocent. And to _hurt_ the innocent – that is something unforgivable…But this was unintentional harm. You did not sleep with Paul to hurt me. You slept with Paul to complete your destiny. I must face it; you are destined to be with Paul – not me. 'Opposites attract' remember? All this time you tried to hurt Paul. To make him bite his words. To avenge yourself. Although you still truly loved him. And I came in between. In the midst of you trying shoot down the Pidgey; I got caught in the crossfire. But this was sheer accidence. Thus, it's forgivable. So go, I command you. Be with your lover!"

**~oOo~**

Barry tilted Dawn's head up, and smiled brightly at her. Dawn was shocked for a second, but returned the smile. Then they hugged.

"Barry…are you a _homosexual_?" Paul taunted.

"Paul! What the fuck!" Dawn scolded.

"Bisexual, sorry…" he replied dully.

"Paul!" she warned.

"It's okay Dawn. I don't really mind...anyways. I'm sure I'll find that special someone soon. Maybe that Bianca Bel chick from your physics class. She's _kawaii_. Anywhoo, I should just move my things into the guest room instead of staying in your room...safety precautions you know?" he said nervously. Paul only glared darkly at the blonde before gazing softly at the girl.

"Alright then. I guess that should be good for the both of us. Again, I'm really sorry Barry," Dawn repeated.

"It's fine, Dawn. It's fine. Like you say, no need to worry!" he joked, scratching the back of his head with a grin. Dawn joined in on the laughing.

"_Anywhoo_, Barry should leave now. I don't know if I'll be able to get it up, knowing he's in the other room." Paul demanded.

"No more sex today! And Paul, don't be rude to him!" Dawn scolded

Paul didn't listen to last bit because he already opened the door and physically kicked Barry out of the house.

Dawn sighed and shook her head. Her fingers gripped the bridge of her nose, "Jesus, Paul."

**CHAPTER 23**

**~oOo~**

The following morning, Dawn awoke to the sound of faint music coming from down the hall. She tossed and turned but couldn't drown out the music. So she got up from her warm bed and put on her pink sleeping robes on. She opened the door and walked out into the cool bliss air of the hallway. The music got louder and louder. It sounded like Necro's "World Gone Mad".

_'Why is Barry playing music this loudly early in the morning?'_ she asked herself.

She neared the guest bedroom door and rapped on it loudly.

"Barry!" she wailed. "Turn that shit off!" She continued banging on the door, hoping Barry would answer.

The Bluenette reminisced about the conversation she had with Paul the other day. After breaking it off with Barry.

**~oOo~**

"_Jesus, Paul."_

"_So, why did you break up with him? I thought you said that even though we had sex, you will still be in a relationship with him. What's the deal here?" Paul asked._

"_It's because _you _told Barry we had sex, dumbshit!" Dawn called. "He was hurting real badly, Paul. If I hadn't have broken up with him, he will continue to hurt even more thinking that his first ever girlfriend had sex with another man. Plus, guilt would only just gnaw at me until I explode. I don't want him to think that it's his fault or anything..."_

"_That's pretty lucid. So does that mean we're..." Paul interrupted to look at Dawn._

"_I don't think so, Paul..." she said softly. This angered Paul._

"_What? Why not? You had sex with me and broke up with Blondie. Wouldn't that make us a couple already?" he asked._

"_What? Having sex with someone doesn't automatically make them a couple, Paul! It just means that they had sex. Besides, I still need time to mend the now-frail friendship between me and Barry. If I were to tell my friends I broke up with him and started going out with you just right after the break up, they'll think that I'm using you as the rebound! I've had enough rumors and gossip about me for this month, Paul."_

"_So? Let them talk. I'll cut their nuts off," he offered._

"_NO."_

"_If it's a chick, can I kick her in the cunt?"_

"_**HELL** **NO. NO VIOLENCE. PERIOD."**_

"_Then I'll reject them and tell them off nicely. How bout it?"_

_Dawn pondered for a moment. She wasn't exactly sure what his 'nice' was. "What exactly do you _consider _a nice way to reject someone?" she asked, her piquing her curiosity._

"_I tell them to shut the fuck up and leave. Why?"_

"_Are you _kidding _me! _That's _your nice way of rejecting someone!" she asked in disbelief._

"_Yeah, who asked you," Paul replied dryly._

"_It couldn't hurt you to say something like 'sorry, I'm not interested' or something?" she asked. Hoping that he could at least say something nice like that._

"_You mean 'sorry, I'm not interested in three-dimensional pig disgusting bitches and whores. Because that's as nice I can go."_

_Dawn groaned, her head tipped back, "Oh my fucking **GOD**!"_

**~oOo~**

Dawn sighed from Paul's attitude. It's true they made love, but it doesn't really mean they are together. Dawn wanted to stay single for a while before pursuing a relationship with someone else. Even if that someone was Paul. Dawn began feeling cussing herself for not keeping her chastity.

"Barry! Open up! Open or…or…I'm going to **fine** your ass!" Dawn shouted finally. Using the last trick in the book.

The door swung opened and there stood the tall blonde with messy hair and dark orange eyes. He had bags under them though it doesn't seem like it. So it basically looked like he had black eye liner on.

"You can't fine me! I'm the only one who can fine people! I'm fining you for trying to fine me" he responded.

"Okay, SHUT THE FUCK UP with this fining business!" Paul called out "Or I'll fine you in the ass with a motherfucking **cactus**!"

"Ouch." Barry replied, shuddering at the grotesque imagery "Sorry."

"Why are you playing this song? It's really violent and gory!" she yelled above the loud music.

Barry hesitated a while, "I was listening to music to help channel my feelings of indignation and agony!" Barry walked over to the stereo that was blasting the once-young rapper. He turned the dial to lower the volume and them shutting it off. He stayed there and so did Dawn.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I know," he replied in a raspy voice.

Dawn traced her hand and held her arm as the other one dangles at her side and play with the fuzzy pink robe.

"Let's go get some breakfast..." Barry said, removing any source of awkward tension that was going on between them. Dawn nodded.

"Ah! I didn't make breakfast today, and there's not much food in the fridge. We could go to the Moo Moo Donut café just a few blocks away. They have a wide variety of baked goods, and not _just_ donuts.," Dawn suggested.

"Didn't they have one in Jublife? I dunno, but sure...but...it's not a date, right?" he asked.

She shook her head, "no. It's not a date. Just two _best friends _hanging out together to rekindle their almost broken friendship." she said sadly.

Barry looked at how Dawn's face showed guilt and solemn, he only laughed, causing Dawn to get angry and proceeding to hit him on the same spot.

"Ah – hey! Watch it! Da~awn! You bi~tch!" he whined.

"That's – what – you – get – for – laughing – at – me – ugh!" Dawn said, huffing and puffing in between words.

"Alright, alright. Now, do you mind leaving so I can change?"

"Why? When we were little, we'd always change in front of each other," replied Dawn.

"I-I know...but this is different. I'm a ma – well a boy. And your a girl – well a woman! I can't change in front of someone whose already experienced..._those things_," said Barry. He whispered the last two words. His face grew a nice vibrant red colour and his eyes looked over to the side, avoiding looking straight in Dawns eyes.

Dawn groaned and dragged his name, "Barry! Even though I had sex with Paul-" Barry tensed up at the name but relaxed once more. "It doesn't give you the rights to act like you know absolutely nothing and insists on treating me differently. I'm still the same klutzy, high spirited girl you met back in preschool. Don't think different of me, please Barry."

Barry looked at Dawn in a way he never did before. He sadly smiled at her and nodded. "Alright Dawn. I understand."

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Barry walked side by side to the local Moo Moo Donut franchise. It was a quiet cafe aside from the rowdy noises of coffee machines brewing and blenders making smoothies. They headed towards a table near the window. Barry's back faced the large glass windows while Dawn sat in front of her friend.

"I'll go and order for us. What do you want?" Barry asked.

"Chocolate-Banana Supreme Shake and a Floaroma Honey Donut!" Dawn piped. Barry laughed and nodded. He got up and headed towards the counter to order food.

Dawn tapped the table top with her fingers on one hand, and drumming with the other. She started to get into it and began making a beat. She even started tapping her foot on the metal leg that held the also metal table up. Barry in the meantime ordered and bought their breakfast. He decided he would have a Dodrio Deluxe Croissant Sandwich and a coffee for himself. Dawn hadn't notice Barry arriving and got startled when he said a simple word to her.

"Barry! Don't scare me like that! Geez!" she yelled.

"Ha ha, sorry sorry. But it's your fault for being so preoccupied with something like that. You should get into the music industry. If I recall, you wrote your own song and sang it, didn't you?"

She giggled and took a sip of her milkshake. "Yeah. I have the music on my iPod. It's really awkward listening to yourself sing, you know? You know that I'm really self conscious about me listening to my voice right?"

Barry nodded, "who wouldn't! You were too afraid to do this radio commercial because you'd had to listen to yourself over and over again that you'd go crazy if you heard another one. You lied and said you lost your voice, which was pretty funny actually."

"Oh geez, thanks Barry. That made me feel _so _much better, ha ha!" she joked.

Both of them agreed to forget about the fiasco that happened just yesterday. They remained on friendly terms and both hoped each other would find happiness in whoever they find in the future. Barry made a snide but funny comment about how Dawn's already going to find happiness in Paul. She responded by kicking him hard in the shins under the table. He winced at the pain and looked at Dawn, who was giving him her sweet innocent smile.

"You're a bitch! You know that?" he hissed in agony.

"Whatever are you talking about Jun?" she asked. He knew she was just playing with him.

The tiny bell rang, indicating that someone has entered the cafe. Dawn and Barry really didn't care, but when the person came over to them. The colours in their face grew incredibly pale. Their eyes were now alert and bright in contrast to their pale faces.

"Paul!" they both yelled.

**~oOo~**

Paul glared at Barry. He turned his attention towards Dawn. Dawn was practically paralyzed.

"Bitch, what the **fuck** do you think you're doing going on a date with this fucking **queer**?" Paul was just being brutal. Barry wanted to cry.

"I-It's not a date, Paul. We're having breakfast as friends. No need to worry!" Dawn explained frantically. Paul was fuming. He flung Barry's coffee in his face.

"**Shit!**" Barry cried out. He was scalded.

"This is what you get, you fucking gook!" Paul countered

"Paul!" Dawn shrieked

Paul wasn't finished. He punched Barry in the mouth, toppling him on the floor. Dawn watched in utter horror as he sabotaged their breakfast. The manager, witnessing the scene attempted to stop Paul.

"Punk, get the hell out of my café. Or else I'm calling the police!"

"Leave me be." Paul hissed. He turned around.

"I'll burn this motherfucking café to the ground!" Paul yelled. Suddenly, the whole café was against him. A mob swarmed around him.

"Call the police! He's a psychopath!"

"He's a damn thug! A damn punk!"

"Kick his ass! He's a **bitch**, he ain't nothin'!"

A stampede of men, women, and even children started kicked, stomping, and spitting on Paul. Paul with his almighty strength could not resist the power of the crowd. Within seconds, he was already on the ground. Drenched in spit and blood, he looked up to crying Dawn.

**~oOo~**

Paul woke up in the hospital. He looked over to his side. It was Dawn.

"Dawn? What the hell happened to me?"

Dawn's face brightened. "Oh Paul! Thank goodness, your okay!" She hugged. As she withdrew, her face became serious.

"Fucking dick, you **better** count your blessings!" she snapped

Paul was bewildered. "What the heck?" It was not often for Paul to use the f-word.

"Your really lucky. For one, both the manager and Barry decided not to press any charges against you." Dawn answered

"And on a separate note," said Nurse Joy who walked into the room "You narrowly survived. You were on the brink of compressive asphyxiation. Luckily, nothing was broken so you will be able to leave today. I agree, count your blessings."

Paul looked as if he were stoned. He turned over to face Dawn.

"I'm sorry for embarrassing you like this…" he sighed "I'll try to control my actions next time, Dawn."

"Thank you, Paul." Dawn said.

"And thank you, Nurse Joy." Paul said. He was actually somewhat grateful.

Nurse Joy winked. "Your welcome, Mr. Shinji." Suddenly a woman walked into the room. She was dressed in police uniform and also had a Flareon by her side, as opposed to the usual Growlithe.

"Officer Jenny!" the other trio called in honour.

"Yes it's me. Paul Shinji, you better learn to control that anger of yours! It won't do you any good. You got off scot-free today, but next time will not be the case. Capital is proposing a bill that will effectively extend incarceration for violent offences."

"I'm sorry Miss." Paul apologized, though somewhat reluctantly.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the people you hurt! Most importantly Dawn Hikari here. Calm down!" said Officer Jenny

Paul thought _You don't know the half of it_. But he didn't say anything. He just gave a nod.

Officer Jenny continued. "And finally, we're still trying to find the people who did this to you. We have suspects in question, but not yet in custody so investigation is far from complete."

Paul nodded again.

"We'll keep in touch. Farewell Paul, Dawn, Joy. Come, Flareon." said the memorable police officer as she strutted out with her Flareon.

"Flare!" it barked

They bid their farewells.

"Paul, you have more visitors. It's your mother and brother. Your mother just flew in this noon." Nurse Joy said

**~oOo~**

Paul was at home resting with his mother and brother, and Dawn was taking stroll along the boulevard when she saw a familiar face.

"Barry!" she called.

Barry stopped and smiled. His mouth was occupied with some gum.

Dawn grabbed her doggy bag and her smoothie. "Thanks Barry. I'm sorry about Paul. He's still jealous of you. You okay?," she explained.

"That's alright. I would also be jealous if the girl I love was seen with her ex. And yeah I'm okay.," he replied happily.

"Great," she groaned. "I need to find a way to apologize to him. Could you help?" she asked.

Barry stared at her as if she was crazy, "uh. If you haven't forgotten, your fuck buddy nearly broke my teeth."

"I _know _he hates you. And don't call him my fuck buddy! It makes it sound like I'm a slut," she remarked harshly and crossing her arms.

"Alright, alright. I won't say that then. I think you should go over to his place and apologize. If he won't listen to you. Bother him until he'll _have _to listen to you!" he suggested.

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then...it's been nice knowing you Dawn," Barry said in a serious tone even though he was only joking. Dawn rolled her eyes and slapped Barry's arm and causing him to lose balance.

"You're a gook, you know that?"

"You're just as much gook as me, you racist," he replied, laughing. Dawn couldn't help but laugh along with her best friend. They both walked back to Dawn's house so she could prepare to leave for Paul's place and apologize. Praying that they won't end up arguing yet again.

As they got back to Dawn's home, she quickly rushed upstairs to change out of her current outfit and into a more appropriate outfit. She ran back down the steps and told Barry that she was leaving. He wished her the best of luck and gave her a simple friendly kiss on the cheek. She turned red, not from anger, but from embarrassment. Her lips twitched into a wide smile and thanked him. She left the house and ran down the street towards Paul's house.

**~oOo~**

Once Dawn arrived in front of Paul's house, panting and sweating. She breathed in and out to relax her nerves and build her confidence up. She walked up to the front door and used the metal knocker that was attached on the door. She waited for someone to answer the door. Thankfully, someone did. Unfortunately, it was Paul. He was healed all right, but he was still a bit ticked off from the other day.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked angrily.

"To explain myself. I want to apologize, Paul," she replied honestly.

"What's there to apologize for, huh?" he asked again. He stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind him.

"Well, for getting you mad. And saying how you're a dick." she said.

"But? There's always a 'but' to these statements Troublesome," he remarked.

Dawn tensed up a little, feeling paralyzed all throughout her body. "Right...but...it was still your fault for raging in the café. You should at least trust me. And...I don't think it's any of your business who I hang out with. We're not going out. And no. I will not go out with you even if you forced me to. I still need some time alright?"

"_You _need time? Not so long ago, I realized I liked you. And this is from a dream! And you're saying _you _need some time? What about me huh? Ever think about what _I _need for a change instead of yourself?" he scorned. Through Dawn's eyes, it seemed to her that he was just patronizing her. She was reluctant to go any further.

She sighed and looked at Paul solemnly, "I'm sorry I wasted your time." She walked down the steps of the porch and walked away from Paul. He stared after her as she walked away from him. He couldn't tell what he was feeling, but the didn't like it. He felt like he should stop her from walking out. Yet he felt as though it was for the best. Who would risk getting tried as an adult for murder in a region that still retains the death penalty.

"Damnmit, Troublesome..." he whispered.

**CHAPTER 24**

**~oOo~**

Dawn slowly walked back to her house, depressed and puzzled. She still doesn't understand why a guy like Paul wouldn't even think twice to what he's doing. His rash, blunt personality troubles her a lot.

Once arriving upon her home. She saw Barry using his laptop and flirting with a girl. She wore a green hat with a single thin strip going around it. She had blonde hair, similar to that of Barry's. It looked like it was a bob cut, but wasn't exactly like it. Some of her hair flared out and upwards. She had green eyes, unlike Barry's. The girl wore a orange vest like tank top and what seems to be a white shirt (or a dress) with puffy round sleeves.

"Oh my gosh! Bianca!" she squealed.

Barry and Bianca turned to face Dawn. Bianca smiled gracefully. It looks like she stood up, but then tumbling backwards. They heard a loud crash and could only see her feet.

"Oh-my-fucking-God! Bianca! Are you alright?" Barry asked, clutching the laptop screen with his two big hands.

Bianca weekly raised her arm up and held a simple thumbs up towards the webcam, telling both Dawn and Barry how she's perfectly alright.

They waited until she got back up and sat down.

"Oh my God Dawn! I've always wanted to meet you. Well, _outside_ Biology class." she cried.

"Me too! How are your relatives in Unova?" inquired Dawn.

"Alright, I guess. Because of long distance, it costs a lot of money to call or Skype from Sinnoh to Unova. From cell, it costs about 円5 a minute on Pokétch Com." Bianca explained.

"Wow." Said an astounded Dawn "Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto only cost 円2, and Western Sinnoh is not even 円1!"

"Damn." Barry said. He turned to face Bianca. "How's you're studies?" asked Barry. His eyes was soft and gentle like a single leaf patiently falling down and landing in a pond soundlessly and making ripples in the blue waters.

"I have an 80 in computer programming, an 81 in mathematics, and an 82 in business. But… I have a **96** in Bio everybody! Whoop whoop! Bio is _so_ easy!" Bianca said excitedly.

"Juggalo much?" Barry joked

"Insane Clown Posse is awesome, motherfucker!" Bianca laughed "And so is biology." Bianca looked at her Pokétch.

"Oh fiddle sticks!" Bianca chuckled "I have to go back to the dorm. Lyra and Mincinno are calling me for supper. Bye Dawn, bye Barry! Nice talking to you two!"

"Bye Bianca!" the other two chirped simultaneously. They watched as Bianca ran, stumbled, and then continued running. Barry seemed somewhat infatuated for a second, but reverted his gaze to Dawn.

"You know how you mentioned that Ecruteak trip in January? I think I'm going to spend my January with Pops and Mom. Well, I kind of have to. I have school!" Barry chimed

"Oh nice."

"Yeah."

"Alright. Then I guess we should study like crazy huh?" Dawn giggled.

"Actually..." Barry paused for a brief moment. His eyes wandered around and then landing at Dawn. "I think you should go ask Paul to help you study. It's because of me he's mad at you. The less time you spend with me and the more time you spend with him. He won't get into some hissy-fit and you both won't end up arguing and getting at each others throats."

"But...he's not so fond of me at the moment..." Dawn said quietly.

"I think it was just some spur of the moment. Guys usually tend to say things they don't mean. And after hearing and witnessing what Paul is like. I believe he says a _lot _of things he doesn't mean. Tonight, you are going to study with him." commanded Barry. He got up walked away.

_'Barry...hate to say this but...thanks...'_ Dawn thought to herself.

**~oOo~**

It was a quarter pass three. Dawn, still in her jeans and blouse, grabbed all her Biology and Physics ten stuff and carried it with her. Along with her yellow back pack.

"I'm going to go over to Paul's once more and ask him to help me study," Dawn said in a determined tone.

"You go girl!" encouraged Barry.

"Thanks! And, thanks."

"What's with the last thanks?" asked Barry.

"For being so helpful in this and...I think...I really _really _love Paul..." confessed Dawn. Barry blinked at her a couple of times.

"Of course you love him! You're putting so much effort! Now, you go and get your se – dream guy!" Barry began pushing Dawn out of the house and shut the door.

"G-geez! Barry!" she shouted from outside.

Dawn heavily carried all her books and necessities all the way back to Paul's place, hopefully not to cause another riot with him. Not to mention, she actually had to get some studying done before.

As she arrived. She saw Reggie and the Candice girl. Candice looked exceptionally mad. Her eyes were red and puffy. Possibly from crying her eyes out. Reggie looked sympathetic and apologetic. Whenever he tried to near her or comfort her, she would kick him in the testicles, yelling and screaming at the top of her lungs. Dawn hid behind a bush to eavesdrop on them.

"You fucking**rapist**!" she screamed.

"Candice...I'm sorry! Really!"

"You're _sorry_! You're _fucking sorry_! That's all you have to say you, you horny gook! You – you practically **raped **me! And you're saying _sorry_! Are you LISTENING to yourself Reggie!"

Dawn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She never viewed Reggie as the type to 'practically rape' someone - let alone your best friend/ex-girlfriend.

"I-I couldn't help myself Candice!" Reggie refuted.

"_Couldn't help_ – shut the fuck up you sick bastard! You are a sexually engorged **freak**! Hell, I have half a mind to get Officer Jenny to beat your fucking ass! But a part of me doesn't want to throw 8 years of friendship."

"Candice! Candice wait! No! Candice!" Reggie called. It was futile, Dawn even knew that. She heard the fast pacing foot steps, knowing that it was Candice running. She peered into a couple of openings in the bushes and saw that Reggie stood there. His face grew long and heavy. He lowered his head, his bangs covered his face and casting a shadow. He turned around and walked, crying. Once he went back into his house, Dawn emerged from behind the bush and looked at the direction Candice stormed off to and the way Reggie walked back to.

"Jesus Christ... I guess I'm not the only one with this kind of dilemma...poor Candice and Reggie..." Dawn said to herself quietly. She walked around the bush and went towards the green house that stood firm on the corner of the street.

She went back onto the familiar porch that she stood on in the morning. She shivered at the memory. She really did not want to relive that moment again. Dawn knocked on the door.

The door opened part way. She could tell who was standing on the other side because of how he droops his head so low that it could fall off any moment.

"Hello Reggie..."

"Dawn...what are you doing here?" he asked her. Not really caring why, but was just trying to make conversation to get his mind off of things.

"I've come to ask Paul to help me with Bio and Physics. Exams are coming soon." Dawn replied.

Reggie nodded and opened the door even wider, letting her come in. She nodded at him and walked up the stairs. He stood in front of Paul's closed door. She was so scared of knocking it and seeing an angered face.

She breathed in and out again, calming her nerves and boosting her confidence. She walked a couple of steps until she was a few centimeters away from the door. She raised her arm and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened, causing Dawn to jump up, dropping her books on the floor, and someone's foot.

"MOTHERFUCK!" he yelled.

"Oh my god! Paul! Are you alright!" she asked.

"Fucking hell! What are you doing here Troublesome!" he asked loudly as he went down on one knee and shoved the heavy textbook off of his foot as he gripped it in his hands.

"I just wanted to ask if you could help me study for the exams this week! I'm SO sorry Paul! I-I'll go get some ice!" she quickly ran downstairs and asked Reggie if they had any ice packs. He looked at her skeptically but didn't bother asking. He got the ice pack from the freezer and a kitchen towel from a drawer and handed them both to Dawn. She bowed to thank him and ran back upstairs to give to Paul.

"I'm so sorry Paul! I really did only come to ask you to help me." explained Dawn.

Paul didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"How's your mom? Is she here?" she asked him.

"No. She went back. Only came cause I was in the hospital." he replied.

"Oh…"

"No more unnecessary bullshit. We've got exams in just a month, dammit!" Paul said

Dawn's eyes lit up in question and hope at Paul. "You'll help me?" she asked, trying to mask the happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, sure…Yo, I'm sorry too...for being..." Paul sighed, "a jealous asshole..." He looked away from Dawn. She grinned at how flustered he must be for admitting he was wrong as well.

"Apology accepted!" she sang.

As they got into studying. Dawn couldn't help but ask what happened between Reggie and Candice. He looked at her with puzzlement until she explained to him that she saw – and then eavesdropped – on both him and Candice. And how he raped her and won't be able to face Volkner because of the gnawing guilt building up like blocks in her heart.

"Well, Reggie invited her over this morning. He ask her something. So she came over, and Reggie asked the big question: 'Will you go out with me?'. Obviously faithful, Candice was reserving her body for Volkner. Thus, she declined Reggie. But Reggie, just couldn't accept such a declination. Thus... He pushed her down on the couch, and screaming girl tried to shove him away. But to no avail. Reggie is FAR stronger than she is. He tore her panties off and shoved it in her mouth to muffle the screams. Then, you-know-what. I witnessed the event from the upstairs, but I didn't object. Actually it was kind of entertaining." Paul laughed evilly

"That's disgusting Paul! And why would Reggie continue to do that? Doesn't he have Maylene?" They both forgot about studying and began talking about Reggie's love life.

"He's unsatisfied. Apparently, 'nobody sucks it the way _she_ does'. Although if I were Reggie, I'd have probably refrained from the blow job. She can bite HARD!" Paul commented.

"Oh God…," replied Dawn.

"Wimp." he muttered. Dawn glared at him.

"We should um. Get back to work..." Dawn mumbled.

"Right... So, which sections are you unsure of?" he asked.

"In Bio? Pokémon biology in general. They hate me. I hate them." Dawn stated bluntly.

"Can you label the digestive systems of a Pidgeot and a Crobat?" he asked.

Dawn stared blankly at him. "Huh?"

Paul sighed looked at his Torterra. They shared the same expression. "**Digestive system**. Stomach. Esophagus. Intestines. Know them?" Dawn shook her head.

"What about photosynthesis? Do you know the formula for photosynthesis and the who and what of the Pokémon that are able to use it." he asked. He was getting desperate.

"Um, sort of, I think..."

"**OK**. Here a sample question from the textbook. _Which one of these Po_k_émon can use chlorophyll to boost their battling speed? A: Bellossom B: Sunflora C: Roserade D: Metagross_," he added darkly. Dawn rolled her midnight blue eyes and looked at the question. Her pencil gripped into her hand. The top of the pencil tapped her chin repeatedly that watching Dawn do that got on Paul's nerves.

"Done!" she said. She handed the booklet to Paul. He noticed she circled D. He groaned and slapped his hand to his tan forehead.

"You dumb-shit! The answer is A. **Bellossom**!" Paul scolded.

"How the hell should I have known it was A?" Dawn replied with a shrill.

"Do you know about the original Japanese naming for the Pokémon that were coined by Dr. Tajiri in 1590? _Amemoth_? _Sunnygo_? _Choroneko_?" he asked her, trying to be patient with her this time. She shook her head again.

_'Oh fuck. This is going to be a long day...' _He mentally slapped himself for even agreeing to help tutor her.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul have been at it until late night. He had to ram everything into her mind. Mitosis. Endocrine System. Cellular Osmosis. Pokémon Stones. And they haven't even tackled physics yet. It was an excruciating long day for the two that they were ready to throw in the towel and sleep right there on the floor.

"Fuck dammit..." he growled.

"I'm sorry!" she wailed.

"You got 88 questions wrong. 12 out of 100 doesn't _cut _it. You'd better step up your game if you want to pass your provincial. Haven't you studied before hand? The unit test is tomorrow afternoon. You're going to be staying here until tomorrow."

"Alright, alright. I want to pass bio, so I'm willing to do whatever!" Dawn said.

"PASS? Dammit Troublesome, Bio is not even hard! The class average is 92%. I have a fucking **97** in the course! And you're _flunking_. How much do you even have in Bio?" Paul spat

"43."

"Christ. We'll continue studying after dinner. Come on Troublesome." Paul got up and left his room. Dawn quietly followed after him. They headed downstairs. She was hoping to see Reggie at the dinner table and eating, but instead, he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Where's Reggie?" asked Dawn.

"Probably in his room fapping to hentai...or lolicon…Anyways, this looks good. I hope you like left over tuna." Paul placed the plate of the cold old tuna in the microwave and set the time to one minute. The moved towards the sink and grabbed plates and forks and set them on the dinning table.

"I would have thought Reggie would have made dinner...I guess after the fight with Candice really blew all senses in him...it must suck though. I understand how he must feel though...but rape is still rape." said Dawn as she spun her fork around in between her fingers and looking up at the ceiling fan above them.

"Sure, sure whatever. Hurry up and eat so we can go back to studying Troublesome. You need a lot of work. So we're going to go full gear. WE NEED TO START PHYSICS. A 57 is not spectacular either. I'm even surprised you got hat much. What's your English mark?"

"87. Why?"

"Class average is 89, but I guess that's a _reasonable_ mark…Now hussle! I'm going to bombard you with questions all tonight. How does a Vulpix evolve?"

"What! You _must _be kidding me! I'm not as smart as you Paul!" she retorted. Paul didn't really seem to hear her or didn't seem to care. He only went back to eating his old tuna instead of replying to her comment. She groaned and slumped back down into the chair and ate her dinner.

**~oOo~**

It was the next day. Dawn was extremely tired from last night. What's worse was the Paul woke her up at four in the morning, allowing her to only get three hours of sleep. Dark circles were seen under her eyes. Her eye lids were ever so close to sinking down and shutting her eyes tight, but she remembered if she started to fall asleep, Paul would wake her up and load her with even more questions.

"Hm...you actually got some right... I think you'll do fine. You're getting significantly better at the physics. Though your bio could still get more work. I think it's acceptable," said Paul. She didn't want to think about whether he was just insulting her intellect or complimenting her. She nodded with small heavy eyes and headed to his bed and fell over. Paul was about to wake her up until he saw how tired and peaceful she looked.

"Geez Troublesome..." he whispered into his breath.

He got up and placed a blanket over her so she won't get cold. He knelt on the ground. His arms rested atop of the bed and his head propped up on his arms. He watched her sleep, which to him, was very crazy. He continuously blamed Reggie for influencing him too much.

Paul looked at the digital clock on his desk. _Six thirty-six_ it read. He sighed quietly and looked back at Dawn. Her face of misery was replaced with serenity. He couldn't help but stroke her cheeks. They felt soft like a Swablu's feathers. His thumb lightly pressed against her fair lips. He drew his hand back, not wanting to wake her up. He felt to get very sleepy. He couldn't help but rest his eyes for a few minutes.

**~oOo~**

_A loud echo boomed in emptiness. A man with the palest shade of purple stood tall and proud. His hair reached slightly below his shoulders. It was also slicked back and put into a pony tail. He had broad shoulders and wore a tight shirt. Enabling you to see every lines and muscles on his body._

_He was standing next to someone. A girl. She was slightly shorter than him. Only reaching to around his collar bone. She looked pale and fragile. She had the darkest shade of blue in contrast to her fair skin. Her hair reached to around her waist. She had the most excellent figure and curves in the very right places._

_The man and the woman were embracing each other in a hug. He had his arms around her small shoulders, making it seem like her body guard. She had her arm around his waist. They were the perfect couple. Endless amount of flashes were seen. Noises and buzzing flew in every direction._ _The man and woman only smiled. They looked at each other and back at the reporters. They were about to say something. But all that came out of their mouths were banging and beeping._

**~oOo~**

Paul awoke quickly. The banging was from the door. The beeping was from the alarm clock that he set. He saw that Dawn was no longer in his bed. Her stuff was still there.

"Paul! Wake the hell up!" cried Reggie.

"I'm up!" Paul answered back. He looked at the clock. _Ten fifty-eight _it read. Paul sighed heavily and got up. He collapsed onto the bed because he lost feeling in both his legs.

"Damn gook," he cussed.

"Is Paul in there?"

"Yeah," Reggie replied.

The door opened and there was Dawn. Awake and alert. "Morning Paul!" she chirped.

"Hnn...do you still remember everything I taught you?" he asked. Dawn nodded.

"When I woke up at eight. You were asleep, so I got ahead of myself and did some of the questions by myself. I believe I got them right. Anyways, you should go eat some breakfast Paul – hey are you alright?" she asked. Concerned, she went over and placed the back of her hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine!" he spat. He swatted her hand away from him. Truthfully, he wasn't feeling alright. The dream he had felt so real. He felt like he was really the man and that the woman next to him was Dawn. He doesn't understand what was going on with his mind. But it clearly seemed that in the dream, they were married and...famous.

…

Famous.

...

_Famous_.

...

The word sounded right for some reason. It made him feel like his dreams of being the top famous actor come true. The word rolled off his tongue rather well too.

"Paul! Are you alive?" she asked. Her hand waved in front of Paul's face.

He snapped out of his trance and looked up at Dawn. Her hair doesn't seem to look like the one in his dream. It could be another girl. But he was so certain it was her in his dream. "Yeah. I'm alive. Do you not see me breathing Troublesome?" he snarled.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head laughing. "Well, you should really go get some breakfast. Reggie made pancakes." She left the room, leaving Paul to sit there in awe. Unmoving, he continued to think about the dream he had. He wanted to relive it.

When he walked down and sat at the dinning table, all he could think about was the dream and how he and Dawn were married and were well known to so many people. He could have sworn he saw a red carpet.

"Paul. Seriously. Are you okay? You've been zoning out on me twice! It's getting really creepy," said Dawn as she looked at Paul from across the table. Her fork stood firm on top of her pancakes independently.

"I'm alright Troublesome. Stop being so nosy and eat your crepes, woman," he spat. He took his fork and stabbed his breakfast sausages. He drowned them with syrup.

"Wow. You're cruel to your breakfast as well to people..." Dawn stated. Paul gave a simple grunt in reply.

After they finished gobbling down their breakfast. They looked at the time and decided to go to school to prepare even more for the Science exam. They left the house and bid Reggie good bye. He wished them both luck.

Paul and Dawn arrived at the school no later then eleven twenty. They got into the school and headed to the abandoned classroom to study some more.

Dawn felt very awkward being in the class. Reasons that Paul and his ex girlfriend Salvia spent a lot of time together here and had sex. Second reason is that she got slightly pleasured by Paul. Third reason is that he caught her and Barry making out on the tables.

Paul felt calm and normal. He didn't fidget around like Dawn. Nor did he turn vibrant red from remembering all the embarrassing moments that happened in this classroom. He walked down the aisle and found the desk where he and Bella carved into. He sat down and put his books on top of it. Not letting Dawn see at all.

"So, what are we going to do first?" she asked.

"Study."

"Alright..."

The air was tight and discomforting for Dawn. She was used to the quiet when around Paul, but that's because he would be moody or just being himself. This however is quite different. He was relaxed and calm. He kept brushing his fingers on the desk, as if he's feeling something.

She turned away and looked at her text book to study once more. She hummed away her song as quiet as possible, trying not to distract Paul and get him angry at her.

Paul drew his finger across the carvings he and Salvia did on the desk. He could still remember all the fond memories they both made together. How he noticed her for the first time. How she noticed him for the first time. How he asked her out and she accepting it. How everything from good, went to bad but back to good. Right now, he's as happy as a mother holding her newborn for the first time.

**CHAPTER 25**

**~oOo~**

It was time for the exam. Dawn and Paul had already left the classroom and met with Professor Natane in the classroom. Each desk in the classroom had a paper test and a clicker. The paper test was for the Inquiry and Application section of the test, whereas the scantron test was for Knowledge and Understanding.

Dawn and Paul were seated away from each other. Dawn sat at her desk with her test paper. Paul was a couple seats away from Ash and Drew.

"Alright! You may begin!"

Everyone looked through the scantron. Dawn was already through questions one to twenty without difficulty. It was mostly about Pokémon Evolution. She got stumped on the eighteenth question, but managed to pull through.

_'Motherfucking biology!' _Dawn continued to ramble and scream in her mind at how Biology is pure evil and how only super-ultra-mega geniuses could understand such concepts.

One hour and fifteen minutes was the maximum given time. Paul finished his test in no more than forty-five. He handed his test in, compelled that he did exceptionally well on it. He turned his head to see that Dawn was still doing her exam.

_'Come on Troublesome. Remember what I taught you. Relax and stay calm.' _He didn't know if she heard him or read his thoughts, because she turned and looked over at Paul and smiled at him not before turning back to face her exam.

He left the gym and decided to wait for Dawn to finish her exam so they could walk back home together.

"Come on Troublesome. You can do it," he whispered.

Dawn fiddled with her hair. She looked up at the clock and saw that time was passing by her fairly quickly. She was almost finished her exam. She only had ten more questions to do. She was half way through her last ten questions. She looked back up to see how much time she had left. About fourteen minutes. She bit her lower lip. Her heart was beating so hard that she felt it hit her chest that it hurts. She breathed and tried to calm down. She felt sweaty all over. She took her beanie hat off so it won't reek of sweat. Her bangs looked darker and stuck securely on her forehead.

_'C'mon, pull yourself together!' _Dawn felt determination seep into her. She read the questions and circled the answers. She looked over at some of the questions she felt unsure of. After going over them once more, she put her hand up, handed in her exam, and got up.

Paul saw her got up and walk towards the door. He felt relieved that she managed to finish in a little over one hour. He backed away from the door and walked around to the girls changing room and waited.

Dawn went into the girls changing room for it was the only known exit that students were allowed to leave by. She took one last look in the mirror and to her relief, only saw her and only her. She smiled into the mirror and left. As she walked out of the changing room, she saw Paul leaning against a couple of lockers with his arms crossed.

"Hey Paul," said Dawn.

"Come on. Let's go home," replied Paul.

"Why?" she asked. Paul stopped to look at her.

"Can't you play truant for once?" Paul inquired.

"Oh...well, I was just wondering why you'd offer to walk me home. Seeing how usually when we walk home together, you seem to go into some hissy fit."

"Because you keep humming that stupid and irritating song, that's what," Paul snubbed.

Dawn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fuck this. What's going on with you? You're acting less of a douche and slightly more of a human being."

Paul paused for a moment. He went through every plausible answers he could tell her. But none sounded legit and most of which made no sense at all.

"I'm going back home without you." Dawn shook her head dismissively and walked towards the doors. Paul silently cursed himself and ran after her. He placed his hand on her shoulder. She turned around with an innocent smirk and playful eyes.

"Yes?" she asked in a sing song voice.

"I just...want...u... Happy?"

"WTF?"

Paul groaned. "I just want to hang out with you! Happy now Troublesome?" he asked as annoyance stuck onto each and every word that came out of his mouth. Dawn giggled happily like a school girl in love.

"Very!" she responded.

**~oOo~**

They left the school and Dawn being herself, wanted to get ice cream again. She ordered the same thing as last time. So did Paul.

"Why do you always order sea salt ice cream?" he asked as he licked his ice cream.

"Because it's delicious! It reminds me of the ice cream in the Cove Lily Hotel in Lilycove City." she replied with much enthusiasm.

"You travel?" he asked

"A little bit. Lilycove was the only place I've visited outside Sinnoh.," she answered.

They continued walking down the street. They haven't talked to each other. They both enjoy the beautiful sun and each others company.

Their hands bumped into each other a couple of times. Though nothing much happened.

Like last time, many girls started to eye Paul like some candy. Throwing Dawn a couple of middle fingers while they were at it. She didn't mind of course. However, Paul did. But he wasn't ready for any juvenile detention centre.

They neared Dawn's home.

"Here you are."

"Here I am."

They stood awkwardly in front of each other. Dawn rubbed her arm up and down while making patterns in the ground with the tip of her shoes. Paul looked up at the cloudy sky, his hands shoved into his pockets.

The door to Dawn's home flew opened. There stood a naked Barry with a giant pink duffel bag. Paul and Dawn turned towards him. Paul growled and Dawn just stood there blushing madly, glimpsing at his penis.

"Barry! What are you doing running in the house naked! And is that my duffel bag?" Dawn asked in shock. Pointing to the bag that slung over Barry's shoulder.

"Yup! Catch!" Barry threw the bag over towards Paul. Thankfully he caught it before letting it hit the pavement. Barry smiled and waved at the two of them before shutting the door.

"Wha – hey! Barry!" Dawn had run up to the door and banged on it.

"Barry! Open the door, cocksucker!" she screamed.

"You're staying over at Paul's place, Dawn!" he screamed back.

Dawn stopped banging the door. Her face froze with shock as well as Paul's face. They both turned slowly to face each other but only to blush dramatically in the end.

"Barry Jun! You bastard!" screamed Dawn.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul ended up going back to his place. The sudden change of living plans reminded them of how both their mothers went off to Jublife City.

Reggie seemed to be out. Probably either apologizing to Candice [which they doubt], or lurking the downtown's red light district for prostitutes.

"Blondie is such a faggot," said Paul.

"I don't think he's exactly _gay_, but yeah. He's a faggot." Dawn replied exasperatedly.

Paul placed Dawn's bag on the floor and gestured the girl to come sit with him on the couch.

Dawn sat right across from him. Both of them didn't talk to each other. They basically didn't do anything but sit around and look awkward.

_'This is so awkward...' _thought Dawn. She fiddled around with her pink skirt and looking down at her lap instead of looking forwards, which was just the same as looking at Paul.

"Hey...Paul..."

Paul turned and looked at Dawn. However, she just sat there looking down. "Yeah?" he asked.

"You know how you wanted me to go out with you?"

His ears perked up. Paul moved slightly to the edge of the couch, balancing his elbows on top of his lap. "Yeah? What about it?"

"I'll...I'll go out with you," she said finally.

His eyes widen and lost balance. He was sitting so very close to the edge that he fell onto the ground.

"Motherfucker!" he hissed.

Dawn stood up to see if Paul was alright, " Paul! Are you okay!" she asked.

Paul slowly got back up onto his feet and rubbed his arm, "Yeah. I'm fine Troublesome."

They stood there in silence once more. This time, they looked at each other. Paul's rough facial features looks soft and welcoming through Dawn's eyes. And Dawn's naïve and innocent face looked confident and mature through Paul's eyes.

"So..." they both said. They quickly closed their mouths and looked away.

"Um.." again, they spoke at the exact same time. This happened two more times until they laughed it out.

"Hey, I've never seen you laugh before Paul. It suits you!" Dawn complimented.

"T-thanks," Paul replied with a grumble.

"To be honest, I really don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do now..." said Paul, scratching his head. Dawn gave a small giggle.

"No need to worry! I'll help you for sure!" she said enthusiastically.

Paul shook his head and laughed, "that's when I worry the most."

Dawn and Paul started to laugh again. Everything was starting out perfectly fine for the both of them.

**~oOo~**

It was Saturday. Christmas Break had begun. In an appeasement of such a commencement, flurries trickled all around the metropolis. It was now around four o'clock. Dawn and Paul (and many other tenth graders) already finished their English essay. Dawn was surely confident that she passed (and possibly with an 80) because English is unusually her favourite subject amongst the other academics.

"So, where do you want to go to now?" asked Paul.

"Um...ice cream! Let's go get ice cream Paul!"

Paul raised a brow at the bluenette, "really? Ice cream again? Don't you get tired of eating the same ice cream over and over again?" he asked.

Dawn shook her blue hair, "nope! How about, after we get ice cream, we see Barry off?"

"Why?" he snapped harshly.

Dawn knows he means well, but couldn't help but laugh, "Because he's going to leave for home next week!" she said mockingly as she placed her hands on her hips and smirked at him.

"Yeah, I heard you. I just didn't want to remember," he replied coolly. Dawn rolled her eyes.

The now couple headed up the street towards the Snorunt Queen ice cream shop. They've been going there every day, that the manager even gave them discounts whenever they bought ice cream there.

As they left the store, Paul was almost finished eating his strawberry ice cream. Dawn however was taking her sweet time.

"Are you ever going to be finished that ice cream?" he asked angrily.

"Yeah! Come on. I'm sure Barry's at home packing up," said Dawn.

They continued walking down the steep road. Dawn was finished with her ice cream and discarded the cup in a litter bin.

"Why exactly am I helping blondie out?" Paul asked.

"Because you need to be nice once in a while. And this is the perfect opportunity too! Plus, Barry seems to be fond of you, kinda. So you have to get along with Barry, despite knowing that he's my ex," Dawn simply explained.

"I knew he's coming out of the closet," Paul remarked.

"Paul!" Dawn scolded. She hit Paul's arm and glared at him. "Don't say that! Plus, if you're going to insult my best friend like that, you may as well be insulting me as well!"

"Fine, fine. I cut his nuts off." Paul muttered.

"You better not," she warned him. They've already arrived at her home. Dawn took her keys out and unlocked the front door. As she opened the door, she hit something – or rather, someone.

"OW!"

"Oh my gosh! Barry! Shit! I'm so sorry!"

"Heh..."

"Paul!" Dawn yelled, "don't just sit there and laugh, go get some ice from the freezer!" she commanded. He simply smirked at the fallen boy and headed to the kitchen like he was instructed.

" That hurts!" wailed Barry.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were there! I'm so so sorry!" Dawn cried over and over again.

"It's alright Dawn...I'm fine...I think...Is the room supposed to be bleeding?" Barry asked. He knew he wasn't bleeding profusely, but he still wanted to play around with Dawn's mind.

"Holy crap! Barry! Don't die on me Barry! Don't you motherfucking die on me! If you die, I'm going to hunt you down and and kill you! That actually made no sense but...don't die on me you blonde piece of shit!" Dawn began dramatizing.

"What the fuck is this? Grey's Anatomy?" Paul smirked

Paul came back with an ice pack and that same smirk. He knelt down and handed Dawn the ice pack. The girl thanked him and placed the pack on top of the large purple bruise on Barry's forehead – which was slightly bleeding.

"HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE BLEEDING! AH! Paul! Get the first aid quick in the second cabinet to the right! Hurry! Motherfucking black people! I'm SO sorry Barry!" Dawn panicked.

"D-Dawn, it's a-alright. I get it. It was j-just an accident-" Barry winced.

"I feel SO responsible for this though...what will Bianca say? And your mom and your step-dad? They'll think I'm out to get you! Oh god, I don't want to got to jail! At least without committing a worthy crime like child molestation!"

"Dawn!" Barry shouted. She snapped out from her deranged imagination and back to reality.

"It's going to be okay. And cut the bullshit. That was fuckin' creepy.," Barry told her.

Paul came in with the first aid box and glared at Barry. The blonde moved away from Dawn and scratched his head. As the violet teen walked towards the bluenette and blonde, he set the kit on the ground and opened it. He found some disinfection wipes and some bandages. He grabbed the wipes and handed them to Dawn. She took them and ripped open the package and took the moist wipes and placed them on Barry's cut.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" he whined.

"Quit whining blondie," Paul snubbed.

"Paul," Dawn groaned, dragging out his name. Paul only shrugged.

Once Dawn placed the bandage on Barry's scar. He was now up on his feet. His stuff was already in the taxi that they called few minutes ago.

"You take care now, okay Barry?"

"Like you always say Dawn, no need to worry!" Barry replied.

"Whoa, Barry! Why is there a car out there? Are you leaving already?" Dawn inquired

"Actually, I just wanted spend my last days here with Lucas. His mom told me I could sleep over for the weekend, and his dad said he would drop me off at the airport." Barry replied

"Lucas is such a pervert, but he is kind of cool in a way. Anyway, have a great time." Dawn said

"Don't worry. I will, bye Dawn." Barry hugged Dawn and she hugged back. Paul stood there with his arms crossed, trying not to look at them.

As the bluenette and blonde parted, the car honked, indicating that they should get going already.

"Hey Paul," said Barry. Paul turned and looked at him with a raised brow. Barry smirked and tilted Dawn's chin up and kissed planted his lips onto hers. Paul and Dawn's eyes widen. However, Paul's eyes widen with anger and Dawn's widen with affection and glee.

As Barry pulled away he waved bye to the two of them and quickly left Dawn's house before he lets Paul a chance to get at him.

"Ha-ha. Geez, that Barry," Dawn said, trying to act angry but failing miserably. Paul clenched and unclenched his fists. He walked over towards Dawn and pulled her into his arms. He crashed his mouth upon hers.

"MM!" was all Dawn could muster up since she couldn't very well talk at the moment.

Paul reached up towards Dawn's small head and played with her deep blue locks. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair. Dawn's legs couldn't take it anymore and collapsed on the ground. Thankfully, Paul caught her before she actually hurt herself. He carried her bridal style and dropped her onto the couch.

"P-Paul! Wait! We can't-" Dawn was cut off by Paul.

"Shut up," he said hoarsely.

He took control and began ravishing her mouth. Leaving a few marks here and there on her neck.

"W-what! Paul! D-don't leave h-hickeys!" she whined.

"Why? It's not like we're going back to school again. And our trip to Ecruteak City isn't until next week. We've got plenty of time," replied Paul. He didn't know what came over him. It was a whole new character change for him. His crotch swelled up, that's for sure.

"Mmpff – P-Paul! C'mon! S-stop it will ya?" begged Dawn.

"No," he replied sternly. Dawn pouted.

**~oOo~**

It was the very next day. Dawn was taking a very long shower. After the wild thing that happened last night, she would hope it was all just a dream. A psychotic, wet dream. Unfortunately for her, it wasn't. Paul was waiting alone in her room. Key word: _alone_. She didn't want to think about what he's doing in her room.

She turned the shower off with a squeak of the knob. She wanted wash of any stains she received from the previous rough night. She grabbed a towel to dry off. She used it to wrap her long wet hair around and made it into a "beehive" look.

As Dawn put on her clothes, she opened the door and shrieked.

"Paul!"

"Took you long enough Troublesome."

"Come on, please stop! We've already had it your way for like, five times last night! Could you at _least _give me a break!" begged Dawn.

"...only if you make breakfast." With that, Paul left the bathroom and walked downstairs. Leaving Dawn to stare hopelessly and shake her head.

"Geez. Paul. You're such a motherfucker.," she whispered.

**CHAPTER 26**

**~oOo~**

Dawn was dressed in a simple white sun dress with light pink sakura patterns at the bottom of the dress. She had her hair brushed to the side and made it into a giant braid.

"I'm hungry! Give me food bitch!" ordered Paul.

Dawn turned around, her back facing the stove, "Paul! Would you shut the fuck up for once! I'm _trying _not to burn the house down!" she snapped.

Paul smirked at the girls snippy response and continued to stare at her cooking his breakfast and petting her mother's Bulbasaur. He trusts her enough to not Poison his food.

Dawn grabbed a clean plate from the cupboard and placed it on the granite table. She turned the fire off and lifted the pan up. She used a spatula and scooped up the sunny side eggs and placed them on the plate. She took a bottle of ketchup and wrote "STFU Paul".

The Bluenette picked up the plate and sashayed towards the dinning table. Putting Paul's breakfast in front of him. He stared at it in disbelief and annoyance.

"Ha ha. Nice joke you got going on there Troublesome," he hissed.

Dawn just held her head high and looked down at Paul as if she his superior, "heavens Paul. I haven't a clue to what you mean. Enjoy your breakfast love~" she said in a sickening sweet voice. It gave Paul the chills.

Paul picked up his fork and cut his egg in quarters. He stabbed the egg and placed it directly into his mouth. "This actually tastes pretty good – in a Troublesome kind of way," he added quickly.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "sure Paul. Sure. Anyways, you finish your breakfast because I want to go to the mall!"

"And why's that?" he asked with a raised brow.

"To buy some essential things for the Ecruteak trip. Like a swim suit."

"Why the hell would you need a swim suit to go to a trip that has nothing to do with water? It's January, and the only water outside is all frozen. Our hotel _might_ have an indoor pool our hot tub, but don't bet on it."

"Fine! What do you propose I do then?" she asked.

"Get a new coat. Or how about a Kimono? You'll blend in with the city's people – considering how they dress so traditionally Japanese." he suggested with heavy sarcasm.

"Hey, that's actually a pretty decent idea. I've always loved Erika's Kimonos from Veilstone City Mall. Thanks for the idea Paul!" she said excitedly. Paul shook his head and cussed after giving her such an idea.

**~oOo~**

They still ended up going to the Mall to do some quick shopping. They were feeling slightly awkward around each other because they've just officially started dating. And going to the mall to shop was technically their 'first date'.

Paul's hand was twitching. He didn't know if he was supposed to grab Dawn's hand when they were walking ever so close to each other.

Dawn wasn't sure if she should make the first move. If she did, Paul would either pull away or act like Gary and say that guys should make the first move, not the girl.

They felt so uncomfortable around each other that they even started to scare a couple of random strangers walking on the street. Most were whispering how 'adorable' they look together and how massively scary walking side by side.

"Paul," Dawn spoke softly, "people are staring at us. And not in a nice way..."

Paul took a couple of side glances at the ones who were looking at them. He gave them a spiteful glare, making them white in the face and scurrying off.

"Nah, they seem fine to me," he replied casually. Dawn looked uneasily at him, but shrugged it off. Trying to enjoy her time at this very moment.

Dawn and Paul walked into the store with a welcoming air around them – except of course, Paul. They walked towards the escalators. Dawn was mostly talking about what she wants to get. Paul just stood there with his eyes closed and nodding his head as if he was really listening to her blab.

"Oh! There's this really nice boutique I wanted to go last time I came here with Barry. Come on Paul!" Dawn took a hold of Paul's hand and dragged him over to a store just at right by the bank.

"W-would you hold on a minute Troublesome! You trying to k- whoa!"

"Keep up would ya Paul?" shouted Dawn.

Dawn stopped abruptly, causing Paul to pull Dawn down and fall onto the ground.

"Nice, Paul. Real nice," she spat.

"Ain't my fault. You have horrible coordination you know that?" he said bitterly. Dawn simply rolled her eyes and got up.

Paul just stared at her, "what? You're not helping me up?" Dawn looked down, pursed her lips and walked into the boutique.

Paul grumbled and smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand, Fuck..."

He stood up, brushing the back from the dirt. He even felt an unknown sticky substance stuck on his butt. He groaned with displeasure. "Great, just fucking great. I got gum stuck to my ass. Fuck." he cussed loudly. An old woman from the café saw Paul and heard him swear. She was offended and walked over to Paul and started to whack her bag at him.

"What! Ow! Get off me you old hag slut! Ah! Fuck! I swear, I'll get Officer Jenny to cap your!" he called.

"Filthy, vile, child!" the old lady cursed

Dawn came out of the store and saw the old lady hitting Paul. Though that really didn't shock her, she masked that feeling by helping Paul out.

"U-um, excuse me ma'am. Sorry about Paul. He's just grumpy," she explained.

"He's always grumpy! Why, you deserve better than this scum, sweetie! His attitude will rub off on you! Wait a minute. Aren't you Bella?"

Dawn felt her heart broke, "um no. I'm-"

"She's not Bella. Bella's dead. She's physically and spiritually _dead_. This is my girlfriend, Dawn Hikari. If you so ever dare compare her to Bella, I'm going to report you for assault. _Got it_?" he seethed. He wrapped his arm around Dawn's small waist and walked into the store without a second glance. He heard a couple of mumbles and complaints coming out of the old woman's mouth, but he really did not care a bit. He knows he's being slightly hypocritical because he too compared Dawn and Bella together, but along the lines, he saw they were just as different as anyone else in the world.

"Why did you shout at that poor lady Paul!"

"I didn't shout. I was merely expressing my feelings. And she's a hag. Last time, she and her stupid husband were beating me up!" he responded heavily.

Dawn tried her best to stop any form of laughing to come out of her mouth. But the image of Paul being beaten by an elderly couple was just too hilarious.

"Don't laugh," said Paul.

"I-I wasn't laughing..."

"Sure. Sure you weren't... Now where's this kimono you're fond of?" he asked, looking around with uninterested eyes.

"O-oh! Um, right over there," said Dawn in a startled voice. She pointed to a yellow and green kimono, with flowers all along the waist.

"That...looks nice," Paul complimented.

"R-really! Because I was _dying _to try it on when I first saw this dress!"

"You can try it if you want. This dress is thirty percent off."

Dawn and Paul saw the sales woman standing there with her hands in front and wearing a shinning face.

"Wow! Thirty percent? What was it's original price?" asked Dawn.

"A hundred yen," replied the kind lady.

"Hm, thirty yen. That doesn't seem too bad. Try it on Troublesome."

"O-okay, I guess, if you say so... I'd like to try it on ma'am!" said Dawn. The lady smiled and nodded. She took the dress off of the mannequin stand and led Dawn to the back of the store to the change room. Paul followed them and sat on the couch just in front of the change rooms.

Dawn closed the door and placed the dress on the stool in the room. She took off her clothes and put them to the side of the changing room. She slipped into the dress delicately, treating it like it's very fragile.

Paul waited outside with arms crossed. He stared intently at the change room in front of him. Hoping and wondering when Dawn would come out. To his luck, the door opened and showed her in the dress. His eyes widen and got up.

"Well? How do I look Paul?" asked Dawn.

He couldn't voice his opinion out because of two reasons. The first reason is that she looked stunning. The second is that if he did tell her that she looks beautiful, she'd use it against him and would never live the day to not hear how he has a giant soft spot.

"Nice. You look nice."

"Really? Because they way you paused for a long time with your mouth open seems that I look more then nice...oh well. No need to worry," she said. Dawn turned to face the sales woman, "I'll take it!"

The woman smiled and nodded. Dawn went back in to change back into her original outfit. Paul, still standing, was still pretty stunned at how amazing she looked.

"But if she were to wear that...most of the horny fuckers would want to jump her..." he said to himself.

As Dawn walked out wearing her original outfit and carrying the dress. Paul walked towards her and took the dress from her.

"Wha – hey! Paul! What are you doing?" she asked.

"You're not buying this," he said sternly.

"Why?" she whined.

"Because if you wore this, other people would want to take advantage of you. Come on. Let's go." He shoved the dress into the sales woman's arms and dragged Dawn out of the store.

"Paul! You said I could get it! What's the big idea?"

"Like I said. Horny fuckers would try to jump you. I'm merely saving you the trouble," he replied.

"You're jealous, aren't you? That, if I were to wear that dress at the Ecruteak trip, that some street boy would check me out. You're jealous," Dawn laughed.

"I'm not jealous," he snapped. He may sound angry, but his face doesn't say it at all.

"You're jea~lous!" she teased.

"Shut up."

"Paul Shinji is JEALOUS! Ha ha! Alright, I'll stop the teasing...for now." Dawn snickered and patted Paul's back. Besides, he _was_ paying for the clothes.

"Stupid woman," he muttered. Dawn took a side glance at him and smiled.

**~oOo~**

They ended up not buying anything. Dawn was still slightly upset that she didn't get the kimono she wanted, but of course it was worth it because she saw three sides of Paul this morning. The protective, side, and jealous side.

"What are you laughing at Troublesome?"

Dawn snapped out of her glorious memories and looked at an annoyed Paul.

"P-pardon?"

"I've been asking you where you'd like to go next for about ten times now. Don't tell me you're going deaf Troublesome," he snarled.

"No I'm _not _Paul! Geez, insensitive today _aren't you _Paul?"

"Remember the _last _time you called me an insensitive jerk?"

Dawn stood there. Terror burned through her system. "Yes!" she shrieked. "You almost _raped _me!" Paul slapped his hand onto Dawn's mouth and hissed at her.

"Don't yell so loudly! People are going to think that I'm a rapist!"

Dawn removed his hand from her mouth, "but you _are _Paul! Seriously, were you molested as a child or something to fuck up your mind so bad?"

"…And if I recalled, you enjoyed it. Don't lie. The couch is all wet from your juice." he replied with a smirk. Dawn turned very red that she could feel her forehead sweating already.

"**F** **U**." she retorted poorly.

"I say we should go eat. I'm craving a Magcargo Taco from Torkoal Bell." said Paul. He took Dawn's hand and led her down the busy street.

The food court was oddly vacant, but the restaurants were still in business. Paul and Dawn walked up to a Torkoal Bell franchise when they saw a familiar face with her Lucario.

"Welcome – oh! Hello Paul."

"Hello Pinky."

"It's Maylene."

"Same thing."

Maylene shook her head and turned her attention to Dawn, "Welcome to Torkoal Bell! Can I help you?"

Dawn and Paul ordered their lunch and then proceeded to sit down and eat, by a fountain and not too far from the restaurant.

"I didn't know Maylene worked here," said Dawn.

"Yeah. Reggie took me to visit her here one time. Speaking of which. I should tell her that he-"

Dawn quickly cut Paul off and began to scold him, "no! Don't tell her that!" she hissed. "If you told her that, then she'll get really mad and upset and go confront Reggie! Then she'll be mad at Candice! Aren't they like, good friends or something?"

"And what of it? Do you have a point?" he asked with a bored expression.

"Yes! There _is _a point to this Paul! If you told Maylene that Reggie slept or raped with Candice...she will be furious. And then Reggie would kick your ass for snitching on him. And don't tell me you can face your brother, cause I know even you can't." she whispered.

"So, you're point is that if I told Pinky about Reggie's affair, he'll hate me? Minus the ass-wooping." he asked.

"I suppose that will be the result. In other words, don't tell Maylene anything," warned Dawn.

"Don't tell me what?"

Dawn and Paul turned and saw Maylene standing there with a childish grin on her face.

"O-oh! Nothing! Nothing at all, right Paul?"

"Just that Reggie raped Candy," Paul replied.

**~oOo~**

"Who the fuck is Candy?" asked Maylene, she was shocked. She didn't want to believe Reggie would do something like that. She was trying to deny the inevitable.

"Uh, your best friend. You know. The girl who's dating Volkner," replied Paul calmly.

"Candice...Reggie raped Candice?" she asked yet again, but this time, the question was directed to Dawn.

Dawn lowered her head and then looked back up at Maylene with sad eyes, "yeah. I over heard those two talking one time. Candice was really upset and mad at Reggie..."

"Well obviously. She was **raped**. That fucking manwhore," Maylene cussed. "That does it! I'm gonna kick his motherfucking ass! No wait, I'll gang-beat the SHIT out of him! With my Pokémon! Now, we'll see who gets fucked over! Little punk…" She turned around and went away.

"Oh crap. What did we just do?" wailed Dawn.

"Well. I just said Reggie raped Candy. You basically explained the whole situation there Troublesome," Paul replied, playing with a straw.

"Just shut the fuck up." Dawn snapped, burying her head in her arms.

**CHAPTER 28**

**~oOo~**

They saw Maylene in her usual outfit and rushed out of the restaurant. Her eyes seemed to be burning with anger, and she had a Machamp, Lucario, and a Hitmontop by her side. Dawn felt a tad worried and gestured Paul to follow Maylene.

Dawn and Paul left the place and spotted the pink-haired girl not far from them. They began to follow her to wherever she's going.

"Why couldn't you – have kept your mouth shut?" Dawn asked, breathing heavily.

"Because I'm me," he replied simply.

"Well, then kill yourself for being an asshole! You're a fucking piece of shit!" she yelled.

"Suck my dick. And hurry up Troublesome, we're losing track of Pinky!"

"Could you like _shut the fuck up_! Jesus Fucking Christ!"

The couple continued to argue with one another until they saw Maylene stop in front of Reggie.

"Uh oh...let's get closer," suggested Dawn.

"You **CUNT**!," yelled Maylene.

"W-what? Maylene, what are you talking about?" asked Reggie.

"Don't act clueless! I didn't think you would be the type to rape someone!"

"Wait...how did you-?"

"How did I know? Ha! Well, your brother and his girlfriend told me! You sick bastard! Candice's my best friend! She's _also _your ex girlfriend! What, I couldn't suck it like her? I'll make you suck a Vacuum Punch from my Lucario, god dammit! And don't think that Volkner won't find out about this. Cause he will. And he'll fuck you up, more than I ever could. And if Officer Jenny finds out about this – your done. You're getting the motherfucking chair! It's the law!" Maylene ranted.

As Maylene continued to go on and on, Paul and Dawn reached before the two of them, stopping in their tracks to cover their ears as they neared the girl yelling at her probably ex boyfriend.

"Maylene, she was asking for it! You know with that short, blue skirt, and that unbuttoned white shirt with no bra – I had to have her!" explained Reggie.

"Oh, OH. Now you're going on and blaming Candice!"

"No! No I'm not! I just got mislead alright!" Reggie replied, equally loud as Maylene.

"She only wanted to hang with you because the rest of us is throwing you a birthday party you asshole!" she shrieked.

"Wait...what?" Reggie's eyes widen. He felt even more guilt weighing him down.

"She was inviting you to Hearthome City, because we were going to throw you a birthday party in Hearthome. We were going to host it in the Hearthome City Hall." Maylene explained, tears suddenly dripping down her face.

"...I fucked up big time, haven't I?" Reggie asked.

"You sure did, dickface." Maylene spat.

"I'm really really sorry Maylene, let me make it up to-"

Maylene held up her hand to stop Reggie from talking. Her head was turned away from him and her eyes were closed and spilling the tears, "You're **fucked**, child. I won't hurt you, and neither will my Pokémon, but I can't speak for Volkner. Or the Sinnoh Penal Code." She turned around and walked the other way. Dawn and Paul watched the whole thing. Dawn couldn't help but feel sorry, and deep, deep down, Paul couldn't help but feel five percent guilty for ruining his brother's relationship with his now ex-girlfriend.

"Reggie? Look. We're really sorry! I warned Paul not to snitch...but I guess it's also my fault..." Dawn explained.

"No. It's alright Dawn...you and Paul did what you both had to do...I couldn't very well keep it a secret, plus...Candice is Maylene's best friend, so she could have told Maylene...and if so, I wouldn't have gotten away like I did today…" Reggie replied gloomily. His eyes looked even darker and sad.

Reggie walked away from Dawn and Paul with his head down low.

"This is so horrible! We probably just ruined Reggie's life forever," said Dawn, feeling extremely guilty.

"Well, what can you do about it huh?"

"We could...try to bring Maylene, Candice and Reggie into one room so he could explain himself..." Dawn suggested.

"That's not going to happen."

"I think that would work! Oh, but what if Candice brings Volkner into the picture? If Volkner found out that his girlfriend was raped by Reggie, and she brings him to the meeting, he'd cut eyes out! That's a bad idea! But it's a good idea...argh! I can't decide!" Dawn whined, ignoring Paul's protest.

"Troublesome, just shut up about this idea in trying to have them mend their broken relationship. You're only going to make it worse," replied Paul.

"Shut up asshat," Dawn replied.

"Really? Asshat?"

"Yeah. Because you couldn't shut your mouth and frickin' ended up telling Maylene something bad," Dawn stated.

"Well what'd you expect from me, hm, Troublesome? I'm not the type to just shut up about a CRIME such as this," Paul replied angrily.

"Ha! You're a fucking snitch!" Dawn shouted.

"I don't know WHY I hang around you," he seethed.

"Me either! Just hanging around you makes me feel like you," Dawn spat.

"Yeah, like hanging around _you _makes it any better."

"Dick."

"Cunt."

"Faggot."

"Whore."

"What the fuck Paul?"

"_What the hell Troublesome_?" Paul mimicked.

"...I'm not talking to you anymore." Dawn angrily stomped off down the street, leaving Paul to roll his eyes and went the opposite direction.

**~oOo~**

Paul was walking along one street and somehow ended up at an electronic boutique. He was glorying over the new Pokétch models. He did not have the necessary cash, so he strutted off back to the mall. And now ended up in Erika's.

"It's not like any guys are going to know that she's single. I mean, I _will _be next to her..." he said to himself.

Paul walked into the store and was greeted by the same lady from this morning. He explained how he wants to buy that dress out in the display case for his girlfriend. The woman smiled and nodded. She headed to the case and took the dress off and walked back to the cashier table.

"That will be sixty-eight yen please," she said.

Paul took out his wallet and slapped down seventy yen on the table and told her to keep the change. He left the store and carried the bag out of the building.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was already at home watching television. She had gotten a text message of Barry, stating how he and Lucas had pulled an awesome all-nighter. Dawn sighed, and continued staring at the television.

"Stupid Paul..." she muttered sadly. She didn't want to get mad and argue with him. But she couldn't help it because of how Paul's stubbornness came into play.

She flipped a couple of channels until one of her utmost favourite show was on: Sinnoh's Next Top Model.

"Oh! I love this show!" she said to no one in particular.

**~oOo~**

It was the very next day. Dawn awoke from a nice long nap in her room. She couldn't help but replay the horrible event that happened just yesterday.

She slowly headed to the washroom to take a quick shower. As she turned the water on, she remembered that she haven't been practicing acting as Haruhi for some time and decided to continue.

The phone rang. Dawn turned the water off, grumbling in character how she wanted to take a shower instead of answering the phone. She checked the Caller ID and saw that it was Paul.

"What?" she snapped.

"You_ still _angry about yesterday?" he asked.

"No. I'm not really. What do you want to talk about anyways," Dawn replied.

"Ha – oh I get it," Paul caught on to what Dawn was playing at. "Well, I only called to see if you were busy at the moment. I want to take you somewhere today."

"Ha! If that's all. Then sure. Why not. It's not like I'm doing anything _important_ or something. Pick me up at eight thirty." Dawn hung up and giggled. She felt slightly happier and headed back to the washroom to take a shower.

**~oOo~**

At exactly eight thirty, the door bell rang constantly. Dawn, annoyed, shouted, "I'm coming!" She opened the door and saw Paul holding a bag. Her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Here, wear this," he directed, shoving the bag in her face. Dawn had to move a couple steps back because the bag was literally touching the tip of her nose. She grabbed the bag and looked in it. Dawn gasped and lifted her head to see Paul looking away with a blush.

"Paul..." she said smiling.

"Whatever, just wear the dress already okay?"

Dawn nodded and quickly headed upstairs to put on the dress. She took it out of the bag and took her time to admire the majestic outfit before her. She took off her original outfit and pulled the dress up from her legs. She smoothed out the dress and gave a little twirl. She changed her hair clips to pink, rather then yellow.

The girl scampered back down and jumped one step, landing on the ground gracefully.

"Thank you Paul! Thank you so very much!" said Dawn, running up to hug him.

"Yeah – whatever. Come on. Let's hurry and get going. I'm going to take you somewhere," replied Paul. Dawn – still hugging Paul – looked up with furrowed brows. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"That's a surprise. Now, hurry up and let go of me so we can leave," he said gently.

"Oh...alright..." was all Dawn could say. She followed Paul out of her house, but not before setting the alarm up and locking the door.

They took the bus and headed down to the train station. Paul paid for both of their tickets and led Dawn to sit on the bench at Zone-5.

"No seriously Paul, where are we going?" she asked again.

"Like I said again, it's a surprise. So stop being so nosy and do as you're told and stop asking questions Troublesome."

A couple of other people waited on Zone-5. There was a forty year old man who was checking Dawn out. Dawn was oblivious and was thinking about what Paul might have in store for her. Paul however saw the guy and gritted his teeth. He got up from his seat and told Dawn to just sit here.

"Stop checking out my girlfriend you horny old bastard," he threatened.

"Y-you're what? You can't tell me what to do," replied the stranger. "What she needs is a big, fat, experienced cock. Not some novice punk such as you." he said slyly, licking his lips.

Dawn squirmed. Paul kneed him. The guy muffled his cry and was down on his two knees clutching the area Paul kneed him in. Wasn't a pretty sight in the least. Paul nodded in accomplishment and walked back to sit next to his girlfriend.

"Where did you head off to?" she asked, playing with her pink, white polka dot dress.

"Nothing, just, to throw some garbage away. Come, our train' arrived." Paul took Dawn's hand and they walked into the train. Dawn and Paul sat down on the seats and patiently waited until the door closed. The train started moving. The tracks were noticeable calming.

Dawn rested her head on Paul's shoulder and closed her eyes. Paul looked at the sleeping girl and smiled. He leaned his head atop of hers and wrapped one arm around her small body. His free hand went and gently took a hold of her hand.

The train ride took several hours, but they arrived in the city that Dawn has been eagerly knowing to find out. As they stepped out of the train, Paul took her and guided her way out of the mass of people getting off and getting on the train. They left the terminal station and was just outside of Hearthome City.

"Oh my god, Paul! Hearthome City! Really! Oh my gosh!" said Dawn frantically.

"Yeah, now come on. There's more then taking you here to Hearthome City," replied Paul.

"Then where else are we going?" asked Dawn.

Paul sighed and turned to face Dawn, "how many times have I told you to stop asking questions?" Dawn didn't reply.

"Exactly."

Dawn pursed her lips and played with her dress some more.

"First off, we're gonna fuckin' eat. I'm hungrier than an African Snorlax. Assuming they have Pokémon on Earth." said Paul, looking down at his date.

"Meh, probably" she replied, dumbfounded. Some people really need to brush up on their astronomy.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul entered a nice quaint little café. The bitter sweet aroma of coffee and sourdough circulated.

"Wow! It smells so nice here!" Dawn commented.

"Welcome!" said a woman.

"Hello," replied Dawn.

"Table for two?" she asked.

Paul nodded, "yeah. And if it's not too much to ask, a table with a nice view please."

The waitress nodded, she had two menus within the grasp of her arms, "sure thing."

They were led towards a nice fancy table. The sun shone through the tinted windows, making the cafe look serene and inviting.

"Oh my! I don't know what I'm going to get! They all look delicious!" said Dawn.

Once the two of them decided what they wanted, Paul raised up his head and the waitress came over to take their order.

"I would like to have a hotdog made from your finest Grumpig please." said Paul.

"Sorry sir," the waitress replied "But this isn't a secular municipality. Pork is forbidden here. You may have a _beef_ hotdog if you wish."

"Religious nimrods," Paul grumbled, then announced "Yeah, I'll have one, I guess…And some water…"

"And I would like some onion soup with a grapefruit smoothie!"

The waitress nodded and headed to the counter.

As the food arrived several moments later, Paul raised his glass and Dawn did the same.

"To our first official date," said Paul.

"Official date!" Dawn repeated. Their glasses hit each other and made a *klink*. They took a drink and put it down on the table. The two of them began eating their tasty lunch.

After what seems to be like forever, they finished their lunch, paid the bills and headed off to the next program Paul had in store. Paul ranted about how overpriced restaurant drinks are – which I won't disagree.

They walked over to one of the entrance to Amity Park.

"Paul! Oh my gosh! Are we really going to Amity Park?" asked Dawn.

"Well, we're walking towards the entrance. What do you think?"

"Don't answer my question with a question," Dawn pouted.

"Welcome to Amity Park. Entry fee is ninety-seven yen each for anyone above thirteen years of age-," explained the lady.

"**What?**" Paul shrieked

"…let me finish…The fee is actually two yen, PROVIDED you have a Pokémon with you. Hearthome City Ecological Act. Look it up." The lady continued. Paul and Dawn looked at each other, and then sent out their Pokémon, Torterra and Piplup.

Paul took out four yen and placed it on the table. The woman gave them two visitor passes.

"Wow! This is amazing!" said Dawn as the park revealed itself in front of her bare eyes.

The park was large. It had lush green grass with a fountain in the middle and benches all around the giant water trough. There are steps leading up to a higher ground. There were also some old ancient architectural buildings all lined up in the back. Piplup and Torterra smiled and danced in awe. Well, at least Piplup.

"Come, I want to show you something."

Dawn and Paul walked up the steps that were on the other side of the park. They walked into one of the old empty buildings. It was fairly a small and tight space, but they managed to fit in.

"Why are we in here Paul?" asked Dawn.

"To find something that I buried here a long time ago," he replied.

He found something shinning just below and picked it up. It was a necklace with a single multi-coloured heart dangling from one of the round spot.

"Here, this is for you..." said Paul.

Dawn was lost for words, "how...where?"

"Like I said. I found it and buried it here a long time ago. Wait, let me add something to it."

Dawn handed the necklace back to Paul. He placed it on the ground and took out a switchblade.

"Turn it over."

Dawn did as told and saw the words engraved on the back of the heart scale: _P.S. + D.H._

"Paul! This is...wh-who knew you were such a romantic! I love it!" Dawn threw her arms around Paul and nuzzled her head into him. Paul smiled and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for some time before Paul wanted to go to another special place.

They left the park – of course, Paul promised they'll go back there during the night when the park's true beauty will be revealed.

Dawn was feeling overzealous and wished this day would never end. She was finding out every little thing about Paul and his inner self each moment of the day. Dawn noticed they were standing in front of a jewelry store. Her brows knitted with puzzlement.

"Why are we standing in front of a jewelry store for?" asked Dawn.

"There's going to be one more thing for you," said Paul. The couple walked towards the store, the glass doors slid open, allowing them to enter.

Paul told Dawn to sit down on a stool that was just in the corner. She obliged, awaiting for the surprise. Paul headed to the counter and was talking to the salesman.

"Yeah, I placed an order for the bluebell and lavender jewelry thing? Where you put the flower into a crystal to preserve it?"

"Ah yes, we have your order. It will be thirty hundred yen please," said the man.

Paul took out his brother's debit card and handed it to the man. The man gave Paul a key pad so he could punch in the code.

"Whoa, you have a _debit_ card?" Dawn exclaimed

"No. It's my brother's. I stole it from his wallet yesterday," Paul replied "No fucking way I'm paying sky-high interest on those motherfuckers."

Once he paid the fee, he was given two boxes. He checked inside to see if everything was in order and nodded, accepting it and bidding farewell to the man. He walked towards Dawn and gave her one of the boxes.

"What's this?" she asked, taking the box.

"Open it," replied Paul.

Dawn lifted the lid and took out the crystal, she saw a simple lavender in the crystal. "Paul! This is – this is wonderful! I love it! Holy crap! I really really love it!" said Dawn.

"I'm glad. I have another one, but it has a bluebell in it instead of a lavender," he explained.

"This is the best date I've been on!" said Dawn, she got up and kissed Paul.

Paul brought his hands to gently cup her face. In return, Dawn gently pushed Paul's head even closer to hers.

They pulled away, their lips barely had a gap between them.

"I love you Paul," said Dawn.

"I love you too...Dawn." Paul pressed his lips back against hers and started massaging her chest until they were told to leave by the manager of the store because they were disturbing their customers. Dawn and Paul didn't care much about that and just left in a hurry.

**~oOo~**

It was late evening and Paul, Dawn and Piplup arrived at Hearthome Hall.

"**Holy fuck Paul**! This hotel is like, THE most prestigious in all of Sinnoh! How the hell did you book such an amazing place for us?" asked Dawn.

"PLUP!" Piplup jumped.

"The manager is none other than our secretary, Mme. Fantina. She's one of the few school staff members who actually understand me." replied Paul.

"What about Ms. Shirona?" Dawn asked

"She understands me in other ways," Paul answered with a blush. He could feel his pants getting tight whilst remembering the after-school English "lessons". He was cut off, however, by a familiar voice.

"_Bonjour_, Dawn Hikari _et_ Paul Shinji, _et bienvenue_ to the Hearthome City Hall! _Je m'appelle Mme. Fantina_, as _vous_ already know." A Francophone woman in her early late thirties greeted the three. Suddenly she noticed the Piplup. "_O la la_!" Fantina marveled "What is this? _Un Tiplouf_!" she said as she stroked Piplup's skull.

"Hello Miss Fantina," Paul said politely.

"H-e-l-l-o. M-y n-a-m-e i-s D-a-w-n H-i-k-a-r-i." Dawn said phonetically. Fantina was somewhat unimpressed, although she didn't show it.

"I can speak _anglais très bien, mademoiselle_." said Fantina.

"Oh." Dawn said

"_Maintenant_, allow _moi_ _diriger_ _vous_ to the suites!" Fantina said. "_Pierre_! _Francois_! _Viens ici_!" commanded. Two bell boys ran over towards where the three of them were standing. One took each bag that belonged to one of the teenagers. Pierre also muttered the word _chienne_, but made sure it wasn't audible enough for Fantina to hear. They headed up to the elevators without a sound. Fantina smiled and turned her attention towards the couple.

"_Huit cent quatre-vingt dix_! Eight hundred and ninety!" and with that, Fantina gracefully walked away from the couple.

In just minutes, the trio arrived to their suite, their luggage in their presence. Dawn bid a farewell to the two bulky men, to which neither responded. Francois did give her a middle finger.

"That was...interesting..." Dawn stated. Paul nodded.

"How about we check out our room?" Paul suggested.

"Eight hundred and ninety...oh! There it is Paul!" Dawn pointed to the door just down the hall. Paul looked at Dawn and looked back at their room door.

"How on earth can you see from this distance? From here, all I can see are blurry fuzzy things! Do you have twenty-twenty vision or something?" Paul asked.

"Uh, it's actually pretty visible. If you can't see that, then I suggest you go see an optometrist or something."

"Opticians are the eye vision specialist." Paul corrected "Optometrists deal with eye diseases an—"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever...anyways, let's go check out our room!". Piplup seconded.

Paul scoffed but nonetheless followed the bluenette who was currently running down the hall quietly.

The door opened and they were greeted by the glorious view. They couldn't help themselves but to stare in awe and excitement, which is very rare for Paul. Dawn took off her shoes and rushed to the lush soft bed that stood firm in the middle of the giant deluxe.

"This is so soft and bouncy! Co-" Dawn was about to invite, but then realizied the potential consequence of having your boyfriend with you on the bed in a lonely room. Not to mention a romantic one.

Paul was instead ogling at the TV. "Holy fuck!" he exclaimed. "65"! LED! Satellite! And a Nintendo Wii!"

Dawn laughed. She began to tend to her Piplup. Then something caught her eye.

Dawn's eyes flicked open. She sat up and got off the bed. Dawn walked over to the washroom and gasped. The washroom was incredible, with everything shrouded in glorious marble. The Jacuzzi, the three sinks, the shower, – even the toilet.

"God is great." said Dawn as she took a couple more steps into the washroom. Piplup started bowing in thankfulness to the Almighty Arceus.

"Meh." Paul agreed, somewhat. He's an agnostic.

Dawn and Piplup were in the midst of their utopian world, when all of a sudden they heard the dreaded six words:

"I'm gonna take a shit now."

Dawn and Piplup protested. "What! No! Don't you deflower this amazing washroom!" she scolded.

"Deflower – do you _know _what that word means?"

"Yes. To take away a person's virginity," she replied, tossing her hair back over her shoulder.

"Exactly. Now, tell me. How exactly am I _deflowering _a washroom?"

"Because…" She lacked the necessary rhetoric to debate on any longer. With that, a defeated Dawn and Piplup left the washroom and closed the door behind her.

Paul shook his head and sighed at how immature and troublesome Dawn is. But he found that part of her rather attractive and gave a hoarse chuckle.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul were lying around on the bed doing nothing. They held hand and occasionally looked at one another and kissed each other, but other then that, they are an unmoving lazy couple who rather sleep then do anything productive. Piplup was in the kitchen, stealing boiled Octillery from the fridge. If Paul found out, he would kill him.

"Hey Paul..." Dawn started.

"Hnn?"

"It's about time we should head on down to the dinning hall...Miss Fantina is having a dinner buffet there tonight. And for some reason, I'm craving boiled Octillery." Piplup overheard, swallowed whatever was in his mouth, and stealthily ran far away from the kitchen.

"Let her wait. I'm too tired." Paul rolled over to his side, facing Dawn of course. He licked Dawn's soft, pink cheeks.

"I DON'T WANNA FUCK! I WANNA EAT!"

A knock came from the door. Since Paul didn't want to move, Dawn had to get up and answer the door. Once the door opened, Fantina showed up holding two objects.

"_L'eleves_! Enjoying yourselves? _La soupre _is about _commencer_. Get dressed _et allez-y_!" Fantina scurried down the hall quickly. Dawn coughed and closed the door. They were going to go.

**~oOo~**

When Dawn placed the covered article of clothing next to Paul and left to the washroom to change, he sighed and decided if she was going to change, he might as well do the same.

He unzipped the cover and took it off and was surprised to see a nice cobalt gray tuxedo with a dark purple bow tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket.

Paul took the clean white dress shirt that was tucked neatly in the tux and laid out everything on the bed. He took of his clothes until he was only in his boxers. He slipped on the matching gray dress pants and then wore the shirt. He decided to leave the cuffs unbuttoned so his wrists could feel free. Next he wore the tuxedo and buttoned every one of them except for the last two on at the bottom. He looked at himself more clearly in the full view mirror and nodded at how handsome he actually looked. He tilted his head to the side a bit and decided to ask Dawn for a hair tie when she comes out.

Thankfully, the washroom door opens and Paul saw Dawn in all her glory and wearing the most amazing dress. Her hair was tied up into a bun. Ribbons wrapped around the left over bunches of hair that always lay at her side and were tied up into a bow at the top. She wore light blue eye shadow and dark blue mascara. Her lips were even pinker then usual – so was her cheeks.

"You look amazing Paul," she commented, walking towards Paul.

"Y-you look w-wonderful," he replied.

Dawn smiled at him, "thanks Paul!"

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul reached the dinning room. The waiters and waitress greeted them, bowing before them as well. The two of them felt uncomfortable because they never really had anyone treat them with a kind of royal treatment – that and because they were just normal teenagers.

"Ah! Paul! Dawn! _Tu est beau, et tu est belle._" said Fantina. She clapped her hands twice from joy and went around and placed herself between the young ones, her arms hung gently on their shoulders.

"Now, go and get whatever your _estomacs_ desires." Fantina guided with a hand to a table abundant with food. It's table cloth colour was so much different then the rest. It was a black table cloth with white napkins and a vase with two flowers: bluebells and lavenders.

"O-oh! T-thank you Miss Fantina," said Dawn. Paul gave a small respectful nod to the older woman.

Paul and Dawn went took food to their hearts content. There was plenty of traditional Sinnoh seafood, but also many other interregional cuisines as well. Paul took some steamed noodles, some Raticate curry, some Espeon curry, some marinated Growlithe, fried Milotic, and a Qwilfish sandwich; with some soy sauce and wasabi on the side. He also took a ginger ale, and chopsticks. Dawn on the other hand loaded hers with desserts. A scoop of Neapolitan ice cream, 5 _profiteroles_, 3 Bavarian donuts, 1 _crème brûlée_, 3 pecan tarts, 2 slices of lime pie, 8 white chocolate chip cookies, 7 brownies, a slice of strawberry shortcake, 2 apple turnovers, and a cream soda to wash it all down – somebody is _really_ asking for juvenile diabetes. Paul made a face, but didn't object. They both sat down to eat. Paul was eating his food with great relish, but Dawn couldn't help but feel like she was watched. She knew she was being watched, but she didn't know who.

"Doesn't it feel like somebody are just...looking at us?" Dawn whispered to Paul as she looked around the hall.

Paul shrugged and took the napkin and placed it on his lap, "I don't think so…Besides, it's probably because we're special. They're just jealous of our specialty. Don't worry so much Troublesome."

**~oOo~**

Meanwhile, a man with feline Pokémon immediately began talking to his human comrades, as they all made notes. It was none other than the Team Rocket trio.

"This is motherfuckin' awesome!" said Meowth "First we get a fine supper, then we have the twerps right before our eyes! And no Pikachu to stop us!"

"And all because of Saffron City," James added "The Boss sure is a very rewarding man."

"Cheers for Saffron City!" chimed Jessie. The trio tapped their wine glasses together.

Jessie continued on with her voracious appetite. "My God," she said with a steamed Starly wing in her mouth. "The food is so fucking good. Even _if_ there is not pork."

"Yeah," said Meowth "I wish they didn't cook Espeon here though. Glaceon, okay. But not Espeon. It's against _my_ moral code to cook any feline Pokémon." He made a wry face.

"Jesus Christ, you guys!" James bumped in "You like _have_ to try this salad! Jessie? Meowth."

Jessie shook her head, but Meowth was the one who chuckled. "James…I always knew you were gay…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I am clearly _not_ a homosexual." said a bewildered James

"Keep telling yourself that." Was Meowth's reply "I mean seriously, look at yourself. You relish salad. You raise Grass-type Pokémon. By Sinnoh standards – you are a faggot!"

"Bullshit!" shrieked James

"James, honey, if you weren't gay – why haven't you made a move on me…" said a curious Jessie

"Wha-what?" said a blushing Jmaes

"C'mon. If you weren't a homo, you would've slept with me already." said Jessie. She began to grow solemner. "It's been over a **motherfucking** decade, James. We've been together – alone – numerous days and nights. And you still treat me like a comrade?"

James couldn't speak. But something was telling him this conversation was just about to go downhill.

"You heterosexuality is in question." Jessie continued "Or is it?"

James blinked, but wore the same expression. Meowth was curious.

"What do you mean? I thought we just confirmed otherwise, Jessie?" interrogated Meowth.

"He is a bisexual at the very least if he has fucked a woman. Homos don't go out of their way to sleep with women." She turned her gaze to James. James couldn't take it any longer. He had to tell Jessie.

"Jessie, Jessie…" James pleaded "I'm sorry! I should have told you we were dating! But I was too scared."

"Huh?" said Jessie and Meowth simultaneously

"Gardenia. The beautiful ginger-haired woman we met in Eterna. I met her outside the Veilstone City Pharmacy. I asked her how my Cacnea was doing, and she told me it evolved into a Cacturne. I was so pleased. Somehow, we managed to engage in a conversation about our love and passions for Grass-Pokémon. One thing just led to another; next thing you know, I'm giving it to her in the ass. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" James buried his face in his arms and began to cry.

Jessie and Meowth looked at each other, and then began to laugh.

James looked up from tear streamed eyes. "What? What's so funny?"

"James," Jessie laughed "I was joking. Holy shit child, calm the _fuck_ down! I don't care who you screw!"

"You silly little douche!" Meowth roared.

James felt himself seething with anger. "**FUCK YOU!**" he screamed, as he wailed out of the hotel. Some people looked over at their table, although Paul and Dawn remained oblivious to the incident.

"God dammit…" Meowth and Jessie said. Face palming, they trailed after their missing partner in hot pursuit. That is, after they finished their meal.

**~oOo~**

Dawn and Paul shared a small smile before eating their first dish of the evening.

For Paul, his inner moody and grumpiness was replaced by serene and a calming nature that he smiled widely, shocking both him and Dawn.

"Paul! You're actually smiling!"

"I-I guess I am..." he replied, unknowingly.

"**O-M-G**, I want to take a picture of this," said Dawn. She grabbed her phone and took a picture of the _crème brûlée_ she was munching on.

"Would you _put that away_?" Paul scolded through his teeth. "You're going to have people stare at us weirdly."

"I thought you said there shouldn't be anything to worry about?" Dawn replied in a blend of a snooty and a mocking remark to the purple haired teen before her. She smirked as her brows raised up.

Paul turned away with a blush. "Bitch..." he muttered.

The band finished playing and everyone clapped for them. Cheering and howling at how amazing they performed.

"The candles' really lighting up the place huh?" Dawn commented. Paul nodded. He looked up and saw that what she said was true. The orange-yellow light emitting from the candle shone brightly that it made Dawn's features softer and more delicate then before.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered.

Dawn smiled at Paul and went back to eating her food, oblivious of Paul's current behavior. The purple headed teen was so transfixed with Dawn's current beauty that he dropped his fork.

"**Cocks**." he hissed.

Dawn looked up with unknowing eyes, "are you alright Paul?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dropped my fork is all." Paul bent down to find his fork under the table. He was about to reach it when he saw Dawn's feet, to which he started licking his lips hungrily.

_'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! Those legs. That pussy.' _He thought, shook his head and was about to slowly about to sit back up the table when suddenly, he hit his head hard when he saw Dawn crossing her legs.

Dawn quickly went underneath the table to see what exactly happened to Paul. "Oh my gosh! Paul! Are you alright! Did you hit your head?" she asked in a worried voice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine! I'm fine, Troublesome...j-just go back and eat..." he said, shooing her away with the hand that held the fork while his other hand rubbed the top of his head. Paul got out from under the table and got back into his seat, still holding his throbbing head.

"Ugh," he whined.

"Are you sure you're alright?," said Dawn, placing her hand gently on Paul's hand. He looked down with shaky eyes and back at Dawn who was just chomping on a pecan tart.

He gulped and ate his food, trying not to cause any more damage to his pride.

**~oOo~**

After the lovely dinner, Paul and Dawn headed back to their room. It was about eleven thirty seven and they were beat tired.

"I'm going to take a shower first if that's alright with you," said Dawn.

"Yeah okay. Fine by me," replied Paul. As Dawn walked into the washroom, Paul sighed and flopped onto the bed. He closed his eyes and after a few minutes, heard the shower water running. His eyebrow twitched angrily. He couldn't shake off the feeling down below. He was starting to get annoyed.

"The hell's wrong with me?" he asked himself. Paul got up from the bed and stripped off every single formal clothing wear until he was just in his boxers. His erection looked like it was about to explode. He was thinking of masturbating, but hen decided otherwise. He drew in a couple of breaths before barging into the washroom. Dawn, who was still in the shower, screamed and looked out to see Paul standing there all hot and bothered.

"P-Paul!" she yelled over the showering fall of the water. Her voice echoed throughout the large bathroom.

"You stay in there Troublesome, because I'm coming in," Paul said sturdily.

"W-what! You can't co-come into the shower! T-that's immoral!" she protested, but he ignored her and continued to walk over to the shower.

"No! Paul! Don't walk towards – go away! Get out of the bathroom you creep!" it was no use. No matter how much Dawn yelled at Paul to get out, he continued going forward. He was so close to the shower door that he opened it. Steam and water splashed against him. He climbed into the large shower with Dawn cowering towards the corner, trying her very best to cover herself.

"W-what are you g-going to do?" she asked with a shaky voice.

Paul took this time to admire Dawn right now in fear and embarrassment. He rather enjoys seeing her like that. He questions himself all the time if he's a sadist.

"I'm going to take you here and now," he said bluntly. He pulled down his boxers, spread the crying girls legs, and began to thrust himself inside her. That is, after putting on the condom.

**~oOo~**

Dawn glowered at Paul while crossing her arms. She shook her head at the violet before her. Her vagina was still gaping and hot like a naval ship's engine. Her nipples were still erect. Her body was lathered in saliva.

Paul was having a nice relaxing nap on the sofa because Dawn kicked him out of bed after a couple of rounds that night. It was already past midnight and they were both dead tired.

"If you're still glaring at me, _stop it_," said Paul.

"Well, I can't help it. You started this. You were the one who barged in the washroom when I was taking a shower and practically raped me in the shower and again here in the bedroom," Dawn snapped.

"Okay cut the 'rape' bullshit. It's not rape if you enjoy it." replied Paul as he showed of that smirk.

"Oh, fuck off Paul. Can't you just masturbate? Channel 69 is loaded with yuri and lolicon hentai."

Paul stopped for a while before he gave her his answer, "Whoops, I forgot."

"God, you're going to get me pregnant one day you know..." Dawn muttered sourly. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her small body.

"Where are you going?" asked Paul.

"Washroom. So I can _finish my shower_," she said sternly. Without giving time for Paul to reply, she briskly walked into the washroom and locking the door this time. She turned the knob of the shower clockwise and waited for the water to heat up so she can finish taking her interrupted shower.

Paul had already put on a clean pair of boxers. He got up from the sofa and moved towards the bed to sleep. He chuckled to himself and smiled at the feeling of being accomplished at something worthy. He lasted a minute more than the last time.

**~oOo~**

It was the day after Dawn and Paul's magnificent date. They weren't sure if they were coming back here for Reggie's birthday party. Dawn earnestly prayed that everything that happened between Reggie, Candice and Maylene has been settled.

They were already waiting for the train station on Zone-3.

"I'm going to buy some drinks, do you want any Paul?" asked Dawn.

"No, I'm fine. I'll come with you. We still have twenty minutes before the train gets here."

Dawn nodded. They both got up from their seat [which was shortly taken by an elderly immigrant couple] and walked towards the nearest kiosk.

"Hey Paul, you sure you don't want anything?" Dawn asked again.

"Yes Troublesome, I'm not thirsty or-" Paul was cut off by his growling stomach.

"Well, it certainly looks like you're not thirsty, ha-ha No need to worry, I'm paying." Dawn grabbed Paul's hand and led him into the store to try and find him some food to eat.

_'I'll take this I guess,'_ thought Paul as he picked up a bag of ketchup chips. He decided to get something to drink so when he's finished with the chips, he won't feel so parched. He took a bottle of ice tea.

Paul went to the counter and saw Dawn paying for her stuff. He saw that she bought a bag of gummy worms and a bottle of cherry cola.

"That's what you're getting?" he asked over her shoulders.

"Wha – oh yeah. I'm craving some sweets today," she replied innocently.

Once Paul paid for his food and drink, the couple headed back to Zone-3 to wait for their train. It was only five minutes before it arrived so Dawn suggested they play a game of Truth or Dare.

"I'm not playing," Paul said boldly, taking a chip and putting it in his mouth.

"Oh...come on Paul! Just to pass the time before our train arrives..." Dawn whined.

"No."

"Please?"

"No..."

"Please!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!"

"NO!"

"**PLEASE!**"

"_**I SAID NO YOU FUCKING CUNT!**_"

By now, everyone on the platform looked at Dawn and Paul with question. Wondering what on earth is going on between the two.

"Hiya. A-ah...n-no need to worry! Ri-right Paul?" she turned to face Paul with a face that said "agree with me so we don't get in trouble."

"Yeah. It's nothing. Lick my nads." he hissed at them.

The train soon arrived and they got on quickly. The train was half empty, so Dawn and Paul were able to find seats to sit together.

Dawn's hands were in Paul's and they were resting atop of his lap. Dawn had her head against Paul's broad shoulders and Paul had his head put against Dawn's. The bluenette closed her eyes while the violet smiled down at her sleeping face.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to her in a loving warm voice. Dawn blushed brightly and only cuddled closer to him.

"You're handsome," she whispered back to him.

They fell asleep on the train ride back to Veilstone City.

**~oOo~**

The very next day was shinning brightly down towards the couple. Paul had spent the night over at Dawn's place and they both had a wonderful time _non-sexual_ time, embracing their otaku lifestyle. Anime, manga, visual novels – that made up basically the whole night. They went to bed only after sun rise. And they were sleeping intently when Dawn felt the urge to go to the bathroom. Dawn trotted back to a still-sleeping Paul, and kicked him lightly in the back.

"Wha—hoe, leave me be. I want to motherfucking sleep." said Paul, rather groggily.

"Come on Paul. It's already two in the afternoon. The least we could do is actually be actively doing something instead of sleeping around. It's bad if you sleep to much you know," she said in a knowing voice.

"Bitch..." he muttered as Dawn walked out of the bedroom.

"I heard that!" she called. Paul tensed up and sighed. He was in a fresh pair of boxers on. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get used to the blinding heavenly light that flushed into Dawn's room.

Dawn headed down stairs and looked into every single cupboard to see if they had anything good to eat. She sighed as her shoulders went down. Dawn shook her head and turned around to see Paul standing there shirtless.

"P-Paul!" she squeaked, "w-wear a shirt or something!"

"Oh please, I know you like what you see," he said in a cocky tone while smirking at the blushing bluenette.

"D-don't get so full of yourself Paul," she said as she crossed her pale arms. Paul gave a chuckle and brought her close to him and kissed her affectionately.

"Mm, Paul. Not here," she gasped.

"Why – not," he replied. His eyes closed as he began to nibble on her left earlobe.

"Dawn," he whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arm around her and felt her melting to his every touch. "**Kitchen sex**."

Dawn's lips curved into a giggling school girl smile as she played with the purple tresses. She dragged one hand down and traced his bare chest. Paul slipped a leg in between hers and they meshed together like one. Paul was going to feed the girl some breakfast sausage. With lots of mayonnaise. They were so perplexed with pleasing each other that they didn't realize the front door unlocked and in came the two people they didn't want to see at that very moment.

**~oOo~**

**CHAPTER 27**

**~oOo~**

"Dawn!"

"Paul!"

The couple broke free from each others grasp and stared at their shocked and angry mothers. Both women were fuming.

"M-mom...I...I can explain!" said Dawn frantically. Johanna only gave Dawn a cold glare, and her lips were pressed together into a very thin line.

"This is j's" Paul laughed and looked over at his mother.

"Jokes? Pervert, explain yourself!" yelled Patrica.

"Bitch, don't get your panties in a fucking twist. I fucked a girl – big-fucking-whoop!" he shouted. He soon regreted what he just said because both mothers were beyond angry.

"**Don't you fucking **_**dare **_**address me with that tone of voice!**"

Patrica dragged Paul out of the Hikari's house, leaving both Hikaris there.

"Dawn Berlitz Hikari!" snapped Johanna. Dawn flinched and shut her eyes tight as her heart and soul broke every time her mother yelled at her.

"We are the Hikari clan! Do you understand! It has been our religious and cultural obligation to keep our daughters chaste. And what have you done? You have disgraced a three-hundred and fifty-year old custom. You have dishonored the Hikari clan – with your, your _sin_!" she yelled. You could faintly see the mother's hair standing up in anguish.

"I-I'm sorry M-mom!" Dawn wailed, sobbing between each word, trying to control her speech.

"And I do NOT want you hanging out with Paul anymore! He is a corrupt child from a **vile** **pork-eating **family. They never visit the Temple, they never pray, they never burn incense for their deceased, they never give alms, and they never make pilgrimage to the ever-so-holy Celestic Town! They have forsaken the Five Pillars of Faith and will soon be left to perish in a Sea of Holy Fire!"

Dawn's head snapped up and stared at her mother, "But I _love_ him!"

"Yeah. That's what I said to your father before he left me for another woman, en route to Unova." she said bitterly.

"W-what? S-so...D-dad didn't..." Dawn's voice cracked with every word and breath. Her world just shattered. Years of myth have finally been exposed.

"You heard it. You're father didn't die…" Johanna directed.

"M-mom...p-please tell me-"

"GO TO YOUR **DAMN** ROOM!"

Dawn didn't have to think another second because she knows that her mom means it. She has never heard her mother cuss – the Hikari women were always too proud to cuss.

As the girl walked out of the kitchen, she could hear her mother crying at the painful memory. Her mother had always told Dawn that her father died in a plane crash. But now, the lies have surfaced.

**~oOo~**

Dawn was balled up in the corner of her room, her forehead rested on her knees. She was crying inevitably. She didn't realize that being yelled at by your mother for the first time would be this heartbreaking. Dawn scampered to her desk and grabbed her smartphone and shakily dialed up Paul's number.

She kept all her sobbing inside of her so she doesn't seem weak towards Paul. Once the ringing stopped, she spoke, "P-Paul?"

"Dawn?"

"I-I'm sca-scared...m-my mom won't l-let me see you a-again...and I already miss you so much Paul," she said, crying. Her voice was so painfully soft that Paul could only hear whispers.

"It's okay Troublesome...I'm here for you okay? Besides, Reggie's birthday party is still happening this Saturday – he said that even though he and Maylene broke up, they're still going as planned and throwing him a party. We'll try to find a way for you to come okay? So don't cry Troublesome."

Dawn nodded, her eyes closed and dripping with tears. She then remembered that she was talking on the phone with Paul and answered him, "a-alright."

"Good. Now, I think we should meet in front of the school in an hour or so. So get dressed okay?"

"O-okay," she choked out.

They ended the conversation and Dawn slowly got dressed. She looked outside, and noting the blistering cold December weather, she adjusted to such. She put on a red coat, a white-pink winter hat, mittens, scarf, and finally her skirt. She also took Piplup with her. Luckily, Piplup was in his Pokéball all this time, so he didn't have to hear the big fight.

She didn't have any spending money, and did not dare ask her mother for any, but took it for granted that Paul might have cash. She walked into the master bedroom, seeing her mother had cried herself to sleep on the bed. She was rolled up in a ball; the adjacent cushions soaked in tears.

"I'm sorry mom...I truly love Paul...I trust that he won't do the same thing that dad did you," she whispered to her mom as she took a blanket and covered her. She left the house quietly. "...and me..."

Dawn ran to the school, tears and snowflakes streaming her white face.

**~oOo~**

Paul meanwhile was on the living room ground clutching the bleeding right of his temple. His mother had just cracked a vodka bottle on his head.

"**Piece of shit**," she hissed.

"You abusive bitch, what the fuck do you want?" he snapped back.

"How fucking dare you, speaking to your own _mother_ like that!" Patrica screeched.

Paul got up. "Mom, so _what_ if we had sex? It's not against the law or anything. All my friends do it why can't I?"

"Because you're friends are actually _rich_, Paul! They have _two_ fucking parents working! I have to break my _neck_ working overtime at the Pokémon Centre!" Patrica yelled. "And unlike us, they have the financial means to support a motherfucking **baby**!"

Paul sought the absurdity of the statement. "Oh what, so now you think I'm some irresponsible klutz? Mom, I used a condom. No need to fucking worry." The last line was obviously derived from his girlfriend's catchphrase.

"And if it broke?.." Patrica countered. Her voice was loud, but the question was meek and justifiable.

Paul was outright bewildered. "Huh?"

"**And if the condom broke?..**" Patrica repeated, her voice as cold as ice.

The possibility of contraception failure never occurred to Paul. He suddenly began to feel nauseated, knowing that whatever rhetoric he could use, he couldn't deny this fact.

"Cat got your tongue, motherfucker?" said Patrica as she grinned sadistically. "You're giving me second thoughts about the marriage…"

Paul woke up. "What _marriage_?" Paul was horrified.

Patrica's smile turned grim. The two would have held the same expression for hours had Reggie not intruded from upstairs.

"Gosh darn it you guys, it's really hard to listen to Necro, when your bickering outperforms even my iPod at max. And Paul, why in the world are you bleeding? Are you alright?" asks the benevolent Reggie

"Reggie, _fuck off_." Paul cussed. Reggie held his ground, but didn't retort.

"Paul! Don't you fucking dare use the tone of voice against your brother! Or me!" Patrica warned "Or else…"

"Or else what, Mom?" was Paul's counter. "You'll fuck me up again? I'll have child services on your ass!"

Patrica was fuming. Her fists were clenched, and her teeth gritted.

"Yeah, yeah?" she spat "You want to play that game? Huh?..**I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, YOU GOOK-EYED **_**BASTARD**_**!**" she cursed.

Reggie was astounded. Paul was distraught. They had never seen rage as such. Or use any racially insensitive words. Or call her own children 'bastard'. Patrica soon realized the fallibility in her monologue, and thus; fled downstairs in distress.

"**I'll never come back to this house again!**" Paul cried out to no avail. He looked like he was about to bawl. Reggie went forward to comfort him, but Paul ran to his room; only to return a few moments later with a backpack. Much to his dismay, all of his spending money had vanished. His mother must have stolen that money to buy valium.

"Where's mom?" asked the apathetic Paul.

"She...went to the basement again..."

"Really? She's _still _on that valium? God, she's such a failure," Paul said sourly. His eyes narrowed on the floor, hoping that his mother could feel his burning hatred within him. "And who does Mom think she is, the military junta?"

"Paul, you know Mom means well. She's still down because-"

"Reggie, it's been like, what? Two years since Pops' assassination? Couldn't she have just gotten over that?"

"**Paul**," said Reggie in a warning voice.

"Anyways, I'm leaving this dump. I'm sick of living with a druggie and a failure of a mother." Said Paul. Reggie just stared at the ground. "You've been a decent brother, Reggie. Keep out of trouble, and take care…" Paul was making his way to the door, when he was stopped by Reggie.

"Hey Paul? You'll still come to my party right?..." Reggie said sheepishly.

"Really? So Pinky and Candy forgave you?" asked Paul.

"W-well, not entirely...Candice forgave me, and Volkner still doesn't know...but Maylene isn't sure if she can forgive my—my-"

"Dude, it's rape. In my world, I don't condone that shit at all." Paul stated.

"Yeah well, it was a poor decision okay?"

"No shit, Sherlock." Paul turned around. "I guess I'll see you on Saturday. Keep well, and if Mom asks for me, tell her to go **jump off a bridge**." Paul was emphasized that last part of the statement, reinstating his now-indifference to his own mother. Reggie was crestfallen from his brother's departure, but didn't object. Paul turned to towards the door.

"Paul," Reggie called after him. Paul turned around.

"What?" Paul replied, neither rude nor polite. Reggie wanted to say something, but couldn't, and instead stared at his shoes in forlorn.

"Nothing…" said the gloomy elder.

Paul walked out the door, shutting in loudly that the echo thundered across the room; all ties he had with his family were slowly but surely deteriorating.

**~oOo~**

Paul and Dawn arrived at the school at approximately the same time. Dawn felt relieved that she could see Paul again for what seemed to be millenniums. They embraced each other for a long hug.

"Where should we go?" Dawn asked, still embraced in the hug.

"Anywhere I guess...I'm homeless at the moment." said Paul. Dawn agreed. She needed a temporary escape from the regimented autocracy also known as her house.

"Motel?" Dawn suggested, but was turned down almost instantly.

"Sure. You got any money? I'm broke." Paul stated. Dawn didn't have to reply. Paul understood that her pockets were empty. Taciturnity extended into minutes, until finally Dawn spoke up.

"L-let's go to Gary's place. He might be willing to accommodate us." Dawn suggested. Paul did not like the idea of being indebted to an "acquaintance", but seeing his options exiguous, he complied. It would be a long trek for the two, but it would be much better to stay at Gary's, than a homeless shelter.

**~oOo~**

It was dusk, but they finally arrived at the desired destination. They knocked on Gary's door, noting the flashing lights and muffled music. A party perhaps?

"Dawn!" said the brown haired girl who she answered the door. It was none other than May Haruka. "What is up?"

"Oh hey, May! What's up? It's been _such _a long time?" Dawn said, on behalf of the taciturn Paul. Dawn was masking her melancholy and tribulation with her signature vivaciousness. "So, what's this a party? I hope I'm not intruding in?"

"Of course not!" said May. "Where are my manners, come right in Dawn! I'm sure Gary wouldn't mind! Right Gary?"

"Yeah, yeah." Called a voice from the back.

Awesome!" cheered Dawn. Paul didn't make a sound, but did acknowledge May's presence with a nod. May just scoffed. The trio walked into the recreation room, where the stereo was blisteringly loud and the aroma of food circulated the air.

"It's been so long," said Misty.

"I know it has," replied Dawn. "Why didn't you guys tell me about this?" Dawn inquired

"We wanted to invite you, but you never replied to my texts I sent last weekend…" Misty said in defense

"Oh shit, sorry…It's just that Paul and I were on a date – in Hearthome City!"

"So, you guys _are_ back together. Congrats!" Misty clapped

"Yep. I mean, before we didn't know any better, but now," Dawn looked up at Paul then back at her friends, "it's real. He's like an _onni-chan_ [big brother] to me."

"O-M-G!" squealed May.

"**Pigtails, do shut up**," said Paul grumpily.

They four of them turned around and saw the other guys.

"Gary, Ash, Drew!" Dawn greeted.

"Hello to you too Dawn," said Ash.

"So, what have you two been up to?" asked Drew as he walked over to May and gave her a kiss.

"Just...hanging you know? We should hang out – all of us I mean," said Dawn, clinging onto Paul's arm. He could feel her shaking so he put an arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds fun. Where and Where?" asked Misty.

"Well, we could check out the Winter Bazaar, downtown." Drew suggested.

"Done and Done." Ash and Misty said simultaneously, both laughing.

"Y'all wanna sleep over with us?" Gary asked "Gramps and some of my second-cousins from the Sevii Islands are staying for the holidays starting tomorrow, so today will be the last day in a while that I can make accommodations."

Dawn and Paul looked at each other in horror. Their sojourn would only be brief. Dawn gave a simple "yes", but knew deep down that if they think expeditiously, they will face the fate of certain homelessness by tomorrow's dusk.

**~oOo~**

**CHAPTER 29**

The Winter Bazaar provided the much-needed amusement Dawn required. She saw a pillow that captivated her heart, but as she nor Paul had no money, she had to ignore her desires. Paul and Dawn would have went without a lunch, had not Gary, May, and Drew decided to buy lunch for the seven of them. Finishing up their _sashimi_, the couple bid their farewells. They decided against staying with any of the others, as they were already indebted to their comrades. Besides, the last thing Paul wanted was his "acquaintances" to get all empathetic with him.

"Well, I guess we'll have to head to the homeless shelter." Paul dismally said.

"_Ew_…homeless people are _so_ creepy and smelly…" Dawn shuddered.

"Well, what else can we do?" Paul snapped

"Somewhere _other_ than the shelter!" Dawn whined "I don't want to get raped by some 80-year old schizophrenic freak!"

"In the end, you'll like it," Paul laughed with great scorn. "as you always do."

"_Fuck you, Paul_!" Dawn cried "You're not _fucking_ funny!"

"Really?" Paul said imperviously.

"YEAH. REALLY." Dawn said. "This is the reason why nobody likes you! Your mom includ-!" Dawn froze. Paul stared at her with eyes as brisk as the South Pole. His right arm began to flex.

"**Bitch.**" He spat. He picked up a glass shard from the ground.

"Paul, I'm sorry! Honestly!" Dawn wailed. Her eyes were screaming with fear.

It was to no avail. Paul was already at Dawn's throat.

"I'm going to end your motherfucking meaningless life…" Paul spoke perniciously.

Dawn closed her eyes, and let out a prayer, begging mercy to any and every Deity and prophet out there. And she would have surely perished under vindictive hands had someone familiar not intervened.

"Hey guys!" Maylene called from a distance "Is everything okay?"

Paul and Dawn forgot what they were doing and immediately turned to face Maylene. The glass shard, that just merely scraped a couple skin cells, was dropped on the ground and shattered by Paul's sneakers.

"Yeah! Totally! No need to worry!" Dawn cheered, as if the last two minutes never came to be.

"Oh, that's good. I was on my way to my apartment. Would you two care to join me for supper?" Maylene offered

"Indefinitely!" Dawn chirped. She turned to face Paul, who also gave a nod of assurance.

**~oOo~**

They arrived shortly to Maylene's apartment. They used public transit, and Maylene paid for their fares. The apartment complex was situated just minutes from the University. The neighborhood was rundown, impoverished, and potentially unsafe; the building itself was dilapidated. Still, it had a quaint aura the made it ultimately attractive. The three walked to Maylene's apartment room on the eight floor. It was two bedrooms, and was very spacious, being the corner of the structure. Dawn and Paul washed themselves with the _oshibori_ [wet cloth], and within minutes everything was all ready.

"Okay guys, dig in!" Maylene winked, as they all toasted a glass of _kuzuyu_.

Dawn voraciously ate their steamed noodles, causing her to cough almost instantaneously. Maylene only laughed.

"Geez, Dawn! SLOW DOWN!" Maylene continued laughing. "If you guys keep up like that, you won't have any room for the _agedashi tofu_!"

Dawn coughed, smiled, and said "Sorry, about that Maylene! It's just that we haven't eaten much today…"

Maylene was curious. "Oh?"

"We left our houses and our bitching mothers." Paul bluntly said. Dawn glared at Paul.

"Oh Paul," Maylene said, rolling her eyes. She turned to Dawn. "Oh my. What happened Dawn?"

Dawn took a big sigh, as she tried to remember the earlier segment of the day. "It was two days after our big date. Paul and I were just fooling around in my house, when both our parents walked in on us kissing scantily clad. Paul then told our mom about our _intimacy_." Dawn tried to make feel somewhat guilty, only to have him flip her off.

"and," Dawn continued "our moms just **flipped**. At least mine. My mom kept telling me how I was disgracing the Hikari family name, as well as God. I don't know about Paul."

"Bleh." Was Paul's response. He didn't want them to know about what truly went on in his household.

"You know what they always say," Maylene was quoting "'Sometimes The Holy Book in the hand of one man, is worse than a bottle of _sake_ in the hands of another'. Anyways, that's horrible!"

"Yeah," Dawn said sadly.

"But good news! You guys can stay here for a while. Or at least till things cool off." Maylene smiled "I'm glad you're in safe hands now…you've come to the right place!"

"Thanks." Dawn and Paul said.

"Your welcome!" Maylene winked. She turned towards the kitchen. "And now for dessert. How would you guys like some _Daifuku_?"

"Yes please!" Dawn chimed. Dawn felt like she could get used to this.

**~oOo~**

After eating their sweet treats, the three tidied up the table. Dawn helped Maylene clean the table, and Paul washed the dishes. When all was done, they went into the living room to watch some TV and talk. Dawn let Piplup out of his Pokéball.

"Wow!" Dawn said, glorying over the television "You have satellite TV! At home, we have to settle with cable!"

"Oh it's nothing," Maylene said modestly. Paul seemed to agree with her. "Reggie helped me set it up" said Maylene. She began to reminisce about Reggie for a moment, before reverting her attention to the two. Reggie worked part-time at Pokétch World, and thus had a phenomenal knowledge about electronics.

"Hey look!" Dawn cried out, pointing to an anime "New season is premiering _tonight_ on Jublife TV!"

"Plup plup plup!" Paul chirped

"Oh, you meanShinryaku! Ika Musume? I love that show!" Maylene smiled

"What the hell is that?" Paul asked, somewhat interested

"Oh it's about girl from the sea and everyone calls her Squid Girl!," Dawn explained cheerfully "And she wants to punish the Earth humans for polluting the sea, and thus invades land to commence her assault! But she accidentally crashes into a beach house in a country called Japan! She then decides to live with the family there and work for them, because she realizes she is too weak to really take over seven billion people. _And then_-"

"Please shut the fuck up." Paul said, having lost interest.

"Sorry." Dawn said, but within seconds glued her eyes to the television

"It's essentially slice of comedy, Paul," Maylene said "Like Lucky Star. It has its demographics. Hey at least it's not Digimon." Maylene laughed

"**I hate Digimon with a fiery fucking passion!**" Dawn announced. Paul nodded.

"I know right?" Maylene said "It _so _fake in the sense that it's unoriginal. It seems to be ripping off of another franchise, which I cannot fathom…"

"True dat." Paul yawned.

"Hey, did you guys tell your parents that you're staying here for the night?" Maylene asked with concern "I don't want Officer Jenny and the Veilstone PD shacking up the whole city looking for you two."

"Don't worry, I did," Dawn sighed "I told mom that Paul and I were okay, but I didn't want to give her the location."

"I guess that's alright." Maylene said "Incidentally, what religions are you two affiliated with?" Maylene asked curiously. "I'm a PokéShintoist."

"Same here!" Dawn exclaimed proudly, high-fiving Maylene. Paul only scoffed.

"And you Paul?" Maylene asked

"Does Lil B count?," Paul said "Otherwise, I'm an atheist. What kind of creator would make a breed of people who acts a certain way that he deems evil?"

"Well, it's freedom of faith." Maylene smiled. She was religiously tolerant, much in contrast to the fanatical bigot otherwise known as Dawn's mother.

Paul yawned once more. "I guess I'm going to sleep…" He slumped himself on the couch

"Oh no!" Maylene said selflessly "Please! You two sleep in the bedroom! You're guests!"

"Oh, uh, thank you?.." Paul said, half asleep.

"It's the one right by the washroom." Maylene signaled.

Paul walked himself to the room.

"I'll meet you there!" Dawn called out, to no response.

**~oOo~**

**CHAPTER 30**

The next day was Thursday. They were still okay for a while but didn't want to face their mothers. Maylene wanted them to just have a relaxing day because they told her everything that happened yesterday. Her hospitality was the greatest advantage they could uphold for now.

"It's _so mothafuckin' cold_!" Dawn whined as she huddled in a corner. The apartment's heater was broken and obsolete, and it would be days before it could be replaced.

Paul was in nothing but his boxers yet again.

"Why can't we use the blankets?" asked Paul.

"Because…" Dawn had never thought of that.

The door opened and Maylene had a bag of ice. "Blacnkets?"

Dawn got up and ran over to Maylene, hugging her and then the bag of ice. "Oh my god I love you Maylene! This is so awesome!"

Paul watched at Dawn act all childish and he gave a rather loud snort. He got up and got behind Dawn and hogged the bag of ice with her still in the way.

"P-Paul! What are you doing?" she asked, blushing more and causing the heat to come back.

"I'm cold." replied Paul.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "You sure are, bastard."

**~oOo~**

When Maylene headed to the open kitchen, Dawn leaned in towards Paul and whispered something to him ever so quietly. "The day after tomorrow is Reggie's birthday party...are we still really going to go?"

Paul shrugged, "probably. I mean, the party's still on."

Dawn nodded and pressed her lips together, making a thin line. She worriedly looked over at Maylene in the kitchen as she happily put the ice in the freezer and humming quietly to herself.

Maylene caught Dawn staring and she gave a simple wave and went back to the freezer. Dawn nodded and waved back awkwardly.

She turned back around and noticed that Paul was watching Kodomo no Jikan – essentially _lolicon_ [i.e. sexually explicit anime featuring underage girls].

"Paul!" she shouted.

"What!"

"Ew! Kodomo no Jikan! **EW**!" Dawn reached over to grab the remote that was all the way a the other end of the sofa. Paul leaned forward, putting his weight on the frail girl.

Paul looked down at Dawn with a raised brow. He shook his head and leaned side ways and snatched the remote from right under the tips of her fingers.

"H-hey!" she wailed.

"Be quiet Troublesome! What's wrong with flat girls anyways? You're a flat girl, and I put up with you," he said bluntly.

Since she was still lying on top of Paul's lap, Dawn raised her elbow and slammed down on his groin.

"**GOOK!**"

Dawn and Paul heard a clutter of ice drop onto the kitchen floor. Dawn got up from Paul's lap and watched in amusement as Paul clutched his area in agony. He flopped onto his side and then his back, groaning in pain.

"**Slut! Bitch! Cunt!**" he screamed. His eyes were shut. Dawn felt slightly guilty, but smiled. She picked up the remote control and changed to channel to 'Sinnoh's Next Top Model'.

**~oOo~**

After the little incident, Paul was lying on the couch. He was feeling slightly better, but really peeved. He vowed that some way, he will get Dawn back.

"Physically? Naw, I can't really do that...that's just bad..." he muttered to himself. His eyes locked onto the ceiling fan. Had he forgotten that he nearly _murdered _her?

Maylene was in the kitchen making some Lumineon soup. Dawn stepped out for a while and will be coming back shortly. Then he got it. Paul sat up quickly and turned his body to face Maylene.

"Hey! Pinky!" he called. Maylene turned her head over.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to get Troublesome back for what she did to me before. I want you to play along alright?"

Maylene looked uncertain but nodded her head ever so slowly, "alright...but...why do I get the feeling something bad is going to happen?"

"Whatever okay? Just play along."

**~oOo~**

The door made a 'click' and swung open. Dawn stood there underneath with her same simple smile. "Hey," she greeted them. She closed the door behind her and took out her fan as she tried to get some cool breeze onto her.

"I like to read magazines with hot shirtless guys."

Dawn and Maylene turned to stare at Paul with utter horror, disgust, and questioning.

"E-excuse me!" shrieked Dawn.

Paul nodded, "yeah. I've realized my true calling. I love men."

Now Maylene was very confused. Dawn was just appalled.

"B-but...then...what about us?" she asked. Her voice breaking.

"I realized it wasn't enough to make love with a woman such as yourself. I want to go down the road of men. Plenty of hot men who know truly know what my penis desires," Paul replied. A smirk playfully appeared on his face. Paul was enjoying the look on Dawn's face. He knew that if he laughed now, his plan would be ruined and she won't let him get what he wants in the bedroom itself.

"Oh-oh...w-well I'm glad you've realized your um...true calling..." She looked down at the floor uneasily. Her hand was taking a hold of her arm.

Paul already felt guilty. He doesn't know why, but he just does. "Fine! Just stop with that look Troublesome! I'm not a fudge-packer. I just find it repulsive to even think like that. Besides, God hates fags!"

Dawn blinked, "wait...so this was a joke?"

Paul nodded.

"...you homophobic asshole." Dawn threw a pillow at Paul and turned her heel, walking out of the flat.

As the door shut loudly, Paul held onto the pillow and blinked. "What the fuck just happened?" he asked.

"You got her mad. And I do have to agree. You really are a homophobe..._kind of _like your brother," replied Maylene.

"No one asked you Pinky," Paul grumbled heavily. His head sank into the pillow.

**~oOo~**

Dawn walked out of the building. Not caring about the glaring heat that followed her everywhere she went. She thought about the scene that happened not too long ago. She definitely didn't believe that Paul had come out of the closet. He strikes her as a homophobic – even though that's slightly bad.

"A joke. It must be a joke," she said quietly to herself.

"Troublesome!"

Dawn didn't stop and just continued walking. She heard him call her nickname as if it was a chant. She kept on moving forward and never looked back until he spun her around.

"Troublesome!"

Her eyes were light and playful, but something about her aura was off. Paul knew.

"What's wrong? Look. It was a joke! A joke okay? I'm not gay, I don't ever want to be gay and I'll never be gay! So don't be mad!"

"But...what if...you are gay? I mean, it would be awkward going steady with a man who's not interested in me but only men..." she said, her voice shaky.

"But I'm not gay. You know that I'm not."

Dawn shook her head, "I can't believe what you say right now..."

Paul gripped her shoulders tighter, "I'll do something to make it up to you! Just, tell me. Anything you want, and I'll do it!"

Dawn's sad eyes grew sinister and her mouth was curled up into a smirk, "_anything_?" she asked. Her voice was dripping with a devious nature.

"...u-uh yeah. Anything..." Paul knew the error of his ways after he said that. Although he deserved it for his sudden change of character displayed in the last several chapters. Then again, it is my fault for even writing this bullshit [LOL]…

Dawn's posture was back to normal and had her nose up high, "alright. I want you to go and announce to the street how much you love Kodomo no Jikan. In your boxers."

"What!" he shouted. He then realized _she_ was just playing him. "You...you were pretending to be all...sad and worried!"

"It's called _acting _Paul. You should know that by now."

Paul grunted and wished he had something to hit his head with. She still wanted him to do the "feat".

**~oOo~**

"Are-are you sure you want him to go through that Dawn?" asked Maylene. Paul was already at the lobby of the street. The two girls had to follow behind him to watch.

"Positive."

Once the glass doors opened, Paul's humiliation begun.

He was in a simple plaid boxers with one of Dawn's fuzzy pink slippers since he did not (and refused) to go bare foot.

Paul walked down the block, everyone laughing at him. Paul wanted to fight, but he knew his brain would be splattered on the ground if he incited any sort of conflict with a ghetto kid.

"I love Kodomo no Jikan and I jack off to it every day!" Paul cried out to the world. "Rin is my waifu!"

_'What the motherfucking hell have I gotten myself into?'_ he thought to himself bitterly. He could hear Dawn's faint giggles not so far behind him and Maylene's sighs.

"Come on Paul! Keep walking!" shouted Dawn.

Paul stopped and turned around. He marched right up to her. His mouth open, ready to scold her. Paul was about to say something when they heard their names being called.

"Dawn Hikari!"

"**Paul**!"

The teens looked around to see who called their names. Their eyes were showing hollow guilt. Dawn was playing with the hem of her shirt whereas Paul stood there, firm and still.

"Dawn Hikari!" Johanna shouted again.

"Paul! You _fucker_ you!" Patrica ran up to her son and cuddled him hard. Feelings of anger and animosity were being repressed. Paul was struggling to break free from his substance abusive mother.

When he parted from his mother, Patrica looked blown shocked. Her eyes were pouring out tears of guilt. Her shoulders were shaking, she probably was overdosing on valium. She shakily raised her hands to cover her shamed face, sobbing as well. Johanna looked over at her troubled friend and went over to comfort her.

"There, there Patrica...I-I'm sure Paul didn't mean to push you away..." she said.

"No...no..." said Patrica, redeeming herself, "**Please Paul! Understand! I really love you, son!"** The woman was growing hysterical as a result of the chemical imbalance occurring in her body.

"_**You're a failure as a mother**_**!**"

**CHAPTER 31**

**~oOo~**

That was the nail in the coffin.

"M-mom?" Paul shrieked

"Somebody call a fucking ambulance!" screeched Maylene. Maylene seldom cussed, but when she did, she was very much justified in doing so.

Dawn and Johanna were hugging each other, teary eyed in shock. Patrica had collapsed to the ground. Her skin pale, her mouth overflowing with crystal-clear saliva. Some of the ghetto kids stood around. A large, black hand fell on Paul's shoulder. He looked up.

"She's dead, Paul." said a monotone Brock "I'm sorry."

Paul looked back at the cadaver. He wasn't shocked at the sudden appearance of Brock, but the fact that his sharp words triggered the cardiac.

**~oOo~**

It was Christmas Eve. But there was no was red and green. No Christmas tree. No ornaments. Just Paul, Reggie, and a moderately large crowd – mainly consisting of Paul's and Reggie's classmates and estranged relatives – huddled outside on the cremation grounds. The women cried loudly. The men stared at their shoes. Reggie was tearful, but Paul remained unmoved throughout the hour.

After many condolences, the brothers quickly went home. Paul didn't want to face Dawn or his "acquaintances" just yet. The two were sprawled around kitchen island. Chatting and smoking blunts would help alleviate the pain. And perhaps bring merit to the "Happy Holidays" they've been hearing for weeks.

"Everything will be alright," Reggie says soothingly to Paul. "Don't worry. I'm of legal age to take care of you, so you won't have to worry about a foster home."

"I guess." Paul said, indifferently. He was somewhat beat, but he wasn't crying. He almost seemed like he didn't care." But with mom's welfare cheques coming to a halt, what do we do?"

"Well, I work part-time at the Jubilife Fries kiosk in the University food court. It's minimum wage but much more than a cheque. We can definitely survive on that."

"I guess so…but what about you schooling?"

"The best thing is, I only have one more year before I get my degree. And with a BCS, especially in today's world, I'll find employment soon enough!" Reggie smiled

Paul smirked. "I'm surprised you didn't get thrown out of campus. You probably spent your time on /b/ looking for CP!" Reggie just laughed at this.

Paul's grin grew, and he began to chuckle. That chuckle eventually evolved into a hearty laugh. He hadn't felt so exuberant in days. It could be the inebriation, or just the overall appreciation of his family. Family…

**~oOo~**

Reality struck. His face grew pale. He began to feel sick. In a very weird way.

"Paul?" Reggie inquired

"Uh-uh," Paul stammered "I-It's nothing." Paul stammered. The cannabis wore off of him. Genuine feelings welled as he ran to his room, shutting it from even his beloved Torterra. Reggie didn't have time to respond, and just ended watching the 6 'o'clock news.

He paced around the room. Trying to cipher the sudden train of thoughts. Trying to fathom the emptiness he had in his stomach. Sorrowfully nostalgic, he hadn't felt this way since he heard the news that his father passed. Except this time, the feeling had been magnified almost exponentially.

"Mommmmmmmmmm!" he wailed into his pillow. The cot was drenched salty tears as the boy mourned for his own mother. She may have been a deadbeat mother, but she was the one who agonizingly bore him for nine months. How could he have done this to her? And for what? A self-centered, irrelevant, imbecilic, bitch? The person he swore he would never feel?

Paul bit his pillow, and hot tears ensued. He would give back to his late mother.

**CHAPTER 32**

**~oOo~**

7:01. Dawn was in her bedroom watching her favourite show, To Love-Ru, with Piplup. Dawn is an avid fan of anime and especially harems. She spent a grand majority of her spare-time browsing 4Chan's /a/, ever since Misty told it to her.

Johanna was in the kitchen making strawberry taiyaki. It is the Hikari family pride and specialty to make strawberry _taiyaki_ every Christmas to sell in the Downtown Market. She makes more money selling the _taiyaki_ than a monthly cheque.

Paul was in the tool shed, searching for some items. He scurried around the vicinity, almost hungrily looking for the right tools. He looked atop. Found it.

While Johanna was in the washroom, Dawn secretly swiped a taiyaki from the tray. She took one bite and ended up in absolute paradise. Piplup unsuccessfully tried to swipe the snack from her hands. As she looked up on the television, she saw the character _Yami_ munching on a similar _taiyaki_. Dawn smiled. Yami was her favorite character.

"_Dawn Hikari!"_

Dawn almost dropped the snack.

"How many times do I have to tell you that the _taiyaki_ is for the customers!" Johanna glared.

Dawn giggled. "But mom! It's just one! How come Yami gets to eat one?"

Johanna facepalmed. "You're idol is an a-n-i-m-e character….what daughter have I raised?"

"Hey! Yami is perfect waifu material! All the dudes dig her!"

"I don't even.." Johanna sighed. She looked back at Dawn who was eating and watching with such docility. She was glad that the two of them had made amends. She was a strict woman, but nonetheless loved her daughter and would be heartbroken they stayed antagonistic till death do them apart. Johanna would do anything to keep her daughter satisfied.

Dawn herself was also happy at the situation. She blew a kiss to her mother, grinned, and finished off the _taiyaki_. Johanna then remembered something.

"I'm still at a loss of words," Johanna cleared her throat "at Ms. Shinjis death. She was truly a wonderful woman and a great friend to have, regardless of her background or creed. It's a pity that her passed abruptly before she could bond with her children like a normal adult."

Dawn looked a bit forlorn. "Yeah, I know…" she said. Her attention was divided between the screen and Paul himself.

"Make matters worse," Johanna continued "I don't know how that boy will persevere. It must be hard having both parents six foot under. Have you talked to him recently?"

"Yeah," Dawn sighed "I sent him a text message today morning, but he never replied. I would've texted him sooner, but I didn't want to be in the way, you know?"

Johanna smiled sadly. "You did the right thing, Dawn." Johanna looked at Dawn who was seemed to be immersed in the show. She looked back, and thought of what would happen if she passed herself. Tears welled up, and Johanna would have surely cried had not Dawn hugged her from behind.

"Mom," Dawn said, nuzzling herself in the older woman's blouse "I will always love you no matter what happens between us."

Johanna just smiled.

"Oh by the way, I ordered an extra-large cheese pizza from _Giovanni's Rocket Pizza_ for you to pig out tonight for supper while I'm downtown. Don't worry about me. I would've cooked some curried Pidove, but I was running a bit tight on schedule."

Dawn's face beamed. "It's OK Mom! Well…" Dawn looked down.

Johanna scoffed. "I forgot. Cheese **and** anchovies. How can someone relish such a vile-"

"Anchovies are smexy!" Dawn said, tongue out "OM NOM NOM NOM"

Johanna stared at Dawn rather curious, trying to figure out who this girl's mother really was. Amidst her "insightful" thinking, Dawn suddenly yelled:

"**Piplup! What did I just miss! Did Rito grope Haruna again?**"

After some chirps and giggles, the conservative Johanna muttered to herself about how today's media is just morally insane; before making her way back to the kitchen sink. But just as she was washing her hands, the doorbell rung.

"Must be the pizza man! I'll get it!" called Johanna, to both Dawn and the person who stood outdoors. Needless to say, Dawn was oblivious to her mother's…screams…

**~oOo~**

7:31. Tonight's latest episode of To Love-Ru had just ended. Dawn and Piplup were roaring with laughter.

"WOW!" Dawn clapped "That was a f-a-n-t-a-s-t-i-c episode! Aha!"

Plup plup plup!" Piplup chirped

"I like _so _have to tell my friends about this show!" Dawn said. She picked up her iPod and proceeded to Chat with her friends when an untimely message appeared:

You are not connected to the Internet

"Huh?" Dawn said, stunned. She retried several times but to no avail.

"Hm. Maybe our Wi-Fi was turned off or something. I'll just go to the office room and turn it on." Dawn called to Piplup.

As Dawn walked the dark hallway, she began to cower in fear. Something was impending but what?

"N-no need to worry!" she told herself "It's just the dark. Although it _is_ awfully dark here…"

Then Dawn remembered something. Three days ago was the December Solstice. That meant that at this time of the year, the region was at its darkest due to the orbital correlation between the Planet and the Solar Body.

Dawn giggled, completely reassured. "Science is pretty cool when you think about it…"

She smiled and spoke grander than before. "Gee, thanks Paul. Now you got me hooked up on Science. Haha."

"Your welcome."

Dawn stopped in terror.

"Wait, what? _Paul_?" Dawn looked at him in bewilderment.

Paul grinned psychotically.

"P-paul! Don't scare me like that? What the hell are you doing here?" screeched Dawn; half-angry, half-sympathetic.

"Oh, is that how you treat an orphan child?" spat Paul

"Huh? Oh no. No no!" Dawn stammered "I meant-"

"But never mind me. I shouldn't even be the first thing in your mind."

"What? Paul, don't say such things. You know I love you!" Dawn came closer, trying to kiss. Paul just pushed her away.

"**Look around you, cunt.**"

Dawn was astounded. But not as astounded until she saw the very sight beyond her eyes. For behold! Her own mother was lying there dead, in a stained pool of blood and semen. A lethal slash wounds was struck exactly on her jugular vein. A panty was lodged in her mouth meaning one thing…

"_Mom?_" she screamed

Paul let out a hearty chuckle.

Dawn looked back at her man. "_Paul?_"

Paul licked his lips with great lust and sadism as he pulled out a crowbar. "I like my hoes dead."

Dawn was horrified at the sight of her mother and lover. And every progressing second seemed to get painfully worse.

"Next it's your shit Pokémon. I fucking hate the faggo-"

"You-you _**bastard!**_" Dawn seethed. She leaped to Paul with a punch that would surprisingly be quite devastating if we factored the momentum she was gaining via swift acceleration. But she forgot one thing. Paul's panther like reflexes.

Paul dodged the hit perfectly, and from then on Dawn knew she was finished. She closed her eyes.

"You're a dead bitch." Paul said, as he started approaching her.

Everything was happening too fast. Paul was already on the ground yelping in pain. Piplup had come to the rescue!

"**PIPLUP!**" Piplup screeched as he gave a mighty drill-peck to Paul's ankle. Paul was bleeding profusely. He had struck some tissues, and perhaps even a bone!

"Piplup?" Dawn asked. Her feelings were in a mixed bag now.

"Plup!" Piplup cheered. He was proud of himself for saving his mistress. Even gloating. But his pride let them both astray…

"_**MOTHERFUCKER**_**!**" yelled Paul as he smashed Piplup's cerebellum with the side of the crowbar. Dawn was just too late to warn her Pokémon.

"**PIPLUP**!" Dawn cried

In just a few scenarios, Dawn tripped, fell over her chair and was in a ring of fire with Paul's crowbar. From then on, everything slowed down. Dawn could see each excruciating second. She felt her heart beat pounding in her ears. Her eardrums nearly perforated when Paul ripped out her femur.

Dawn closed her eyes, and once again, reminisced back to her earliest days. She remembered the first time she saw the light of day from her mother's womb. How her mother and then-father cradled her soft, plush, naked body with much love. All while her gallbladder is ripped out.

She remembered the first time she was able to use an adult toilet, and how happy she was "potty-trained". All while her kneecap is ripped out.

She remembered the first time she went to preschool, and how shy she was. Until she met her good friend Kenny. All while her frontal teeth and gums are ripped out.

She remembered the first time she learned bike riding. How she was petrified of riding without raining wheels, much less a tricycle. But with one gentle push from her mother and friends, she was on the boulevard! Air gracefully brushing her blue hair. All while her left nipple is ripped out.

She remembered the first time she received Piplup from Professor Rowan. How she managed to mesh with such a Pokémon. How Piplup saved her from the Ariados, and how she chose him over the other two. All while her esophagus is ripped out.

The vividness is fading away. She remembers her first Pokémon contest and how she lost and wept. But that's all. Her left kidney has been gashed and ripped out.

The imagery is becoming dominantly red. She remembers winning the Grand Festival with such exuberance. But that's all. Her bladder was busted and ripped out.

She is still alive, but doesn't have the energy to focus on a single scenario. So her last several milliseconds consist of her flashing back with her time in Veilstone High, her adventures with Misty and May, her love triangle with Barry and Paul…

Her right eyeball has been gouged. Her rectum was severed and ripped, blood pouring out of her now-spacious anus. The pancreas, likewise, suffered the same fate. Her appendix lay to her left. Her spleen lay to her right.

Dawn shed just one last tear. She opened her remaining eye, and with whatever strength left in her body, cried out to Arceus.

By the time Paul penetrated Dawn, she had already left the planet. No worries. The session would continue as plan; releasing his soldiers to perish in a damned, infertile cavern. He pulled out, zipped up and sprayed the vicinity with an ammonia spray can. He knew from Chemistry that ammonia renders DNA useless.

He put the spray can and crowbar in his knapsack. Taking a Pokéball from his pocket he called upon his Alakazam.

"Alakazam! Use teleport!"

"Zam!"

The two teleported, without a trace, back to Paul's house. It was foolproof. Nobody would ever figure out it was him. He would surely get away.

The Veilstone PD never did find the perpetrator of this crime. But some other being…perhaps Arceus?...knew the truth. And little did he know, he was going to face it for the next twenty-three years of his life.

When Piplup stabbed him, Paul forgot that Piplup was infected with the highly contagious virus, Pokérus. While it is curable and helpful for Pokémon growth, it is torturously and lengthily fatal for humans. To make matters worse, there has been no known cure for the human strand of the virus. Sinnoh's finest medical team have been pessimistic about a cure for such a virus for years, as not even a single breakthrough has ever occurred.

Paul would spend the next twenty-three years, quarantined from public, in a decrepit, dilapidated medical centre far out in the county. His Pokémon were seized, and his human existence was soon forgotten. Vomiting bile-green chunks; profuse bleeding from all bodily cavities; kidney stones and burning, urinal discharges; chronic masturbation; and painful, intestinal-scraping defecation almost entirely made up much of his gory days. His pathetic existence, and the agonizing persecution, would eventually come to a halt a few weeks before his fortieth birthday. But the "misanthrope" got what he truly wanted – nothing to do with inferior, trash, creatures.

**EPILOGUE**

**~oOo~**

_Yami and FC are sprawled along the living room rug_. _No, they're not naked. Unfortunately._

Yami: That was fucking garbage. It's worse than a Narutard's fanfic.

FC: ..I was going to ask what you think…

Yami: Well, like I said, garbage.

FC: (_groans_) I spent almost a whole year making this fucking fanfic!

Yami: (_indifferent_) And like I said, gar-

FC: (_angry_) Yes! I get it! Garbage!

Yami: Understanding is the first step to success.

FC: (_mutters_) You. Putrid. Bitch…

Yami: _What?_

FC: N-nothing…

Yami: Better…and (_sarcastically_) real nice of you to include me in the story. Brownie points much?

FC: (_distraught_) This is fucked! Besides, what validates _your_ opinion?

Yami: I. Read. A lot. Magazines, newspapers, novels, visual novels, textbooks, mangas, and of course…ACTUALLY GOOD FANFICS.

FC: OK, OK. No need to get your panties in a twist.

Yami: I'm not trying to be a bitch. I can honestly show you the flaws in this fanfic.

FC: Like hell you can…

Yami: One. You never expanded on the love triangle between Brianna, Drew, and May. Why not?

FC: Um, well… (_speechless_)

Yami: Two. Why has the priority of many primary characters, barring Paul and Dawn, decreased to secondary to now, non-existent?

FC: What the fuck is that supposed to mean?

Yami: As in, why characters like Misty, Ash, Gary etc. have been appearing less and less frequently as the story progresses? They don't even appear in the last several chapters!

FC: Uh…(_dumbfounded_)…it's like the new chapters are a sequel for Dawn and Paul?

Yami: This isn't fucking Clannad: After Story. At least Clannad was decent!

FC: After Story is so fucking overrated. And the fangirls are annoyi-

Yami: Don't change the subject! Three. What is Team Rocket's role in this? To re-enact 9-11?

FC: …

Yami: They offer nothing to the plot. Their significance is insignificant. They don't even appear regularly!

FC: (_secretly crying_)

Yami: Four. Are you going to do ANYTHING about Team Galactic's augmentation? Five. Your hentai scene is terrible. Six. There is WAY too much filler. This shouldn't even be 150 pages! Seven. The ending was fucked. Eight. Stopping writing up this transcript as your epilogue for the self-deprecation value, in hopes you will get more readers. Nine. Paul and Dawn's relationship is SO unrealistic. No girl would put up with that shit. Te-

FC: _**FUCK YOU!**_(_runs away crying_)

Yami: Pussy.

**~oOo~**

~END~

A big shout out to all those who have supported my project! You all have given me, Forest City, the motivation to continue and finish this task. And don't fret, a new fanfic of the Pokémon © series is enroute! Until next time!


End file.
